Kami's my what
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto finds out not all things in life are simple cut and dry. Especially when you find out your a demigod. Unexpected an surprising Naruto. Semi-dark at times with a touch of the wild side....Sasuke got crabs. Is that enough to scare away fangirls harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he crawled into bed. It had been a long and trying day for him. First he failed the gennin exam for the third time, got tricked by an instructor who later tried to kill him for holding Kyuubi and then talking to the Hokage who said he was sorry for lying all Naruto life but he had only wanted to do what was best but didn't know why Naruto was chosen.

Naruto closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his head and thought "_well my day can't get any more confusing then it already has."_ as he fell asleep.

Funny.....there was still 10 minutes left in the day before midnight.

Naruto awoke to find himself in a long hallway and he thought "_where am I."_ as he looked around and he heard the sound of voices coming from down the hall and he looked behind him and found the way behind him blocked by a brick wall and he thought "_I guess there is only one way to go but how did I get here."_ as he began to walk down the hallway.

After what felt like forever for him he came across a large room and he saw a huge cage on the other side of the room but the thing that he was looking at right now was the 30 teenage girls sitting on pillows all dressed for a slumber party. Naruto blinked and blinked again as he looked at each of the girls who were giggling and looking at each other and none of the girls noticed him.

He tried to hear what was being said but he couldn't and debating his options he started to slowly back away afraid that he might get into trouble only to feel himself walk right into someone who was taller then him and he heard a grunt behind him.

He slowly turned and saw a red haired woman with green eyes standing there and she smiled at Naruto and he took a step back and said "Um...hi." feeling scared and confused.

The woman said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto blinked and asked "How do you know my name."

Across the room the 30 girls had all heard him and had looked across at him and one of the girls looked down and a couple of the other girls put their arms around her as they watched what was going on.

The red haired woman laughed a soft kind laugh and asked "How do I know the name of my own son...I gave it to you." with a loving smile on her face.

Naruto blinked and blinked again before taking a step back and a frown came on his face and he said "I've played this game before lady and it won't work."

The woman sighed and said "I know....I was there that night watching, wishing I could do something to help you....I was there every time you cried, every time you went to bed hungry, every time you were beat, and every time you wanted to give up. Mother knows I wanted to be there to hold you but I couldn't." as she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

Naruto frowned as he bit his lip and asked "If you really was there and wanted to help then why didn't you."

The woman sighed and said "Can I tell you a story Naruto. A story about why the so called Kyuubi attacked Konoha, why your father and I couldn't be there for you and why you are here now. Please....all I ask for is a chance to tell you this story. You can hate me the rest of your days but let me tell you it....." as she looked at Naruto with sad, begging eyes.

Naruto bit his lip and said "Alright.....I'll listen but...but don't try anything funny. I'm a ninja and I don't want to hurt you."

The woman laughed and said "That's funny, but thank you.....You see Naruto, the Kyuubi as everyone calls her is not really a demon."

Naruto said "Kyuubi a girl."

The woman said "Actually, Kyuubi isn't her real name either. To mortals she is usually known as Inari, goddess of fertility, prosperity, and kitsunes."

Naruto blinked and sat down and said "So your saying Kyuubi is actually Inari."

The woman said "No, what I am saying is what everyone in Konoha believes is sealed inside you is not really the Kyuubi. There was a Kyuubi in the world but it was destroyed by the Shodaime Hokage nearly a hundred years ago."

Naruto said "But....I don't understand."

A soft teenage voice from behind him "What she is trying to tell you is that when I was coming to Konoha originally I was not in my fox form but appeared as I am now and I was coming to congradulate Kushina here on having a child when I was attacked by some mortal men who thought I was some weak female they could have their way with and I changed from my female form to my Kitsune form and defended myself by riding the world of those evil men but when I did so some stupid ninja from Konoha saw me and assumed I had come to attack Konoha and he sent one of his team mates back to Konoha to warn them about an attack while he ordered the rest of his team to attack me. They wouldn't listen to me when I tried to stop them and they kept attacking me so I had to defend myself. As that happened other ninja arrived and it snow balled after that until your entire village was involved and your father came to stop it and he knew who I was really and he asked me while pretending to fight me why I was doing this and when I told him he said he understood and he summoned Kushina to his side to end the fight by putting me someplace safe and make it where people didn't learn the truth and also give me time to calm down."

Naruto frowned and asked "What truth."

Kushina said "The truth that his wife, me, was in fact an immortal goddess living among mortals and having a child. Now you have heard what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack and you have heard us say what also happened, can you figure out what goddess I am and who your father was. Think about everything the Sandaime said and what we told you Naruto. Please."

Naruto sat down and began to think and after several minutes his eyes went wide as he paled and said "YOUR THE SHINIGAMI."

Kushina smiled and nods and said "Yes and who was your father."

Naruto said "But....but.....if my father was the Yondaime then why...." as he looked lost.

Kushina said "Then why was you chosen to hold Inari here.....think about it son, we told you he was putting Inari some place safe, some place that would allow her to rest and calm down so she could return to her human form. It had to be a place where mortals could not touch her since they were what was angering her at the moment."

Naruto said "But....if she was placed inside me to keep her safe then....why did dad die and where have you been all my life."

Kushina said "When your father summoned me he did it using the summoning contract I gave him and when that happened my spirit was pulled from my body and a nurse who came to check on me found my body without my spirit and thought I had died and had my body destroyed while I was with your father ending the fight. Without my human body I could not return to the mortal world and I can only have a body once every 500 years because it takes a lot of energy from me to make it in the first place. All I could do is watch you as you grew up wishing I could hold you in my arms and take the pain and suffering you felt away. I begged mother to let me return but she told me she couldn't change the rules for me or she would have to change the rules for all which could end up destroying everything."

Naruto said "But...who was your mom and why was she able to tell you not to be there."

Kushina smiled and said "My mother, your grandmother is Kami, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and screamed "KAMI'S MY WHAT."

This earned laughs from all the girls present and Kushina said "Kami is your grandmother."

Naruto said "Then....what does that make me, am I some kind of god or...."

Kushina said "Not yet. Right now you are considered a Demigod. A half god."

Naruto said "This....this is a lot to take in."

Kushina said "I understand son and I wish that we had all the time in the world to talk to you but we are all actually here for a reason."

Naruto blinked and asked "What reason."

Kushina said "Until you learned about Inari being in you we couldn't approach you because you needed to open yourself up to a spiritual link and without knowing about a spiritual link you can't use one. When you learned of Inari being in you it established one."

Naruto said "OK...I got this link but what is going to happen."

Kushina said "Well....first thing you need to do is forget your anger at the mortals fools in Konoha. All those who have died who have hurt you son is being repayed 100 folds by your father."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Kushina said "Minato didn't die from the sealing as everyone believes. That was another reason on top of the fact he was to noble to ask someone else to give up their child that you were chosen. A poison kunai someone threw at Inari bounced off and cut him and the poison is what killed him after the sealing was done. Since I returned to find my body destroyed and we both saw the way the people of the village were reacting to you when the Sandaime said you had Kyuubi in you we wanted to destroy Konoha. We couldn't actually do that so we decided to do the next best thing, what better way to make people suffer then to have the one they view as a hero show them they are not even worth the dirt on their heroes feet. I asked mother to let Minato take over for me while I watched over you and since I couldn't come back to life she was willing to do this for me and so she gave my powers to him for a hundred years. More then enough time for you to pass away in the mortal world and so Minato gets revenge for you so don't be angry at the mortal, they will get their punishment in the end."

Naruto thought a moment with a frown and said "Alright, I'll try, what next."

Inari said "Next is where we come in. You see, your the first child born to one of us in many years. In fact the last Demigod to be born was my son, your great grandfather which is another reason I was coming to Konoha to see you. We each were coming to give you our blessings when everything went to hell like it did so we have waited until we could contact you to give you your gifts which is why I am still inside of you at this time and have not given it to you yet. I have been waiting to give my great, great grandson/nephew his birthday present, a little late but better late then never, huh."

Naruto laughs and said "I guess so....so what is this blessing thing and am I related to all of you and who was your son."

Inari said "My son was Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. I fell in love with his father Ono and had our son but then one day a nomad tribe who later became the Inuzuka clan attacked our home and to save our son and my husband I reveal my kitsune form scaring the Nomads away but they spread word of me and fearing for my family safety I was forced to leave them so I gave Hashirama a gift to remember me by. Ono told me that he didn't care what I was that he would always love me." as she looked off in memory.

Kushina seeing this decided to give her some privacy and said "You asked if we are all related son. The answer is yes and no. We are all considered sisters since we all have the same mother but we were not born, we were simply created for specific jobs so it's not blood. Basically it means that if any of them fell in love with another one they could be together. In fact some have and some with mortals as well."

Naruto looked confused and Inari who had recovered from her thoughts said "Since my own anger was the cause of your suffering I have 3 gifts for you. The first is this." as she pulled out a scroll.

Naruto asked as he took the scroll "What is this."

Inari said "It is the summoning contract for the Ents. A race of treelike men. They have served me well over the years tending to the forest. You are the second to ever have this contract, the first being my son. Sign your name at the bottom of the scroll in your blood and you can summon by..." as she told him how to summon.

After he signed the contract and demonstrated he could do it without actually summoning, Inari said "Now the next is this." as she pulled out a samurai sword and she said "This is kogitsune-maru or little fox. It is a sword of defence. The blade is special. It appears to be dull and will never cut you or your enemy unless your enemy is trying to kill you. This sword will only kill in defense, never attack. As long as you are defending yourself from death the blade can kill but if you wanted to kill out of anger revenge or just to kill someone it won't even cut their skin."

Naruto took the sword looking at it in wonder and Inari walked forward and kissed Naruto on the forehead and said "And the last gift I give you is the same bloodline I gave my son, the Shodaime Hokage. You now have the ability to control plants. I know you don't know how to use it which is another reason I gave you the contract for the Ents. They will help train you but train in the forest. Also unlike my son who I gave it to for only him I made it where you and all your children will have it. Again I am sorry Naruto for all the pain I caused you. I must be going because it's been 14 years since I last saw my beloved husband and son but I will check on you from time to time, even though you won't see me. When I am gone my mark on you will leave so the seal on your stomach as well as your whiskers will disappear."

Naruto frowned and said "I actually liked the whiskers but alright, I can handle that."

Inari smiled and walked over and kissed him on the head and whispered something else in his ear that made his eyes go wide before she stepped back and faded away.

In the real world the seal on Naruto stomach glowed before fading away.

Back in the link after she was gone all the other girls came up one at a time introducing themselves and either shaking his hands or wishing him a bright future until there was only 3 left.

The 3 girls walked over and Kushina giggled as she saw them walk over. One was a brunette around 5'4 and had on a white silk dress, next to her was another girl who was equal in height to the other 2 and had black hair and wore a black silk dress and the third was a blond who wore a blue dress."

The brunette said "I am destiny."

The black haired girl said "I am fate."

The blond said "And I am Chance and we are..."

All 3 together said "The 3 sisters." as they struck a pose.

Naruto thought "_OK, that was stupid." _with a sweat drop on the back of his head at the pose all 3 made.

Kushina said "Naruto, these 3 are very important. Destiny decides if a woman will have a child or not, it is because of her that I was able to concieve."

Destiny said "I only chose that you would have a child, I did not decide when, where, who the father was or what gender or what he or she would look like Kushina. Just that at some point in your life you would have a choice to have a child. That is all I decided. The only destiny anything has is a chance to be born"

Kushina said "Right, sorry about that, next we have Fate." as she winked at Destiny.

Fate sighed and said "Helly Naruto....Where my sister Destiny choses that someone has a chance to be born, I am the one who choses they have a chance to die, not when or how, or why. The only fate anything that is born has is a chance to die."

Naruto looked at Kushina and said "I thought that you decided that."

Kushina said "I only guide the souls of the dead where they will go in the afterlife son."

Naruto nods and looked at Chance and she smiled and said "Oh, I love him Kushina, he's so handsome. I just want to take him back with me and..." in a fangirl voice

Kushina said "Chance." in a dangerous tone interupting her.

Chance sighed and said "I'm chance but you can call me Lady luck. I am your godmother. Where my sisters decide if someone will have a chance to live or if they will have a chance to die I am more of a wild card. I will give you an example, the kunai that was thrown at Inari that was poisoned, when it bounced off her it could have went up down left right or any other direction. I had to chose which direction it went."

Naruto frowned and said "So it was your fault it him my dad and killed him."

Chance sighed and said "Sort of. I have no way of knowing what it will do after that moment in time where it bounced. I just chose a direction at random based off which ways it could go from the original throw and the bounce. I did not know it would hit your father or if it would have missed him because I don't chose everything. People blame the 3 of us for all kinds of things in life when in fact most of the time it comes down to people own choice. Take this for example." as she pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them.

She laid several cards down and said "These are aces, they can be 1 or 11, these are face cards and are worth 10 and these are each worth the number that is on them. The point in this game is to get 21 or as close as you can without going over. If you go over you lose. Now here." as she placed one card face down on each side and one face up.

Chance said "You have a king showing so you have 10 showing and I have a 10 showing. I don't know what your bottom card is but you can look for yourself."

Naruto did and Fate said "Now right here is where things are out of my hand. You know what you have but you don't know what I have or what the next card is. It comes down to your choice, will you take the next card or will you hold. I have nothing on your decision right now so chose."

Naruto said "Give it to me."

Chance grabbed the next card and said "Here is where I come in. I have 48 possibilities for the next card since we both have 2 each and there was originally 52 cards. I chose the next card is a 6." as she flipped it over and a 6 was shown.

Naruto flipped his over and showed a 5 and said "I win."

Chance said "But what if I chose it to be a king instead, would you still win."

Naruto frowned and said "I see. So if peoples names were all put together in a hat and one was drawn out then you would be the one who chose which name."

Chance said "Exactly. Now since I am your god mother I have a few gifts for you also. My sisters helped me with these so it's not just me you have to thank."

Naruto said "Well I got so much already, a summoning contract, a bloodline, a sword, what else could I ask for on top of all the well wishes and thanks I got."

Kushina said "You understand why most of them didn't give you anything besides words of luck or thanks right." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "not really, why."

Kushina said "Oh my, I guess that slipped my mind. How emberassing. You see we did sort of bend the rules about not contacting you earlier in your life son. All those other girls who didn't give you anything is because they already gave you something. After they heard about you and what had happened they went to mother and asked her to allow me to give you my gift already. Your healing ability, the thing that has kept you alive all this time. That was my gift to you. It wasn't suppose to activate until you hit puberty but all the others went and begged mother to bend the rule just this once. Since they did she allowed me to give it to you within the first 24 hours of you being born, and we made it so all your children will also, so they didn't have to give you anything else."

Naruto said "Oh...I didn't know. Could you let them know I really appreciate it."

Kushina said "We will. Now before these 3 give you your gift let me tell you a little more about my gift. I know you will be excited when you see theirs so that is why I am going first. You can't get sick from any virus. You also become immune to anything dangerous you come into contact with like poisons after the first time coming in contact with it. The first time depending on what shape you are in will determine if you live or die. As long as you have chakra in your body you can heal and as long as your not seriously wounded you can fight the poison off after a little time. The only way to actually kill you is to cut off your head, destroy your heart in one move or continuesly damage your body while draining your chakra until you die. Now that does not mean I want you to risk your life doing stupid shit like taking on an army by yourself or standing in front of a rock slide. If you do I'll wait for you on the other side and kick your ass myself. I had enough of that stuff from your father."

Naruto gulped and thought "_mom's scary."_

Chance walked forward and put her arm around Naruto and said "Chill Kushina, he's only just met you and your already trying to put him under your thumb."

Kushina glared at her and Chance stuck out her tongue and said "Ignore her, she's just moody because she missed out being able to be there for you. Now onto our gifts."

Fate said as she pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt, and a cloak all silver "This is a new set of cloths that we had specially made for you. Like your healing ability as long as you have chakra these things can't be destroyed. Also if you channel chakra into the cloak while wearing it you will become invisible, just be sure to pull the hood up so your head is invisible also. Now nobody will be able to see you but if you are walking on something that could leave a foot print like water or dirt, sand, or things like that your steps will appear. These cloths will grow as you do and once you put them on your seal will appear on your cloths."

Naruto looked confused and said "My seal. What seal."

Kushina sighed and said "As you notice with each of my sisters, their names are what they are the goddess of, Fate, destiny, chance, wisdom.....my real name is shinigami. I first met your father when he was but a little boy, right after his parents died when they were attacked by bandits....I was sure he was going to die and I waited and waited but I noticed, even durring the rain, and the cold he was looking at me, he actually saw me and he smiled at me......a traveler came by as I watched him and took him to Konoha and I watched him every chance I got and as he grew up he continued to see me, even though the living should not be able to see me he was able to and he talked to me when we were alone....I should have known from the start something was up because when I finally made my choice and went to mother to tell he I wanted to become mortal to be with him she said she was wondering how long it would take me to realise he was my soul mate. She gave me her blessing but told me that I would have to take a mortal name and she gave me the name Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto rubbed his nose and asked "Why did she give you that name."

Kushina lowered her head and said "She knew I would have you son...When she created us she said it was to make her job easier but most of us agree that the truth is she was lonely. Even though she lets us do what she created us for she still knows everything but she likes to watch as we discover the mysteries of the universe and uncover her greater plan. I didn't know it until after I lost my body and your father died but when I chose your name it was still her greater plan."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Chance said "What she means is that we believe mother has decided to put a task before you Naruto, what it is none of us know but she has put a task for you to complete. Your choices and your actions will either take you to that task or lead you away from it. If you reach your task and complete it you will be awarded the same prize that every demigod who reached and succeeded their task recieved."

Naruto asked "So your saying she's already planned out my entire life."

Kushina said "No, let me explain son, you tell everyone your goal is to be Hokage right."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "Well the choices you make from now on will either lead you to your dream of being Hokage or away from it. You may become so angry at the village you decide to screw the village and leave so your CHOICE will lead you to or away from your dream. Mother has set up a goal for you to reach. One that only she knows about and she will sit back and watch to see if you either go to it or away from it. Do you understand."

Naruto thought a moment and said "So it all comes down to choice."

Chance said "THAT is the greatest gift mother ever gave to life Naruto. CHOICE. She gave all life the gift of choice to decide what they will do, where they will go, what they eat, who they talk to, who they will marry. We, the gods and goddesses are nothing more then people who work in the back ground making it rain or shine while you decide if you are going to go outside and enjoy what we do or stay inside and enjoy your own thing. Even we have choices. Even though Minato-kun is my soul mate I had the choice of leaving him alone or never becoming mortal or even being more then a friend as I had the choice to marry him."

Naruto said "I see.....so what is this prize I get if I pass her task and what's my seal."

Kushina said "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze which means a spiraling whirlpool of wind and wave."

Naruto blinked and said "My name is a title like all of yours...so what does that mean exactly."

Fate said "Mother believes in you and so she's showing you that she believes in you and that you will complete the task she gives you and she's telling you that if you do pass the task you will become the god of whirlpool Naruto. Your main powers will be over wind and water whirlpools."

Naruto said "So that means I am the god of that spiral thing that happens when you drain water out of a bath tub." with a scrunched up nose.

All 4 ladies laughed at that and Kushina said "No son....well a little but not really. You know what a tornado is right."

Naruto said "Yeah. They are these really powerful funnels thingies that come from the sky. Jiji told me about one he saw when he went to Suna."

Kushina said "When you die as a mortal if you have completed the task mother set before you then you will be the one who starts and stops those. Now some will appear even without you starting them and some will stop when you start them. You don't gain total control of them but you will get a lot of control over them."

Naruto said "But why do I want to cause them."

Kushina said "OK, lets make an example. If there was a fire destroying all of the fire country killing everyone here and no mortals could stop it, you could create one or 2 in wind country that would pull the water from the ocean in land where it would collect together and could be blown by one of the other gods or goddesses to fire country to rain on the fire to help put out the fire, could you do that."

Naruto said "Yeah, I could do that."

Kushina said "Even if to do so you would have to put it near a village that could be destroyed. Would you be able to let a few die so many could live. You can't just think human life either son. You have to think of all the plants, animals, and everything else that is alive. All life is connected. Trees make air for animals and humans to breath, animals eat grass and are eaten by other animals and humans and when they die they give their bodies back to the world so the trees and plants could live to make more food and air for life to continue."

Naruto blinked as he sat down and said "I never thought of it like that before."

Kushina said "That is something we all have to deal with. Our actions may seem small here and there but in the larger picture it is important. There are times where you will create a maelstrom that will sink a ship out at sea and a little boy or girl will lose their parent but then the fish would come back to the arear to live around the ship or the coral reef and allow other fish to eat them or humans that would normally have starved to death. The little boy or girl will hate you but hundreds of thousands of other humans or animals will love you. I had to take my own husband to the after life son and someday I will have to take you as well. I wish I could make it where you both would live immortal lives on earth but I can't. At least in the after life we will be together."

Naruto said "It's a lot to take in. Finding out that grandma is wanting me to become a god."

Chance said "And you can't tell anyone about it either. You can't tell any mortals who and what you really are. You will have to live your life, do what you think is right and when you die you will find out if you won the prize or not."

Naruto looked down and asked "Mom....If.....if I were to have a family, what would happen to them."

Kushina said "Son.......I will tell you this, mother may seem strange and you may question her methods but she never wants people to suffer. She lets us live a life as a mortal for a short period of time to learn to love what is important to us so when we die and are reunited with all our friends and family we treasure it because friends and family is what makes life worth living. There will be a time you will be seperated from your love ones but they will be waiting for you on the other side...as long as you are a good soul. Those who take pleasure out of pain and suffering of others will be punished 100 times what they did in life. I know you will have to kill, I know you will hate, I know you will love, and I know you will save. Do what you think is right, not what others tell you to do. That is the best advice I can give you."

Naruto nods and said "So what now."

Chance said "Now Naruto, you get the rest of your gifts. The cloths were from both my sisters and me but as your godmother I have a few others things for you. The first is this." as she handed him a box of playing cards.

Naruto blinked and asked "What are these for."

Chance said "Those are not just some random playing cards. Those I made especially for you. Your class mate Sasuke, his bloodline, the Sharingan, allows him to copy nearly all form of jutsu. These cards are basically the same thing. All you have to do is hold these cards in front of you while sending chakra into them while someone is in front of you and that person will be displayed on the cards and later if you need that person to help you and they are not really there you can send chakra into that card and a special clone of that person will appear and do what that person would do."

Naruto said "So I am stealing someone." with a confused look on his face.

Kushina said "Oh, I get it."

Naruto said "Get what mom." as he looked at her as Kushina felt warmth in her heart hearing him call her mom..

Kushina smiled and said "Alright, say your teammates are hurt. With your chakra reserves and control right now you may never be able to do medical jutsu but if you copied someone like Tsunade who is one of the best medics in the world you could use that card to summon a Kagebunshin of her to save your teammates."

Chance said "Correct and as long as you send chakra into that card it won't matter what happens to the clone because they are real and can't be destroyed but if you stop channeling chakra into them then they dispell. The clone will use your chakra and that persons skill to save your teammates life."

Naruto said "Oh...I get it but....it still feels like I am stealing their hard work."

Chance said "Then ask their permission to copy them and explain it like we just did to you. I am sure you can find people who would let you copy them and you have up to 52 people."

Naruto said "But what about jokers."

Chance laughed sheepishly and said "Don't worry about the jokers, their already taken care of."

Fate narrowed her eyes and said "By who."

Chance leaned over and whispered in fate ears and fates eyes got wide and said "You bitch. How did you pull that one off." as she glared at her sister.

Kushina asked "What." watching both with narrowed eyes.

Chance said "It's a suprise. Now Naruto, I am afraid it is time for you to go. Don't worry about your mom. You will be able to talk to her again but it will be on your birthday."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright but I was hoping we could all talk some more. Theres so much I don't understand."

Destiny asked "What did wisdom say."

Naruto said "With time and age knowledge would become wisdom or something like that."

Destiny said "Close enough though you only said what she was meaning and not her own words. You have a lot of knowledge right now and later you will have wisdom from thinking about it but for now just be patient."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "I'll be watching you son and I want you to know that no matter what I will be proud of you and I love you."

Naruto smiled at that and Chance said "Alright Naruto, it's time for you to leave." as she walked over with her sisters and each of them placed a hand on Naruto and Kushina said "Wait, what are you 3 doing."

All 3 smirked and Chance said "He's a ninja now right. Old enough to kill."

Fate said "Old enough to drink."

Destiny said "And you know the rest. Cya." as all 4 vanished and Kushina eyes got wide and thought "_Thier not going to really do that are they.....oh hell."_ as she paled.

After Naruto disappeared he found himself in a bar and Inn with men and woman all drinking and having a good time and the 3 sisters were still with him and he asked "Were are we."

Fate said "Elysian fields. It's like the VIP of the afterlife. It's were us gods come to party sometimes. My sisters and I decided that since your an adult in the eyes of the mortal world by being a ninja we would welcome you into adult hood and give you a night of singing, dancing, and drinking the night away. It's something we wanted to do for you."

Naruto said "Really...but why....and why isn't mom here."

Destiny said "Naruto, we all know your not use to having a mom again and Kushina is basically going to smother you to try and protect you and won't let you have fun because she will be over protective. Do you really want her to tell you that you can't drink cause your to young or have a good time with the 3 of us because she afraid we might be a bad influence on you."

Naruto looked down and said "I guess not."

Chance said "Good, Bartender, give us 4 rounds of Ambrosia and keep them coming. We got the new Demigod here and were welcoming him right." in a raised voice.

Several cheers and whistles and a few cat calls came from all around the bar making Naruto who was feeling a little out of place blushed seeing everyone raising glasses and having a good time.

The bartender brought over 4 mugs with gold liquid in them and set them down and Chance picked one up and handed it to Naruto and grabbed her one also as did her sister and the 3 sisters said "Cheers." as they moved their glasses together and clinked them and looked at Naruto who got the idea and clinked his also and the girls started to drink and Naruto raised his to his mouth and took a sniff and his eyes fluttered as he slowly took a drink.

Naruto thought as he tasted it "_This beats even ramen."_ as he drunk it as fast as he could.

Chance said "Here here, another round." as she set Naruto mug on the counter and the bartender set 2 more and she handed Naruto one and he drank it again as the 3 ladies sipped theirs.

After the 5th round Naruto felt as if he was 10 ft tall, bullet proof and could take on the world.

Fate grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out to the little section by the band and began to dance with him as he still drank away as she sometimes gave him kisses.

As one song end another began and Chance, Fate, and Destiny all 3 danced at least 3 times each with him as he kept getting more and more drinks and they gave him more and more kisses as well as moving on to some gropping as well.

After that Naruto was feeling like he was king of the world as the 3 sisters took him up a set of stairs and down a hall to one of the rooms and after unlocking the doors and slipping in with a light make out session the girls locked the door and Chance said "So are you having a great time becoming a man Naruto."

Naruto with glazed eyes said "Believe it." as he gave a good guy pose.

All 3 giggled and Fate said "My sisters and I have one more gift for you. You see we wanted you to be a man in heart, mind, spirit and body. We couldn't see you fumbling around like a novice in front of the mortals and a demigod should never have to lower himself to the standards of mortals so why should his first time be of lowered standards. You want the best, right Naru-kun."

Naruto was smiling and moved his head up and down and Chance said "Then here is your final gift Naruto-kun." as she pressed her lips to his and his eyes fluttered as information flooded his mind and he placed his hands on her back pulling her closer before reaching his hands down and grabbing her ass earning a squeek of excitement.

As she broke the kiss Naruto eyes had gone from looks of pleasure to looks of lust making all 3 girls smile at each other and move toward Naruto each swaying their hips with a seductive look on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the light from the sun rose over the village of Konoha a scream of "TURN THE DAMN LIGHT OFF GRANDMA." was heard.

Inside Naruto apartment he tried to cover his face with a pillow but the sunlight bounced off his dresser mirror and hit him again in the face.

Naruto groaned as he moved his pillow and slowly set up and he winced as he held his head. He looked at his body and thought "_So that wasn't a dream.....It was real....did they really have to give me that many hickeys....oh my head..I am never drinking again."_

It took Naruto about a half an hour to get up and take a shower and get dressed in his new cloths. When he slipped on his cloak a whirlpool formed out of water upside down going into the air and a tornado came out of the sky and met the whirlpool a circle formed around the 2 and the words spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave appeared around it.

Naruto slipped his sword on his back and it crossed right where the tornado and whirlpool met. He also found a scroll and he opened it and several papers were inside the scroll and he looked at them and said "Well, now that might come in handy one day." as he saw his birth certifcate along with a few others and a couple of marriage certificates. As he was walking past his mirror he saw his face and thought "_I don't feel like explaining that right now."_ as he grabbed some tape and bandages and put them over his cheeks like he was hiding the whiskers.

Naruto slowly made his way out of his apartment and headed for the woods around the village.

After 20 minutes he made it back to the clearing where he beat Mizuki and looked around and thought "_I guess this is far enough away and my headache is mostly gone. Here goes."_ as he bit his thumb and began to go through handsigns and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as he slammed his hands on the ground and a huge puff of smoke appeared covering the area.

When it cleared Naruto looked around and asked "What happened and where did all these trees come from."

A groaning sound came throught the clearing followed by several others and Naruto looked around and said "What was that. Show yourself."

A slow voice said "**Are you our young master Inari-sama told us about."**

Naruto looked around and said "Yes I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Who are you and where are you."

The voice said "**We are around you and we are the Ents.....My name is Oak."** as the tree in front of Naruto began to turn and Naruto saw a what looked like legs made out of wood and his eyes traveled up the wood until it came to a face and he looked around him and saw several others and the one that first turned around said "**That is Ash, Ceder, Spruce, Pine, and Maple. We are the 6 elders trees of the Ents. For you to summon us all at one time shows you have a lot of energy young master."**

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Yeah, I do.....um....so what now."

Oak said "**You were the one to call us, why did you call us young master."**

Naruto said "Um...I was told you could help me with my bloodline. I have the same bloodline as Hashirama Senju, Inari son."

Oak said "**I see."** as he started to moan and the other trees one by one also moaned.

Naruto looked around and asked "What are you doing."

Oak looked at him and said "**Young master must be patient. We Ents do not speak often so when we speak we think on it for a long time. Right now we are speaking amongst ourselves on what to do. Be patient."**

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Sorry." and the Ents began to moan again.

A half hour later Naruto was sitting on the ground and the moaning stopped and Oak turned to Naruto and said "**Young master. We have talked and before we teach you anything you must show us what type of person you are. We do not know if you respect plants or if you act as most humans. We will give you a task. You must take 5 seeds from each of us and go find a clearing that has no trees in it and plant the seeds far enough apart for each tree to grow big and strong and then you are to water the seeds and use your chakra to make them grow. You must make sure they have plenty of water because the more they grow the more water they will need. They will get food from the earth as long as they do not choke on each other but the ground must be furtile also. When the trees are all as tall as we are then return to this clearing. If any of them die then that type of tree will not serve you so you must take care of each and make sure you don't give them to much chakra at one time or they will die. Until then we will stay here and sleep. Do you understand."**

Naruto said "Yeah, I think I do but how will I know how much is to much."

Oak said "**You must figure that out yourself**. **Here are the seeds and good luck young master."** as he along with each of the other trees gave him 5 seeds each.

Naruto took them and looked as the Ents took places around the clearing and closed their eyes becoming still and soon it looked like they were nothing but trees.

Naruto sighed as he left and after 2 hours found a field that had no trees on it and Naruto thought "_Besides some flower I don't see anything here that should bother the trees and there is a pond over there I can get water from......but should I plant the trees near the flowers....I think this is a test. They seemed to consider humans as evil and I guess from their view we are. No, I need to try not to harm any plants more then I have to so avoid the flowers."_ as he began to walk out onto the field and he used his hands to dig a hole and planted the first seed into the ground and he thought "_Water, need water." _as he checked to see what he could put water in.

After finding nothing naruto thought for a few minutes and said "I got it." as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 5 clones appeared.

Naruto looked at them and pointed to 2 of them and said "I want you both to henge into buckets and I want you two to go and get water. You, I want you to take this seed and find a place for it and have one of them bring you water but don't do anything else besides water it. I want to do this myself to make sure I don't mess up."

The clones said "Right boss." as they quickly got to work. After Naruto got water poured on the seed he was at, he slowly started to send chakra into the ground and at first nothing happened and Naruto thought "_please grow."_

The ground began to slightly break apart and a small sprout came out of the ground but it started to turn yellow and Naruto stopped and said "That don't look good."

The clone said "Maybe it needs more water boss."

Naruto looked at the clone and then the plant and frowned a moment and said "Alright, but slowly."

The clone nods and began to give it some more water and Naruto thought "_Drink._" as he sent chakra into the ground. The sprout slowly turned back green and when it did Naruto thought "_Grow."_ and the sprout began to grow again but a few moments later Naruto saw the leaves turning yellow again so he started to add more water and kept this going slowly over the next hour.

By the time the tree was fully grown Naruto was panting with sweat and said "I need a break, I forgot to get some breakfast." as he got up dispelling the clones and headed back toward the village.

As he was walking through town he saw the looks he was getting of confusion and resentment.

Naruto made it to Ichiruka ramen stand and Ayame looked at Naruto and blinked and said "Naruto...is that you."

Naruto said "Yeah, can't you tell."

Ayame said "You look.....you look so different. You got some new cloths and your hiding your whiskers."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Yeah, um.....if we can, can we not talk about it right now. There some things I need to get figured out for myself first. Could I just get 3 bowls of Miso Ramen."

Ayame said "Sure....coming right up." as she turned and got to work.

A few minutes later she set them in front of Naruto who slowly ate them shocking Ayame and she asked "Are you.....is everything OK Naruto.....If you want to talk to someone I'm here for you."

Naruto looked up and saw the worry in Ayame face and something clicked in his head and he smiled kindly at her and motioned with his head to come closer. Ayame got closer and he motioned again and when she was only a few inches from his face he slowly reached up and carressed her cheek and said "Thank you for everything Ayame." as he leaned forward and kiss her lightly on the cheek near the corner of her mouth shocking her as he turned and left leaving behind 3 empty bowls and his payment as well as a tip.

Ayame stood there for several moments looking at the spot Naruto had been and a small smile formed on her lips as she took the money and cleaned up the bowls.

Naruto thought as he made his way back to the clearing "_Why did I do that."_ as he tried to figure out what happened.

When he got back to the clearing he said "Hey, I thought I dispelled you all."

A clone stood beside a bucket and said "You dispelled the other clones but me and the other one who was henged into buckets so we continued to work on the tree, look."

Naruto looked at it and said "Good job, I guess you saw how I did it on the first tree huh."

The clone said "Yeah boss. You want us to work on the other trees."

Naruto said "No, I don't know how much chakra you have left so both of you dispell."

The bucket and the clone dispelled and Naruto head swam a moment and he thought "_Woah, wait a minute. I got the memory of both clones switching back and forward growing that tree. Does that mean I get the memories from Kagebunshin when they are dispelled....only one way to find out."_ as he created another clone and said "I want you to go write something on the dirt and then dispell to see if I get your memories." as he turned around and closed his eyes.

After the clone dispelled Naruto eyes got wide and turned around and said "It worked." as the word grow was spelled on the grass.

Naruto looked around and said "Well If I am going to get done today I need to get busy, Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 20 clones appeared and Naruto had them split up and began to grow trees slowly while he did also.

After a few hours and creating new clones Naruto was panting heavy from growing the last tree when the world around him shimmered a moment before everything went dark.

He appeared in a place he had just recently visited and Naruto thought "_This is where I met mom."_ as he began to run down the tunnel.

When he got there he saw the room where his mom was before empty and then he heard a female scream and he took off in the direction of the scream and after a few minutes he frowned and said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE INO."

Ino jumped and said "What the hell, you shouldn't be able to be here right now Naruto."

Naruto said "What are you doing in my mind."

Ino said "That's my cue." as she put her hands together and said "Kai."

Naruto found himself back in the real world and he heard someone breaking through the woods quickly and Naruto put his hands together and said "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU." and the clearing was filled with Naruto and Naruto screamed "Get her." as him and all his clones began to run in different directions. It wasn't long before one dispelled giving the others directions to where Ino was currently running through the woods.

Ino thought "_What the hell, First I walk into a room with Naruto having sex with 3 woman and then I find Naruto in his own mind. He shouldn't of...what was that."_ as she heard something in the woods.

Just then Naruto jumped over her and appeared in front of her and Ino quickly changed directions and avoided Naruto only to be blocked by him again. As Ino kept changing directions she was being slowly lead away.

Ino was panting and thought "_How the hell is he able to keep up with me like that and track me so easily....He's pissed and I don't want to find out what he might do. I need to get out of here or find someone to stall him."_

About 5 minutes later Ino saw a cabin and had smoke coming from the chimney and she thought "_People."_ as she ran and quickly grab the door and opened it and ran in slamming and locking it behind her. She turned around and paled as she saw Naruto sitting there and she said "But...." as she quickly unlocked the door and opened it and saw 10 more Naruto outside the door and she took a step back in fear as the other Naruto who were releasing a little KI and glaring at her came in closing the door.

Ino felt herself bump into someone and before she had a chance to understand what was happening her hands were grabbed and tied behind her back with an old sheet that was off the old bed.

She then was thrown into the chair Naruto had been in and she saw all the Naruto glaring at her before they went up in smoke and the real Naruto stood there.

Naruto had his arms crossed and he said in a angry voice "Hello Ino."

Ino gulped and said "Hi." as she looked around the room and notice the windows were borded up and Naruto was leaning against the door and there was a small fire in the fire place.

Naruto said "You know you really screwed up Ino. You are now my enemy."

Ino blinked and said "Enemy, what the hell are you talking about and why did you tie me up like this. I'm a Konoha nin and your just the deadlast who couldn't even pass."

Naruto said "Because you are my prisoner now Ino and for your information, I did pass." as he showed her his Hiate.

Ino frowned and Naruto pulled out a kunia and said "Do you know what happens to enemy ninja when they are captured Ino...especially Kunoichi."

Ino eyes got wide and she tried to stand up only for Naruto to grab her by her hair and pull her back onto the chair and held the kunai at her neck.

Ino had tears in her eyes and she said "Please.....please don't."

Naruto said "I haven't said I would do anything to you Ino. I just asked you a question and you freaked out. All I want to do is talk to you. You answer my questions and I will let you go but you have to answer my questions truthfully. You are after all my enemy and my prisoner and I can ask the questions nicely and let you go or I can interrigate you."

Ino eyes got wide again and she gulped and said "Alright, I will talk. Just don't hurt me."

Naruto took the kunai away and said "Now why did you become my enemy Ino."

Ino said "I don't know Naruto, were both Konoha nins so why do you keep calling me your enemy."

Naruto said "Because you attacked me Ino."

Ino said "No I didn't."

Naruto said "Then what were you doing in my mind Ino."

Ino frowned and said "I...."

Naruto raised the kunai and Ino said "I was curious, that's all."

Naruto lowered the kunai and asked "Curious about what Ino."

Ino said "I was currious how you were growing those trees."

Naruto said "And you couldn't ask me."

Ino bit her lip and Naruto said "What is it you wanted to do with that info Ino. Why did you have to go inside my head to get the info instead of asking me." as he put the kunai back to her neck.

Ino gulped and said "I wanted to learn to do it to impress Sasuke-kun."

Naruto said "And you wanted to take credit for it yourself. You didn't care about me and wanted to take what I have for your own selfish reason. You basically were raping my mind Ino. What do you have to say for yourself."

Ino frowned and said "I didn't learn how you did it. You caught me before I could."

Naruto said "Oh, and how can I be sure of that." as he glared at her.

Ino said "Because I told you I didn't."

Naruto said "Your words mean nothing to me Ino. You are after all my enemy. What if I were to rape you but stopped before I cummed and said 'I didn't rape you because I didn't get my goal. Does that mean I didn't rape you."

Ino was scared now as she saw the look Naruto had on his face. He screamed "ANSWER ME."

Ino quickly shouted "NO."

Naruto said "Then what's the difference between what you did to me and what I just said. Is it because one is mental and on is physical."

Ino looked down and Naruto began to walk back and forward and after several minutes he said in a calmer voice "Ino......I have secrets I don't want anyone to know. Secrets that could make my life a whole lot harder or that could hurt those I care for. You may not know what you got or didn't get is a secret or not and there is no way for me to know what you have."

Ino said "All I saw was you having sex with 3 woman. That was it."

Naruto said "But how can I trust you Ino. Your not the most trust worthy person. Your friendship with Sakura is proof of that." making Ino flinch.

Naruto bit his lip and said "The secrets I have I want to keep secret from now until the Chunnin exams in 6 months. My ability to grow plants plus my relationship with those 3 girls are something I can't let anyone know about which is why I am training so far away from everything."

Ino said "That field is owned by my family."

Naruto sighed and said "Then sorry about tresspassing like that, I thought it was a normal field......but that doesn't help this problem. How can I trust you if I let you go not to tell anyone what you saw."

Ino said "I promise....I won't tell anyone."

Naruto said "Not even if Sasuke came up and told you that he would marry you if you told him."

Ino couldn't answer and Naruto said "That is what I am talking about, your promises mean nothing...."

Ino asked in a scared voice "What are you going to do to me."

Naruto sat down and said "You know you screwed up right. I mean if I wasn't such a nice guy or a Konoha nin and you did that then odds are you would be on this bed right now screaming in pain." making Ino pale and flinch.

Naruto said "If I untie you will you not run away until we can come to a solution. If you try to run I will have to capture you and odds are hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Ino gulped and she nods her head yes and Naruto walked behind her and untied her.

Ino pulled her hands around and rubbed her wrist and Naruto sat back down and said after a few moments "The way I see it I can either blackmail you into keeping quite but if the right price came in front of you then you would reveal what you saw and know and then my life will be hell even if I ruin your life by telling everyone how you sneak into friends and allies minds and steal their jutsu and knowledge for your own selfishness. That will result in you losing your ninja license and all your friends and make your clan look bad. I don't think you would want that because you would never be with Sasuke then."

Ino bit her lip and thought "_Damn, I was fixing to run but nothings stopping him from ratting me out if I did escape." _ and asked "So what then."

Naruto looked at the fire a moment and he heard a whisper in his ear in a seductive tone and as he listened he said "That might work."

Ino asked "What."

Naruto looked at her and said "The only way I can properly protect myself from you revealing what you know is to keep you prisoner."

Before Ino could react she felt the kunai on her neck and Naruto said "Don't. I don't mean I will keep you locked up here but I have an idea that will keep you on a leash like a dog until the Chunnin exams."

Ino said "I'm no dog."

Naruto said "Dog's obey their masters and are given treats for good behavior and punished for bad. Prisoners are given only the essential to live and are interigated and used by the other prisoners or guards. It's your choice which you want to be. You either stay a prisoner locked away someplace I know you can't tell anyone what you saw or I can let you walk out of this cabin and go back to your life with a few rules and restrictions that you have to follow until the exams are over and then you can do whatever you want. It's your choice."

Ino started to open her mouth when Naruto said "Don't think you can say you agree to it now and back out later because I have an insurance policy in mind that you will have to follow or no deal."

Ino frowned and said "Since when did you get so smart and manipulative."

Naruto said "Ino....in the last 24 hours Mizuki sensei tried to kill me, I found out my father was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze also known as the red death, and that I am also the great grandson of Hashirama Senju or as most know him as the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha and I have his bloodline which is why I can make plants grow. Those are but a few of the secrets that I have and if any of them were found out before I am strong enough to defend myself I will have assassin from Iwa, Kumo, Mist, and probably Suna as well coming here to kill me in my sleep and those I am close to. Now do you understand why I am like this."

Ino swallowed and said in a dry voice "Yeah.....is that all true."

Naruto said "I look like my dad and you saw my bloodline and Mizuki is in jail right now for trying to kill me."

Ino frowned and said "Alright, I can understand why your this way now. What is it I got to do so I can leave."

Naruto said "From now until the exams are over you are my servant and I am your master. You will do as I tell you and you will be silent about everything that is said between us to everyone and you will do everything I tell you to. In doing so you will be taught a lesson about invading other peoples privacy when they are friends and allies and also so I can keep an eye on you. You will be given rewards for following my rules and punished by breaking them. My word will be law and are not negotiable. Do you understand."

Ino looked down and said "Yeah, I understand."

Naruto created a Kagebunshin that quickly left.

After it was gone Naruto said "Remember the insurance policy I meantion earlier so I know you won't tell anyone."

Ino gulped "Yeah."

Naruto said "When my Kagebunshin gets back you will learn what it is. For now I will tell you your duties. I know you work at your family shop, what time and when."

Ino said "Usually every day until 5 when we close. I know I will have ninja duties also now."

Naruto said "I will as well.....Alright. I will be training every day until 7 pm. I want you to come every other day starting tomorrow to my apartment. I will leave a scroll full of chores you will do."

Ino said "Chores.....I'm not doing your chores."

Naruto said "Then I guess I will have to lock you up then."

Ino frowned and Naruto said "Now don't interupt me again. Now these chores are your payment to me for the crime you commited against me. I expect you to present yourself as a servant will to her master in every way possible. If you fail to do so or fail to complete your chores before I arrive back at my apartment at 7 then you will be punished. Anything special you need like hygene or cloths you may leave in my spare room so you don't have to drag them across town each day."

Ino said "When you say cloths...what do you mean."

Naruto said "A maids outfit."

Ino glared at him and Naruto smirked and said "You won't like the alternative."

Ino frowned and said "Fine, what else."

Naruto said "I won't make you do it every day but unless you are on missions you must come by on every other day. If you fail to do so I will carry out my insurance policy."

Just then the door opened and the Kagebunshin walked in and said "These were all I could find." as he held up three rose buds.

Ino blinked and laughed and said "Your big insurance policy is young roses."

Naruto smirked and said "Laugh all you want but your forgetting several things Ino."

Ino said in an amused tone "Oh...and what's that."

Naruto said "My bloodline.....your family business.....and what range I can use my bloodline from."

Ino eyes darted back and forward a moment before she paled and said "You could attack me in my home."

Naruto said "Or destroy all your plants and ruin your business, or have them destroy your home. And because plants are nearly everywhere I could attack you nearly anywhere."

Ino frowned and said "I see your point."

Naruto said "Good...so do we have a deal, you follow my directions and be my servant and get rewards, fail to keep your silence or complete your task and be punished as I see fit. Agreed."

Ino sighed and said "Fine, I agree."

Naruto said "Good....and since we were able to reach an agreement without anyone being hurt besides trust and a few scratches I will give you a reward as I see fit. Are you ready for it."

Ino said "I guess."

Naruto said "Good, stand up and take your cloths off."

Ino eyes got wide and screamed "WHAT."

Naruto said "Remember Ino, you are now my servant and must do as I said or you will be punished. I am not going to touch you with anything on my body or rape you or force you to have sex or anything like that. All I am going to do is talk to you while you stand still and let these roses touch your skin. It's something one of those 3 ladies you saw taught me and you will love it. I promise you. If I break my word by touching you with anything on my body, or try to rape you or force you to have sex the deals all off and you can have me arrested and I will keep silent. But if I keep my word you have to follow my directions....I will even let you hold a kunai for you protection if you want. It's a sign of TRUST that I am giving you. By showing that you are vulnerable and that I don't do anything to you then you see that I am not actually a bad person. I was vulnerable to your jutsu before Ino when you entered my mind so I just want you to see and feel what me and any other friends or allies you used it on feels like."

Ino frowned and said "But....I don't want to show you my body."

Naruto said "Ino, I didn't want you to see my memories.....one of your chores will be to draw me a bath and when I request it to wash my back so odds are unless you want to stand for some time with wet cloths on then your going to have to get use to me seeing you and you seeing me."

Ino said "Your a sick bastard. You know that."

Naruto said "Actually, you can blame those 3 ladies for this. After all they were the ones who taught me everything I know about what I plan for your gifts and punishments."

Ino frowned and said "Fine....but can you give me a little privacy."

Naruto said "I will wait outside until you call me back in and I will even let you still keep your bindings, panties and bra on. Here is your kunai." as he threw it into the floor and walked out.

Ino sat down and thought to herself for several minutes waying her choices and after standing up and closing her eyes began to undress.

Naruto waited about 10 minutes when Ino voice said meakly "OK."

Naruto came in and his eyes went wide as they trailed down Ino body and said "You have a body that rivals a goddess Ino."

Ino blushed and said "Please stop stairing and get it over with so I can get dressed and go." as she covered her chest with one arm and her pussy with her other hand though she still had on panties and a bra

Naruto nods and walks over grabbing one of the roses and said "Arms out to your side and eyes closed."

Ino bit her lip and slowly moved her hands away and Naruto walked over and put the rose on Ino forehead and said "Now be perfectly still and listen to my voice. Feel the rose as it carresses your body and imagine that it is me doing this, not Sasuke, not yourself or anyone else but imagine that this rose was my lips traveling along your body." as he slowly began to move the rose down her nose to her top lip and slowly spun it and said "Inhale my scent as I breathed lightly on your lips."

As he brought it down onto her lips and slowly began to move it across her lips and said seductively "As I lightly kiss your lips and you feel the velvet touch from my lips." as he slowly trailed across to her ear and said as he moved his head closer in a seductive tone "As I whisper how beautiful you are and how my eyes see an angel before me a mere mortal." as he trailed down her cheekbone to her collor bone and said "As I kiss my way down and lightly nibble....here." as Ino gasped and her eyes fluttered as Naruto spun the rose just enough for a thorn to lightly nick the skin.

Naruto slowly brought it back to the center of her neck and down to the valley between Ino C-cup breast and said "As I find my way down to your heart and I carress your breast as I nibble on your nipple feeling your heart beating with mine." as he slowly went around her nipple that was poking through her bra below her heart and then trailed over to the other breast and did the same.

By now Ino was panting as her body was flooded with pleasure and she thought "_Oh Kami, what is happening."_

Naruto used another rose to begin to tease both erect nipples now and Ino shuddered as Naruto had a Kagebunshin he had made earlier that went outside with him to take the last rose and began to trail down Ino body and Naruto said "As I let my hands carress both your breast I kiss my way down lightly teasing your belly button and down till I reach the top of your panties."

Ino shuddered and said "Please."

Naruto said "Silence Ino and be still."

Ino bit her lips and the clone moved the rose to her right knee and Naruto said "As I work my way from your knee to your inner thigh looking at the gates of heaven before me kissing each step of the golden path." before doing the same to the other leg.

By now Ino legs were trembling and the clone took the rose and began to lightly tease Ino inner thigh on both sides and Naruto said "And then as I reach the gates to drink from that heavenly nector I can't help but stare at the goddess that is giving it to me and give my praise of undying love and in my eyes take in her beauty I look upon her lips and pray to hear my name come from her beautiful lips....." and the clone stood up quickly running the rose by her real lips and under her nose and Naruto said "But alas I must wake from this dream because a mortal like me knows the goddess heart belongs to another and the name that would come out would not be mine so I look at the goddess and pray I dream of her another night.........I gave you the same modesty you use when you wear a 2 piece bathing suit you are so famous for when anyone else could have done more....Goodnight Ino, see you tomorrow my servant and remember, I will reward good behavior and punish bad." as the clone slipped the rose in her hair before both went up in smoke leaving Ino alone in the house on trembling legs.

Ino breath was in short shallow breaths as her eyes were unfocused and she fell to her knees and thought "_OH KAMI......I...my.....oh......"___as she closed her eyes and sat there.

In a clearing some distance away Naruto eyes fluttered as the memories from his 2 clones returned and he heard "**Is everything alright young master."**

Naruto looked up and said "Yes Oak. My last 2 clones that I had training just dispelled and I got their memories. Please continue."

Oak nods and said "**So what you must do is...."**

When Ino made it to her family shop she walked in and the scent of the flowers hit her and her eyes went wide before fluttering and she fell to her knees feeling her body react to the scent and the memories that came with it.

Inoichi said "Ino, are you alright dear." as he ran around the counter.

Ino felt her body orgasm as her body remembering the rose that she still had in her ear and the feeling that it brought and she closed her eyes and saw Naruto as the one pleasing her as his words rang in her head and she felt her dad touch her shoulder calling her name and for a moment she thought it was Naruto until she caught herself and she bit her lip and said as she caught her breath "Yeah dad.....I....I just over did it today....I think I need to take a shower and go lay down."in a dry voice.

Inoichi frowned and said "You need to be more careful princess."

Ino swallows and said "I'll try daddy." as she slowly got up holding her breath as not to smell any more flowers and went up the stairs and quickly locked herself in the bathroom before slumping against the door.

As she laid there Naruto final words to her rang in her head and she realized something and thought "_You asshole....you made me inhale the scent of that rose so that any time I smelt that scent I would remember and my body would want to feel that again."_ as she raised her hand up to the rose in her hair and as her finger brushed the petal her body shivered and she bit her lip and thought "_and the touch of a flower as well.....you rewards are torture as well because of my family business I have to interact everyday with.....how am I going to handle this when my body reacts like this."_ as she looked at her soaked shorts.

The next day Naruto was back in the woods when a kunai flew at his head and he replaced himself with a log and saw Ino walk out and Naruto screamed "What the hell Ino."

Ino glared at him and said "You bastard. Your reward has tortured me all night and day. I can't stop thinking about it and my body won't stop reacting to the touch and scent of flowers."

Naruto smirked and said in a seductive tone "So how do you like it my servant. No matter where you go or what you do I will always be able to have you think of me and remember my touch. I can make flowers bloom anywhere you go so running away won't work and if I can cause you pleasure when I'm not around what could I do for pain. You are my prisoner in a prison without walls or bars."

Ino shivered at the words he said and said "Please stop."

Naruto placed his hand on the ground and a rose grew and Ino took a step back in fear and Naruto said "Just the thought of what I could do to you terrifies you...and excites you......" as he threw the rose on the ground earning a sigh of relief from Ino.

Naruto stopped using the seductive tone and said "Now you know how I feel Ino." making her blink and asked "What."

Naruto looked at her and said "When you invaded my mind to steal my secrets, my treasure.....I am afraid of you. You were someone I went to the accademy with and we may not have been friends but we knew each other. You have made me scared of you and everyone else in this village, especially after Mizuki tried to kill me. I have to look at everyone in this village as an enemy now because of you. How do I know that Shikamaru won't use his shadow to make me walk off a cliff, or Choji to use his family jutsu to crush me, or Sasuke to use a fire jutsu on me.....you destroyed my trust in everyone and made me a prisoner in a prison with no walls or bars and yet I must constantly fear the others around me now....I just returned the favor but you only have experience the pleasure of it so far because I am being nice to you but I could just as easily make you fear what I can do as well. I don't want people to fear me but I also don't want to live in fear also."

Ino eyes looked down and she softly whispered "I didn't think of it that way before."

Naruto said "Ino.......you need to wake up."

Ino looked confused and said "I am awake."

Naruto looked at her and said "No your not. Right now you live in your own little dream world where everyone does everything for you, where you can be as big of a bitch to anyone you want and do anything to anyone because they see the little princess of the Yamanaka clan. Nobody sees the woman you really are, the woman who is asleep inside of you. The one who could face any danger that came at her and kicked it ass or run in fear from the slightest scare......remember I asked you if you knew what could happen to you if I was a real enemy......instead of going home to your daddy or going back to your dream world you live in where your dreams your knight in shinning armor will come and rescue you and where you marry Sasuke and live happily ever after you could be a broken and bloody mess lying in some ditch dying alone and cold or sold as a slave to be used by the highest bidder.....I admit what I did to you was wrong and you have every right to hate me.....but you also should be thanking me."

Ino who was thinking over his words felt that was a slap in the face and said "Thank you... FOR WHAT."

Naruto said "For helping to show you the dream world you live in isn't real, to give you a reason to find who you really are and not the fangirl who only uses those around her as play things....I've seen the way you treat Choji and Shikamaru.....both see you as a sister since your families are so close but all you see them as are subjects to be pushed around by you to do what you want. The LAZY ASS and the FAT ASS as you call them.....you can't even call someone you thought of as your best friend her name. You have to insult her and treat her like she's lower then you.....you use everyone and anyone to do what you want because people respect your family name and you family reputation but like Sasuke, your nothing but a spoiled little brat who uses your family name to claim your better then others."

Ino said "Sasuke-kun not like that."

Naruto said "Really..." as he henged into Ino and said "Sasuke-kuns so cool and dreamy..."before he dropped the henge and said "WHY. Why is he so cool, what has he ever done that is so important that he deserves special recognition from you and the rest of the village. Has he even said a kind word to you or ANY of the other girls who chase after him."

Ino quickly said "Of coarse he has."

Naruto crossed his arms and said "Really....WHAT."

Ino opened her mouth and closed it and then said "I don't know but I know he has."

Naruto said "Really, how do you know that."

Ino said "Because....because he...because people respect him."

Naruto said "And why do people respect him."

Ino quickly said "Because he's an Uchi...." as her eyes got wide a moment and Naruto said "Because of who his family was. Even you admit the only reason you like him is because he comes from a rich and famous clan and you want to be famous and rich also. You want to be the princess and have your big dream wedding and live your big fancy life....but what will it matter when none of your friends come to your wedding because you have none from being a bitch to them for years or what is so important about living a fancy life if you sit at home alone."

Ino said "But I won't be alone, I'll have Sasuke."

Naruto snorts and said "Really....what is Sasuke goal in life Ino."

Ino blinked and said "I don't know."

Naruto said "To kill his brother and restore his clan."

Ino said "Well yeah, Sasuke brother killed his clan and as the last Uchiha Sasuke has a duty to restore his clan."

Naruto said "Yeah, just like I will when I reveal who I really am. But you know the difference between Sasuke and me......I told you the order Sasuke goals are from most important to least. Restoring his clan comes second to Sasuke....Sasuke trains every day to get stronger and is waiting until he knows where Itachi is thinking Itachi just going to stand and wait for him. He will marry several girls fuck them until they are pregnant and then leave to chase after his brother. When he gets there he will find a clue where he went and instead of coming back to the woman who are the mothers of his children he will follow that clue and the next and the next, going day after day chasing a dream that either someone else will finish destroying Sasuke life long goal or living a life of misery and dispair where his whole world revolves around Itachi until he dies alone somewhere never even seeing the face of his children or the woman who threw their lives away for him."

Ino said "Sasuke not like that. Your wrong."

Naruto said "Really, then why is it the report I just gave you the one your own dad gave the hokage about Sasuke after he entered Sasuke mind to determine if he should be allowed to be a ninja."

Ino eyes got wide and Naruto said "Sasuke a flight risk. That's your dads official statement. His file was on the Hokage desk when I went there after Mizuki tried to kill me and I read it while the Hokage was ordering what was to be done with Mizuki. Your dad recommended that Sasuke be put on a team with a sensei who will spend some quality time with Sasuke alone trying to get him to forget his revenge or someone who is willing to kill Sasuke should he flee but Sasuke is an Avenger who feels that avenging his clan is more important then restoring it. You may doubt my words but ask your dad the truth. Ask him not to lie to you and ask him is Sasuke a flight risk who would betray the village if someone offered him power or promised to deliver Itachi to him. You should know how to read your father if he is lying or not. Now it is already after 4 and you have duties you have to get ready for. You can believe me or not and you can go back to your prison because I am your enemy. One who doesn't give shit about your clan or that your a princess. To me your someone who I own and who I have to watch to make sure she follows the rules or I will punish her. Now leave me alone, I have training to do. Here's the key to my apartment, the address is on the key." as he threw it on the ground at her feet.

Naruto said "I will be home at 7, you can either do your task and be rewarded as I see fit or you can be punished. Goodbye." as he turned his back to her.

Ino took the key and left the clearing in her thoughts.

After she was gone Naruto slumped to the ground and thought "_I hope I am doing the right thing."_


	3. Chapter 3

When Ino made it to Naruto apartment after walking around for a bit she opened the door and saw the place and thought "_What a mess."_ as she saw a note on the table with her name on it.

She walked over and read the note

**Dishes, laundry, sweep the floors, make the bed, sack up the trash, cook dinner and if you need groceries get them yourself, I expect a warm bath drawn for me when I get home so I can wash up before I eat and you will assist in washing my back and hair and I expect you to be in your uniform when I get home. After my bath, you will serve me dinner and you shall read to me a chapter of a story I have marked for you to read as my entertainment. After you have finished your task I will give you your reward or punishment depending on your performance. That will be your task on the nights you are to come serve me. If I find out you have betrayed my trust though you will not like the results. **

Ino frowned and said "Forget this. I'll stay here but he can clean his own damn place." as she sat down and picked up the book but it would not open for her and she frowned after breaking a nail.

At 7pm Naruto walked into the apartment and looked around and saw Ino sitting asleep in a chair and he thought "_You make this to easy Ino."_ as he threw a kunai at the ceiling above Ino.

The next moment Ino screamed as the tiles on the ceiling span and water balloons with ice water in them fell on her soaking her to the core.

Naruto said "That was one of your punishments. That was for not having my bath drawn. You still have several others to go." as he walked over and sat down on the counter.

Ino screamed "What the hell Naruto. Are you trying to kill me."

Naruto rubbed his ear and said "Are you finished now prisoner."

Ino screamed "That's it, I'm out of here." as she went to the door and tried to open the door but it wouldn't work. She glared at Naruto and walked to the window and tried to raise them and it wouldn't work and she began to scream at the people walking on the road and hitting the glass and after 10 minutes she was panting hard for air.

Naruto smirked as he laid back on the counter and asked "Feel better now."

Ino turned and glared at him and Naruto said "In case your wondering, this entire building we are in belongs to me. The Hokage sold it to me when the old owner passed away and I've owned it since I was six.....this isn't really my apartment."

Ino frowned and said "Then why did you have me come here and why can't I get out."

Naruto said "Well, I don't trust you with my real apartment yet because you have not shown me that you are no longer my enemy so I had you come to this one as a lesson for you."

Ino said "I don't need you stupid lessons. Let me go."

Naruto rolled off the counter and landed on his feet in the kitchen and said "See, that's your problem right there Ino. You still think you can do what you want and get away with it. You don't want to own up to your responsibilities and that is going to get you or others hurt or killed."

Ino said "And what would you know."

Naruto face changed expressions several times before he sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and came back out with a purple satin dress with jewels embroidery on it causing Ino to gasp at the beauty of the dress and Naruto said in a sad tone "This dress was what I was planning to give you as a reward for cleaning this place up and doing your duty.......it belong to one of the only friends I ever had." as he looked at the dress sadly.

Ino looked shocked and she said "Why do you sound so sad." as her eyes took in the details of the dress.

Naruto bit his lip and said "Her name was Riku...she was a chunnin and a damn good one. She taught me to read, that book over there was a gift from her. She had it specially made with her favorite stories from her childhood to teach me to read where only her and I could open it..... she taught me to cook and yes I do eat more then just ramen. She also taught me about respecting woman.......she lived here." as he looked around.

Ino looked around and said "She wasn't very cleanly."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Her fiance did this when he got word she died on a mission 4 months ago....she was teamed up with several other woman who were in her class or within a year of it....each were actually related....one of the girls was a fangirl throughout her years at the accademy for the rookie of the year.....they were tasked with infiltrating and spying on a rich business man...Riku told me about each of the girls who were going with her and what they were going to have to do.....each of the things on that list I gave you to do were what they were going to have to do."

Ino frowned and looked at the list on the table and Naruto said "The fangirl, she was just like you Ino....she was the daughter of a council member. Because of who her father is she got away with being treated as a princess and if she did something wrong others were blamed for it......just like you do to Choji and Shikamaru.......When the girl was told to do those task she tried to act like her usual self and order others to do it....the business man had her taken in a room and TAUGHT the proper respect......to end the pain she was in she made a deal. Her freedom in exchange for ratting out the rest of the team.....2 of the girls were her own sisters, twins who were a year younger then her and Riku was her cousin." making Ino gasp.

Naruto looked at the dress and said "I know I'm an asshole, I know it seems like I am using you Ino but it's not because I'm getting enjoyment out of it.....you brought up a lot of bad memories for me when you crossed the line you crossed yesterday by trying to steal my secrets.....you made me not only question those around me but also question your integrity. If you wound up in the same situation that girl was in would you sell out your team, your friends, family, village......Your not a bad person Ino. I was there that day you saved Sakura from the bullies, I was there when you defended Choji from kids picking on him....I was also there that night you snuck out of you home to help that one girl to run away."

Ino eyes got wide as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "You remember how the guy chased you and her....remember how someone took her coat and ran back the way you came."

Ino said "That was you." in disbelief

Naruto said "Yeah.....that guy used the kids as slave labor...I told the Hokage but the Hokage said it was an orphanage and the man was very well respected and there was no proof of any wrong doing...It's the same orphanage I was kicked out of at the age of 5 when I tried to rat him out.....that's actually how I got this place come to think of it. It was after I took her coat and made him follow me thinking I was that girl that I was able to get an ANBU patrol attention and walked away with only a broke arm. The Hokage after having him interogated learned I had been living on the streets for nearly a year and he gave me my apartment and later that year this building."

Ino stood there sobbered and Naruto hung the dress on the door and said "After I first got this place some people broke in and destroyed a lot of stuff. The Hokage after he helped me get everything back together put seals all over the building. The reason nobody heard you is from 5 pm to 5 am the building is sound proof from everything outside and from the other apartments. The windows have seals to make it where nobody could see in also or break the windows. The doors can only be opened with a key from the outside, even if you forget to lock the doors when you leave and you have to either put a drop of blood on the handle if your a civilian or send chakra into the handle to open it from the inside.....I guess I suck as a teacher as well since I couldn't teach humility and wanted to make sure you didn't follow the same path that fangirl did. You can go whenever you want Ino and take the dress. You can use it more then me. Good night." as he went toward the door.

Ino said "Wait."

Naruto turned to look at her and she asked "Why are you doing this. What are you really after. It's more then what I did to you or about making sure I don't turn out like that girl."

Naruto walked to the book on the table and opened it and Ino said "Your saying if I want answers I have to read it huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, the book can't be moved by anyone but me so it's safe here.....Well I've had a hard day training and I got another one tomorrow. I'm wanting to master as much of my bloodline as I can before we get our teams on monday, since I won't be able to train with it much after that if I want to keep it a secret. Night Ino. See you in 2 days. Same rules as before except here." as he tossed another key on the table and Naruto said "It's the apartment across the hall.....next time I will carry out my punishment.....if you want to you could look throught this apartment here and see if you could find you some dry cloths since I know your shivering from that ice water."

Ino said "How did you put ice water on me."

Naruto jumped up and touched the tiles and they began to spin and naruto said "When I was rewiring this building after the breakers kept blowing I didn't want to destroy the tiles or walls so I made it where the tiles fixed themselves back while giving me access to get to the wiring. Not bad huh."

Ino said "Yeah, not bad....I never figured you would be skilled enough to rewire a building."

Naruto looked at the ceiling and said "I'm not actually dumb Ino....When someone is willing to to teach me things I learn really quick. I'm more of a hands on type of person. It's book smarts that I have trouble with....mostly since I couldn't actually read until last year and by then I've been mostly trying to catch up.....The Hokage helped me out a few times....people who come to Konoha to start a new life here often need a place to stay till they can get the money to get a place....if they were skilled workers like a plumber or electrician or mason worker or even a carpenture he would let them stay here in exchange for them teaching me something of their skills. It would only be a day or 2 while they look for a place and maybe a hour or 2 a day but with them teaching me the basics in that time I could piece the rest together."

Ino frowned and said "How come you don't act like this all the time. Why do you act so mature now but before you act like an idiot."

Naruto said "Maybe I will tell you someday if you quit being my enemy...anyways I put some water balloons above each of the chairs and turned on the AC because I figured you wouldn't do what I asked without a fight and normally I would have fought you but I just don't have it in me tonight. Remembering dead friends takes a toll on you....Goodnight Ino." as he turned grabbing the key to the apartment they were in and left.

Ino looked at the apartment and then at the book and then at the dress and she closed her eyes and sighed before she went to find her some cloths and then after finding some shorts and a shirt walked over and began to read the story.

After she read it she thought "_I think I understand now Naruto.....the princess in that story was just like me, treating others like shit and shallow......in fact the story felt like it was me when I read it......your taking the role of the prince who disguised himself as a peasant and forced the princess to learn the value of hard work and humility and in the end she found it and went from being seen as the spoiled princess who everyone hated to the kind and humble queen who all the people loved."_ as she wiped a tear from her eyes before she looked at the dress and then began to clean the apartment.

In the bedroom a small picture frame went up in smoke as Ino began to clean.

In Naruto apartment Naruto was cleaning his dishes when the memories from his clone hit him and he smiled and he dried his hands off and he walked into his bedroom and went to sleep.

In the other apartment Ino wipes the sweat from her head and said "That wasn't so bad." as she looked around before her eyes landed on the dress.

She smiled to herself and walked over and looked at it and thought "_It's beautiful....thank you Naruto."_

The next day Naruto was leaning against a tree when Ino walked into the clearing wearing the purple dress she got the night before and a picnic basket.

Naruto looked at her and after looking her up and down said "You look lovely Ino."

Ino smiled as she moved her hair behind her head and said "You hungry. I brought a picnic lunch."

Naruto eyes the basket and Ino saw this and closed her eyes before she said "If your worried it's poison you can have me eat anything to test it first."

Naruto said "Oh, I'm not worried about poison. As long as I have chakra I'm immune to all poisons. I may get a stomach ache or small fever but that would be it."

Ino blinked and said "Really, you have another bloodline or something."

Naruto said "Something.....I just was wondering if you really knew how to cook and if so how good. You never struck me as a homebody."

Ino had a vein pop on her head and said "Hey, I can cook."

Naruto said "Sorry....so why did you fix a picnic and come to me. I figure you would be with Sakura chasing Sasuke or with one of your friends or family."

Ino bit her lip and walked over and pulled out a blanket and spread it out before sitting down on her knees and pulling out some sandwichs, bottles of water, and salads ignoring Naruto question.

After she was done Naruto walked over and sat down on the blanket also and picked up a sandwich, a bowl of salad and water and began to slowly eat with manners to Ino surprise and Ino said "Thank you."

Naruto blinked and asked "What for."

Ino looked at the food she had started to eat and said "I'm a bitch....I knew that......I just never knew I was that much of one."

Naruto watched her as she looked in thought eating more of the food giving her time to think and Ino said "When I read that story it was like it was talking about me....I treated anyone and everyone as if they were subjects to me....it took you scaring and shocking me to snap me out of it.....you were right when you said the real me was asleep....When I cleaned that apartment I kept thinking over my life and I saw things I wish I could change.....I don't like who I am."

Naruto said "Then change."

Ino smiled and said "You make it so easy."

Naruto sighed and laid down on the blanket and looked at the sky and said "Do you know about the goddess of fate, destiny, and chance, Ino."

Ino said "No."

Naruto said "I do....I learned they are not what everyone believes they are. The only fate we all have is we are fated to die. The only destiny anything that dies has is to first be born. Chance gets mixed in there a little but only after mortals have already made their choice. They don't tell us we are to marry this person or fall in love with that person. Lets take you and me for example. It was not fate or destiny that you would find me practicing that day. It was not them who decided you would use your family jutsu on me. Those were all your choices.....When you entered my mind you could have appeared in front of any of my memories. It was chance that determined you would appear in front of the one with me and those 3 ladies. It was your choice to actually view them....Kami gave everything one gift in life, the gift of choice. It is are choices that make us who we are and what we do. It is those choices that will determine if you will fall in love with someone or hate their guts........To change who you are is also a choice Ino. You just have to make up your mind to change and chose to work toward it."

Ino looked at Naruto with wonder and Naruto closed his eyes and smiled and said "It's also nice to take a moment to enjoy life. The gods made it a sunny day and gave us this gentle breeze. It was your choice to bring a picnic here and it was my choice to join you and enjoy the beauty the gods gave us today."

Ino smiled and asked in a unsure voice "Do....do you mind if I join you in enjoying it."

Naruto said "It's your choice." with a smile.

Ino smiled and got up and moved over to where Naruto was laying on the blanket and she laid her head on his arm and looked at the sky and smiled and said "I never thought I would be here, like this with you."

Naruto smiled and said "I never thought I would have someone like you actually want to be like this with me."

Ino frowned and asked "Like me...what do you mean." as she bit her lip placing her hand on his chest and looking at his face still on his arm.

Naruto said "Royalty like you with a peasant like me."

Ino sat up and said "If anyone should be considered Royalty it's you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said in a quite voice "Ino.....what do you know about me."

Ino blinked at sat up and looked at Naruto and asked "Why."

Naruto opened his eyes half lidded and he looked at her for several moments and said "I need to know if people still see me as human or not."

Ino looked confused and said "Of coarse you are human. Why wouldn't you be."

Naruto looked at her before looking at the sky and after a few minutes said "Can I trust you."

Ino blinked and Naruto sat up grabbing her hands and looked her in the eyes and said "Forget everything else for now. Forget our past, forget the future, forget your family and friends. Forget what happened between us before......Right here, right now, a woman in front of a man, one soul to another, I ask you, can I trust you."

Ino looked at him and thought "_Somethings different. This is something very important to him."_ and said "You can trust me, I won't betray your trust again."

Naruto nods and said "Then for right now, can we pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist, that you and I are the only 2 humans in the world and that we can just lay here and forget all our duties and responsibilities and what the world might think and just hold each other."

Ino turned her head to the side and asked "Why."

Naruto looked sad and said "Never mind." as he started to get up.

Ino quickly grabbed his shoulder stopping him and she said "NO...wait, I didn't say we couldn't. I just was wondering why."

Naruto looked down and said "I want to be normal for one day. Forget what others think. I just want one day to relax and enjoy life in it's simplest form...One woman and one man just relaxing in comfortable silence where no words are needed but if there are some spoken they are not judged by the world around us."

Ino saw the look of turmoil in Naruto's eyes and said "Alright."

Naruto smiled as he laid back on the blanket and Ino laid down beside him and soon both were content relaxing as the wind blew through the trees, birds singing, clouds slowly slipping by over head.

Ino who had moved her head from Naruto arm to his chest listened to his heart and thought "_I could get use to this."_ as her eyes slowly closed before she drifted off to sleep. Naruto moved his arm closer holding Ino next to him thinking "_I wish it could stay like this forever."_ as he also slowly fell asleep.

The tree nearby moved it's branches to give them some shade and a voice said "**Enjoy young master."** quietly.

When Naruto was asleep he found himself in a white field and he blinked and looked around and thought "_where am I."_

A seductive female voice said "**Everywhere and no where."**

Naruto looked around and said "Who's there. Show yourself."

The voice said "**I would if I could but I don't have a body to show. I am mearly a spirit that is unwanted."**

Naruto frowned and said "Who are you."

The voice said "**I don't really have a name. All I am is an emotion but if you must call me a name call me that emotion, Desire."**

Naruto said "So tell me Desire.....are you a god."

Desire laughed and said "**No Naruto, I am like you. Something that was created and not wanted."**

Naruto said "I'm wanted."

Desire said in a happy voice "**Really....who."**

Naruto started to open his mouth when Desire continued "**Who was there when you cried yourself to sleep. Who was there when you were hungry, thirsty, out in the rain and snow. Who brought you inside to keep you warm, who held you, who loved you.....the answer is all the same. No one."**

Naruto said "Your wrong, jiji was there for me."

Desire said "**Oh, yes, he was there to make sure you were taken care of, that the villagers saw you as a hero, that you had friends and family, that you were given your real name and respected. He made sure you always had someone to protect you, to teach you to read, write, cook, feed yourself...he believed you when you told the truth and he never lied to you."**

Naruto flinched as he heard this and Desire said "**The road to hell is paved with good intentions. He may care for you but can you be sure it's not out of guilt for your parents or that the people ignored HIS law.....he cares more for the people of that village then he does you even though your family made the village."**

Naruto who had closed his eyes trying to deny the words he heard asked "Why are you doing this."

Desire said "**To show you that your not alone in the world. There is someone else like you."**

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Desire said "**When the world was still young Kami when she was creating things did not know what she wanted. She made things and then had them die off to make something even better.....sometimes she would create things only half way then decide to do it another way. The thing that all living creatures call emotions was one such thing. Kami originally made spirits like me each made from a specific emotion but then she decided that one spirit per emotion would be a waste of time so she combined the essence of each of the spirits as one feeling known as emotion....She then took us spirits that she had originally created and sealed us in her little scrap box as a memory only for her to remember her childish mistake where we were to be sealed away forever had someone not been currios and opened the box freeing us....since then we have drifted going from one place to another reminding people the emotion we represented."**

Naruto frowned and said "That was you that day....the day in the cabin with me and Ino, wasn't it."

Desire said "**Yes.....I saw yours and her desire and I decided to help you both get what you desired."**

Naruto said "What do you mean." in a confused voice.

Desire said "**You desired to keep your secrets and to make sure Ino did not tell anyone and to teach her a lesson. Ino also had a desire, one she's been after most of her life that nobody would fulfill."**

Naruto said "You controlled me."

Desire said "**No, I adviced you and you chose to follow it. I am nothing more then what you told Ino the gods were. I mearly help people realise what it is they truly desire. It is their choice to chase it."**

Naruto asked "Then why did you advice me to do that to Ino. Surely there was another way."

The world changed from a white room to a room Naruto recognised as the room he had Ino clean and he looked around and he heard Desire whisper "**Watch Naruto, this is Ino dream she is having right now, her desire."**

Naruto watched as Ino sat there in the chair like she had been before and he saw himself walk in and the other Naruto (durring this the other Naruto will be called Maelstrom) looked around the room and then at Ino and said "Why did you not do your chores Ino."

Ino said "Because I'm not cleaning your place."

Maelstrom said "Then you leave me no choice but to punish you Ino." as he began to walk toward Ino.

Ino jumped to her feet and said in a scared voice "What are you going to do."

Maelstrom grabbed Ino by the arm and sat down in the chair Ino had been in and pulling her down with him before placing his arm across her back as she tried to get free and he said "Hold still or I will punish you more then I already am."

Ino said "No, let me go."

Maelstrom smacked her across the ass several times making her cry out and after the 3rd one he stopped and said "Now are you going to listen."

Ino said "Yes."

Maelstrom smacked her ass again and said "I own you now Ino, you belong to me. You are my slave. You please me and I will reward you, fail me and I shall punish you. You will refer to me as master when you speak to me because you are my property. Do you understand." as he smacked her ass again.

Ino yelped and said "Yes master."

Maelstrom said "Good, then here is your punishment for not doing your chores. I shall spank you 5 times. Each time I do you will count out how many I have hit you and thank me for it and ask for another. Do you understand."

Ino said "Yes master."

Maelstrom nods and smacked her once and she said "1, thank you master may I have another. 2 thank you master may I have another, 3 thank you master may I have another, 4 thank you master may I have another, 5 thank you master may I have another."

Maelstrom then began to rub Ino ass gently and said "there there, now that wasn't so bad was it."

Ino said "No master."

Maelstrom said "My, what is this....it seems you were excited about your punishment." as he rubbed Ino panties that were now wet.

Ino bit her lip and Maelstrom said "Answer me....were you excited."

Ino quickly said "Yes master."

Maelstrom said "Tell me, why were you excited."

Ino looked down only to be smacked again across the ass and Ino quickly said "Because I have been a bad girl and wanted to be punished master."

Maelstrom said "So you wanted to be punished huh.....you like to be punished."

Ino said "Yes master. I like to be punished."

Maelstrom said "Really.....and what kind of punishment do you want. What would make you happy."

Ino said "What I want is for you to own me, use me, treat me as you please, order me to do anything and everything you want. Beat me, use me, whore me out. I don't care. As long as you treat me as a slave. If you want I will give up my ninja license this moment, give up my clan name, anything as long as you treat me as a servant."

Maelstrom asked "Why would you want me to do that to you."

Ino said "It's the reason I've chased after Sasuke all these years." as she looked down and said in a less sure voice "Ever since I was born and my mother passed away I have been the little princess. Dad, Chouza, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Choji, customers....even our sensei. I hate my life. Everyone treats me with respect since I am the heiress to the Yamanaka clan and the next generation Ino-shika-cho. I've tried everything I could think of to be treated as any other girl. I shaved my head, I tried to burn my home down, I picked fights, I screwed up customers orders, I purposely failed class assignments, I scream, hit, insult, and boss around everyone and still everyone treats me as the little princess. I chased after Sasuke because I see what he is, a spoiled little brat who doesn't care about anyone and treats everyone like shit hoping that he would treat me the same way but all he did is ignore me. He will call Sakura annoying but he won't even do that for me....I hate it. I hate people taking the blame for my actions to protect me."

Maelstrom looked at her and said "So I can treat you any way I want. Order you to do anything right."

Ino said "Yes."

Maelstrom said "So I could tell you go home and live your normal life and I won't have to deal with this ever again."

Ino frowned as she looked down and said "Your my last hope Naruto. I can't stand being the little princess anymore. I know it may sound nice and everyone thinks it's the way all girls want to be raised but it's not. By being the little princess nobody sees me, INO, all they see is the PRINCESS. Someone who is suppose to look pretty and is to weak to protect herself, a damsel in distress who is always waiting for her prince charming to come along, a little girl who is pure and chast. I HAVE FUCKING BREAST AND A PUSSY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I should be used as breeding stock to pass on my bloodline or made to work in a kitchen slaving over a stove. Not sitting there looking like a trophy on in a chair whose to fragile to even touch." as she was huffing at the end with tears stains on her face.

Maelstrom said "You want to be seen as you and not what everyone thinks you are." in a dead voice looking down.

Ino said "Yes master." as she wiped tears off her face.

Maelstrom said "You do realise there is no going back. I will own you and use you in every way I want."

Ino said "Yes master I know."

Maelstrom nods and said "Very well, you are now mine." as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately before taking her to the bedroom.

As the door slammed Naruto was wide eyed and the world changed back to the white room and Desire said "**Now do you understand why I suggested that. The girl wants to be owned and controlled. Trade the life of fantasy for a real life, even the life of a slave would be better then the life she lives now....that is why she came to seek you out wearing the gift you gave her as a reward. It was something she earned, not given."**

Naruto frowned and said "I...I think I can understand."

Desire said "**You desire so much....you desire fame, fortune, power, wealth, recognition, love, revenge.....the list goes on and on.......I could help you get all of it."**

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean."

Desire said "**You will never fit in with the mortals, first because of their fear of the demon and if they learn about you being a demigod they will still fear you. The gods see you as entertainment and unless you pass whatever test Kami set up for you then that's all you will ever be to them....the only one you can count on is yourself...alone....just like me."**

Naruto frowned and Desire said **"Unless..."**

Naruto looked up and said "Unless what."

Desire said "**Unless we could be there for each other.....I can help you get what you desire and you can help me get what I desire."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Which is."

**Desire said "I'm tired of being alone....when I help someone get what they desire they don't need me anymore so I am left alone to look for someone else.....If you want we could become siblings. I could become your big sister who advices you on how to get what you desire and you could be my little brother who would never leave me. Forever always, so neither of us would have to be alone again. Someone who could undestand the pain of being unique."**

Naruto looked in thought and said "Why should I trust you...how do I know that your not trying to trick me to get something else."

**Desire said "All I will do is advice you. Everything will be your choice. I will even place my soul in your hands. I will possess that sword you have if you swear that you will never leave me...like Ino, I would gladly give up my ability to go anywhere that I want if it meant I would not be alone."**

Naruto thought a moment and said "Do you promise....Do you promise that you will help me achieve all my desires if I never leave you."

Desire said "**Yes."**

Naruto bit his lip and said "Very well....then what should I do first."

The world around them shimmered and the little fox appeared floating in the world and it began to glow and Naruto saw a small eye appear in the guard of the sword and he heard "**I have now become one with the sword. Just claim me here and now as yours."**

Naruto walked up and grabbed the sword and the world faded around him.

Naruto awoke and looked down and saw Ino asleep on his chest and he blinked as he felt motion on his knee and he saw Ino humping his leg in her sleep and he heard her mutter softly "oh master."

Naruto thought "_OK....what now."_

He heard Desire in his head and he said "INO, WAKE UP." in a commanding voice.

Ino who was startled said "Yes master." before she blinked and looked around.

Naruto said "You have been very naughty Ino and have made my pants wet with your actions in your sleep. You must be punished."

Ino blinked and said "Huh what."

Naruto said "Don't you remember Ino, you said you wanted me to own you, beat you, whore you out as long as I treated you as a slave."

Ino eyes got wide and said "That was real."

Naruto said "No...but it was your ultimate desire you had in your dream. I was there, watching it. I saw and heard your confession and I take that oath you swore very serious."

Ino asked "How...how could you have seen that."

Naruto said "You do not question master or do I need to punish you." as he raised his hand.

Ino quickly got to her knees and said "No master."

Naruto lowered his hand and said "Was it true. Was what you just dreamed what you really want and desire Ino."

Ino bit her lip and slowly nods her head yes.

Naruto asked "Would you like it to be real. For me to become your master."

Ino eyes sparked with hope a moment and said "Yes master."

Naruto said "So I can use you any and every way I want then."

Ino said "Yes master."

Naruto said "And your love for Sasuke."

Ino said "There was never any love, just hope that he would someday treat me like your saying you will master."

Naruto looked at Ino and said "And you have no problem with me being your master, you don't care about love or anything like that."

Ino looked at Naruto and said "Can I be honest master."

Naruto nods and Ino said "It's not that I don't care about love. It's just that I'm numb inside. I don't know what real love is because of the way I've been treated, everyone claims they love me and it makes it where I believe love is nothing more then another form of friendship. When everyone loves you a little it's impossible to tell when someone actually loves you more then that."

Naruto got up and walked over to Ino and used his hand under her chin to raise her head since she was on her knees and he leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could gently.

Once the kiss was over Ino sat there with a dazed look on her face and Naruto who moved his head by her face whispered in her ear with as much honesty and care he could "Swear your heart, mind, body and soul to me and I will do everything in my power to fulfill every desire you have and show you what it feels like to live and to love. I'll show you pleasure for pleasing me and pain for angering me. I'll protect you and provide for you, show you why you treasure what you have been given, appreciate what you earn, and mourn what you lost. This is an oath I swear to you. Will you accept my oath here and now with only nature and any of the gods watching us as witness besides us. Will you accept me as your master and serve only me until the end of your days, no matter what the future might bring. To never betray me or leave my side."

Ino felt a warm feeling in her body as the words went through her mind and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling and she leaned back and looked into Naruto eyes which she saw nothing but honesty and care. She asked "Are you asking me to be your wife because that sounded like a confession of love."

Naruto said "Wife and husband, ying and yang, master and servant......each of these are names to bonds people share like you claim love is nothing but another form of friendship. Titles are mearly names people give to make them feel connected. Which would you desire more, a feeling of a wife or a servant. I told you all life is a choice that we must live with. I ask you now which life do you desire."

Ino sat there for a moment and thought "_Which life do I chose....in the last few days I have felt more alive as a servant then I did as a princess......anyone but Naruto would treat me as a princess.....the question is will I give my life to him."_ and asked "Would you keep me."

Naruto said "I treasure everything I own and keep it close to my heart because I know the pain of loss and know the value of having. I would keep you always, not only in life but in death also. I would treasue you for all eternity. I know I may someday get more servants or wives to share my life with but I would treasure each uniquely, no matter what title they name the bond we share because to me it is all the same."

Ino smiled as she let a tear fall down her face and said "I've known more love as a servant these past few days then a lifetime as a princess. I treasure this dress more then the hundred I have in my closet because it was one I earned then was given or bought. I chose the life of a servant to faithfully be yours master forever and always."

Naruto nods and offered his hand and Ino took it and after she was on her feet he looked around and said "I think you have earned a reward Ino for making me happy....the secret that started this all, the one that I was afraid to reveal and afraid you found out about....the night Mizuki tried to kill me, a seal that was placed on me by my father the day I was born activated.....it was on my stomach and the seal had a special clone of my mother along with these cloths, sword, and a few other things as well in it including my birth certificate.....however someone also placed another seal on top of the one my dad placed on me.....it could have been my dad who did it, or the Sandaime, or someone who wanted revenge against my family but I don't know which and probably never will.....the seal was what put those whiskers on my face I use to have."

Ino asked "What was so important about whiskers someone would put them on you."

Naruto said "The day I was born the Kyuubi attacked Konoha..the same day my parents passed away.....nobody has ever killed a demon before dad did. They have always been sealed away somewhere....or I should say into someone."

Ino gasped as she covered her mouth and said "Please tell me your joking."

Naruto said "Jinchuuriki....the power of a human sacrifice.....those who have a demon sealed in them are called that.......only a infant can have a demon sealed in them and live...That is what I was told. Whoever put the genjutsu seal on me made everyone believe I was a Jinchuuriki."

Ino asked "But why would they do that."

Naruto said "Depending on who put it on me will tell me why they did it....Konoha was weak after the Kyuubi attack. Either dad as the Hokage or the Sandaime knew that other villages might attack us in our weakened state and thought that having a demon they could threaten to release on whoever attack us would be a good way to scare them not to.....I could see both dad and the Sandaime doing that....but I could also see someone hating dad and Konoha so much they would find it funny that Konoha would kill the son of the their greatest enemy for them and then reveal who I am to make Konoha look bad after I was dead....I know the Sandaime knows who I really am...I have my parents marriage certificate along with my birth certificate which both have his stamp on them though he claims he doesn't."

Naruto whose face looked sad and his eyes lost focus showing he was in thought said "The Sandaime passed a law saying no one was allowed to talk about the ceiling AFTER he made a village wide announcement about it....he had hoped that I would have a normal life but the people see me as the Kyuubi and have made my life hell....sure there are some who don't but most do....the sad thing is thanks to jiji law, until the night Mizuki tricked me and tried to kill me I never even knew WHY I was treated like that....then after that I find out that everyone is actually wrong about it and I'm not a jinchuuriki and all my pain and suffering was for nothing." as she sat down.

Ino bit her lip and walked over and hugged him and said "I'm sorry."

Naruto rubbed her arm and said "You didn't know." quitely.

After about 10 minutes Ino who had yet to let go of him said "So what shall I do for you master."

Naruto said "Hmm....do you want people to know about us yet."

Ino said "It's your call master."

Naruto thought a moment and said "It's late today, I want to get a little more training in today before I go home.....why don't you go ahead and go have you some fun. Tomorrow go ahead and clean up that apartment I told you about...If things go like I plan I'm going to be moving out of that building soon and I can maybe turn it into a motel or rent it out for extra cash....after that I want you to get ready for our duties as ninja on monday, I want you to write down a list of all the jutsu you know, how long you can run non stop without needing a break and any other skills you think might be of use as a ninja or a person. That way I know what to ask you to do and also on what area you need to train in to improve....I need to improve also."

Ino asked "Why do you want to know my ninja skills."

Naruto said "Because I don't want to see you die. Now don't question your master you." as he began to tickle her side and Ino squirmed before burst out laughing and she screamed "Quite it."

Naruto kept on tickling her until both were rolling on the grass. Ino wound up pinned beneath Naruto who hovered over her face and he slowly leaned down and kissed her and Ino was in heaven.

Naruto broke the kiss and thought a moment before a smile appeared on his face and said "Feel like shocking the hell out of Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of our class."

Ino said "What do you have in mind."

Naruto whispered in her ear and her eyes got wide and she said "But I never...."

Naruto put his finger to her lips and said "relax, theres a first time for everything and I'll reward you in advance."

Ino asked "what do you mean."

Naruto smiles as he slipped a hand up her dress and her eyes got wide and Naruto said seductively "My, my, someone seems excited."

Ino bit her lip as Naruto rubbed her through her panties and he kissed her lips passionately and she moaned into his mouth.

After a few moments Ino was really turned on and Naruto crawled down and raised her dress up with Ino lifting her ass to help. Naruto then said "Purple really is your favorite color huh."

Ino said "yes master." as she blushed.

Naruto nods and slid her panties off and said "Just as beautiful as I thought it would be." as he bent down and began to kiss the outside of her thighs working his way up to her womanhood and he said "Jasmines." as he began to lick her woman hood with gutso making Ino squirm and squeel in pleasure and Naruto stopped and looked at Ino who mewed and Naruto said "At least I now know why your named Ino." before she had a chance to respond he attacked her lips again and quickly began to assualt her clit with his tongue.

For the next 30 minutes Ino was in pleasure and was panting and squeeling as Naruto used his mouth and fingers to please her.

After her 4th orgasm Naruto stopped and crawled up to where Ino was exhausted and said "So...are you satified with your reward."

Ino whose eyes were half closed said "Very."

Naruto said "Good. Now I don't know about you but I think we should head home for the day."

Ino said "Your not going to..." a little sad

Naruto said "Fuck you....I will eventually but not today...I want you to be ready for it and I can tell your nervous about it....we will take things slowly as long as you keep me pleased."

Ino said "And if I don't." in a half defiant half joke way.

Naruto said "I could have stopped each timed before you climaxed."

Ino eyes got wide and she whimpered and said "Sorry master."

Naruto said "Good. Now lets get this mess cleaned up from our lunch and my desert and go home to rest."

Ino blushed as Naruto looked at her crotch when he said desert but slowly got up and slipped on her panties and began to clean up the picnic that Naruto had started to clean up.

After they were done and started to leave Naruto called over his shoulder "Goodnight Oak, see you soon."

Ino looked confused until a voice said "**Goodnight young master."**

Ino eyes got wide and said "Who was back there master." as she blushed thinking of what they saw.

Naruto said "I'll tell you later."

Ino frowned but nods and Naruto said "Don't tell anyone about us yet. I have a few things to take care of the next few days so you may not see me much but don't worry. I'll check up on you when I can and _reward _you if I see fit."

Ino said "I love your _rewards _master."

Naruto stopped and pulled Ino close to him and looked her in the eyes and asked "Is this what you want Ino......I mean things are moving very fast and I've been hated and will be hated for a while by the people of Konoha because of the lie and I don't know if I am ready to reveal the truth yet......are you sure you want me......I don't want to trust you and be hurt."

Ino looked into his eyes and said "I won't betray you again Naruto.....I'm sorry I did.....I know the most I might ever be to you is a sex toy to use as you see fit and a woman to pop out a kid or 2 for you because of what I did....I can see also that you won't actually hurt me....you could have hurt me at anytime in that cabin or in that apartment and no one would have found me...I know your stronger then me so there is very little I could have done to stop you if you had......but you didn't.....I've actually walked out in public before in less then what you saw me in at the cabin trying to get in trouble after dad told me I couldn't buy a $1200 dollar dress....instead of punishing me for being spoiled he gave in and bought that dress and I never once wore it......this is what I have wanted since that night I saved that girl."

Naruto asked "Why....what caused you to change into Ino the bitch."

Ino looked down and said "Suzuki....the girl I helped....I met her at the park a week before that....she was stealing wallets to give to the owner of the ophanage.....I didn't understand why she was doing it so I went to the orphanage with her saying I didn't have any parents and......I was only there for 3 hours when daddy found me and took me away..When I saw Suzuki again she had a broke arm and was missing a couple of teeth......she didn't trust me for leaving her and I wanted her trust back so when she told me that she found someone who was willing to take her away from the orphanage if she could get out of the orphanage I agreed to help her escape.........she met this woman....she looked like an ANBU but wasn't...I don't know how to discribe her but the woman told Suzuki that if she agreed to serve her master she would have food, shelter, cloths, home, and a purpose....she would never have to fear being hurt again because she would be protected by her master and all she had to do was serve her master....Suzuki agreed and begged me to come with her....the ANBU seemed to know who I was and asked me if I wanted freedom also...freedom from all the fake smiles and fake love, from everyone always having to protect me and having me be the weak little princess......I called the woman a liar told her people loved me and it was real and begged Suzuki not to go with her......Suzuki left with her.....I saw her a year later....I talked to her and asked how she was....she seemed so happy and said her master made her life great....she told me she had been watching me from a distance when she could and she pointed out how after I broke my leg Shikamaru and Choji had to stop what they were doing to catch me if I climbed a tree...how everyone had to protect the little princess and give me fake love giving examples and how I was a weak little girl....I slapped her and that was the last time I saw her but her last words were 'hope your happy in your trophy case."

Naruto pulled Ino into a hug because she had tears in her eyes. Ino said "After that I took time to really look at things around me...That was when I ran into Sakura the first time and wanted to prove I wasn't a trophy by helping her.....but even Sakura put me on a trophy case..I could never escape.....I wanted an escape...."

Naruto said "Thus the reason you want to be a slave. Suzuki became truly happy because she became a slave to someone and so you thought if you could follow her footsteps that you could also."

Ino said "Yeah...pretty stupid huh."

Naruto said "Your talking to the guy who acts like orange is the greatest color ever who wanted to be seen instead of ignored....I could probably understand you better then anyone...listen Ino...I'm not the best guy around but I will try to make you happy but not because I see the heiress to the Yamanaka clan. I only give respect to those who earned it in my eyes. The rest of the world can kiss my blond ass as I tell them to fuck off....Now that your showing the real you, you earned some of my respect so your no longer my enemy....or just a sex toy or a baby factory.....If I wanted that I would let the council blow smoke up my ass.......kami, when the hell did I become this." as he grabbed his head hearing himself talk.

Ino laughed and said "What the hells happening to us Naruto."

Naruto said "Damned if I know. I think I've been drinking again or something."

Ino blinked and said "You drink."

Naruto said "Those 3 ladies....well one of them happens to be my godmother as wierd as that sounds."

Ino scrunched her nose and said "That sounds...."

Naruto said "Tell me about it. Anyways the other 2 are her sisters though I don't know if it is by blood.....they took me out to a bar away from the village and got me drunk and dancing and then...well you saw how it ended."

Ino shook her head and said "Well you did use protection right."

Naruto said "I...I don't know. I know they gave me this and said as long as I wear it I don't have to worry about kids and my bloodline stops any std." as he showed a ring on his finger.

Ino looked at it and said "There must be somekind of seal and jutsu on it somewhere."

Naruto said "I don't know.....but are you really OK with this. I mean are you sure you want the deadlast to be in charge of your life."

Ino said "I am master."

Naruto said "Then make sure you please me so I can reward you........well this looks like where we must go seperate ways. I'll see you soon Ino." as they got back to the village.

Ino quickly kissed him and said "See you tomorrow master-kun." as she ran off.

Naruto sighed and Desire said "**So, how do you like me fulfilling your desire."**

Naruto thought "_I like it....."_

Desire said seductively "**Good brother."** as several small pea size ball of energy appeared in front of the eye of the sword on Naruto back before it flew into the eye.

After it was absorbed Desire thought "_**This might work out better then I plan. With those desires fulfilled and the others this boy has I shall become stronger and stronger and then......then I will have my revenge......I'll have my revenge on you my love."**_as an image of a man appeared in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ino was working at her family business when Naruto walked into the Yamanaka flower shop and Ino blinked and said "What are you doing here Naruto."

Naruto said "Well I thought about what we were talking about and I came to speak with your father about it."

Ino paled as Inoichi walked in out of the back and said "I heard you wanted to speak with me about something."

Naruto said "Yeah, Ino heard about the fact I owned my apartment building and she asked me about it and after getting some help recently I have an opening in the building. She told me since she's a kunoichi of the village she wanted to start showing everyone she could take care of herself and be more self sufficiant. Out of respect for her and yourself I wanted to come by and discuss the terms for renting it out. Is this a bad time or should I come back later."

Inoichi looked at Ino and asked "Is this true Ino, were you really thinking about moving out."

Ino saw Naruto barely nod and said "Um yeah dad. I wanted to do it all on my own to show that I'm not a little girl anymore."

Inoichi smiled and said "I'm suprised honey and wish you would have talked with me but I guess you wanted to be more self reliant huh."

Naruto said "Yeah and Ino really loved the place when I showed it to her and explained about the security features the apartment had. I mean the one with the sound proofing seals that make it where outside noise or noisy neighbors can't bother you as well as nobody can see in through the window and spy on you as well as the seals that make it where nobody but those who has a key can get in. You can't even shushin into the apartments."

Inoichi said "Really...I didn't know about that."

Naruto said "Perks of having the Hokage act as a grandpa. Every apartment I own is that way. I've mostly rented out to potential business men and woman who were looking into moving to Konoha full time so most of the apartments are just sitting empty but EVERYTHING is on par with Konoha health codes. You know how strict the council enforces those on young land owners like me." with a wink at Inoichi.

Inoichi said "Yeah, the council can be brutal sometimes....so what is this deal."

Naruto said "Rent is a $125 a month plus utilities with a $400 security deposit that I'm willing to split over the first year if Ino will sign a full years lease and you would co-sign saying if she comes up short on her payment you would help her make her payment. If anyone moves in with her the rent will go up to $200 a month plus an extra $200 security deposit plus utilities."

Inoichi said "That seems reasonable but what about up keep and repairs."

Naruto said "The apartment passes all regulations and I have documented proof of that and if natural wear and tear causes the damage I will fix it but if Ino purposely clogs the drain or floods the apartment or burns it down which when investigated finds she was responsible she will have to pay to repair it back to regulation standards. I don't care if she paints but when she moves out the walls have to go back to being white before she gets her deposit."

Inoichi said "And this is your standard rate you have for everyone."

Naruto said "For those interested in long term renting like Ino it is. If it's a skilled worker like a carpentor or someone like that if they are willing to show me some skills to add to my own I only charge them $100 a week utility included though most move out within a day or two finding what they were looking for or not finding it and moving on. It's how I can afford to keep my property up to code and not go broke."

Inoichi nods and said "And this is what you want princess."

Ino said "Yes. I want to show everyone I can take care of myself."

Inoichi nods and said "Well alright then. I suppose you want to use your pay from here to cover it right."

Naruto looked at Ino confused and said "Hmm....I thought you said you were wanting to earn it from doing missions and only work her part time giving your dad a chance to hire someone to work here and give him more free time also. It doesn't matter to me as long as you can make your payment but I thought with the way you were asking me for training ideas you were going to be spending time training to be a better kunoichi."

Ino said "And I am...I just...wanted to talk with daddy first to see if that's alright. I thought it would take you longer to get that apartment ready."

Naruto said "Well I'm looking into getting some more properties soon and might be moving out of the apartment building soon into a house I'm looking into getting."

Inoichi said "The housing market is that good."

Naruto said "With the Chunnin exams coming up in 6 months if I can play my cards right and use my pay from my missions as well as my skills I have I might be able to turn a place that could be condeemed before the end of the year and get it ready between now and then and possibly rent it out to a feudal lord or some other wealthy VIP to stay in while their here so they won't have to stay in a hotel with those they feel are below their station. Pride a weapon just like any other that can be used for or against you. I could let them rent the house for a month at half the price it's going to cost me to buy the place and with a few others I could earn enough off the guest to pay for it all at that time."

Inoichi said "That's actually a very good idea if you can get them to stay there that is."

Naruto said "Jiji always telling me how the fire lord hates the fact he has to stay in a hotel when he comes here even though he ownes a house here. Something about a pet alergy or something. I could talk to jiji to offer my services so he won't have to deal with the hotel or his wifes pet."

Inoichi thought "_Tora."_ and said "Yeah, I can understand his allergies. We all the time get customers who come in here with allergies."

Naruto nods and said "Well are you interested in the place or not Ino."

Ino said "Of coarse I am...I just got to figure out how to make the money to get it."

Inoichi said "Well I could help pay your first rent and security deposit."

Naruto said "You know.....I could make you an offer for a trade of service in exchange for ignoring the first months rent and first part of the security deposit."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and said "What do you have in mind."

Naruto said "I'm told being a ninja is stressful and people take up hobbies all the time. I'm thinking that if she would be willing to help me get started and understanding plants, herbs, and spices to help me learn to deal with stress until the Chunnin exams when she's got nothing better to do and I could help be a sparing partner to her to help her train in stealth and endurance training."

Inoichi said "You...stealth." trying to keep from laughing.

Ino frowned and Naruto said "Laugh all you like Yamanaka-san but let me ask you something. Would you rather think that I have a high stealth skill level or the ninja of our village suck so bad that an accademy student can paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight without getting caught until I started banging the paint cans together after I was finished wearing orange and then I outran Chunnin, Jounin and ANBU for over 2 hours."

Inoichi frowned and said "Actually.....I conceed your point there. It might be a combination of the 2 but you do have better stealth skills then Ino does and your stamina is higher as well....if Ino does not have a problem with it I don't either since she's wanting to prove herself so it will be her choice."

Ino said "I like that idea. I could even teach you about a few medical herbs for healing and poison plants and I know that I'm pretty weak compared to some so I want to get stronger."

Naruto said "Trust me Ino, Train with me for a month outside of your team training and your teammates will be forced to work harder just to catch you as you leave them in the dust."

Inoichi said "Naruto, I was wondering...why do you have those bandages covering the side of your face."

Naruto said "You know how the Inuzuka clan has those wierd tattoos. Well I thought maybe they had some kind of scar there they hide showing what clan they are from and so I thought it must be out of sight, out of mind so I figure I could hide my scars the same way."

Inoichi said "I see....so if this is what you want Ino...I guess I will respect your decision....but if you ever want to come back home the door is always open."

Ino smiled and said "I...I know dad....but I want to prove myself."

Inoichi said "Fine dear, when do you want to move out."

Naruto said "Well if we are in agreement then here is the year contract for you to sign." as he pulled out a scroll.

Inoichi looked it over and Ino signed it and Naruto said "So do we have a deal on the training me on plant's."

Ino said "As long as you don't take it easy on me in training as well."

Naruto said "Alright, here's the key to the apartment. It's got furniture already but if you don't want it I can move it to one of my other apartments." as he handed the key to her.

Ino eyes got wide and said "This is...."

Naruto said "Yeah, It's the one with the great view of the village."

Ino smiled and said "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto said "Hey, what are friends for. Well I must be going. If you need me for anything my apartment is the 3rd floor."

Inoichi asked "Do you mean on the third floor."

Naruto smiled and said "No, I mean the entire third floor. I remodeled that floor turning it into a big loft. Just take the stairs up to the third floor and knock on any of the doors."

Ino said "Right....well I guess I can start packing my things so I can move in right away."

Inoichi smiled and said "My little princess is growing up."

Naruto said "Princess huh.....that's not what I see when I look at Ino."

Inoichi scowled and said "Really...and what do you see."

Ino who was almost out of the room looked back and Naruto said "A strong, beautiful, and proud kunoichi of the leaf village."

Ino smiled and walked out of the room and Inoichi said "Perhaps....but she will always be my little princess." relaxing the glare he was sending to Naruto.

Naruto said "Well I need to go, Cya around." as he left.

That evening Naruto was in his apartment when there was a knock on one of the doors and he went to one of the other doors and opened it and saw Ino standing there and he leaned against the door frame and said "Ino."

Ino said "Master......may I come in."

Naruto stepped aside and Ino walked in and she looked around before she said "So you really did turn the entire 3rd floor into a loft."

Naruto said "Yeah, took me about 6 months to do it."

Ino turned and asked "Why did you want me to move out of my home master."

Naruto said "You want to prove to people who you are....also if people saw you coming here every day they would start talking and you know how rumors are....until I claim my family name I don't want to see you get hurt in the cross fire so by having you move into the building you can just claim your renting a place here. Also what I said about training is real. I'm going to have you work just as hard as I do to prove how strong you are. Besides also meantioning about my 'hobby' will give you a chance to help me with my bloodline without raising any questions."

Ino said "I see......I guess that would work but.....Dad and I agreed on 2 days a week me working at our family business and I get $100 dollars a day. How will I survive on that."

Naruto said "Taking missions Ino. By being forced to work for a living instead of having everything given to you, you will learn the true value of a dollar and appreciate what you have even more."

Ino said "I hope your right....Daddy bought me a weeks worth of groceries and a few other items he thought I might need."

Naruto said "Good.....tomorrow we get our teams and I expect you to do THAT."

Ino blushed and said "Yes master.....do I get a reward for today."

Naruto walked over and asked "Do you think you deserve a _reward._" as he whispered the last word by her ear.

Ino shuddered closing her eyes and Naruto pressed his lips to hers and held her close.

After a few moments when they both had to breath Ino was panting and Naruto said "Never question if you deserve a reward or not Ino. I will decide when you do or don't." as he smacked her ass lightly making her eep.

Ino quickly said "Sorry master."

Naruto said "It's fine this time, now go get you some rest."

Ino nods and quickly left and Naruto sighed and said "Woman."

The next morning when Ino awoke she was startled a moment as she tried to figure out where she was when the events of the previous day came back to her and she thought "_That's right...this is my apartment now....it's 6 a.m., that means I got 2 hours before I have to be at the accademy for team selection. I guess I could start getting ready."_

2 hours later Ino walked into the accademy class room and looked around and saw a rose floating in the air before sitting on a desk in the back of the room and Ino thought "_I don't know how he did it but I know that is Naruto doing that."_ as she walked over to the wall by the door and leaned against it.

Kiba said "What's this, your here before Sakura and your not trying to get near Sasuke....who are you."

Ino said "It's me dog breath, I just happen to have decided since were no longer in the accademy to drop the act I like the cold hearted bastard. After all he served his purpose by letting me be a leader to all the other wanna be kunoichi and make sure I'm the strongest in the class physically with Sakura beating me by 2 points in book smarts and following right behind me in second place in physical. Now I have the best chance of being one of the lucky ones who will pass the real gennin test while the others will fail from being to weak besides Sakura."

At this everyone was stunned looking at Ino and Sakura who was outside the door and had started to come in asked "Is that true Ino."

Ino looked at Sakura and said "I had to watch my best friends back. By making sure you were my rival all these years I made sure you would try to out do me in everything which would make you able to pass. If you want Sasuke you can have him." as she walked over and kiss Sakura on the cheek and said "Good luck Sakura and this is yours if you want." as she handed Sakura a ribbon and walked to the back of the room and set down at the desk where the rose was.

Everyone was gaping and Sakura looked at the ribbon and then at Ino and then at Sasuke and Sakura said "So...this is on the level, you don't want Sasuke-kun."

Ino said "Nope, on my honor as heiress of the Yamanaka clan I swear I don't want anything to do with him."

Sakura nods and looked at Sasuke and then at Ino again and said "Wait, what are you doing here Naruto and how did you get by Ino." causing everyone to look back and see Naruto sitting there in his new cloths with the bandages over where the whiskers had been.

Naruto said "I was sitting back here the whole time and waved Ino to come back because I was going to ask her if she found anything wrong with the apartment she's renting now. I guess with everyone shocked Ino finally quite pretending to be a fangirl everyone was to distracted to see me....so, did you find anything wrong."

Ino said "No, dad even went over the entire apartment looking for anything that might be wrong and he said I lucked out with one of the best apartments in the village. I mean with all the security and privacy I got I don't have to worry about any trouble."

Naruto said "Glad you like it and remember, if anything messes up you know where my apartment is to complain."

Ino nods and a girl said "Like you could do anything deadlast."

Naruto looked bored at the girl and said "Actually for your information, I'm certified by the village safety commision and building inspector as a carpenter, painter, electrician, plumber, mason worker, and Iron worker. I've owned the entire building I live in since I was 6 years old after the council declared me an adult and I have had the village do inspections every 3 months since then to make sure it passes all the village health codes. I've even had the Fire lord himself stay in my building once because it was more comfortable and safer then one of the 4 star hotels. I've mostly rented out to ninja of our village. Had my last tenants not died on a mission a few months back Ino wouldn't of been able to get an apartment but when one died along with the rest of her team her fiance moved out along with 2 of his friends who were engaged to members of the team that died. To many memories of good times with their loved ones. I've waited until now to rent them out again to give them and the rest of their family time to get their belongings out since it was painful for them.....so are we ready to find out our teams Iruka-sensei." ignoring the astonished looks everyone had.

Iruka smiled and said "Yes we are, everyone please take a seat.....Now onto the teams.....Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura screamed "Yes."

Iruka said "Now Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9 is still in service so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your all dismissed but be back at 1 to meet your sensei."

Naruto said "Hey Ino, If you need me today for anything I probably won't be available. I plan to go see the Hokage after I meet my sensei. I have a drop box by my door so just leave a message there if you need me and I will come by to fix what ever is wrong when I get home. By the way, here is the receipt for your security deposit. Can you check it and make sure everything is right."

Ino took the paper and notice a second paper and Naruto winked at her with his eye that wasn't seen to anyone else and she looked at it and said "Looks right, thanks." as she slipped the second paper to the front and read...

**Ino, **

**If you got time I want you to run from the bottom of the Hokage monument to the front gates and back again and time yourself. If you have to stop and rest write down how many times and how long so that way I can judge your stamina to better help you train. Just drop the results in that box and I will get the results later. Besides that you can do what you want but keep things looking official land lord and renter for now. I need to keep things quite for the most part until I can better use my bloodline at which point I can reveal things. Good Luck with your team.**

Ino got up and left the room seeing everyone was leaving to eat and after she was gone Naruto noticed that he was alone and he left the room.

Sakura began to chase after Sasuke but stopped and went after Ino instead.

She found Ino sitting on the roof of the accademy and she walked over and asked "Ino-pig."

Ino said "Yes Sakura."

Sakura frowned and said "Why....why break us up, why make me think you wanted to be with Sasuke...why don't you call me forehead."

Ino sighed and said "Sakura......there are things about me you don't know....things that nobody but 1 person knows. At one time I thought you could be trusted with these things but then you started to treat me like everyone else does. Yes I'm an heiress to a clan....but I don't want to be seen as one. I want people to see me as me....only one person actually has and had the balls to do what was needed to prove that he saw me as me....We were best friends Sakura and then you put me on a pedastool where I was everything you wanted to be. You quit seeing me as me....when you did that I had to do something to keep from losing another friend. That was why I created the act of liking Sasuke and became your rival. The name I called you was a challenge.....I wanted you to stop seeing me as everything you wanted to be and become who YOU wanted to be. I want us to be friends Sakura....but I don't want you to see me as what you want to be. I want you to show me and everyone else who you are. The world is not a fairy tell, the prince doesn't always ride in on a white horse to save the damsell in distress."

Sakura said "I know that Ino."

Ino said "Then why are you living your life like you think it is....Your walking the same path I was on Sakura, one that would have left me dead or worse. I got a wake up call that opened my eyes.....please....look at yourself and I mean REALLY look at yourself. If you can live with who you are right now then fine, be that way and I'll put flowers on your grave. Please.....become who YOU were meant to be, not who everyone else wants you to be." as she got up and started toward the stairs.

Sakura bit her lip and said "Wait."

Ino stopped and Sakura asked "How did you change who you are."

Ino smiled and said "The person who opened my eyes told me about the goddesses of Fate, Destiny, and chance. The only Fate we all share is death, the only destiny anyone has is to be born. Chance is based on our own choices. He told me Kami gave every thing one gift. The gift of choice. It may not be easy and at times I have to stop myself from going back to the way I was but I made a choice to change and I chose to keep changing from what I was to who I want to be. I've already fulfilled my destiny, I will someday meet my fate, until then my choices will decide my life and there is a chance I will become what I want...but if I don't then the choice of what I do become is still mine. If you want to change Sakura, then make the choice to change and stick with that choice." as she turned and left.

Sakura thought "_Who told you something so profound Ino......am I happy with who I am."_ as she sat down.

10 minutes after leaving the classroom Naruto found Iruka in the teachers lounge and said "Hey Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "Hey Naruto, hows it going."

Naruto looked around and said "Pretty good.....I was wondering, could you do me a small favor."

Iruka said "I'm not buying you ramen again." with a smile.

Naruto laughed and said "No, not that. I was wondering, is there any chakra control excercises you could tell me about to help me get better. I want to become a better, stronger ninja and I know my chakra control will be the most important thing right now."

Iruka looked at Naruto a moment and said "Do you remember the leaf excercise where you had to float it on your head I tried to teach you, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru."

Naruto thought a moment and said "A little." as he rubbed his head embarrased.

Iruka said "I wish I could teach you a more advance one but that is all I am allowed to teach you. What you need to do is make it float above your head about an inch and keep it there. If you can try to get it to spin in a circle while keeping it in place."

Naruto nods and thought a moment and asked "Can I use other things besides a leaf, like a small stone or something to make it harder or can I do it other places besides my head."

Iruka smiled and said "Those are both very good questions and I am impressed. The answer to both are yes but I would start with the leaf.......I will tell you what. If you are really serious about getting better in chakra control then if you can get it where you can float a leaf on both your hands, your feet, and your head all at the same time for 5 minutes without stopping I will request permission from the Hokage to teach you a more advance version."

Naruto smiled and said "Is it OK if I cheat a little to learn it."

Iruka blinked and asked "What do you mean cheat, how can you cheat to learn chakra control."

Naruto said "Well...I've been training the last couple of days and I've used Kagebunshins on several occasion to help me set up things and I discovered anything they learn is transfered back to me and the other clones when dispelled. I figured if I have one clone work on one place at a time while other clones are working on another then I could learn this excercise really quick."

Iruka thought a moment and said "I did not know that.....I will allow you to use that to help you BUT I want you to learn to hold 10 leaves for 5 minutes in the air. That way you will have better control in more places."

Naruto said "I will Iruka-sensei and thanks. You don't know how much this means to me.....theres something else I want to tell you but until I talk to the Hokage about it and he agrees it is the right time I have to keep quite."

Iruka said "I am sure whatever it is will be something I won't forget.....by the way, what is with the cloths and the bandages on your face."

Naruto said "The cloths are part of what I want to tell you about but the bandages are sort of out of sight out of mind thing."

Iruka nods and said "Well I got a lot of work to do and you only have 20 minutes left before you are to meet your sensei."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you for everything Iruka-sensei and I wish now I had been a better student...goodbye." as he turned and left.

Iruka smiled and thought "_It seems that learning the truth is helping you to be a better person Naruto....I'm proud of you."_

Naruto went back to the classroom and saw the other teens coming in the room and Naruto saw Sakura sitting at a desk beside Sasuke looking in deep thought and he walked over and sat on the desk in front of them and said "Well I guess since were on the same team we should make the best of it so I got a deal for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned and said "No, I am not going out with you Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said "That wasn't what I was going to say....in fact it was going to be the exact opposite. I was going to offer you a deal where I would never ask you out again if you answer just one little question for me. It's actually something me and Ino talked about and I was just wondering if you could answer it."

Ino who walked in hearing her name asked "What are you talking about Naruto." walked over to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was.

Naruto said "I was just telling Sakura-chan if she could answer one question for me that I would never ask her out again. It's the same question I asked you about Sasuke that you couldn't answer."

Sakura ears perked up as Ino realised what Naruto was talking about and Sakura said "What is it."

Naruto said "Besides Sasuke family name, his looks, and his money, What about Sasuke makes you want to go out with him more then anyone else. I mean if it's one of those 3 reasons I meantioned then it seems your shallow so I am asking what do you see in him that makes you want to be with him more then any other guy."

Sakura said "Well.....he smart."

Ino said "So is Shikamaru but he's just to lazy to use his brain unless he wants to. What else."

Sakura said "He's strong."

Naruto said "And so is Choji."

Sakura bit her lip and said "He's cool."

Naruto blinked and said "How the hell can a guy who says the word Hn as his answer to nearly everything be considered cool. He's a frosty bitch, I'll give you that but how the hell is that cool."

Sakura said "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that. Your just jelous that he's better then you."

Naruto said "really.....and how do you know I am jelous. What do you actually know about me."

Sakura said "Well....your an orphan."

Naruto said "So is Sasuke, go on."

Sakura said "You love ramen and eat it for every meal."

Naruto said "Nope, if you ask Sasuke, it get's lonely eating a meal that you had to cook yourself by yourself all the time. I like to eat at Ichiruka because Ayame and Teuchi are both kind people who always make time to talk to each of their customers and treat them like family. I actually love something else. Next."

Sakura frowned and said "Your a prankster."

Naruto snickered and said "I use pranking as a way to train and test myself Sakura. How hard do you think it was for an accademy student in broad daylight wearing orange to paint the Hokage monument and not get caught until I started banging my paint cans together to get everyones attention and then out ran Chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU for a while before I was finally caught. Since I am an orphan and didn't have anyone to help me I thought by testing and improving my skills in live demonstration instead of a controlled enviroment where nothing could go wrong would help me improve my actual skills. If I can set traps ANBU fall for and sneak around without being caught setting up all those pranks in an area FULL of ninja, how good do you think I would be on an actual mission where my life and the lives of my teammates are in danger. I may not be as smart as Shikamaru, strong as Choji, good at tracking as Kiba, or as powerful as everyone think Sasuke is but I'm good in other areas that my team mates might not be good at. WHY else do you think they put us on teams of 3. To cover for each others weaknesses."

At this everyone who was in the class was thinking over his answers and Iruka who came in hearing it said "That is EXACTLY right Naruto. Konoha is the strongest off all the ninja villages because we believe in team work more then any other village and our team mates cover our weakness to make the group stronger then we are individually."

Kiba said "Damn dude, who are you and what have you done with the deadlast. I mean theres no way your that smart."

Naruto said "Well...I guess you could say I'm sort of like Ino and Sakura in a way, Ino stronger but Sakura smarter, Most of you are smarter then me since you had family and clans to help you but in physical skills I give you a good run for your money. You all know the only one I've never beat was Sasuke when we spar. I've beat you all at least once because I thought of ways to fight you that you never encountered before."

Everyone thought over his answer and Sakura said "Hey, how come you pass. I mean we all saw you fail."

Iruka said "Actually Sakura, Mizuki when he was grading the written test marked 1 answer wrong that was right so it made it where Naruto passed instead of failed when I saw it and just checked to see if it would have made a difference and found it did." quickly helping Naruto out who smiled so he wouldn't have to reveal the truth.

Sakura said "Oh."

Iruka smiled and the door opened up as Jounins began to come pick up their teams. Finally it was only team 7 left.

Naruto frowned after 10 minutes of waiting and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 20 clones appeares shocking Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto said "Alright, I want you all to go and grab a leaf outside and divide up into teams of 4 and have each group either work on a hand, foot, or head. Go."

All the clones said "Hai boss." as they quickly went outside and Iruka smiled as he worked on cleaning out his desk and Naruto got down on the floor and began to do sit ups.

Sakura said "Why did you create those clones and why are you doing sit ups baka."

Naruto said "If I got time to sit and do nothing then I got time to make myself a better ninja. The Kagebunshin transfer any info they gain back to me when dispelled and since chakra control is my worst area I am having them work on a chakra control excercise that we were taught in the academy."

Sakura said "Well your stupid for tiring yourself out before we meet our sensei."

Naruto said "If you say so Sakura but I'm not going to be the weakest person on our team if I can help it." causing Sakura to glare.

Sasuke said "Teach me that justu dobe."

Naruto said "Sorry Sasuke, I found it in an old scroll laying on the ground and I plan to make it part of my family jutsu when I someday have a family."

Iruka said "You don't have the chakra for it either Sasuke, it's a kinjutsu for a reason. It could cause you to die from chakra exhaustion. If Naruto didn't do as much physical excercise as he did over the years then he wouldn't have the chakra levels to use that jutsu."

Naruto after 5 minutes asked "Hey Iruka-sensei, how late is our sensei going to be."

Iruka said "I have no idea and I have to leave in a few minutes anyways. I want to wish you all good luck. I'll come back by later and lock the doors. I need to run to the teachers lounge before I leave. Have a good day." as he got up and left with a stack of scrolls and books.

Naruto after another 15 minutes started to do push ups for 15 minutes then squats for 15 minutes and then he began to run up and down the stairs high stepping.

After this Naruto sat down and Sakura said "Your tired now."

Naruto said "Not really but I'm getting bored. If sensei comes tell him I'll be right back." as he left the room.

He walked down the hall and stopped outside the academy library and he looked inside a moment and walked in and thought "_Maybe going through some of these will help...but what.....I guess I could learn a little about everything. If I create a few Kagebunshin and have them start to read a book from each section it should help me." _as he put his hands together and after 30 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto frowned and thought "_I only wanted to make 6. Oh well."_ and said "Alright, I only wanted to make 6 but since your all here I want you to divide up into teams of 5. Each team will start reading a different book in each sections."

A clone asked "how come you don't have us read everything or make enough of us to read everything at once."

Naruto said "Because I don't know what will happen if I do. Just each of you take 1 book and begin to read it from the section your team is at and when you finish the book dispell. That way you all won't finish at the same time and I can get the memories without mixing them up."

The clones said "Right boss." as they each went and grabbed a book and began to read.

Naruto turned and left the library.

It was 15 minutes after he left the class room Naruto walked in again and Sakura said "Where have you been baka, sensei could have been here any minute."

Naruto said "I went to the library and had a few clones read a couple of books I never had the time to read while here and I went to the gym and got these." as he showed a coupe of hand weights.

Sakura said "What did you get a couple of weights for."

Naruto smirked and said "These are to help me with my sword training. I've had this sword a couple of days now and I've been getting use to the weight of walking around with it on not to slow me down. I wanted to get use to that weight before I got use to the weight of actually holding it. I think I've gotten use to the weight since I don't even feel it any more so I want to do the same thing with my arms when I am actually holding the sword but if I were to hold it in here while we wait and tried to move with it I might accidently hit one of you or a desk or something and have to pay for the damage so I weighed my sword with the scales in the gym and I got a pair of hand weights that weigh about 3 pounds more then my sword does so if I can get a feel of how this weight will effect my body until sensei gets here then I have an idea of what I need to do to get use to the weight of my sword." as he began to move his arms while holding the weights and moving judging how his body moved.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were thinking over what he said and Sasuke asked "Who are you because there is no way your the dobe."

Naruto said "Or have I been faking all these years to hide my real skills. Deception is a ninja number one asset." as a smirk appeared on his face causing both to frown.

Naruto said "Relax Teme. If you must know, I met someone....an Uzumaki." causing both Sasuke and Sakura to go wide eyed.

Sakura said "So you met a family member."

Naruto said "Sort of....I'm not allowed to tell who or how until the Chunnin exams in 6 months. I HAVE to make it to the exams in 6 months so I am going to do everything I can to show that I am ready for them to you and to our sensei. I've spent the last few days trying to make myself better. I've taken up a new hobby instead of pranking that will allow me to be more calm, I'm taking my training serious, and I'm trying to be more presentable so that way my family, past, present, and future will be proud to have me as a member of their family.....you don't know what it's like to go from hearing everyone tell you that your just an unwanted bastard child who parents should have killed you the day you were born to actually knowing where you came from...sort of." as he kept moving his body in taijutsu kata that were messed up and trying to balance his body with the extra weight.

Sakura bit her lip and glanced at Sasuke who seem to be in thought and Sasuke said "Slide your left foot to the left a half step dobe."

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke before he slid his left foot a half step and he said "I feel like my balance is better....thanks teme."

Sasuke said "Hn....just don't slow us down dobe."

Naruto said "Just try not to fall to far behind Teme." as he tried going through the rest of the academy taijutsu as Sasuke gave a small smirk as Naruto gave a small smile. Sakura blinked as she looked between them and thought "_Did they just become friends."_

This was the sight Kakashi walked in and said "My first impression of you is....I hate you." with a smile

Naruto scowled and Kakashi said "Meet me on the roof and don't be late." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto thought "_Great."_ as he started toward the roof but stopped at the library and said "Oi, one of you take these back to the gym and put them up and then come back to finish reading." as he set the 2 weights down before following Sasuke and Sakura.

When they got to the roof and sat down Kakashi said "Now why don't we introduce ourselves."

Sakura said "Why don't you go first sensei to show us how it's done."

Kakashi said "Hmm....my name is Hatake Kakashi, My like and dislikes are none of your business....dreams for the future....I have hobbies. You next pinky."

Everyone thought "_All we learned was his name."_ and Sakura said "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like...'glance' dream ' glance' plan for the future 'glance again at Sasuke.

Kakashi said "And you dislikes."

Sakura started to open her mouth and stopped and said "Actually....I don't know."

Kakashi said "I see....you next Mr. Broody."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes or dislikes....I have a dream...no, an a reality that I will see come to pass....I will restore my clan and kill a certian someone."

Kakashi said "And finally you sunshine."

Naruto said "Names Naruto...for now I have a short term dream to get as strong as possible between now and the Chunnin exams in 6 months. After that I will see what my future brings. I have started learning about plants to calm me down so I don't prank anymore.....I hope to help both my teammate reach their goals."

Kakashi nods and said "Very well....Tomorrow I want you to meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am to be tested and don't eat or you will throw up."

Sakura said "What kind of test."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Your going to freak out....It's a test that has a 66.6 percent failure rate. Of all the gennins that passed only 9 will become actual gennins. The test you took in the accademy was to see if you had the skills to take the actual test."

Naruto said "Wait a minute....if there are only 9 who pass then that means 3 teams....Konoha believes in teamwork more then any other village."

Sakura said "That's right, Iruka-sensei commented about that after you pointed out that you may not be as good as Sasuke and me in some areas but in others you are better then us."

Sasuke said "To cover our own weakness to make a stronger team."

Naruto smiled and said "This is a test about team work isn't it. It's a do or die question. Your going to put us in a test to see if we would put our goals ahead of the good of the mission. Like Sasuke for example, he wants to kill someone, if we were at war with Iwa again and our mission was spying on Iwa to find out how they plan to attack us and we got the info but were discovered and Sakura and I stayed back to buy Sasuke time to get the info back to Konoha and on his way back he ran into the guy Sasuke wants to kill, would he let the sacrifice Sakura and I made so he could save our village be for nothing so he could kill the guy."

Sasuke frowned and said "I hate you dobe, you know that right."

Naruto said "Hey, I could have said that Sakura was our team medic and I had got the info but had my legs cut off and she had to carry me back with you guarding her and you got hurt with a critical wound. She could either save you and doom our village or save me and doom you."

Sakura said "Do you stay up at night thinking of ways to make me hate you."

Naruto smirked and Sasuke said "What about you dobe, if you could think of that then you must have thought of one for yourself."

Naruto smirk slowly fell away as his eyes glossed over and his voice came out quitely "The choice was never mine to make Sasuke......C-ya tomorrow." as he got up and started toward the door.

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused while Kakashi looked sadly at Naruto and Sakura asked "What was he talking about."

Sasuke said "I don't know."

Kakashi bit his lip and said "Those who don't follow the rules are trash....but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash...Naruto was put in one of those type of situations when he was younger.....someone made the choice for him without asking him for his decision and he now has to live each day with that persons decision.....don't ask him about it because it's painful for him but...you all already figured out the secret behind the test I was going to give you...There's no reason I need to test you so meet at Training ground 7 at 7 am. We will do some sparing so I can judge your skills myself and then take our first mission. I'll go inform Naruto." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was quite as he walked through the village in thought when a hand touched his shoulder and the next moment he was standing on a roof and he looked back and saw Kakashi and Kakashi said "I just wanted to tell you that you already passed the test and that you are to meet at 7 am at training ground 7. We will have some sparing so I can judge your skills and then we will begin missions.....you are the first to ever see through the test and the first team to ever pass my test....Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash."

Naruto looked over the village a moment and said "What about those who try to kill their comrads."

Kakashi seemed confused and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Am I a part of this village or not. I've made a promise that I will forgive them of everything the peoples done but the problem with forgiving is you don't forget. If those who don't follow the rules are trash then everyone whose broke the Sandaime law are trash...but what about those who even now abandon me and limit me to try and have me die."

Kakashi frowned and said "I don't know what to tell you Naruto."

Naruto said "Thanks for being honest Inu....I recognise your voice and hair."

Kakashi said "I see."

Naruto said "I will do my best and work hard to serve Konoha until the Chunnin exams are over....If the people can't see the truth after that I'm going to have a talk with Jiji. If there's never been an Uzumaki in this village like he claims then Uzumaki not my real name. If it's not my real name all my ninja forms are not legal and I can resign legally or just walk away. I won't stay where I'm not wanted. My parents wouldn't have wanted that for me. I'm sure of that, even if their not alive somewhere they would want me safe and happy...not....." as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi bit his lip behind his mask and said "It might not be that simple Naruto."

Naruto said "I know....but if it turns out Jiji lied to me how can I trust him not to have me killed....after all, how is it that Mizuki was able to give me the combination to the Hokage vault when only him and I guess the 2 elders should have access to that."

Kakashi frowned and thought "_That is a very good question."_ and said "I don't know Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "So....are you going to be 3 hours late tomorrow. I only ask because I've got my Kagebunshin working on the leaf balancing chakra control excercise to help me get my control up there faster and I also want to send a couple of clones to the library under a henge to read anatomy and poisons. I figure if the furball makes it where I wont die from poisons then maybe I could become a poison expert. He's got to be good for something I guess."

Kakashi thought "_Hmm.....maybe."_ and said "Naruto....I want you to be honest with me. What do you think about your team mates."

Naruto said "Sasuke a flight risk. He would betray Konoha in a heartbeat if someone offered him power to kill his brother. As for Sakura. Right now she's a fangirl but I'm hoping that since Ino taking things more serious now that she can help Sakura to also."

Kakashi said "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone....The Hokage also feels Sasuke is a flight risk."

Naruto said "If your going to tell me about how your suppose to spend more time with Sasuke to make him more loyal or to keep an eye on him and kill him when he betrays the village I already know.....His mental evaluation was on Jiji desk when he went to explain what to do with Mizuki. I glanced at it and thought Jiji was stupid to pay someone to do an evaluation on him when anyone with 2 eyes could see how he is......the thing is....I think Sasuke being tricked."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I've been to the Uchiha clan district since the massacre....the blood is still on the inside of the houses dried....so nobody cleaned up the place....but...how is it a clan that specializes in fire jutsu couldn't get a single fire jutsu off to kill Itachi. Theres not one single scorch mark on any walls or building. It's just not possible that someone is that fast and strong to do it by himself. Even the Yondaime from stories I read had to dodge some jutsu even when he was using the Hiraishin. There's no way Itachi faster then the Yondaime was....the only thing I could think of is that it was Danzo and ROOT."

Kakashi looked at Naruto shocked and asked "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "Well....Jiji told me to stay away from Danzo and any ANBU with the mask with the Kanji on them, ROOT...I know Danzo tried to kidnap one of the clan heirs at least twice already. I have proof of that so if he's willing to kidnap to get a clans bloodline, why wouldn't he be willing to kill to get it. Itachi loved Sasuke....I remember when he was my guard as a kid how he talked about his little brother....Itachi would give his life to save his brother so if Itachi did kill his clan, he had help and he only would do it to save Sasuke....that is what I honestly believe."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "Are you sure you have proof Danzo tried to kidnap an heir to a clan."

Naruto said "Would the word of the heir he tried to get be enough proof."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and they left in a swirl of leaves.

They appeared in the Hokage office and the Sandaime said "Ah Kakashi, Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure."

Kakashi said "Well...Naruto and I were having a small talk after his team already passed my test. Team 7 is official sir...but Naruto brought up a few things that I found very interesting and thought you should here."

The Sandaime said "And those are."

Kakashi said "Naruto told me Mizuki gave him the combination to the Hokage safe. He asked how could Mizuki get that with only you and possibly the elders knowing it....he also meantioned to me how he believes that Danzo and ROOT killed the Uchiha clan and that he has proof that Danzo has tried to kidnap an heir to one of the clans twice already."

The Sandaime paled and looked at Naruto and said "You have the combination."

Naruto said "6, 13, 3, 9."

The Sandaime frowned and said "What about the proof you have about the kidnapping."

Naruto said "You remember when the orphanage manager was arrested after he broke my arm and I had a girls coat. That coat belong to a girl Ino was helping to escape from the orphanage. I took the coat to make him chase me when I saw what was going on. I never told anyone about Ino or the girl until Ino and I were talking recently and she saw the coat I had from that night which I kept. Ino told me that after she help the girl to escape after I lured the guy away from them the girl was meeting a woman who was dressed like an ANBU but had kanji on the mask. The woman tried to talk Ino into going with them to serve her master and Ino got angry and ran away back home after they got in an argument. A year later the girl Ino saved came to Ino and tried to get her to leave her family and join the girls master, promising her a better life. Ino told me they got in another argument and the girl left. I never told Ino I knew about who those ROOT ninja were but I was telling Kakashi if Danzo would try and get Ino twice, an heiress to one of the clans, what's stoping him from killing members of a clan to get their bloodline. I mean I already proved to Kakashi-sensei there is no way one person killed that clan by himself. Itachi would have to have been faster then the Yondaime using Hiraishin and even then at least one of them should have gotten a jutsu off and yet there is not one single scorch mark on any building. The bloods still there so nobody cleaned the place up and fire jutsu are something EVERY Uchiha knew. I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo got one of those eyes like Kakashi-sensei does under his bandages. Itachi loved Sasuke. If he was involve the only way he would have killed his clan if it was to save Sasuke life. I honestly believe that Jiji."

The Sandaime frowned and thought "_Why didn't I think of that. They told me Itachi did it by himself but if there is not even one scorch mark then there is no way he could have...._." and said "Who all knows about this Naruto."

Naruto said "Just me."

The Sandaime said "I'm going to look into this. I'll ask Ino about what you told me she said. Until then I want you to keep quite about it."

Naruto said "I know. I've got enough to worry about already."

Kakashi said "That reminds me sir....there were a few other things that was said I think you should know. Naruto thinking about becoming a poison expert. He thinks with Kyuubi stopping all the poisons he been in contact with he might be able to become Konoha best poison expert...he also accidently read Sasuke mental evaluation and knows about my orders. I was thinking, maybe Naruto might be able to spend some time learning under HER. She could teach him a thing or two about poisons."

Naruto said "If your going to tell him you might as well tell him everything. I also recognise Inu voice and hair from when I was younger and I also said that I made a promise that I will forgive Konoha for everything they done to me up till now. I am going to do my best for the next 6 months to prove I'm me and not the fox. The village has had 15 years to get over their pain and suffering from the fox and yet each year they throw a party rejoicing in the pain they cause me. If after the Chunnin exams are over the village can't accept me then I'm going to resign and leave the village. You told me there are no Uzumaki ever in the village so that means that Uzumaki isn't my real name. If it's not my real name then that means all my ninja paperwork is illegal so I will have no legal bond to Konoha. My parents, who ever they are or were would want me to be safe and happy, not living each day hated and in fear of who will stab me in the back next."

The Sandaime frowned and said "It's not that easy Naruto."

Naruto gave him a dead pan expression and said "What's not that easy. Everything in life is a choice. The Yondaime chose me to be a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, you chose to reveal it to the village, the people chosing to attack me, the people chosing to ignore your law, someone chosing to aid Mizuki in trying to get me killed by giving him the combination to that safe. In life we all have choices, I chose to give the village one more chance. If the people of the village chose to dishonor mine and my family sacrifices for them then I chose they don't deserve me and I'll chose to leave. It could go the other way. The village could chose to try and push me even further until I snap and chose to take as many as I can with me when I go. I'm no different then anyone else. I am a product of my choices and the choices of those around me. Right now you could be lying to me and chose to hide from me who my parents are thinking its safer for me not to know. If I find out later that is the case it's my choice to ever believe you again."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I see your point. If it comes down to it will you leave before the Chunnin exams."

Naruto said "No. I made a promise and I always keep my promise. I am going to earn my chance to be in the exams and I will make it to the finals and show everyone who I really am. If they chose to ignore it THEN I will leave."

The Sandaime said "Very well....is that all."

Naruto said "No....I was coming here to see you for something when Kakashi-sensei stopped me. I wanted to know if you could get me one of those big scrolls like the forbidden scroll and also give me a seal on my arm."

Kakashi asked "Why."

Naruto said "Since I don't know who I really am or where I come from I don't want my future family to have that same problem. I want to start a family jutsu scroll. I will put down every jutsu I know on the scroll so that way my future family could surpass me. Isn't that the task of every generation, to surpass the one that came before it. By having the seal on my arm I can keep my jutsu with me and safe so no one could steal them from me...also information that I learn that might be valuable to remind me what is important in life could be put on there. Kakashi-sensei said those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash....I know from a certain point of view what I'm thinking about doing if the people don't change makes me look like I'm lower then trash but how am I lower then trash when I have no comrads, no friends. In this entire village I have maybe 10 people who give a damn if I even live. I'm not allowed in stores and those I am I'm over charged by 3 times the amount where I have to use henge to get anything to live on. I'm not allowed in the library and had it not been for my former tenant then I never would have even knew how to read. I have to take this opertunity right now while nobody in the accademy to have kagebunshin read a few books that might help me later....that reminds me, why don't you use a Kagebunshin to help you with paperwork. I know the mental feedback might be bad but if you have one help you for maybe 30 minutes at least it would get you done 30 minutes earlier......also, the guy you got training Konohamaru is getting the shit beat out of him right now. One of my Kagebunshin was training when Konohamaru found him and befriended him and it taught him my sexy no jutsu and his sensei showed up and called me trash and my Kagebunshin created a harem jutsu with Kagebunshin mixed in using sexy no jutsu. The guy blew back with a nose bleed and slid under team 8 HOT sensei. She thought he was looking up her dress and she's beating the shit out of him as we speak. My clone dispelled letting me know."

The Sandaime slumped in his chair and began to rub his face and said "You have given me a lot to think about Naruto.....for what it's worth I'm sorry the people have treated you the way they have and I know I haven't always done what's best for you and for that I am sorry."

Naruto said "Jiji.....your the leader of our village. Not the council, not Danzo, not the advisors, not the clan heads, YOU. Your the man who was chosen by both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju as the best man for the job to take care of the garden they started. For many years you made the garden grow and become beautiful and then you chose the Yondaime to take over for you. He took care of the garden until a snake nobody could see coming attacked him and he died. You took back over as the gardner but slowly weeds are starting to come up. The weeds are strangling the life out of the garden one plant at a time. You can't stop all the weeds but stop the major ones, that way when you find someone to take over the garden for you again they won't have to worry about the weeds with roots so deep they can't be stopped cause if you don't the garden going to be so over grown by weeds the beautiful flowers the Senju brothers planted won't be able to be seen. Do what you want, I'm only giving you my opinion. Do what you think is best and live with the choices you make." as he turned and started toward the door.

Sarutobi said "Wait....what about the scroll and the seal you wanted."

Naruto said "I'd like it but I don't want to be a bother. I can't afford to pay for it but I thought I would ask. It never hurts to ask for help, that's something I hope Sasuke learns from you Kakashi-sensei."

Sarutobi said "Kakashi, you can draw a storage seal on his arm for him right."

Kakashi said "Yes."

Sarutobi said "Alright, take him and draw that seal plus 1 more on him somewhere. Then I want you to take him where he can get those storage scroll....take this and give it to the clerk to pay for. Get him 2 of those scrolls...I want you to take 1 of them home with you and draw storage seals on it and then teach Naruto how to seal and unseal it. While your at the weapon shop also get him supplies that you feel he needs as a ninja and for missions that he can store in the storage scroll you make him. I'll pay for it out of my own pocket and I'll pay you for your time of drawing those seals."

Naruto said "But Jiji, I...."

Sarutobi said "No Naruto...consider it pay for telling me about the Kagebunshin jutsu as well as for the information you provided me."

Kakashi said "And I'll do it for free to show you that there are people here who care for you. Just like you said, there are still flowers here who want to be seen by you Naruto. Take your time and look around the weeds and you will find them."

Naruto bit his lip and walked over to the window and closed his eyes and his voice sounded sad as tears fell down his face and asked "I use to think I wanted to be Hokage.....I thought that if I were able to be Hokage the people of this village would look up to me...it was a selfish reason....now that I know what a Hokage must truly do I don't know if I have what it takes to be one....to me family and friends are more precious then all the money in the world...I'm selfish because I want to protect those precious to me more then those I want to be seen by...how could he do it....how could he sacrifice his life and his own flesh and blood willingly for these people...I want to be angry at him...but how can I be angry at my father. He did all he could to protect me but.....it's not right." as he lowered his head.

Sarutobi and Kakashi both looked at Naruto sadly and Kakashi asked "What do you mean father Naruto."

Naruto said "They knew before I was ever concieved mom was going to die from child birth. She gave her life willingly to have a child and for the love of my father. Dad made sure there would be a way I could hear my mother and be held by her once in my life. The night I got my hiate, the seal activated and I met Kushina Uzumaki.....my mother." as he turned around and reached up and grab the bandages on his face and removed them.

Naruto still had tears flowing down his face and said "Dad loved this village so much that he put a genjutsu seal on me. He left a letter to you Jiji telling you he was creating a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice...not one with a demon sealed in them but one that made people think he did to protect Konoha from our enemies because of how weak we were after Kyuubi attack." as he raised his shirt and showed them the seal was gone.

Both Kakashi and Sarutobi were shocked and looked at Naruto who turned back to the window and said "I don't know if I had to do what he did if I could do it."

Sarutobi said "What..why...why haven't you told us about this Naruto."

Naruto said "Does it matter."

Sarutobi said "Yes it matters."

Naruto said "Why, is there anything different about me. Have I changed who I am. I'm still what people see me as. I'm still who I was before I found out. With age comes wisdom. I'm a little older and a little wiser but I'm still the same person I was. Your trying to figure out if what I said is true then how did dad stop Kyuubi, what really happened, if I tell you then you will want to tell the people repelling your law. Most people will either not believe you or start sucking up to me because of who I am related to. Some will try and use me to make themselves more powerful and in the end the only person who will truly have anything different about them is me and I'll have not only my own enemies but my families to worry about so in the end I'll just start suffering more. People still won't see me as me."

Sarutobi frowned and Kakashi said "He's right sir."

Sarutobi said "I know Kakashi...I know."

Naruto bit his lip and said "If..." catching both mens attention.

Sarutobi said "If what."

Naruto said "There....there might be a way to reveal the truth....a person....if you could get her to come here and talk to me alone or I can goto her and talk to her alone for just a few minutes....she's the only one who could do anything about it....to give me a chance to be seen as me...but it would be her choice on what to do."

Sarutobi said "Who and how do you know she can help."

Naruto said "My mother told me and gave me something to give to her. Something that will change Konoha forever."

Sarutobi said "Who is it and what is it."

Naruto said "Tsunade....I need to speak with Tsunade Senju. She's the only one who will know what it is my mother told me about and the only one who could change things. The secret behind how dad stopped Kyuubi...everything is all linked to what I need to speak to Tsunade about. I wish I could say more but I can't...I promised I wouldn't and I never break my promises."

Sarutobi frowned and Naruto said "Please...she's the only chance I have. I would give up everything if you would just let me speak with her, just once." with hope in his voice and in his eyes.

Sarutobi said "Kakashi....you said team 7 has passed already."

Kakashi said "Yes sir."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said "Are you sure Naruto...are you sure that Tsunade could help you or that she would want to."

Naruto said "Yes, what I have is something that will make her very happy and me as well. I'm positive she will most likely keep me by her side the rest of her life."

Sarutobi thought a moment and his eyes went wide and said "Wait, if you don't have Kyuubi then how are you able to heal so fast."

Naruto flinched and said "Shit, I was hoping you wouldn't think of that...I have 2 bloodlines. One from my father and one from my mother....being able to heal is from my mothers...it's also why I have such large chakra reserves."

Sarutobi asked "And the other..."

Naruto bit his lip and after several moments said "Mokuton." causing both Kakashi and Sarutobi eyes to go wide.

Sarutobi asked "How..."

Naruto frowned and reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. Sarutobi opened it and his eyes went wide eyed and he said "So your father was the Shodaimes grandson. He used Mokuton to stop Kyuubi."

Naruto said "It gets even more troublesome then that. The council declared me an adult at the age of 6, by me also being a ninja and the only member of my clan here in Konoha I'm technically the clan head of the Senju clan right now. Also because of my mothers bloodline if the truth comes out then I'm going to be walking in a mine field that could cause me to be turned into nothing but breeding stock...Tsunade the only chance I have. If she comes back and takes over as clan head she can protect me and knows enough about the laws of the village to be able to keep me from being turned into basically a slave. Theres so much I don't know yet and I know once people find out the truth they will start treating me like they do Sasuke while also secretly hating my guts. They will use every trick they can to use me and then once I've secured my bloodline get rid of me."

Sarutobi leaned back and asked "Who all knows of this."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Ino...she found me when I was practicing my bloodline and I was forced to reveal it."

Sarutobi bit his lip and said "Do you still want to learn about poisons."

Naruto said "And plants, yeah."

Sarutobi nods and said "Kakashi, I want you to go like I told you and get Naruto ready to be a ninja and for missions. Tomorrow morning Naruto meet here at 7 am. I am going to send you and Ino on a mission to find Tsunade. I am going to send you with Anko, Konoha poison expert. She will be your sensei on your trip. You will not return until you find her. Kakashi, you will take Sasuke as an apprentice until Naruto returns. Sakura will be placed with Team 10 until they return. Then you will go back to normal teams."

Naruto said "Damn, I'm going to have to hurry tonight then."

Sarutobi said "Why." glancing at Naruto.

Naruto said "I was going to sneak into my clans house and copy my family jutsu so I could get stronger."

Kakashi said "How about this. How about I take you to your clan house and seal your family scrolls into one of those storage scrolls so you can have them to look at while your gone and I can have an idea of what your learning."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime who nods and Naruto said "Sure...but please don't teach Sasuke my family jutsu."

Kakashi said "I won't."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you...both of you. I....you don't know how much this means to me."

Sarutobi said "Is there anything else we need to know."

Naruto thought and said "Well...I do got something that my godmother gave me."

Kakashi said "Godmother...who."

Naruto said "She's from another village somewhere. My mom summoned her and her 2 sisters somehow and they gave me these cloths and these." as he pulled out a deck of cards.

Sarutobi laughed and said "You are definately related to Tsunade."

Naruto looked confused and said "These are not normal cards...watch." as he turned one card around and had it face Naruto and Naruto picture showed up on the card and Naruto then pushed some chakra into the card and another Naruto appeared.

Naruto said "This is sort of like a Kagebunshin but it can't be destroyed. Any jutsu he uses draws chakra from me but he has his own skills. Chance..my godmother, she told me if I copied Tsunade with these cards and used that card when my teammates were injured a clone of Tsunade with all her skills at the time I copied her would appear and do whatever Tsunade would do while using my chakra and her knowledge to heal my teammates. I can't order her to do anything but at least I would have her there to save them if she chose to."

Both men looked shocked and Sarutobi said "Amazing, can your godmother make more of those."

Naruto said "I don't know...I don't even know where she lives or from. I just know that mom summoned her somehow and they took me away for a couple of hours after mom dispelled...that is a night I will never forget....I just wish I could remember it all." as a blush appeared.

Kakashi gave a perverted giggle and said "So did you get a kiss or something."

Naruto said flatly "No, got drunk, danced, and fucked all 3 sisters at the same time. Chance, Fate, and Destiny, said they wanted me to be broke into adult hood right."

Kakashi and Sarutobi both looked at Naruto shocked and both said at the same time "DAMN."

Naruto said "I think I still got a couple of the love bites they gave me...anyways if we are going to do this then we need to go before it gets to late."

Kakashi said "Right, lets go." as he moved over to Naruto who looked at the Sandaime and said "Sorry for not telling you Jiji but I'm still trying to come to terms myself and I don't know what to do really and I'm afraid of what will happen...I've walked to the gates I don't know how many times and just looked out of them thinking and if it wasn't for you, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, Ino, and you Kakashi-sensei I think I would have walked out and never looked back. I know that must make me sound like a traitor but.."

Sarutobi said "No Naruto....I understand...just please give the people 1 more chance."

Naruto said "I am."

Sarutobi nods and Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and they left in a swirl of leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

They appeared in a weapon shop and Naruto looked around nervous as he saw a girl about his age with buns in her hair and she said "Hi, welcome to the wolf claw weapon shop. How can I help you."

Kakashi started to say something when a voice said "Ah Kakashi, how nice to see you and is this Naruto."

Naruto cringed and looked at the man and the man said "Relax kid, this is a ninja supply store, not those civilian outfitters that you've been to before, also since I am a private owner I have the right to sell or refuse anyone I want and you Naruto are always allowed here. You couldn't when you were younger since you needed that piece of metal there on your head since I have so many dangerous things in my shop I made it where civilians couldn't come here. Unfortinately that prevented you from coming here also earlier. Sorry about that."

Naruto looked confused and looked at Kakashi and Kakashi said "This is Dustin, he's the owner and his daughter Tenten. Dustin also knew my sensei Minato Namikaze and he smart enough to know the difference between a sword and sheeth. Tenten is as well."

Naruto scowled and Tenten said "Your both talking about Kyuubi right. People are idiots about that."

Naruto blinked and Tenten said "Hi, I'm Tenten. I seen you in the accademy but we were in different classes. I graduated last year."

Naruto said "Your magic girl."

Dustin asked "magic girl." looking confused.

Tenten was blushing and said "It's sort of a joke, everyone called me magic girl because of all the weapons I carry and also the fact I can make them appear like magic. The power of seals."

Naruto said "Oh...your not like I heard you were."

Tenten said "And I bet your not like some of the stories I heard about you. You didn't really knock the Hokage out by henging into a nude woman and steal the forbidden scroll did you."

Naruto looked emberrased and said "Actaully...that ones true. Mizuki, one of my sensei at the accademy told me there was a special test that someone who wanted to be a ninja could take and if you pass the test you would become a ninja. He said it was for people who had trouble with ninjutsu like that Rock Lee kid in your class who passed even though he couldn't use chakra."

Kakashi said "Really, I didn't know that he actually said that."

Naruto scowled and said "Because nobody actually asked me what happen. Iruka-sensei told everyone that I had been tricked by Mizuki, he didn't know what was said to trick me and it made me seem like I was really stupid. He had this list of all the kids who passed a special test he showed me who had conditions that made them unable to pass certian parts of the test like missing an arm and had to do one hand signs or a kid who had a puppet leg that transfered here to Suna as part of the peace treaty. Since I actually knew Lee passed some special test I thought the test was real. How could I have known that Mizuki was a traitor."

Kakashi nods and Naruto asked "How did you know about furball."

Tenten said "A couple of idiots came in here one time to get weapons when they were drunk. They were talking about wanting to kill the demon fox and asked me if I wanted to help them. Dad put both of them in the hospital and he was forced to tell me. After that when they came in again when dad was making a delivery I put them in the hospital. stuck 37 kunais in both of them and a senbon needle up their asses. They've never been back."

Naruto snorts and burst out laughing and after he calmed down and said "Flowers among the weeds huh." glancing at Kakashi.

Kakashi nods and Naruto said "Thank you...both of you."

Dustin said "No problem kid. So what do you need."

Kakashi handed him the letter from the Hokage and said "Naruto team already passed but the Hokage already has a mission outside of the village for him and a couple of others. Because of this he needs some supplies that he would normally have time himself to get. We need some new kunais, shurikens, ninja wire, exploding tags, a tent, sleeping bag, a first aid kit, a pack of blood pills and soldier pills and some ration bars. We also need to get him some more cloths. I mean silver is better then orange that he was forced to buy but...."

Naruto said "NO...the cloths I have are special Kakashi I don't need new cloths and these will give me even better stealth then I already have."

Tenten said "How can you have stealth in that."

Naruto smirked and said "Tell you what, if I can show you I have better stealth in this then you think then you agree to go out with me once."

Dustin said "You want me to go out with you. Sorry, your not my type."

Naruto said "Not like that. I mean hang out. I want to get to know you better since you can tell I'm me and not the fox. I want to see if we could become friends."

Tenten said "Alright...but what do I get if you fail."

Naruto thought a moment and said "What do you want."

Tenten said "You get some other cloths then that and I get to pick them for you."

Naruto said "Deal." as he smirked and pulled his hood on and said "Now you see me..." and then to everyone shock he disappeared from view and everyone was looking around the room and a voice from behind Tenten said "And now you don't." as he appeared behind her.

Tenten jumped back and said "How did you do that."

Naruto said "It's one of the things that makes these special. By adding chakra to them I can become invisible. They also can repair themselves from any damage as long as I send chakra into them as long as even a piece of it remains. It washes itself with chakra when I take it off also."

Dustin said "Amazing. Where did you get that."

Naruto said "It was a gift from my godmother...I don't know where she got it and I don't know if or when I will see her again since she lives somewhere else and was summond here in the first place."

Tenten said "You cheated."

Naruto said "Were ninja, deceptions is suppose to be our greatest weapon. I'm also smart enough not to make a bet with a pretty woman unless I am sure I can win."

Tenten blushed and said "Well get back on the other side of the counter before I stab you."

Naruto chuckled and went up in smoke and Naruto appeared where he had been before shocking them and Naruto said "Also getting behind a woman who beauty is only exceeded by the level of her skills at killing you is not a smart thing to do."

Tenten scowled while blushing and said "I am really starting to dislike you."

Naruto said "Why, because I can make you angry and happy at the same time or because you don't know if the warmth your feeling is from your anger or excitement at being complimented on your beauty."

Tenten said "I'm going to stab you with a kunai if you keep it up."

Naruto said "They say you always hurt the ones you love. If your falling in love with me from just the few minutes I've been here wait until we have our date."

Tenten face went completely red and Dustin burst out laughing and Naruto walked over reaching into his cloak and pulled out an almond and Naruto said "This is for you."

Tenten looked confused and said "Why did you give me an almond."

Naruto said "Because first it matches your eyes and second it's like you. it has a hard outer shell to keep it safe but a softer and more desired inner shell that if someone were willing to work to get to would find a very pleasant item to savor. You said you like someone already, that means you like them but they don't like you yet since your didn't say your with someone. Don't sell yourself short and don't change who you are if he can't see what's in front of him. I want to get to know you but the real you and not who others want you to be. I also hope that I peaked your interest enough to get to know me, the real me and not what others think of me. I hope someday I can count you among my precious people, because to me those who are precious to me are like family that I would gladly give my life for. I may joke and stuff and playfully flirt with you but my desire to know you is real." as he sat the almond on the counter.

Tenten smiled as her cheeks lightly blushed and said "Alright, you peaked my interest to get to know you better and your right, the guy I like doesn't like me yet. Thanks for the laugh though and it's nice to here someone say I look nice instead of a tomboy, even if it wasn't real."

Naruto said "I never said it wasn't real, you are a beauty, both inside and out. Your like a birthday present in a nice package, while I'm excited by your looks I can't wait to get to know what's on the inside of the package."

Tenten smiled and said "Thank you." as she looked away but also slipped the almond in her pocket and hand trying to hide the fact she did but everyone saw it.

Naruto said "No problem...so lets get these supplies, I still got another stop to get ready for tomorrow since I don't know when I can return."

Kakashi said "Right, lets get you ready." as the group began to get the things Naruto needed.

After Kakashi and Naruto left Dustin said "So, what do you think of your new friend."

Tenten said "He's....different. I'm looking forward to meeting him again to get to know him."

Dustin nods and his lip twisted into a smirk and said "My daughters growing up so fast, first peuberty, now dating, next you will be off getting married and have children." as he covered his eyes and made a crying sound while Tenten looked emberrased and said "DAD....it's not like that." causing Dustin to laugh and show he was teasing.

Kakashi and Naruto then went to the Shodaime house and after Naruto was showed how to enter the library by using his blood to get past the seal Kakashi sealed 60 scrolls with jutsu in water, earth, and mokuton. Kakashi also wrote out 3 wind jutsu and said "your father was a wind element so you might be as well." before closing the library and showing the blood seal reset itself.

After that Kakashi took Naruto back to his house and a Kagebunshin met them with another scroll and Kakashi said "Food doesn't spoil in storage scrolls."

He then put a seal on both Naruto arms by his shoulders and sealed all his supplies in the one on his right shoulder while his family jutsu on the left. Naruto smiled as he went to sleep that night.

The next morning when Naruto walked into the Hokage office he saw Ino, the Sandaime, and some woman wearing a trench coat and fishnet.

The Sandaime said "Glad you could make it. I'm glad Kakashi told you to be on time. Now I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. As you may or may not know the Chunnin exams are going to be held here in 6 months. Because of this I have recieved a request to get some supplies ready ahead of time since we have several villages that use poisons as well as medical needs. To that end I have requested Anko, our villages poison expert and Ino here, one of our plant experts to go on a mission to gather plants used for medicines and cures that are not native to our area and bring them here so we can have them on hand for the up coming exams. I have also decided to have Naruto here tag alone because of his..condition he is immune to any poison he comes into contact with and because of this has picked up an interest in both plants and poisons so I thought this trip would be very educational for him. Also with his ability to use Kagebunshin like he does it will make it easier for the team to gather the plants we need."

Anko snorts and said "Alright, you got the official story out of the way but what's really going on."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto who sighed and nods and the Sandaime said "Ino already knows the truth correct Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, she knows dad never actually sealed furball in me." causing Anko to turn and look at him in shock.

The Sandaime said "It's true. Something nobody but myself knew until recently is that Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime was in fact the grandson of Hashirama Senju and possessed the Mokuton bloodline. If your familiar with our village history then you know that means he had the power to supress and send Kyuubi back from where it came. Naruto also possess that bloodline. I was instructed in the letter Minato left me to act like Naruto had the Kyuubi in him since Minato placed a genjutsu seal on him to give him the whiskers so that our enemies would not attack us while we were weak. I did not know when the truth would be revealed so I had to wait until the event that would trigger the seal to end happened. It has happened and Naruto learned of his family and his bloodline. Now because the people of our village disregaurded Minato last request and because of Naruto fearing what will happen when his other bloodline becomes public knowledge he has requested that he be allowed to track down Tsunade and show her the proof that he is her cousin and ask her to come back to Konoha and take over as the clan head of the Senju clan. Outside of this office only 1 other person is aware of this....also Naruto has informed me that ROOT tried to recruit Ino twice. Ino is this true"

Ino looked confused and Naruto said "Ino, tell about the girl from the orphanage."

Ino nods and told everyone what happened and the Sandaime and Anko scowled.

The Sandaime said "I have already planned to confront him about that as well as possibly being involved in the Uchiha massacre. That is another reason why I want both Naruto and Ino out of this village. Besides Kakashi, Anko is the only one here who has had personal interaction with Tsunade and knows how to find her since I don't know when I will be able to get a hold of Jiraiya. I can't send Kakashi without explaining the truth and at this time THAT is not an option."

Anko smiled and said "So...what do you want me to do with the gakis."

Naruto scowled and the Sandaime said "I don't know how long it will take to find her or where to even start. What I want you to do is head to the closest village you think she might visit and start looking for her. I want you to work on Ino stamina and chakra reserves and Naruto chakra control. Naruto has some family jutsu that he will work on so I want you to teach Ino about Interigation and both of them about poisons. You have free reign to teach them anything else you feel they should know and I want you to let them train at least 3 hours a day. You only have $3000 for this mission so you will have to use it sparingly and live off the land as well if the mission takes to long. While Anko is the leader of this mission and team Naruto has control of what happens when you meet Tsunade since it is a clan matter. Does everyone understand."

Anko said "Yes sir."

Ino nods and Naruto said "Yeah Jiji...but can you please keep a lid about all this for me."

The Sandaime nods and Anko said "Alright, are you gaki ready to leave."

Naruto said "I am."

Ino said "I am, dad came by and brought me a scroll. He said that I had an important mission for the good of the village."

The Sandaime said "Then you may leave when ready."

Anko said "Meet me at the front gate in 15 minutes and don't be late." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Both Naruto and Ino looked at each other and took off running.

Time skip

It was one month after leaving Konoha. During that time Ino had been drilled by Anko in getting her physical fitness up to standards by Anko using snakes and weapons to get her ass moving. This was a major victory because the first day travel when Ino had to stop and rest 7 times in 4 hours PISSED Anko off since the first town they were heading to was only 3 hours away normally.

Anko also burst Naruto bubble of him thinking he was hot stuff with his coat and painting the Hokage monument. Turned out the first thing that caught Orochimaru attention about Anko when she graduated the accademy at a young age wasn't the fact she was talented but a sensor type.

Flashback.

Naruto slid across the ground on his back becoming visible and he looked at Anko shocked and Anko said "While your cloak hides you from sight anyone who can detect chakra can tell where you are in an instant. Also your smell isn't masked either. In the village you had thousands of people masking your presence making it easy for you to hide but most ninja battles happen away from towns. I admit you do have good stealth skills but don't use that cloak as you end all beat all or your going to end up dead. Use it to aid your already impressive skills. Learn to mask your scent, sound, and chakra and you will be a stealth expert. Right now I give you High gennin on that."

End flashback.

After that Anko taught both Naruto and Ino tree walking, water walking, combining them with leaf balancing, and she also taught them meditation and surpressing their chakra. In the month Naruto control sky rocketed to mid chunnin level and instead of feeling like Naruto had Kage level reserves he was sending out low Jounin level. The truth about the Kamichi came out and Anko when she was teaching both about poisons used Naruto as a test subject making him immune to the poisons she demonstrated how to make and cure.

Naruto during the month learned 7 jutsu from his family scrolls. 2 earth, 2 water, 2 mokuton, and 1 wind jutsu. Anko had told him when she saw how he was going to try and have his Kagebunshin learn everything that he would get nothing actually done so had him focus on 1 offensive and 1 defensive jutsu for each of his element so that way he had something to counter with and attack with. Also going slow gave him a chance to actually master the jutsu instead of simply knowing it. She also taught him how to work on his elemental affinities for earth, wind, and water since she learned those from her sensei though he has yet to master these. For earth and water she bought 10 buckets and had him fill each with mud and he would either have to pull the water out of the mud using chakra or pull the dirt out of the mud with chakra. He had to learn to seperate them. As for wind he had to cut a leaf with his chakra and while he only could barely cut them at least.

Ino however was not taught any jutsu. Anko instead began to teach her a Taijutsu style called sliding snake, one of the minor styles that created the serpant style that Orochimaru taught Anko.

As for Naruto...

Flashback

Naruto sat at a poker table and thought "_How the hell did I get talked into this again...oh yeah, I broke that coffee table at the hotel and cost us most of our funds."_ and he said "give me 2." as he pass 2 cards away.

The dealer sent him to cards and a guy across from him said "There is no way in hell you can win another game kid. You've already taken us for nearly $7000 in the last 5 games."

Naruto said "What can I say, Lady Luck loves me. But you don't have any money left so why don't you fold so me and the chain smoker can throw down."

The guy said "Your right, I have all my money out there right now, how about a side bet. If I win me and him split the pot, if he wins he gets the pot but if you win you get both pots."

Naruto said "What other pot." looking currious.

The man smirked and pulled out a scroll and said "This scroll contains the fighting style of the Yondaime Mizukage himself. It was stolen by an Iwa nin who I killed and collected the bounty on. This style is worth 10 grand easy. So what do you say. Push in the rest of your chips into a side pot for this scroll."

Naruto looked at the other man and said "Are you in with his deal."

The man said "You could buy every pot here on out so I have no choice but to agree...besides, there is no way you could beat my hand."

Naruto looked at his hand and said "Sure, what the hell." as he shoved his money in.

The man with the scroll said "Ha, take this asshole, full house, 3 aces and 2 kings."

The other man said "Damn, beats my straight, what do you have."

Naruto said "I think theirs something wrong with my eyes, I'm seeing double. I got a pair of 2's and a pair of 2's with Ace high."

Both men scowled and Naruto said "Pleasure gentlemen." as he grabbed the money and the scroll and left.

End flashback

When Naruto returned to the Hotel room with the money and gave Anko half of it her eyes lit up and Naruto took both Anko and Ino out to eat. As for the scroll, Anko took a look at it and decided after copying and adding her own notes to it, it would work for him because it wasn't an actual style but a combination of 2 different styles put together to make it seem real. It was a basic samurai sword kata that each of the Samurai guarding the Fire lord were taught to begin their training when younger, next was an offensive taijutsu style called cheetah style that used high speed quick movements that had you get in and cut your enemy where they would bleed to death the longer they fought and the ones she added were parts of the serpant syle that attacked the joints of the body making it harder for an enemy to fight since their joints will be hurting which will scare them into trying to avoid you and when added with the cheetah style it makes it a battle of attrition and with Naruto stamina it seemed like a perfect style since he had stamina in spades.

Naruto was walking through the woods to find him a place to bath. Ino and Anko both left him at their camp site 1 mile from town and would return the next day with supplies. Once a week Naruto would summon Oak to him and work on his mokuton bloodline. This day was also a day for Anko to take Ino into town and teach her things that she would need to know as a kunoichi while looking for any clues as to where Tsunade might be. So far the group had learned Tsunade like to gamble and could run up as big of a Sake bill as she did a debt on gambling. It was suggested to do this since Naruto the first time he tried the Mokubunshin no jutsu nearly stab Anko and was deemed too dangerous for her and Ino to be near him when he practice it until he learned to use it properly.

As he walked he heard the sound of running water and headed toward it. After 5 minutes he found a river but there was a woman with black hair and a black cotton dress looking at the water and over the sound of water was a sound that Naruto recognised as sobs.

Frowning Naruto glanced around and began to walk toward the woman and said "Are you alright miss." causing the woman to jump startled and quickly got into a defensive stance.

The woman said "Who are you." in a commanding voice.

Naruto held his hands out and said "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you or anything. Besides, isn't it common courtasy to give your name first when asking someone theirs."

The woman bit her lip and Naruto said "Naruto. My name is Naruto. I was heading to the river and saw you sitting there and heard you crying so I thought I would see what was wrong and see if I could help." still showing his hands not holding anything.

The woman said "Shizune."

Naruto said "It's nice to meet you Shizune...is it alright if I lower my hands or are we going to be hostile toward each other all day. I rather not since I sort of stink at the moment from traveling and would hate for you to get a wiff of the oder."

Shizune bit her lip but a small giggle left her mouth as she relaxed and Naruto lowered his arms and asked "So....you want to talk about it."

Shizune frowned and said "Not really."

Naruto shrugged and said "Fair enough...though if you change your mind I'll gladly lend an ear for a beautiful woman like you." as he walked over and nelt down by the water as Shizune blushed.

Shizune bit her lip and said "Where you heading to."

Naruto looked at her a moment and said "Truthfully....I don't know. I'm looking for someone but haven't a clue where to find her. Been searching a month for her and all I've found are dead leads." as he used a rag to wash his face.

Shizune asked "Who is it."

Naruto said "The only person who could save my life." causing Shizune to take a new look at Naruto trying to figure out what was wrong.

She said "What's wrong with you. I mean I can't tell anything by looking at you that could be wrong."

Naruto laughed and said "Sorry, not like that. No, with my bloodline I don't have to worry about ever getting sick...no, I'm sort of in a nightmare that my father placed me in...he did something that caused the people of my village to hate my guts. When they find out about my bloodlines they are going to make my life hell and turn me into a slave and breeding stock. The only chance I have is to find this woman I'm looking for."

Shizune frowned and said "What village are you from. I don't see a hiate."

Naruto said "Oh, I got it sealed in a scroll because the woman the leader of our village sent me out under the disguise of another mission and there are those in power who would most likely try to find me so I hide it as not to draw to much attention to me." as he had took off his shirt and cloak and was washing his arms and chest.

Shizune said "You still haven't told me what village your from."

Naruto said "I know....it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt and I also don't want you to think bad about my village either. While I hate the villagers there are those who see me as me and I care for them. I would die for them."

Shizune said "Fair enough...why are you telling me so much about you, you don't seem like a very good ninja."

Naruto said "Well...I've never been what you call normal. I trust my instincts since they have save my life over the years and they are telling me to trust you...besides, by talking to you and showing you that your not the only one with a problem I'm hoping it gives you something to help make what evers bothering you more bearable. A woman shouldn't cry unless it's tears of happiness."

Shizune smiled and said "Thank you....so you have a bloodline."

Naruto said "2." as he sat down and began to wash his feet and legs after rolling up his pant legs.

Shizune said "Really...how is that possible."

Naruto said "My father had one and my mother had one. Somehow it worked out where I got both." as his smile slowly faded away.

Shizune saw this and asked "What's wrong."

Naruto said "I....Since I found out the truth about my parents and my bloodlines I've been thinking about the future and why my parents did what they did. My parents had a LOT of enemies. So many that if people found out they had a child I would have had a lot more people trying to kill me....I've been thinking of what my own children will someday face...kidnappings, assassinations, being turned into weapons for those in power....I don't want that life for my children but...I don't want to let my family line die with me. I'm the last with either bloodline and they are both so powerful they could change the world. Never having to fear being sick, never have to worry about being poisoned, or catching some kind of disease....never have to worry about going hungry...and yet those same abilities are going to become the destruction of my family. My village will want to keep them safely in our village while other villages would go to war in order to claim them or destroy them...I've tried coming up with ways to stop this from happening. I've thought about sleeping with every woman I could and with...well my gifts they would become prengant after 1 time and yet I also don't want to do that because I want my children to be loved and cared for. I know I won't be able to be in their lives because if I am they will be hunted down and either captured or killed."

Shizune bit her lip and Naruto said "Kami greatest gift is also the greatest curse. She gave us the gift of choice but then we are also responsible for the consequences of our action. How can I bring a life into this world and force the child to live without a father, the same curse that I had to face with both my parents passing away the day I was born....Even if I find this woman I'm looking for I will never be able to have a family in my own village. I could turn around and walk away from my village right now but if I did then I would be spitting on everything my ancestors stood for since they founded my village and most of the leaders of my village were members of my family. How can I turn my back on my precious people and leave them."

Shizune sat down on the log she was sitting on before and said "I know how you feel...my master...she was engaged to my uncle. He was the only family I had and when he was killed my master took me like a daughter and took me away from our village. I was 9 years old when I graduated the accademy and I became a Chunnin when I was 13. 2 months later he died and I left everything he had to me with my master....I'm 31 years old now and I have been with her all these years and everything that comes with it...and every day I see her fall deeper and deeper into depression. She hasn't been sober an entire day in 15 years and I've been beside her through all that.....today......today she called me an old maid whose to ugly to even get a man to look at and will never know the joys of being a woman....she said the only reason I follow her is because men are always trying to get with her and that I'm hoping that one of them will be so desperate to feel sorry for me....I've given up so much for her and she said those things to me....I know she's drunk and shouldn't really listen to her wor...." as she was silenced by Naruto who placed his hand on her left cheek and lifted the tear away.

Naruto said "Please don't cry Shizune and don't listen to that woman. I understand your master feeling pain over losing her fiance and I understand your feelings for being with her all these years but I've also had to deal with people on a daily basis that deal with the loss of those close to them and I've also seen an innocent being hurt by others and your masters wrong Shizune. You are a beautiful woman, you could have any man you want but your scared of what would happen to your master if you were to leave her. That's why your still with her....do you know why people die and why we age."

Shizune asked in a whisper "Why." as she looked at Naruto eyes that were showing kindness to her.

Naruto said "Because age is a way to measure time. We are given life and experience it here for a short time where we gain wisdom and understanding. When those who are close to us die they go and wait on the other side for you. It may seem to us like a long time but it is only a short window we are alive here. The pain of loss we feel here is so when we are with our loved ones for eternity we appreciate them and never just accept them. The pain of loss cause us to hold onto them even more and we will never let them go, no matter how long it is so we can enjoy eternity together. Your uncle was a good man I bet. He's waiting for you on the other side, he's waiting to hear your stories about your life and he's waiting to hear his faince....when you meet him again do you really want to tell him about what you have experiences so far and make him feel guilty for all the years of pain and suffering you both feel or do you want to be able to look him in the eye and tell him about all the years of joy you have and to show him the crows feet around your eyes that show years of happiness...you have that chance Shizune and you have the choice....I would gladly trade places with you so that I could have the choice to chose my own life."

Shizune asked "But why can't you."

Naruto said "Do you know what a Jinchuuriki is."

Shizune frowned and nods and Naruto said "My father didn't seal a demon in me but he did make me a human sacrifice to save my village. The choice was taken from me before I was even a few hours old and now I have to live with his choice."

Shizune said "You said if you could find this woman she could save you. How can she help you."

Naruto smiled and said "If I find her the only thing I will really gain is the power to make my own choice again. Because of the action of those in my village how can I trust them with the lives of those I treasure the most. I'll probably never be able to have a family with anyone from my own village. How can I when I will be waking up each day expecting to find a kunai at my neck or my children taken from me. The only way I see I will ever have a family I can claim as my own is to find some princess or Kage daughter or someone like that who has political backing that my village can't do anything without causing a war and if I do find this woman and she gives me my freedom I would only marry for love which will most likely never happen."

Shizune said "But what of your bloodline, would you let them die out."

Naruto said "No...I will most likely in my travels and missions find a few woman who desire a child and would take care of them, maybe those who have husbands who can't have children and offer to give them a child to raise as their own or something like that. While I would love to be able to hold my child and raise them I know that it will most likely never happen. I don't really care about my family name...names are things others give you so as long as any child I have has a loving family to take care of them and they won't be used as a weapon then I could live with that. Being an orphan all these years and being alone is a curse that if I can keep my children from living then all the pain and suffering I face would be worth it."

Shizune looked at him and said "Your a good person Naruto. The people of your village are idiots if they can't see you."

Naruto smiled and Shizune bit her lips and leaned forward and kissed his lips causing him to go wide eyed a moment before closing his eyes and pulling Shizune into his embrace.

Shizune pulled back flushed and bit her lip and said "Could....could you let me be the mother of your child."

Naruto eyes went wide in shock and Shizune placed her finger to his lips and said "Wait, here me out....I'm not getting any younger...most woman my age already have a child or 2...I'm not rich but I am skilled as a healer...I earn money going around curing diseases and helping people. I've been taken care of my master all these years but I do have some money set back she doesn't know about. I can't leave her for the same reason you can't leave your village but I don't want to make the same mistake she has. I've dreamed to be a mother my entire life....I know we can't be together and I'm fine with that...but I would be honored to help you find peace knowing you have a child who will grow up with a loving mother and I would love a child with my entire being. I ask you....no I beg you, please..."

Naruto closed his eyes and asked "Are you sure..."

Shizune said "Yes."

Naruto took one moment to look at her for any signs of deciet and coming to a decision leaned forward and began to kiss Shizune as his hand trailed up and down her back as she placed her hands on his chest. He began to untie her dress slipping it off her as Shizune hands began to work her way around Naruto. As their touches increased so did their desire and soon the sounds of moans, pantings, and gasp were heard echoeing through the forest.

The next morning Naruto held Shizune in his arms and he said "I was right Shizune, you are a very beautiful woman and will make a beautiful mother in less then a year."

Shizune said "How can you be sure that I am pregnant. It usually takes a few days at least for a medic to know."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her head and said "You are..I can't tell you how I know but you are......I wish we could be together some more though. I could come to love you if things were different."

Shizune smiled and said "And I could love you as well....I've never felt happier or more content then I do right now."

Naruto sighed and said "This will probably be the last time we see each other. For your protection and our childs we can't tell anyone about this."

Shizune closed her eyes as a tear fell and said "I know.....can you at least tell me about what bloodlines our child will have."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I can tell you about one, the one that will have the most effect on the child...it's called the Kamichi. It uses the childs chakra to heal itself. Any poison the child comes in contact will only make him or her sick for a little while and then the child will forever be immune to it as long as they have enough chakra in their body to fight it. It can regenerate lost limbs, organs, bones, and flesh....any disease they come in contact with might give them a little sneeze or a light fever if even that as their body becomes immune to it. It all depends on how much chakra the child has in their body and since it uses chakra their reserves will increase quickly. I know your a medic nin since you told me, so if you decide to have our child become a ninja I would suggest pounding chakra control into their head from day one. Other then that I leave the decision to you."

Shizune nods and kisses him on the lips and said "If we do meet and you want to meet our child I will let you."

Naruto let a tear fall and said "I know....but I also know what my families enemies will do and I won't put our child into that danger."

Shizune stands up and said "I should be going now...my master is probably passed out somewhere and I need to get her up and going for the day."

Naruto got up and he hugged her and said "If....if we see each other again act like you don't know me. That way if I'm with someone I don't trust they won't think nothing of it."

Shizune nods and kisses his lips one more time and shushined away as the words "Goodbye." hit his ears.

After she was gone he fell to his knees and began to cry.

When Naruto got back to camp after he took a bath in the river he found a blond hair woman with huge breast passed out on his sleeping bag and he blinked and thought "_What the hell. How many woman are in these woods."_ and he said "Hey, lady, wake up."

Naruto frowned as the woman did not stir and he said "Oi, lady, you need to get up, your in my bed."

The woman began to stir and she said "Shut the hell up."

Naruto got a tick and said "Listen here lady, I don't mind that you used my sleeping bag but you shouldn't be rude about it."

The woman set up and looked at Naruto with blood shot eyes and she said "Who the hell do you think your talking to kid."

Naruto said "I don't know and don't care lady."

The woman got up and said "I'll tell you who the hell am I, I am Tsunade Senju."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Tsunade Senju...as in the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage."

Tsunade nods and Naruto said "Oh this is great, I've been searching for you. I got something for you." as he rummaged in his cloak pockets and pulled out a scroll.

Naruto was smiling as Tsunade eyed the scroll and then Naruto and she slowly took the scroll and Naruto felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders when Tsunade smirked and the next thing he knew he was feeling great pain in his chest as he was sent flying through a tree....and several more before the 6th one bent in half and fell on him pinning him to the ground as one branch stabbed him in the stomach.

As he coughed and weased in pain Tsunade appeared laughing and said "Idiot, do you really think I care who you are or what's in this scroll. I'll never go with you." as she threw the scroll in the air and Naruto eyes got wide as Tsunade finished a set of handsigns and breathed a fireball consuming the scroll.

Naruto gasped as his eyes followed the ashes of the document and Tsunade drew back and kicked him in the face and the last thing Naruto heard before he blacked out was her laughter as she ran off.

When Ino and Anko returned to the camp both saw the destruction of several trees broke and Anko said "Fan out and search for the gaki." as both woman began to look around and Ino screamed as she found Naruto.

When Anko got where Ino was she saw Naruto pinned to the ground and a pool of blood around him as he looked pale and she looked at the tree a moment before biting her thumb and flashing through handsigns and as she slammed her hands on the ground said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as a 30 ft long snake appeared that was 3 feet wide and Anko said "Slither, I need you to lift this log of the gaki here without hurting the kid if you can. He's still alive but needs serious help."

The Snake quickly dug into the ground and came out on the other side of the log before wrapping it's head around another tree and lifting the log off Naruto as Anko broke the branch that was sticking in him and pulled him out. Once he was safely out the snake went up in smoke.

Anko quickly removed the branch and shoved a soldier pill and a blood pill in Naruto mouth and began to use a medical jutsu to help him.

Ino stood back watching with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth.

After 20 minutes Anko wiped the sweat of her forehead and said "There...that's all I can do. Hopefully his bloodline is as good as he claimed. All we can do now is wait. You watch him, I'm going to look around for clues to see if I can find out who did this."

Ino moved and placed Naruto head in her lap and she thought "_Why couldn't I do anything.....I won't be helpless again. I'm going to learn some medical jutsu so I can help out next time."_

It was the next day when Naruto awoke and found himself near the fire with Ino laying next to him and Anko said "I see your awake."

Naruto eyes glossed over and nods and Anko asked "Can you tell me about what happened."

Naruto frowned and said "The missions over."

Anko frowned and said "Just because you got hurt your stopping the mission. Why. I mean your already healed."

Naruto shook his head and said "Tsunade was the one who did this to me." earning a gasp from Ino who awoke hearing his voice and Anko eyes going wide.

Anko asked "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Big breasted blond who reeks of Sake and can punch me in the chest once and send me through all those trees. Yeah, she even said her name was Tsunade Senju....she said she didn't care who I was or what was in the scroll I gave her, she was never going with me as she burnt the scroll and kicked me in the face and left me for dead laughing."

Ino asked "What was in the scroll." as her face showed how shocked she was.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "My freedom....I now have no proof of who my family is or was...I can't even prove that my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now. As far as I know those were the only copy of those documents left." as he sat up slowly wincing as his stomach was tender and slowly began to pack up camp.

Ino said "So what now."

Anko bit her lip and said "The missions over. If Tsunade isn't going to return with us then we have no option but to return."

Ino looked down and Anko said "I can't believe Shizune would let Tsunade do that."

Naruto froze and asked "Shizune."

Anko said "Yeah, Tsunade apprentice. She's been with her since her uncle died. I met her back when I was apprenticing under Orochimaru and your dad was apprenticing under Jiraiya."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_grandma kami, your a bitch."_

Naruto said "I see...Shizune wasn't with her. Tsunade was alone here in the camp when I returned from taking a bath. Maybe if this is how Tsunade treats people Shizune got smart and left her ass."

Anko said "Doubtful...do you think you can travel kid."

Naruto said "Yeah...but lets take it slow. I need time to think before we get back."

Anko nods and Ino placed her hand on his shoulder and said "If you want to talk about it I'm here for you."

Naruto said "Thanks Ino." as he looked away.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a week to return to Konoha. As they got back to the village Kotetsu looked at them and said "Hey, how was your mission."

Naruto said "Not good."

Anko said "Anything exciting happen here while we were gone." trying to change the subject.

Kotetsu said "Well....right now Koharu and Homaru are running the village." causing all 3 to go wide eyed.

Naruto said "Why, what happened to the old man."

Kotetsu said "He's in the hospital. Apparently he found out Danzo was a traitor to Konoha and confronted him about it. He killed Danzo but he's been injured and been in the hospital ever since."

Naruto frowned and Anko said "Well come on, lets go report in."

When they got into the Hokage tower Naruto frowned as he saw people taking glances at him and they made it to the Hokage office.

After waiting 10 minutes they were let in and Homaru said "Ah, welcome back Anko, Ino, Naruto. How was your mission."

Anko said "I'm afraid that's classified elder-sama. I know your currently in charge but for security reasons I need to know if you are aware of exactly what our mission was before I can tell you. If not I will have to give my report to Sandaime-sama"

Naruto asked "How is he." catching the attention of everyone.

Koharu said "He's alive and stable....He asked that you be brought before him when you return. As for the nature of your mission he informed us that your was an actual security mission to protect Ino and Naruto do to the fact both them were able to present evidence of Danzo treason actions. He said there was more to it but was classified."

Anko thinking quickly said "The actual protection for the most part was finished. As instructed I trained both so they wouldn't be far behind their peers and I feel they may actually be a head of their peirs. I was able to teach him several jutsu as well as increase his chakra control which if we weren't in the village you would notice his natural release is only low Jounin level compared to Sannin or Kage level it was before. He was able to discover during our travel an incomplete taijutsu/kenjutsu style that with a little help from me was able to finish it and is working on get his body able to perform it. As for Ino I increased her stamina, chakra reserves, control, and I taught her one of the simpler styles that make up a part of my style. I also taught her some information gathering skills to better prepare her for her future as the next generation Ino-shika-cho group. I also was able to teach both some about poisons and antidotes so at least when I'm not hear we have some minor knowledge to help the village."

Koharu said "Excellent. You've done a fine job Anko."

Naruto and Anko both blinked and said at the same time "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the elders."

Homaru said "Well...as hard as it might be to believe but for the last 10 years Danzo has had Koharu and myself under his control through the use of several forbidden jutsu and other things that are classified. As such we were little more then puppets to him. He was paranoid about it though so he made it where we were only loyal to him and with his death we are free. I can understand your feelings toward us with the way you both were treated and I hope we can earn your trust."

Naruto frowned and Anko said "We'll see."

Homaru said "Well I expect you want to see Sarutobi. He's in room 321 and the guards have been given permission to let you in Naruto."

Naruto nods and looked at Anko and Ino and said "If you don't mind, could we keep what happened a secret. I don't want the village making fun of me for nearly killing myself with my own jutsu."

Anko said "Sure gaki."

Ino said "Of coarse." both understand what he really meant.

Naruto nods and leaves and after he was gone Koharu asked "What happened." with concern in her voice.

Anko said "Sorry, the gaki earned my respect and trust on this mission and I don't see a reason to hurt him by revealing a simple training accident that anyone could make."

Homaru said "I understand...well is there anything else you would like to report."

Anko said "Nope."

Koharu said "How about you Ino."

Ino said "No."

Homaru said "Well you dismissed then."

When Naruto made it to the hospital room of the Sandaime and let in he saw the Sandaime sitting on the bed reading Icha Icha paradise and Naruto said "Well you must not be dying any faster then normal if your still trying to get a hard on."

The Sandaime looked sheepish as he quickly hid the book and said "So....how was the mission."

Naruto scowled and said "It failed."

Sarutobi said "You weren't able to find her then."

Naruto walked over to the window and said "Oh, I found her....and I hope she rots in hell."

Sarutobi frowned and said "What happened."

Naruto frowned and told him what happened and Sarutobi was silent a moment and said "So you never told her who you were....if I know Tsunade she probably thought you were a debt collector and you were handing her the marks she had from her debt."

Naruto scowled and said "I thought of that as did Ino and Anko on the way back but.....after what she did to Shizune-chan I doubt it."

Sarutobi blinked and said "But you said Shizune wasn't there."

Naruto said "I know....I ran into Shizune the day before and we spent time with each other after I found her crying in the woods....while what she's done to me could be explained the things she done to Shizune are even worse and out of respect for her I won't tell you."

Sarutobi frowned and thought "_How far have you fallen Tsunade."_

Naruto unsealed one of the scrolls from his shoulder and said "Jiji...since I don't have proof any longer and because after what has happened....I wish to release myself from the Senju clan. I think this is why dad never told anyone about his bloodline. Tsunade is the last Senju...I...the woman who is my cousin is dead to me." as he handed the scroll to the Sandaime.

The Sandaime looked at the scroll and said "You think you don't deserve these since your not related to Tsunade right.....I don't see that. This is YOUR family scroll. I see a scroll your father entrusted to me to give to you when you were ready...I also give you permission to use your fathers name. I have the marriage and birth certificate for your parents and you."

Naruto eyes got wide and Sarutobi said "I didn't know Minato had a copy for you but I had a copy I was waiting to give you when you were ready. I ask that you keep your family name a secret though until your strong enough."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Alright....so when are you going to be getting out and taking over again."

Sarutobi said "I should be out in a week...but."

Naruto asked "But what Jiji."

Sarutobi said "While you were out Jiraiya, your godfather and the sensei to your father came to give me a report and I was still in critical condition. Koharu and Homaru asked him to take over as the Godaime and he refused and said that Tsunade would be a better choice.....the elders agreed and sent him to retrieve her."

Naruto eyes got wide and he paled and he looked up at the roof and said "I really....REALLY, HATE YOU."

Sarutobi sighed and said "I will keep quite about who you are related to and I will order those who know not to tell her."

Naruto frowns and said "Jiji....I know this isn't normally done and you've been more then generous to me but I have a request.....Is there any way I can NOT be here if this Jiraiya guy brings her back....with everything thats happened I feel like I'm snapping...I nearly bit Ino and Anko head off for trying to be nice to me on the way back. Maybe a low rank mission or something like that, something long term to give me a little time to calm down and figure out things....I'll return when the mission is over. I just need to get away from it all for a little while."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Get the guards at the door for me."

Naruto nods and walks out and said "Oi, he needs one of you."

An ANBU with a Neko mask on walked in and Sarutobi said "Please go get the elders and ask them to come here. I need to speak with them."

Neko nods and shushins away and Naruto said "That reminds me, what's with the old fossils, were they really under Danzo control."

Sarutobi said "Since the Uchiha Massacre they were...but don't worry about them. I knew when you returned if it was while I was in here they would need a cover story so I gave them one saying it was for yours and Ino protection. I also had a seal placed on both them that I can activate at a moments notice and kill them both since I don't trust them but while I am weakened we need to make it appear the village is still strong. I also have an ANBU I trust watching them behind a genjutsu that can kill them also if they try anything."

Naruto nods and there was a knock on the door and Koharu and Homaru walked in and Homaru said "You need us Sarutobi."

Sarutobi said "Yes....I need you to give Naruto here another mission, Long term but have it where he returns before the Chunnin exams. Something low level though since he will be going alone."

Koharu said "Alone, surely you don't expect us to send a child out alone do you."

Sarutobi said "Yes....Naruto...if you want this then I need to tell them the truth about your father."

Naruto frowned and said "As long as you don't meantion about THAT or THOSE."

Sarutobi nods and looked at Koharu and Homaru and said "What I am about to tell you is classified....It's the REAL truth of what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Homaru asked "What do you mean the real truth."

Sarutobi said "The Kyuubi was never sealed away. It was sent back to where it came from. Minato Namikaze, Naruto father placed a genjutsu seal on Naruto on top of an advance storage seal that held a Kagebunshin of his wife, Naruto mother. They knew the entire time she would die from child birth. The genjutsu seal was what gave Naruto the whiskers he once had. Naruto would you show them the seal and your face."

Naruto snorts and raises his shirt before he removed the bandages from his face causing both elders to go wide eyed.

Sarutobi said "Now this info can not come out yet. If it does then we could have trouble with Iwa who would try to get revenge. It has to remain a secret until the Chunnin exams at which time Naruto will take his real name and I will have the truth revealed. Between now and then Naruto is working on mastering his family jutsu that are in a scroll left to him by his parents. That is one of the reasons he is trying to stay outside of Konoha for now to train without anyone spying on him before he is ready."

Homaru closed her eyes and said "Forgive us and our village for all the pain and suffering we have caused you Naruto-san. We will find a long term mission of low enough rank that you should be able to do....are you ready to kill if need be."

Naruto frowned and looked at the Sandaime who frowned as well and Sarutobi said "He has already.....a civilian had claimed she was his mother when he was 7 and lead him into her home.....the exact details of what happened in that house are only known to me and Naruto. All I will say is the woman is dead."

Koharu said "I see...Homaru...what about the bridge builder escort to Wave."

Homaru said "Hmm.....it's a C-rank and you would have to guard the client back to his home and guard him while he builds a bridge from Wave to Fire country. The client says that he's only expecting maybe some bandits or thieves who would try to rob him on his way back home or try to steal from the supplies they are using to work on the bridge. It should take you about 3 months."

Naruto said "That will work. I can leave within 2 hours if that will work."

Koharu looked at Sarutobi who said "Very well. Meet your client in the Hokage office in 2 hours Naruto."

Naruto nods and after he was gone Koharu and Homaru both looked at the Sandaime angrily who said "Don't give me that look. I know what I am doing. Right now Konoha is on the verge of losing something more powerful and desired then even the Kyuubi or all the bloodlines in the world put together. The people need a hero. They believe in them and follow them. Naruto is a hero but the years of abuse and betrayel that Naruto has endured has him closer to being a flight risk then the Uchiha. If that happens then the future of our village is dark because no one else in the village has the desire to protect and do what's right more then him. Now when Tsunade gets here I want you to bring her to me, IN CHAINS if you must but bring her to me." as he released a little Ki.

Koharu who was stuttering seeing the look of anger in Sarutobi eyes said "Of coarse Sarutobi. Lets go Homaru, maybe she's already back and we need to get the client ready." as they quickly left.

Sarutobi smiled and said "Your getting better Naruto, I just barely managed to catch it but I've been in this room enough over the last few days to know there is only 1 chair in here."

The second chair was covered in smoke and Naruto was seen standing there and he looked sheepish and said "Sorry about that Jiji but...after what happened....I'm scared....I don't know who I can trust."

Sarutobi said "It's alright. I understand this time and the fact you even thought of doing it shows you are becoming wiser."

Naruto smiled and said "Well I better go, I just wanted to also ask you not to tell anyone about my relation to Tsunade, not even her."

Sarutobi said "I understand and I was not going to tell her. In my eyes that is a clan matter and you and her can deal with it as you see fit."

Naruto looked at him and said "So THAT is why that law was created. Let the clans settle their own problems and you don't have to do the paperwork."

Sarutobi smirked and Naruto went up in smoke.

Naruto was leaving his apartment when he got the memories from his clone and he smiled slightly before heading down the stairs.

He stopped at Ino apartment and knocked. A few moments later Ino opened the door and Naruto said "I came to tell you I'll be gone for the next month or two."

Ino frowned and said "But we just got back."

Naruto said "I know but I don't want to be here when she gets here."

Ino blinked and looked confused and asked "Who.......WAIT, SHE'S coming HERE...WHY." as Naruto gave her a look.

Naruto said "While Jiji was in the hospital the old fossils had Jiraiya go and search for her to become the Godaime Hokage. I asked him to let me leave to calm down and he's letting me take a C-rank mission solo....I came by to tell you to keep training and when I get back I will give you a special treat...you will get any one request from me to fulfill as long as you don't ask me to give you a child and it's something I can fulfill.....but I will have sex if you want."

Ino thought a moment and said "ANYTHING."

Naruto nods and held up his hand which was closed and said "Anything." as he smirked.

Ino said "You know...my apartment is so VERY lonely...I want to..." as she stopped as a chain fell from Naruto hand and a key was on it.

Ino eyes got wide and Naruto said "Your request is filled...here's the key to my apartment."

Ino asked "How."

Naruto said "Ino, remember, I know your inner most desires...besides, to save money we had to share a room all 3 of us and you and I shared beds as well as the times we spent in our tent. I knew you would want to continue that."

Ino took the key and Naruto said "But you still have to keep your apartment and make it appear as if we are landlord and tenant."

Ino sighed and said "Yes master."

Naruto kissed her on the lips sensually and after they broke apart he asked "Could you take care of my plants also while I'm gone. I left half of the ones to make poisons and medicines that Anko showed us so they can grow for use later. Luckily Anko had us find 10 of each."

Ino snorts and said "Jerk, you were going to ask me that all along, didn't you."

Naruto said "Perhaps...but I do like being close to you also."

Ino blushed and said "So when do you leave."

Naruto said "In less then 2 hours and I need to finish getting ready."

Ino said "Please...be careful. Your not a god."

Naruto froze a moment and said "I know." as he kissed her one more time and left.

When Naruto got to the Hokage tower he saw several ANBU standing there and one said "Who are you and why are you hear."

Naruto blinked and looked at him stupid and said "Who the hell are you. How the hell can't you tell who I am. I'm the most hated person in the village, the prankmaster from hell, the spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave, the sochi no shinigami, Naruto Uzumaki......Now, can you tell the old goat and nag the brats here for his solo C-rank." as he showed them his Hiate on his arm.

A snicker was heard from the side of the room and Kakashi was sitting there and said "Somethings never change, huh."

Naruto said "Why change when lifes exciting the way it is."

Kakashi said "All of you stand down, he's cleared for full access to this building."

At this everyone seemed to relax and start to break up and Kakashi said "Sorry about that, with what happened with the Sandaime the fire lord sent a couple of guards to protect the tower and it's secrets. To keep others from knowing these are just a small police force and not ninja the elders had them given special ANBU uniforms to make them seem stronger then they are. Anyone without a Jounin walking in will be stopped...so, what's this I hear about a Solo C-rank."

Naruto said "I need to get out of town for a little while, the old man given me permission for a small guard mission. As for why...ask him. I got to meet the client in about 5 minutes."

Kakashi said "So our team still not being reunited."

Naruto frowned and said "How's Sasuke."

Kakashi said "About the same. I've had him working on his speed a little and chakra control."

Naruto nods and started to walk and said "You coming, I would hate to be stopped again." as he walked toward the Hokage office.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and followed Naruto into the office.

Koharu and Homaru both looked at Naruto and Kakashi walked in behind him and Homaru said "Naruto, good to see your on time." as she shot a glare at Kakashi

Naruto said "Yeah. So you must be the client." as he looked at the man with a straw hat and a bottle of Sake

The man said "I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder. Are you both the ninja who are guarding me."

Naruto started to say something when Kakashi said "Actually...I was coming to tell the honorable elders that I've already spoken with the Sandaime and the rest of Team 7 are at the gates waiting for us."

Naruto turned shocked and Kakashi said "Remember what I said when your team passed."

Naruto said "You pray you never find out what wrinkles on a woman when she gets older." causing Koharu to glare at Kakashi who paled a moment from the KI she was releasing.

Kakashi smirked and said "I'll have to pay you back once we begin team training for that. I said those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash and you need your comrads. After all we are family."

Naruto scowled thinking about Tsunade and said "Well blood maybe thicker then water but pussy better then porn. All 4 will get you killed though."

Kakashi smiled and said "Good, then bring the client to the main gates while I get my supplies ready, elders." as he shushined away.

Naruto said "Hey, I have a question, since my sensei in the bingo book, If I kill him and bring back his head, can I get the bounty." causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Koharu said "Only if he became a missing nin Naruto."

Naruto said "Damn, well come on, lets get the hell out of town before the drunk, bleach blond, big breasted bitch gets here." as he thought "_Damn it Jiji....at least he cares."_

When Naruto walked up to the gates with Tazuna he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there and he said "Yo, sorry I'm late, I had to grab the drunk here before he could get another bottle of Sake."

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and said "Really, I got lost on the road of life."

Sakura screamed "Your both liers." as she pointed at them.

Naruto sighed and Kakashi said "Alright Team 7, while we have been split up a while it's good to see I have a team again. This is Tazuna, our client. He's a bridge builder from the land of Wave and we are to escort him back to the his home and then protect him until he finishes his bridge. Tazuna, this is Sasuke, Sakura, and you already met Naruto."

Sakura said "It's nice to meet you sir."

Naruto crossed his arms and Sasuke smirked and said "Hn."

Tazuna said "Are these brats all that's going to protect me."

Naruto said "Sir, were not just some mere brats, Sasuke here is a member of an elite clan who been trained since birth to fight, a single member of his clan can kill off nearly a hundred ninja by himself, Sakura here is a member of the most elite tracking unite in Konoha who can find her target no matter where he hides and no matter what he does she doesn't quit until she gets her man, our sensei here is the Sharingan Kakashi, the copy cat ninja. He's seen enough battles that a soon as an enemy moved a single muscle he already knows what the enemies going to do and can either copy them or stop them in their tracks and then you have me, the sochi no shinigami. My family has so much blood on our hands people look at me as if I'm not even human. Where more then strong enough to stop any bandits or thugs that we may encounter."

Tazuna said "Is that all true." as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Yes." and thought "_from a certain point of view, he never said Sasuke was the one strong enough to kill off a hundred ninja, Itachi was, Sakura is a fangirl who hounds her target until she gets him much to Sasuke annoyance and Naruto family are all feared because of how deadly and powerful they are and people don't see him as human and Kushina was known as the Aka Shinigami."_

Tazuna said "Alright, I guess I can see you guarding me."

Naruto smiled and Sakura said "I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted for what you said Naruto."

Sasuke glared at him also and Kakashi said "Well come on, let's go."

It was about 20 minutes into travel Sakura asked "Hey Naruto, where have you been exactly. I mean I know Sasuke-kun has been with Kakashi-sensei and I was stuck with Asuma-sensei, Choji, and Shikamaru."

Naruto said "Well...you know how the Sandaime was injured from killing Danzo. The reason he killed him was because he found out Danzo was a traitor to Konoha...Ino and I sort of found the proof that Danzo was the traitor so we were both sent out of the village in order to protect us should Danzo or his men escape and wanted revenge for getting them caught....that reminds me, what was the official statement on that."

Kakashi said "Danzo was officially charged with treason, murder, and attempting kidnapping of Konoha citizens and ninja."

Naruto said "I see.....and that's it." looking shocked.

Kakashi said "Yes." as he read his book.

Sakura said "Why do you seem shocked by that Naruto. I mean it's what happened."

Naruto glanced back at her and said "Sakura...I'm going to give you the most important piece of advice anyone can give you. There are always 3 sides to EVERY story. The official statement that gets told to the general population to put everyones fears at ease, the unofficial statement as to what is told to the councils and high ranking members of our ninja forces and then there is the truth. Remember, I asked Kakashi what the OFFICIAL statement was."

Sasuke said "So there was more to it then what everyone was told."

Naruto said "Perhaps. I don't know what was the unofficial statement and I don't want to know but I do know what the truth is on that but I'm not allowed to say....at least without asking permission first from the Sandaime."

Kakashi smiled and Sakura said "So...is the protection story an official statement."

Naruto smirked and said "Yeap."

Sakura frowned and Kakashi said "So Sakura, what all did you learn from Asuma."

Sakura said "A little strategy, we spared some, and I was taught the tree walking excercise but I did it right on my first try."

Naruto asked "How long can you do it for before you run low on chakra Sakura."

Sakura said "What do you mean. After I made it to the top I wasn't told to do it again." looking confused.

Naruto slapped his forehead and said "Sakura, if you are still rivals with Ino then you are REALLY far behind her. Ino can do it for an hour without stopping and she can also water walk for half an hour and leaf balance for several hours. That's not to meantion how Anko-sensei had her do Taijutsu matches where if Ino quit she beat the shit out of her or if she got down she kept attacking. Ino learned that for a kunoichi in a fight there are only 3 options, fight, die, or become someone bitch."

Sakura was shocked and Sasuke said "What about you Naruto."

Naruto said "I can do tree climbing, water walking, leaf balancing. She had me also work on my elemental affinities, a few jutsu to work with my affinities. She also taught me and Ino about poisons, medicines, and how to make them. Hell she had me be the test subject for each of the ones she showed us so I would build up an immunity to them. I was taught a few other things but I rather not say for now."

Sasuke frowned and said "Why didn't you teach me all that Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Because you and Naruto are 2 different type of Shinobi. Right now you have better control then Naruto but he has more chakra and stamina then you. To teach you the things Naruto knows I have to get your stamina and chakra levels higher. You heard how Naruto had to do tree climbing, water walking, and leaf balancing. He's also using the Kagebunshin no jutsu to help him learn those and like Naruto was telling Sakura, even when you learn it you will never master the jutsu as you got to constantly keep working on your control and reserves or you will never get stronger."

Sasuke said "It won't matter once I activate my Sharingan."

Naruto snorts and said "That was one of the lessons Anko drilled in my head. It doesn't matter if you can copy a 1000 jutsu, if you don't learn and master them then they are useless to you and could be used against you. Take Kagebunshin for example, if you were to copy me using it and use it yourself then you would wind up being weaker then me because your reserves are not as big as mine. Now take that fire jutsu you used in the accademy, if you and me both used it at the same time to attack each other I would most likely lose the fight because I don't know how to do that jutsu and also I don't know how not to use it where you spent days learning it and mastering it you could do something like hide weapons inside the fireball or something and I wouldn't know until it's to late."

Kakashi said "I agree. I've copied over a 1000 jutsu with my Sharingan eye but I only use about 60 in battle because I know and master those but the others I just copied and haven't really done anything with them."

Each of the gennin were in thought as they traveled over what was said.

As team 7 and Tazuna walked toward Wave 3 hours into their journey Sakura said "Hey Naruto, I thought you were an orphan." remembering he meantioned his parents earlier.

Naruto said "I am, but I found out recently who my parents were. It a long story and right now I'm more worried about the two guys up ahead."

Everyone looked at him and Sasuke said "What guys."

Naruto said "Anko said I'm a sensor type, like her. She said it's how I am able to get away from all those nins I out ran when I pulled my pranks. I naturally could detect them a little. I'm not fully trained but she gave me a small excercise to work on and I've got it down where if someone with more chakra then a gennin is within a mile I can detect them but I can't tell how much they have or exactly where they are but I can tell the general direction they are. I'm detecting 2 chakra sources up ahead somewhere." as the group kept walking.

Kakashi frowned and said "So you can detect Chunnin or higher huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, it's one of the excercises that she taught me to try and reduce my chakra that I release naturally. My own natural release is like a smoke screen so it has to be someone with higher chakra to get through the smoke screen, I can't detect Sasuke, Sakura, or Tazuna but I can detect you and the 2 ahead of us."

Kakashi said "I see....Sasuke, you guard the front, Naruto left, Sakura right, and I'll take the rear. Tazuna, if something happens you are to get by Sakura. Sasuke, you are to stand on the opposite side of Tazuna from Sakura in case someone else is with them and they try to attack while were distracted. Naruto, your the primary assault on this while I will scan for any other threats and then assist you. Does everyone understand."

Sasuke said "Why does the dobe get to fight them."

Naruto growled at Sasuke words and then his eyes went wide as he heard Desire scream "**BEHIND YOU."** and said "SHIT." as he turned on instinct and grabbed the chain that was about to wrap around him with chakra and sticking on the chain sent his foot against the one on the left kicking him in the chest as he rolled over the chain while he removed littlefox in one motion and as his feet hit the ground he gab forward with his blade and stab the one on the right in he neck. Kakashi appeared behind the one on the left that was stunned and chopped him in the neck while the other man was clutching his throat and was drawning in his own blood falling to the ground.

Naruto frowned as he removed the blade and flicked the blood off it before returning it over his shoulder and thought "_Thanks sis."_

Desire said "**No problem."**

Everyone was stunned and Kakashi saw Naruto hand was bleeding and said "Naruto, the chains poisoned." as he glanced at the chain seeing it discolored on the edges meaning it's poisoned..

Naruto looked at his hand and said "It's fine, I must have been in contact with it before since I'm not feeling any burning so I'm immune to it." as he pulled out some bandages and wiped the blood off and wrapped the bandages around his hand.

Sakura screamed and said "You killed him." in shock. Sasuke was frowning as he looked at the dead nin.

Naruto looked at her and said "And...were ninja, this is what we been trained to do. I'm just lucky though because if I would have been any slower that chain would have killed me." as he glanced at the body of the man he killed.

Kakashi nods and said "The demon brother. C-rank missing nins from the hidden mist village. Both Chunnins. Cut the head off of him with your sword and I'll seal it in a scroll so you can collect the bounty."

Naruto said "I can't. My sword will only cut when someone is trying to kill me. If the person dead or not actually try to kill me it won't cut anything but if they are it will cut through nearly anything. It was a gift so I could learn to use it without killing myself and be safe to use on sparing partners."

Kakashi nods and said "Right, stand guard and I'll take care of him and then get some info from his brother." as he placed his hand on both nins and shushined away.

After Kakashi was gone Naruto looked at his team and Tazuna and saw them stairing at him and he asked "What."

Sakura finally asked in a quite voice "What's it like...to make your first kill."

Naruto frowned and after a few minutes he said "It's not....my third actually." as he walked over and leaned against a tree.

Both his teammates looked shocked as did Tazuna and Kakashi who came back also was shocked.

Sasuke said "When was your first."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I was 7." making everyone gasp.

Kakashi who returned asked "What happened...does anyone else know."

Naruto frowned and said "Jiji knows the truth since he was the one who found me....the old goat and nag know I killed but that's all."

Sakura said "So...what happened...what was it like."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I'll tell you later because it's not easy for me to talk about and I want to know why they were targetting Tazuna."

Tazuna asked "What makes you think they were targetting me."

Naruto said "Because both the demon brothers spent time in Wave country recently."

Kakashi said "Oh...and how do you know that Naruto. I mean even I didn't know that."

Naruto who was still leaning against a tree moved his foot and kicked a small boulder beside the tree and said "Because they ate lunch here waiting on Tazuna to return and had food they got from Wave country. The reciept for the store they shopped at is with the trash they hid and it says the store is located in Wave." as everyone saw a bag with sandwich rappers and a price tag stapled to the bag.

Sasuke asked "How did you find it dobe."

Naruto said "Because I haven't ate since breakfast and I smelt chicken and followed my nose over here to see where it was coming from." causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Kakashi said "I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks after all....Now why don't you tell us about what is really going on Tazuna. Why does Gato want you dead."

Tazuna sighed and explained how Gato took control of all shipping to the island and how he wants Tazuna killed to keep control of the island. After he was done Naruto said "Well I'm still going."

Sasuke said "The dobes right, we can't abandon this mission." and thought "_And maybe I can find out how Naruto got so strong."_

Sakura said "Yeah, we have to help these people."

Kakashi said "Alright but the next enemy we face will be most likely a Jounin. Everyone is to be on alert and follow my orders."

All 3 gennin said "Hai."

So Team 7 continued the mission, Naruto after the first hour put his hands together and created 10 Kagebunshins and had them quickly jump ahead.

After they were gone Sakura said "What did you do that for Naruto."

Naruto said "I only have at most a mile range of detection, my Kagebunshin have at most a mile detection but by having them go to the edge of my detection zone and circle around us I can cover about 4 miles from us in every direction since our next enemy is most likely a Jounin I should be able to detect them and when the clone dispells it's memories will come to me and I can give us more time to prepare...hopefully."

Sasuke said "Good plan dobe. You really are becoming more useful then I thought you would."

Kakashi said "Very good plan Naruto...how did you come up with it."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Actually...Anko did. One of her favorite games was preditor and prey. I would create 200 Kagebunshin and we would scatter. We couldn't go more then 5 miles from our camp and I didn't know how she was doing it at first until I found her using earth clones to take out my Kagebunshin. Once I learned to detect her chakra release I was able to last longer."

Sakura said "You keep talking about chakra release...what exactly is it."

Kakashi said "Everyone naturally releases a small amount of chakra into the air. It's like 1 percent of your actual reserves. The bigger your reserves the bigger the release. To sensor types like Naruto it's like a flair going off and....what's wrong Naruto." seeing Naruto eyes gloss over.

Naruto frowned and said "Theres a girl dressed in a hunter nins mask....somethings off about her. I can't put my finger on it but the girl eyed my Kagebunshin for a moment before destroying it with a senbon needle. My other clones detect her and she seems to be going around my search grid and is on more alert then she was....I didn't think of using Kagebunshin as 2 way messangers before. My clones made 2 Kagebunshin and sent one to tail the girl from a distant while the other dispel to relay the info."

Kakashi frowned and said "Senbon needles...strange weapon for a hunter nin."

Naruto said "Yeah...but that's not what's bothering me."

Sakura asked "Well what is bothering you."

Naruto said "Hunter nins take the heads...that's why Kakashi-sensei asked me to cut off the demon brothers head right."

Kakashi nods and Naruto said "She doesn't have any kunais or shurikens, just senbons and she doesn't have a sword either."

Sasuke said "Maybe it's sealed dobe."

Naruto frowned and said "Maybe...it just seems odd for a hunter nin not to have her weapons ready in case she came across a mark. Anko told me she works with ANBU and the number one rule is always have your equiptment handy."

Kakashi said "Your right...that is odd she would not have more then senbons on her. Do you see a hiate on her."

Naruto said "My clone wasn't looking for one so can't tell you."

Kakashi said "Well if your clones detect her or find anything else strange let us know. Lets continue. We should be able to make it to the seashore before dark."

Naruto nods and Sasuke said "Dobe...who exactly is this Anko woman you talk so much about. I mean the things you keep talking about she said to you seem like advance stuff of the thing Kakashi-sensei said to me."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um....I don't know her official rank but I do know that she was the apprentice of Orochimaru when he was still a leaf ninja just like Shizune is Tsunade apprentice and my dad was...shit." as his eyes went wide realizing what he just said.

Sakura eyes widen and said "Your dad was an apprentice to a Sannin."

Naruto frowned and said "Actually....my dad was the Yondaime Hokage."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna eyes went wide as they heard this and Sasuke said "Your joking...right dobe."

Naruto bit his lip and said "No."

Sasuke said "But the Yondaime was never married."

Kakashi said "Actually, he was married for several years secretly to Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto mother. I was a witness at their wedding."

Sakura said "But why. Why keep the fact their married a secret."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I can tell you about how I made my first kill. Then you will understand why. I....A woman claimed she was my mother and that she had been told I died during the Kyuubi attack and had only return recently....I believed her because I was only 7 and had been an orphan my whole life....She seemed like a really nice lady and even gave me my own bed....While I was asleep the first night in that house....she let 10 men in the house and they came to the room I was in....They threw me on the floor and took the matress off the bed...it was a metal frame and they tied me to the frame ripping my shirt off me and used raiton jutsu on the frame." making everyone wide eyed realizing what that meant.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I was in that house for 2 weeks....during the day the woman would stab needles in me filled with different things from bleach to acid to poisons." causing Sakura to get tears in her eyes as Sasuke seemed to be shocked.

Naruto said "During the night....theres a reason I have such a high pain tolerance." as his eyes glossed over.

Kakashi asked "What happened."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I guess if I'm going to tell you the rest I have to tell you some of the truth...I have 2 bloodlines." causing both Sasuke and Sakura to go wide eyed.

Sasuke said "You have 2 bloodline...what are they."

Naruto said "One lets me heal really quick...I won't tell you the other one yet or anything else about my one bloodline since I have to keep it a secret for now....but one of the things that was done to me was my right hand was cut off and destroyed."

Sakura said "But your hand is there....WAIT, you mean you can heal from having your hand cut off."

Naruto said "Yeah...before I knew it was a bloodline and when I told the Sandaime we both thought it was a genjutsu they used on me but my hand regrew under the rags they used to cover it up so that I wouldn't bleed to death....when it was healed enough I freed myself from the other wires and fell to the floor to weak to do anything else....when the woman came back into the room to give me the next batch of poisons she found me on the floor and she dropped the tray and started to beat me...I curled up in a ball as she kicked me over and over again and I saw a needle that had fell off the tray full of liquid....I grabbed it and stabbed it in her leg....what ever it was killed her within 15 seconds....I don't know how long I was there before the Sandaime found me and before now I've never told anyone but him what happened."

Tazuna asked "Why did they do that to you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "The woman was a spy for Iwa....she worked as a nurses aid at the hospital and got a blood sample of my blood and some how discovered who my parents were. The Sandaime suspected the men were from Kumo since they used Raition jutsu to torture me. My father decimated Iwa forces and Kumo been angry at Konoha for years for some reason. Torture and killing the son of the Yondaime Hokage would have been a real good way of getting revenge when word got out about it. Luckily for me they didn't know about the Kamichi bloodline I got from my mother."

Sakura said "But....if that's true then why do so many people look at you and my mom and everyone tell us to stay away from you as a kid."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Sakura, Sasuke....everything I am telling you is an S-rank village secret. If anyone else speaks about it besides the Hokage or myself they will be killed for it....several HAVE been killed for it...or at least part of it. Do you both understand the risk of knowing what I am about to tell you is and are you willing to keep it a secret."

Sasuke said "Yes."

Sakura nods and Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "You keep your mouth shut about it and I'll kill Gato personally."

Tazuna blinked and said "Deal."

Naruto sighed and said "Remember how I told you there are 3 versions of every story...the events that happened the day I was born are also a 3 version story. Officially my father killed the Kyuubi the day I was born at the cost of his life, everyone born after that day believes this...the unofficial story that most of the village older then us believe and that I didn't hear about until the day we graduated when Mizuki tried to kill me was the Yondaime used a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside a seal he drew on a random orphan he chose by summoning the Shinigami who ate his soul and killed him."

Sasuke said "The orphan was you."

Naruto said "Unofficially yes."

Sakura asked "What's the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked at the sky and a female voice Naruto recognised said "The truth is Minato-kun saw how weak Konoha was and knew even though he could send the Kyuubi back to where it came from since it was to powerful to destroy that Konoha enemies would most likely take the opertunity to attack and destroy Konoha. To stop this he drew a second seal on top of the seal he spent the entire time Kushina was pregnant with Naruto designing to hold a Kagebunshin of her so that when Naruto was old enough he would be able to see and hold his mother, even just one time which activated the day he got the hiate. The second seal was a genjutsu seal that made those whisker marks appear on Naruto face so people would believe he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. He left a letter to the Sandaime explaining things and so to make sure the other villages knew Konoha had a demon sealed away he made a public announcement about it being sealed inside Naruto and then forbid everyone from speaking about it so other villages would believe he had the Kyuubi and would not attack afraid Konoha would release the Kyuubi on them while in truth the Kyuubi was just sent back to where it originally came from." as a woman with blond hair appeared in the middle of the group.

Naruto said "CHANCE." as he ran over and hugged her.

Kakashi thought "_Holy shit, she's beautiful."_ and said "I am Hatake Kakashi, who are you miss."

Chance said "My name is Chance, I'm Naruto god mother."

Kakashi looked at Naruto remembering him talking about her and said "Is she the one you..." as he giggled.

Chance smiled and said "Oh, yeah. Me and both my sisters took his cherry the night Shinigamis Kagebunshin summoned us to Konoha."

Sakura gaped and said "You and your sisters had sex with him...and you openly admit it.."

Chance said "And...what. Were both adults and I wanted to officially bring him into adult hood and make it memorable. Having a 4 way sex fest for several hours was one hell of a memory for me."

Tazuna asked "Why did you call his mother Shinigami."

Chance said "Kami...or I should say Mom....she's a bit...off. She took care of a bunch of kids since she couldn't have children of her own so she gave us all names of ancient gods and goddess. I know her as Shinigami and she got the name Kushina Uzumaki when she came to Konoha. I'm Chance or as some call me Lady Luck. My sisters Fate and Destiny were also with me the night Naruto-kun became a man." with a smile on her face.

Kakashi giggled and said "You fucked Fate, Destiny and Chance, huh Naruto. Not many can say they've done that." with a smile on his face behind his mask

Naruto said "Yeah....so why are you here not that I mind and how did you find me."

Chance said "Pull the deck of cards out I gave you."

Naruto did and Chance said "Find what's missing."

Naruto looked through it and said "The black and white Jokers missing."

Chance said "Bingo, it allows me to summon myself to you but it takes like 5 minutes for me to actually get here so everything that is said 5 minutes before I appeared I hear on the way here. Catch." as she tossed him a scroll

Naruto opened it and read..

**Naruto-kun,**

**I guess there are a few things I should tell you about myself and about Desire. We know each other and have a past that I think you should know about...Like your mom and dad I once fell in love with a mortal and became mortal to be with him...it was a LONG time ago but Desire being who and what she is talked him into fulfilling one of his desires which was to be with another woman. I don't blame her since I forgive her so as long as she doesn't hurt you then I won't do anything to her....after I found out my husband cheated on me I never fully trusted again but I did lust for another man since I never died I still had my body that I had I could use and had 2 children with him. He died and I did care for my children but both wanted to be like the rest of their family and I couldn't stand in their way taking from them their dreams so I faked my death and return to the other side....My son soon joined me by being killed in battle. Even though I still had my body I could not just pop up and leave when I want to. It takes a lot out of me so I have to wait one day for every day that I actually lived as a human before I return. I was here with my children and their father for 10 years so I could not return to comfort my daughter for 10 years and by that time she had become the woman who punched you through those trees.**

Naruto eyes got wide as he looked over at Chance who nods and Naruto looked back at the note and read

**I know that is hard to believe but it's true. Tsunade believes she cursed in gambling that when she wins something bad is going to happen and when she loses everythings normal. That is the bloodline I gave her since she was a demigod like you. I know you are angry at her and I understand as I am as well but I am her mom so I don't want to see her continue down her path she is on. I ask you to talk with her and try to knock some since into her. I also have a gift for you sealed on the bottom of this scroll but you will have to unseal it with chakra privately because I don't want to explain how I came across it. The gift is free so don't feel I am paying you to do it. Now ask me is it true so I can lie about the scroll.**

Naruto asked "Is it true."

Chance said "Yes, my sister Inari asked me to goto Konoha and ask them to send a team to Wave country. She said she just recently went through there and people are dying of starvation because there is hardly any food thanks to some guy named Gato. She said she saw children starving and wanted to do something so since your the only Konoha nin I know I thought reading her description of what was happening there that maybe you could do your thing to help the people. Where are we anyways since I was summoned here." as she looked around.

Kakashi said "About a half day travel before we reach the shore, were on our way to Wave actually."

Chance said "Really....I hope you have a bunch of food then because if you don't you won't find any there. Even wild animals in the woods are hard to find."

Kakashi frowned and looked at Tazuna who was looking down and Kakashi said "I see....so you came all this way to request Naruto here to see if he could go help a country he was already going to help."

Chance rubbed her head and said "Actually that was a bonus and I didn't know he was on his way there. I wanted to see him again since I wasn't able to be with him until the day his mom summoned me but because of my duties I can't stay in Konoha either. I hope your not angry about me interupting your mission Hatake-san....do you know when the Chunnin exams are going to be held in Konoha. Naruto-kun promised me that he was going to be in the finals and I know if he's anything like his parents that he will keep all his promises and I wanted to come see him in the exams."

Kakashi said "The finals are always the last day or March and the last day of Septemberand I understand about your wanting to see your god child. If I may ask, what village are you."

Chance said "The village where I live...Heaven."

Everyone blinked and Chance sighed and said "Like mom, our founders were a bit off and honored the ancient gods and goddesses of the world. Most of the people in our village is named after a god or godess. Even Naruto mother who was born in our village was named after a goddess. Her real name was Shinigami and that's the name most of us know her by. She was traveling with her father who was killed in Whirlpool country and taken with the rest of the orphans to Konoha and people didn't believe her about what her name was since they never heard of our village and named her Kushina Uzumaki or Kushina of Whirlpool. It wasn't until she had grown up some that someone she knew from our village met her and she had a life in Konoha by then."

Sakura asked "Where exactly is your village located. I mean you said you had to be summoned here, why can't you just travel here like normal."

Chance said "Well...how do I put it...Have you ever heard of the hidden air village."

Kakashi eyes got wide and said "Yes, what about them."

Chance said "They sort of got the idea for their village from us. Our village really is in heaven or in the air. It's a floating village and can't be got to by regular means. We just float where ever the wind blows our village and it's hidden by clouds made from the hidden mist jutsu powered by the seal that absorbs chakra from everyone that lives in our village. Our village originally was on a small island whose volcano was going to erupt soon and destroy our village and everyone there so our ancestors created the seals that make up our village to let us float away from the danger..It's not very big and we have to do all our shoping for supplies from different nations and no we are not allied with anyone or will ever be allied with anyone. Because we can't grow to big in size and we are not really fighters we keep to ourselves and keep our secrets. The only reason I told you all is because Naruto needs to know at least about his family history since he has been to our village once the night he learned about his family but since it was night and we appeared inside the village he couldn't see anything or know anything that could be forbidden to speak about or could be useful to others to try and get our secrets."

Kakashi said "So the cloths Naruto has here, it was made by the people of your village."

Chance said "So you seen or haven't seen what they can do huh." as she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Yes and I can understand why you would want to keep your secrets but you won't consider perhaps a trade agreement with our village."

Chance said "Sorry, the leader of our village won't allow it. The last time we tried to do that was the hidden air village and you can guess how that went."

Sasuke said "Who was the hidden air village you both speak about."

Kakashi said "The hidden air village was a village whose ninja flew. They attacked from the air and started the 3rd ninja war by attacking several of the smaller nations. They asked for aid and Konoha aided them which the smaller nations allied with Konoha for their protection and Iwa didn't like it since a couple of the countries were trade partners with Iwa and they cancelled the contracts with Iwa and gave them to us and so they got Kumo to aid them and well we got Suna and soon an all out war started but Konoha had acted quickly and found the hidden air village and destroyed it."

Chance said "Anyways I need to get back. I would like to have spent more time with you but I have my duties to attend to. Maybe I can make it up to you when I get the chance to come back. I ask that none of you tell about my village or about me....Cya." as she kissed Naruto and disappeared.

Sakura said "What a tramp. Sleeping with someone she does't even know."

Naruto growled and said "Sakura, your a kunoichi, you could be ordered to sleep with someone you don't know which means you would be no better then a prostitute since you would be getting paid for it and the village would be your pimp. She's only been with 3 men her entire life, The first man she loved who cheated on her with another woman, later she was with another man who died unexpectantly and then me. Guess what Sakura, because Sasuke the last of his clan in Konoha that means that he's going to have to have sex with several woman and have children with them to make sure his bloodline lives on. By insulting her your also insulting the man you claim you love."

Sakura was angry, shocked and then paled as she heard this.

Kakashi said "Well since we did not know about the condition in Wave when we took this mission were going to make a slight detour Tazuna to get some more supplies. There's a village about 3 miles south of here we will goto to get supplies and you will stay with me for your protection."

Tazuna said "It's alright, I guess I never thought about your need for food when I requested this mission since our country is just barely surviving."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who glanced at Naruto from his one eye and Naruto gave a small nod and Naruto said "Don't worry, I'm sure things will get better soon."

Kakashi said "Let's go."

Half an hour later Naruto said "I need to take a leak." as he walked into the woods.

As he got there he unsealed the item and blinked as he saw a small white snake and the snake said "**So your our new summoner. I'm dice, father to all snakes. Chance told me about you. Your the the sochi no Shinigami right."**

Naruto nods and the Dice said "**Nice to meet you. Chance told me you know some about the snake summoning contract that is created by Manda tribe correct."**

Naruto said "Yeah, Anko told me about them....I think." as he rubbed his head

Dice said "**Yeah, her and Orochimaru are the only 2 who have that contract. Now what you should know is that is only 1 tribe of snakes. There are a total of 8 tribes and the one you know of is the weakest. It was a contract created for Orochimaru to protect Chance daughter since he was her teammate. Now Chance has asked me to let you have a contract with another tribe of snakes besides the one Orochimaru has. The question is which."**

Naruto asked "What's the difference."

Dice smirked and said "**Each has it's strength and weakness but it's not actually a choice of which you get, it's a choice of which you pass to get. To obtain the contract you have to become immune to every snake in that contract. How you do that is I will have to bite you on your arm depending on which part of it you become immune to will determine which snake contract you get."**

Naruto asked "Will I have to do that whole sacrifice thing I heard Anko talking about."

Dice said "**No, Orochimaru did not originally have to either until he betrayed the original contract and betrayed Tsunade. That is why Anko does not have to give sacrifices but she only has a sub contract with the snakes she is immune to. Since this is a free gift and as long as you do not bring harm to Chance or openly hurt those you summon like Orochimaru does with his experimentation then you will never have to worry about sacrifices. Now, will you accept our contract."**

Naruto thought a moment and said "Sure, I asked Anko to let me sign her contract since I thought of the ability to use it with my bloodline but she was afraid to since Orochimaru has the master contract or I should say the master contract for that tribe."

Dice said "**Then hold out your right arm and don't move as I am going to bite you...ready...good, here goes."** as he lunged at Naruto right arm and bit into it and Naruto winced as Dice let go and Dice said "**There, once the snake seal finishes appearing and quits hurting you will be able to summon our kind.....interesting. I can tell by which color is appearing on your seal which tribe you are passing...interesting indeed. Goodbye Sochi no Shinigami and good luck."** as he went up in smoke.

Naruto lowered his coat sleave and took a leak before going back to where his team was.

Kakashi said "Everything alright. You were gone for a while."

Naruto said "Yeah, lets go."

An hour later the group that had traveled in silence as they approached the town and Naruto stumbled a moment and fell to his knees drawing everyones attention and Sakura said "Are you alright Naruto." as she looked at him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he saw how sweaty Naruto was and how pale he appeared and he asked "What's wrong Naruto. I've seen you run for hours and not get winded and here you are looking like your about to pass out from exhaustion."

Naruto took off his cloak as he wet his lips and he reached up to his shoulder and a scroll appeared and Naruto opened the scroll as Kakashi walked over and said "What are you needing Naruto."

Naruto swallowed and said "Soldier....Soldier pills."

Kakashi frowned and looked at the scroll and found the seal he remember putting them in and he took one out of the box and turned to give it to Naruto when his eye saw Naruto arm and he froze as he saw how red it was and the white snake tattoo on his arm.

Naruto saw this and grabbed the pill popping it in his mouth and his color began to return to normal and Kakashi saw the redness going away around the tattoo and he looked at Naruto and asked "How did you get THAT."

Naruto sat down and saw Sasuke and Sakura come over along with Tazuna and he said "Remember when I took a leak.....I was approached by a summon."

Kakashi frowned and said "AND."

Naruto said "Relax, it's not Anko or Orochimaru contract. The summon that approached me told me there are a total of 8 tribes of snake contracts and the one they have is actually the weakest. Apparently word spreading around about me with the summons for some reason and I impressed them enough to let me test for one of the other tribes of Snakes that has no summoner. All I have to do is become immune to all the snakes in that tribe like Orochimaru originally did when he got his snake contract. My bloodline is doing that as we speak but it's chakra based so it's eating my chakra up..I think it's almost done now though since the seal and the pain are almost gone."

Kakashi said "And you didn't think you should tell your team or superior about this."

Naruto said "Anko had already had every snake she can summon bite me. So I figured I had a l had a good resistance to most kinds of snakes already and it would have only take a few minutes. I guess there are more that Anko can't summon then I thought. Who knew.....I can feel my reserves getting back up there so I think it's finished. Maybe a third of my chakra so far."

Kakashi frowned and said "That was very stupid Naruto, you could have put your team and the mission in danger."

Naruto frowned and said "I know but...how often does a summon actually appear and offer itself to a person. I was afraid if I refused the honor of the sacrifice the snake made to come here then it would be an insult which would later come back and bite me in the ass."

Sasuke said "But why you."

Naruto shrugged and said "I already told you I somehow impressed the snake who gave me this somehow."

Kakashi sighed and said "I can understand where you are coming from as most contracts are past down from another ninja or family now but you still should have told us after you got it."

Naruto said "Sorry...I wasn't thinking about that."

Kakashi said "Well anyways you now have a summoning contract."

Naruto said "2....this was actually my second summoning contract because my first is sort of a family contract. I am only the 2nd to have it and it's related to my other bloodline."

Sakura said "You still haven't told us what it is."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi who shrugged and Naruto bit his lip and said "I know and the reason I am not telling you is also part of the real reason Ino and I left Konoha and also the reason this mission was originally a Solo mission for me to take alone...We went searching for a living blood relative I have..a cousin...we found her and she a drunk, gambling, bitch who was drunk and thought I was a debt collector...at least that's what we believe she thought. I was alone when I found her because Ino and Anko were in town getting supplies...she attacked me and caused me to be stab through the stomach with a tree branch....she laughed at me and kicked me in the face before she left me for dead. Ino and Anko found me passed out in a pool of blood nearly dead still with the branch in me....I found out she's coming to Konoha for another reason unrelated to me and I did not want to be there when she arrived and I don't want her knowing that we are related. That is why I don't want to tell you about my other bloodline because if you found out what it is then you will know who she is and which family I am related to...if I have to use it I will but..."

Sasuke said "She sounds like my brother, a relative you want to kill."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi and said "Sasuke...how many fire jutsu did your family get off when Itachi killed your clan." as he slowly got up.

Kakashi shot Naruto a look and Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke looked confused and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto slapped his head and said "Please tell me you told him to look underneath things." as he looked at Kakashi.

Sakura said "What are you all talking about."

Sasuke said "Yeah, why does it matter how many jutsu my family got off."

Naruto said "Because that was the proof that got the real killer of your clan executed dumbass."

Kakashi said "Naruto, what are you doing."

Naruto said "He has the right to know. You just rode my ass for not telling about putting the team in danger. If we someday ran into Itachi he deserves to know the truth so he doesn't put us in danger."

Sasuke said in a demanding voice "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT."

Naruto said "Danzo...the reason Danzo was killed because it was found out that Danzo had already tried to steal one bloodline from Konoha and it was suspected that he had tried to steal another. Not one fire jutsu, something your clan is famous for, was used the day your clan was killed. There was no damage to any buildings from a fire jutsu in the Uchiha district. The only way that could happen was if there was more then one killer. Danzo was the leader of a secret ANBU unit called ROOT who worked outside of the control of the Hokage and the council. They were suppose to be disbanded years ago but Danzo kept them hidden. When Ino and I discovered that Danzo was still operating ROOT and they tried to kidnap her twice and the evidence about there was no fire jutsu used, it was enough to investigate him and found out he was involved in the massacre. Also, Itachi was one of my guards as a child assigned to me by the Sandaime so I know Itachi and he talked to me all the time about you Sasuke and I know that he would do anything to protect you, even claim he was the one who killed your clan so you would not get killed going after the real killers."

Sasuke eyes were wide as he looked shocked and breathing heavy and he said "YOU KNOWED ALL THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME."

Naruto said "I thought the Sandaime would tell you personally after he got out of the hospital Sasuke. Itachi may still be guilty of helping do it for some reason but we know that he didn't do it alone. The only one who knows for sure is Itachi and the only way to find out is to confront him about it. Either way right now Itachi is still a missing nin and has commited crimes as such. Perhaps he might be able to be captured and questioned about the truth of what really happened and he will have to still pay for the crimes he commited besides that with spending time in jail at least. That is if he isn't killed first. But you said your goal was to kill him. How can you find out the truth if you kill him....personally...the way I see it if Itachi is really the same man I knew as my guard then he sacrificed everything for you to restore your clan and bring your clans honor back. He is wanting you to get stronger and he will allow you to kill him so that he can regain your family honor when the time is right for you to take over as the leader of your clan by law which is when you are 16. He may check on you before then to piss you off to get stronger but that's just my guess if Itachi is really innocent. The question you have to ask yourself is this, if Itachi was innocent and he sacrificed everything for you to restore your clan and it's honor, are you going to chase after him and capture him to get answers so that he will suffer for years in prison or be executed for his crimes, or are you going to let him go and wait until the day he comes before you. If he fights and defeats you and leaves you alive then you will know that I am right and that he left you alive to restore your clan and it's honor. Will you make his sacrifice be for nothing and become so hungry for vengence that you destroy all he sacrificed for. Will you betray the village for power to kill him, would you become as evil as he appears to be to destroy a man who loves his little brother enough to die for him."

Sasuke who had been trembling screamed "SHUT UP."

Naruto said using Sasuke voice "I am an avenger, I don't care about the cost, I will kill a HIM."

Naruto was soon flying backwards from the fist of Sasuke hiting his face and Sasuke stood there panting and he said "SHUT UP DOBE....I...I..."

Naruto who was rubbing his jaw said "What will you do Sasuke, what if someone offered you power to kill Itachi, what would you sacrifice Sasuke....would you kill your best friend for power." making everyone wide eyed and Sasuke froze.

Naruto stood up and said "I know about the Magnekyou Sharingan...I read about how you have to feel guilt over killing someone you care for like your best friend." causing Sakura to gasp and cover her mouth as she looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and Kakashi said "That's enough Naruto."

Naruto said "No, it's not. Sasuke and I both want to find Itachi. I want to find out if he's guilty or not and Sasuke until today wanted to kill him. The reason I am doing this is because we are a team, Sasuke, Sakura, and me. We are on a mission that is at least an A-rank now since the next ninja we face will most likely be a Jounin. Sasuke wants power and he wants to test himself to see if he's strong enough to face Itachi. I want to know before we get in a life and death fight if I can trust Sasuke with my life. If something happens and Sasuke faced with the choice of testing his power or saving my life which will he chose. As an Avenger he will abandon me and Sakura because he sees us as nothing but a distractions. If someone offers him power will he abandon us...if Gato offered to use his fortune to find Itachi for Sasuke would he betray us."

Sakura said "He won't betray us." in a defiant voice.

Naruto looked at her with a cold look and said "Are you willing to put your life on the line to prove your right."

Sakura said "Yes." with a little stutter.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was standing there and Naruto asked "Well Sasuke.....what will you do....will you sell your soul to the devil in order to get your revenge."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Damn it....I...I..."

Naruto got up and said "I have a deal for you Sasuke...I want to find Itachi someday and find out the truth as well. If either of us is going to find out the truth then we need to be a team. With me being a sensor as well as my other skills I would make finding him someday a lot easier. If Sakura started to train harder and became our team medic and support fighter with me as a close to mid range fighter like you then we have a chance to become truly strong to not only capture Itachi and find out the truth and if he is guilty then I will let you kill him no problem and stop anyone else who tries to stop you from bringing him to justice...and after Itachi is taken care of then we can each help each other reach our ambition. I want to become Hokage, you want to restore your clan which means also restarting the Uchiha police force. With me as Hokage helping to support you then it will be a lot easier and Sakura, if she decided to take my advice about being a medic serious then she could become head of Konoha hospital someday....but only if we worked together to reach all our goals. I don't know if your willing to make a deal with the devil but are you at least willing to make a deal with us....I ask you Sasuke...can I trust you with my life."

Sasuke smirked and asked "Are you trying to become my boss."

Naruto said "When I become Hokage your going to have to learn to take orders from me so you might as well get use to it now."

Sasuke hn and walked forward offering his hand and Naruto took it and Sasuke jerked Naruto forward till they were face to face and said "If he's guilty I am the one to kill him."

Naruto said "Deal....but if you betray me or Konoha Sasuke....I'll kill you."

Sasuke nods and Naruto let go and said "Why do I feel like my great grandfather." as he turned and started toward the village.

Kakashi who was smiling said "Because Sasuke is the great grandson of Madara Uchiha."

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke and asked "Is that true."

Sasuke said "Yeah...why." looking confused.

Naruto snorts and then burst out laughing and Sakura asked "What's so funny."

Naruto tried to calm himself and looked at her and said "Oh god...I have to tell you guys why it's funny....My great grandfather was Hashirama Senju."

Sasuke blinked and asked "Are you shitting me dobe."

Naruto shook his head and said "No Teme, that's my other bloodline, mokuton."

Sasuke burst out laughing and said "Our ancestors must be rolling in their graves dobe at us."

Naruto said "Oh, I'm sure their finding this funny somewhere teme."

Tazuna asked "Who was Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju."

Sakura who was shocked hearing what she just heard said "Hashirama Senju was the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha and he along with Madara Uchiha founded Konoha.....isn't there somekind of law that says that an Uchiha and a Senju can't be on the same team after they killed each other at the valley of the end.."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi and Kakashi said "Well Naruto technically a Namikaze so I think that law doesn't apply."

Sasuke asked "Exactly how are you related to him dobe."

Naruto said "My grandmother was his daughter. She married some guy from Wind country."

Sakura said "So the woman you were trying to find was Tsunade."

Naruto said "Yeah, damn bitch. I want to kick her fucking ass right now and the thing that pisses me off the most right now is with jiji hurt the old nag and goat sent my godfather to go find her to bring her back to Konoha to become the Godaime Hokage."

Sakura asked "Whose this jiji and old nag and goat."

Kakashi coughed and said "The Sandaime and Naruto have a very unique relationship. They see each other as grandson and grandfather..as for as the other 2, Koharu and Homaru, the village elders."

Sasuke said "You actually call them those names and get away with it."

Naruto shrugged and said "I call them as I see them....so anyways, the town is only like 100 yards away so what all are we going to get. I know I need some seeds for fruits and vegitables so I can grow us some food while there."

Kakashi said "That will work but we need to get some meat as well to cover ourselves."

Naruto nods and asked "But what kind and whose paying."

Sasuke grunted and said "All my money back in Konoha in the bank."

Sakura said "Um....I sort of thought that the client provided all our food."

Kakashi said "I got rations and a little money but not enough to buy food for the entire time of the mission."

Naruto sighed and said "In that case I hope your not in a hurry Tazuna. All of you go look around and see what this village has to offer while I go get some money for all of us to buy our supplies." as he started to walk off.

Kakashi said "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "It's a secret...by the way, lose the Hiate if we want to stay undetected by more of Gato men." as he ran into town.

Kakashi grunted and said "Sasuke, go with him but stay out of trouble."

Sasuke nods and runs after Naruto.

After a few minutes Naruto saw what he was looking for and walked toward a tavern just as Sasuke rounded a corner and thought "_What the hell is the dobe doing going in a tavern."_ as he went after Naruto.

Naruto when he walked in the man at the bar said "Sorry, no kids allowed."

Naruto said "Blow me asshole, I'm not leaving until I spent all my money on booze, bitches, and bets."

The man grunted and Naruto walked over and said "Give me some sake." as he pulled out his wallet that looked to be bulging.

The bartender gave Naruto some and Naruto downed it in one shot and paid the man and he turned and walked over and said "Mind if I sit down."

Several men at the table looked at him and one said "Go home kid."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and said "I got $200 here, how about letting me play until that money is gone." as he pulled out $200.

Sasuke walked in at that moment and a man said "Sure kid, why not." as one man moved over and let Naruto sit on the bench.

The man at the bar said "Hey, what the hells going on, the school sending all the kids here for higher education or something."

Naruto looked back and sighed and said "Nope, that's the unlucky bastard whose stuck in an arrange marriage. I dragged his ass to this town to have him a batchler party but his damn fiance came along for the ride, how did you lose her anyways Sasuke." as he grabbed his cards.

Sasuke said "Who." looking confused.

Naruto snorts and said "Sakura."

Sasuke said "She's with Kakashi right now...what are you doing dobe."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and said "hey bartender, how about another round for my best friend here and me...give me 2." as he tossed away 2 cards.

The bartender grunted and Sasuke walked over and Naruto grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him down into another seat that opened up and as the sake was set down along with a bottle as Naruto showed his hand and took in the pot.

Sasuke frowned and Naruto said "Don't be like that Sasuke, live a little and drink some."

Sasuke said "I don't drink."

Naruto shrugged and said "Your loss."

40 minutes later Naruto had a brunette sitting very close to him holding his arm as he pulled in another pile of winning as a small crowd had gathered around the table and Sasuke was wide eyed and had already drank half a bottle of sake.

Naruto leaned over and whispered in the ear of the woman next to him and her eyes flicked to Sasuke and nods and Naruto said "Good babe, here you go, something for you trouble. Oi, Sasuke, the lovely lady here has some things I asked her to get for me, could you go with her and give her a hand. I'm not ready to quit yet." as he slipped some money into her hand.

Sasuke grunted and got up and left with the woman and the man shuffling the cards said "Tell me you didn't just do what I think you did."

Naruto said "Depends on what you think I just did."

The man said "Sent your friend to become a man."

Naruto smiled and said "What kind of best man would I be if I didn't give him a night to remember before he gets married."

The man laughed and said "Well your friend will be remembering that for a long time. She's got crabs."

Naruto eyes widen slightly and said "For some reason I feel justice is served....so anyways, lets play some more."

The man said "Wait, your not going to save your friend."

Naruto said "let me give you a little f.y.i on my friend. He's had hundreds of woman chasing him for years now because his parents were loaded. Until recently we thought he was gay. Now he's getting married and letting her lead him around by his balls and not giving him any. The fact with all those woman chasing him and he still a virgin and letting her tell him what to do is enough that I hope he gives her it also."

The man said "Well when you put it that way, I hope she gives it to him badly."

Naruto nods and said "Full house." as he laid his cards down.

An hour later Kakashi and Sakura walked into the bar as they see Naruto sitting in the corner with his back to the wall and his feet on a table with a girl under each arm and several bottles of sake in front of them and Tazuna sweatdrops and said "Um...aren't we suppose to be getting me home."

Naruto smiled and said "Catch Kakashi." as he tossed a bag to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught it and went wide eyed as he saw all the cash in it and asked "how did you get this Naruto."

One of the ladies said "Mr. Namikaze here now owns most of the business in our village. Isn't tha right Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto said "Yes ladies, like I said before, lady luck loves me. Now I trust that you both can run the village for me."

The other girl said "Of coarse sir. We will be glad to and we will make sure the money is deposited into your account every week."

Naruto said "Thanks ladies. When I have a pair of lovely ladies like you running the bank for me I feel much safer with my investments...oh look Sasuke back."

Sasuke came back with a shit eating grin scaring Sakura and Kakashi and Tazuna both blinked and Kakashi looked at Naruto slowly and said "did...."

Naruto nods and said "So Sasuke, how do you feel."

Sasuke said "Like a new man dobe....by the way, she said to give you this." as he handed Naruto a bottle.

Naruto took the bottle and looked at it before his eyes got wide and asked "Where did you get this Sasuke."

Sasuke said "The lady said she didn't feel right taking all that money after finding out the merchendise wasn't up to her expectations and took that from the stock room...what was she suppose to get you anyways."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Sasuke...did she tell you how she got this."

Sasuke said "No why."

The bartender said "Hey, I reconginse that bottle, a guy came in here a few years back and asked the manager to hold it for when he returns but he never did and nobody been able to open that bottle anyways. Why."

Naruto smiled and said "Nothing." as he pulled out a scroll and sealed the bottle in his scroll and said "Well lets go and remember ladies, make sure to keep this town growing. I know the 2 of you are more then capable of doing that for me and who knows, when we see each other again I might give you the time of your life."

The girls giggled and said "We look forward to it and we will."

Sakura at the girls in disgust who laughed seeing that and as they left Naruto said "Lets hurry up and get the supplies. I got something to tell you all."

20 minutes later after getting what they needed the group was back on the road and Sakura said "What the hell was that back there Naruto."

Naruto turned to her and said "Sakura, stop. I got a headache from all the Sake I drank but I got a lot of info I think you all will find interesting about our mission."

Sasuke asked "What kind of info."

Naruto said "Gato got 3 teams of mercenaries under his employment with 135 men in each team. They switch back and forward between a village in the land of wind and a village north of here in the land of fire near the coast as well as in Wave on the first of every month. Also, I got the name of who we most likely are going to fight next as I found out that Gato has a practice of hiring missing nins and then killing them once they complete the mission and I found out he is currently employing Zabuza Momochi."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "Exactly how did you find out all that info."

Naruto said "Did you see the 2 girls beside me back there. Well they both happen to be Konoha Kunoichi." making everyone wide eyed.

Sakura said "What...are you sure."

Naruto said "Of coarse I'm sure. Their brothers use to rent a couple of apartments from me. Anyways the girls saw me when I was playing poker against some guys to win some money and so they used their covers as a couple of hookers and asked without revealing anything what was I doing here. I told them I was going to see an old friend in Wave and the girls while flirting with me whispered info they heard from guys coming through about what's going on in that area."

Kakashi said "Well that was interesting and I'll have to meantion to Hokage-sama to make sure both girls are rewarded for helping us."

Naruto said "I wouldn't worry about that. After all it's not uncommon for a rich businessmen to come through and give little gifts to ladies for their company. One of the men I played against happened to have been the bank owner who been using poker to win the titles to several business back there and well...he's dead and the girls are the new bank manager with me as the owner and I was able to make a few deals to help the village grow. I'll just have to have Ino talk with Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza when we get back and have them agree to start trade with this town."

Tazuna said "You killed the guy."

Naruto said "No..I don't like to kill if I can keep from it. The guy tried to back out after he lost everything and claimed I cheated. He just happened to have dropped an Ace he kept up his sleave and one of the guys he's lost to in the past saw this and killed him. I would have arrested the guy for killing the prick but when the others in the bar started to congradulate him and I heard how the guys been screwing them over for years now I decided it wasn't worth the head ache, especially with us on a mission."

Kakashi said "Well, you did good and I'm surprised you were able to win so much...did you cheat."

Naruto said "No, for some reason lady luck loves me."

Kakashi said "Maybe it's because you screwed her." with an eye smile.

Naruto shrugged and said "Who knows...so what do we do about this Zabuza guy and about Gato and his men since odds are we will have to face them as well."

Kakashi was quite a moment and said "Well....as much as I hate to say this but there is no way we can do this mission." making everyone wide eyed and scaring Tazuna.

Naruto growled and said "I'm not abandoning this mission Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "I'm not asking you to.....I'm going to send a message back to Konoha asking for assistance on this mission and were going to stay at this town until they get here."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Kakashi-sensei....what if there was a way to keep the client safe and follow your idea of getting help but also by giving you a chance to either weaken Zabuza or make it appear that he killed Tazuna so he will either leave Wave getting his money or die when Gato betrays him."

Kakashi asked "What do you have in mind."

Naruto said "My cards, I could use them to make a copy of you 3 and head to Wave ahead of you. If Tazuna could write a letter to his daughter that I could give then she will know he's safe and I could watch them until you arrived because Gato may decide to use them to force Tazuna to surrender. At best I get there safely and secure the area for us and gather information, at worse I face Zabuza who will have to fight the copy of you with all your skill until I run out of chakra and he will be weakened. Either way it's a win win situation for the mission and also protects Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura because even though I know Sasuke and Sakura are able to protect themselves, they haven't had the training for this kind of mission."

Sasuke said "And you have dobe."

Naruto said "I've got the best chance to live through it though. There's a reason I'm afraid of the council of Konoha for the future of my children and myself. Besides...I can do this." as he disappeared from view shocking everyone but Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Does those cards have a limit Naruto."

Naruto said "I have to stay within a mile of them."

Kakashi closed his eye and said "Make a copy of me and if it can pull off my signature jutsu then I will allow it."

Naruto nods and pulls out his cards and made one of Kakashi and the Kakashi clone looked at Kakashi who said "Create my signature jutsu."

The clone said "Hm, you say something....why should I."

Naruto said "Because your a card based ninjutsu that is a copy of the original and I need to prove that you have all the skills the original has so I can protect my teammates and complete the mission."

The clone looked at Kakashi and asked "Is that true."

Kakashi nods and the clone said "Very well." as he flashed through handsigns and grabbed his wrist and lightning appeared around his hand and Naruto grunted and said "Bastard."

Kakashi counted to 10 and said "Alright, enough."

The clone quit and said "My one original jutsu....so what's the plan."

Naruto said "The plan is you don't use that jutsu unless you have to. It took a fifth of my reserves."

Kakashi said "It takes a third of mine. How much chakra does it take to run this."

Naruto thought a moment and said "About as much as a henge."

Kakashi nods and said "Alright, make a copy of the other 3 and you can go."

Naruto nods and after explaining it to the other 3 clones and Tazuna writing a letter to his daughter, team clone was heading to Wave.

After they were gone Kakashi saw the others looking at him and said "The reason I let him go is because everything he said is true. As much as I hate to admit it but he does have the best chance of getting in and staying alive until we get there."

Sasuke said "Then why don't we go with him and just send a message back."

Kakashi said "Because he's going to do it even if we disagree. He could make a kagebunshin and leave and we wouldn't know it until it was to late to stop them. At least this way I can have a little control over him."

Sakura said "But can't you stop him."

Kakashi said "This mission was originally a solo mission for him....I was given orders to keep an eye on him because of what happened with Tsunade and him. In the last 2 months he's been betrayed by Mizuki and nearly died, learned who his parents were and about the lies that were created about him that caused him to live a life of pain, loneliness, and heartache along with learning those he thought he could trust been lying to him, had his only living relative try and kill him, and learns he has 2 bloodlines that like Sasuke here, could cause him to be used as breeding stock where he will have to give up his Shinobi career to secure his bloodline. He's dangerously close to becoming suicidal or a flight risk. By showing him I trust in him to do this I am hoping to show that not everyone will betray or lie to him.....that deal he made you Sasuke was just as much for himself as it was for you."

Tazuna asked "Has his life been that bad."

Kakashi looked away and said "I've personally stopped over 30 assassination attempts on his life and Itachi stopped even more then I did." shocking everyone.

Sakura covered her mouth and looked in the direction Naruto had left and thought "_Naruto..."_ as Sasuke looked also with narrowed eyes.

Sakura asked "Then.....if his lifes been so bad...why...why was he always smiling and...why is he so..."

Kakashi said "Different...did you notice how he smiled when that Chance lady appeared, was that his normal smile...no, because that was his real smile. Naruto and I are both alike, I wear this mask to hide the pain I felt after my fathers death and later the deaths of those I cared for....Naruto also wears an emotional mask to hide his pain, the person you see now is mostly the real Naruto but....he still hiding some, he doesn't completely trust us not to hurt him like he's been hurt so much before."

Sakura said "But...but if he's hurting that much...why doesn't he talk to someone about it."

Kakashi said "Who...who hasn't hurt him or made fun of him all his life. Who does he know he can trust with his life."

Sasuke said "So that whole thing earlier...it wasn't just about what might happen, but what he is afraid I will do."

Kakashi nods and said "Well come on, lets go get some rest and Sasuke, I hope you used protection."

Sakura stopped and paled as she looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Kakashi and Sakura said "Sasuke-kun...you...you didn't...did you."

Sasuke smirked and said "And what if I did." as they walked back toward the village.

Just then one of the girls who were with Naruto walked by and blinked and said "Where's Naruto-kun."

Kakashi said "He's gone ahead to scout while we wait on reinforcements miss..."

The girl said "They call me Shirley."

Kakashi said "I see...I am sure Hokage-sama will be pleased to hear of your help in this village."

Shirley said "He would but we work directly for Jiriaya-sama, Kakashi-san...by the way Uchiha-san, you might want to refrain from sex until you can get in to see a doctor, the girl you were with isn't with us and the locals know that she's got crabs." causing Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi eyes to widen.

Sasuke looked confused and asked "Crabs...what's that."

Shirley sweatdropped and said "Um...you might want to ask your sensei about that. I have to get going." as she quickly left.

Sasuke asked "What's crabs."

Sakura said "Pubic lice."

Kakashi said "Um yeah...let's find a place to stay and Sasuke, no sex until you get that taken care of."

Sasuke frowned and said "So what should I do about it."

Tazuna said "Well, there are only 2 ways I know to get rid of that. One is to go see a doctor and get some medicine for it and the other is shaving all your pubic hair off and rubbing alchohal across the area. At least that is what I heard. Never had to deal with it before myself."

Sasuke said "I will deal with it privately then, lets go." as he was red face.

Sakura thought "_I can't believe he has that...ewe..." _as she shuddered

Several hours later, Naruto was walking along the road with team 'clone' after taking a boat across to Wave country. The clone of Tazuna was in the middle with Naruto on the right, Sasuke in the front, and Sakura on the left with Kakashi in the back.

As they walked Naruto tensed as he felt a chakra source and thought "_Damn, if that's Zabuza then his chakra signature is nearly as big as Kakashi-sensei."_ as he continued down the path.

As they got near the place Naruto felt Kakashi screamed "Down." as he shoved Tazuna and Naruto down as Sasuke and Sakura fell also.

As they all stood up Naruto thought "_Shit, 2 of them. They must have been right on top of each other."_ as he felt a second charka source and saw Zabuza appear on a huge ass sword.

Zabuza said "Well, well, well. What do we have here, Sharingan Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers failed."

Naruto said "Sensei, there's a second one in the trees behind us." causing Zabuza to tense as well as the person in the trees.

Zabuza said "Hmm....it appears that your a sensor kid."

Naruto frowned and said "Bite me no brows. Tell the guy in the trees to come on out. Hiding won't work anymore."

Zabuza frowned and said "Haku."

A swirl of water appeared and Naruto eyes went wide and said "So I was right, your not really a hunter nin."

Haku asked "What gave me away and how did you know it was me."

Naruto said "The Kagebunshin you destroyed. The memories transfer back to the original when destroyed. As for what gave you away, you didn't carry any kunai, shurikens, or a sword to cut off the heads of your target."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and said "Impressive kid you have here Kakashi, but a little to talkative for a wanna be ninja. When I was his age I had my hands already stained with blood."

Naruto snorts and said "So have I asshole, I made my first kill at age 7 and Kakashi wasn't the one to kill the demon brothers. I was."

Kakashi said "That's enough Naruto. All 3 of you guard Tazuna. I'll deal with Zabuza."

Zabuza grunted and said "Haku, take the kids. I'll deal with Kakashi."

Sasuke stepped forward and said "I'll take care of her dobe."

Naruto nods and Zabuza grabbed his sword and jumped out onto the water and began flashing through hand signs and said "Hidden mist no jutsu."

As a thick mist began to cover the area Naruto flashed through hand seals and said "Great breakthru no Jutsu." as he blew a huge gust of wind blowing the mist away.

Zabuza scowled at this and said "A wind type huh. I guess I can't use silent killing then."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and charged at Zabuza as Sasuke charged at Haku.

Kakashi blocked Zabuza strike and they began to trade blows as Kakashi kept avoiding the sword.

Sasuke who had started doing handsigns said "Pheonix fire ball jutsu." as he breathed out several fireballs at Haku who dodged them and ran at Sasuke kicking him in the stomach sending him skidding across the ground.

Sasuke got up and Naruto said "Don't use jutsu Sasuke, go for taijutsu."

Sasuke grunted as he charged forward and Naruto thought "_Sasuke doesn't have that great of control because he used to much chakra for that jutsu."_

An explosion caught his attention as water rained down around Zabuza and Kakashi out on the water and Zabuza kicked Kakashi in the knee causing Kakashi to go down to one leg and Zabuza screamed "It's over." as he beheaded Kakashi.

As that happened Kakashi body dissolved into nothing and Naruto thought "_Shit."_ as Zabuza began to look around as Sasuke also dissolved as he was hit with senbon needles in the neck.

Haku looked around also and said "What is this Zabuza."

Zabuza said "I don't know Haku." with narrowed eyes.

Naruto looked at his cards he had taped to his wrist and saw the card for Kakashi and Sasuke were blank again and thought "_SHIT."_

A senbon needle hit Sakura as Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna cutting his head off as both them disolved Zabuza growled and said "What the hell is going on here."

Naruto said "Cya." as he disappeared shocking Zabuza and Haku.

Both began to look around when a pair of hands grabbed Haku feet and pulled her into the ground.

Zabuza began to look around and said "Interesting kid. It's not genjutsu so what are you doing." as he began to move by Haku while on guard.

A shout of "Water style:Tidal Wave no jutsu." was heard as both Haku and Zabuza looked at the lake and saw a huge wave of water heading toward them as Zabuza grabbed Haku and shushined to a tree as the water covered the area.

Zabuza growled and said "Be on alert Haku, this kids better then I thought."

Haku began to look around and said "Zabuza, look at the water on the ground." as she pointed to a spot where a distortion was seen on top of the water.

Zabuza smirked as he jumped down pulling his sword out and charged at the distortion and as his sword sliced through it the Naruto that was there disolved like the others did when vines shot out the ground and wrapped around Zabuza.

Zabuza stuggled and broke free and said "Damn it, where the hell is he."

At that moment a clash was heard making him look over and see Haku blocking Naruto kunai with her senbon and she said "You should surrender as I have 2 advantages. One is we are surrounded by water and the second is I have occupied one of your hands." as she began to flash through handsigns and said "Ice style:1000 needles of death." as ice needles appeared above them and came crashing down and Naruto thought _block it _and on instinct sent chakra into the tree limb they were on and the a wall of wood shot out above them stopping the ice needles.

All 3 ninja eyes widen at this and Naruto taking advantage of it kicked Haku in the stomach sending her back against the tree as Naruto placed his hand on the tree branch and sent chakra into it while thinking "_Capture."_ as branches shot out and wrapped around Haku trapping her.

Zabuza appeared behind Naruto kicking him off the branch and dove after Naruto who had turned in air and saw Zabuza coming after him and thought "_Here goes nothing."_ as he bit his thumb wiping blood across the snake on his arm and flashing through hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu." as a cloud of smoke covered the area as Zabuza flew into the smoke he hit something hard and bounced off.

As he looked up there was a 20 ft tall snake with Naruto on it's head panting and Naruto said "Hi....get him." as he pointed at Zabuza.

The snake hissed and dove at Zabuza and Zabuza dodged to side slicing the snake with his sword making the snake his and slap Zabuza into a tree with it's tail.

Naruto who was still on the snakes head had pulled out some poison that Anko made and put some on a kunai and threw it at Zabuza who was slumped against the tree before the snake Naruto was on went up in smoke as Haku who had freed herself attacked it with 1000 needles of death.

Naruto who was not expecting this fell on the ground and soon had to use a kunai to block Haku who was trying to stab him.

As they fought Zabuza who was recovering from the damage from the snake pulled the kunai that hit him in the arm out and grabbed his sword and charged toward Naruto and screamed "It's over." as he slashed at Naruto who tried to roll to the side.

Naruto screamed out in pain as his right arm was cut off above the elbow.

As Naruto grabbed his stump for an arm he jumped back away from Haku and Zabuza gritting his teeth.

Zabuza who was holding his stomach said "Damn kid...you impressed me...You got a name kid."

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." as he used his belt to tie off his arm to slow the blood flow.

Zabuza frowned and said "Namikaze....any relation to the Yondaime." as he coughed up some blood.

Naruto bit his lip and said "My father."

Zabuza said "I see.....so where the old man."

Naruto said "You don't need to know." through gritted teeth.

Zabuza growled and said "Kid, right now I'm thinking of letting you live so you better tell me what I want or I will kill you."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and said "12 minutes." making Haku and Zabuza confused.

Zabuza asked "12 minutes what."

Naruto said "The kunai I hit you with....you got 12 minutes before you lose the ability to use chakra for a week. By that time Tazuna will be here with several teams of Ninja to protect him and Gato will kill you....we found out from a town we stopped at for supplies that Gato planning to double cross you. We found out about his 3 teams of 135 mercenaries that trade off the first of each month. We also found out that you were the next ninja we faced. Because of my skills you saw I was sent ahead to protect the clients family and to weaken you should I encounter you. Mission complete...Night." as he passed out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion.

Zabuza glared at Naruto form and coughed and said "Haku....stop his bleeding."

Haku said "Zabuza...are you sure." looking at Zabuza in shock.

Zabuza said "Yeah...if what he said is true we could use him to negotiate...also, if Gato is really going to betray us then with me weakened we will need all the help we can get and I think this kid would help us against Gato."

Haku said "Yes Zabuza-sama." as she moved over to Naruto and gasped and said "Zabuza...look at this." as she showed Zabuza Naruto arm that was slowly beginning to grow as new skin began to slowly lengthin, not much, but enough to be notice slowly moving.

Zabuza frowned and said "What the hell is going on, the Mokuton bloodline of the Shodaime as well as advance healing. What the hell are you kid."

In Konoha the next day the Sandaime Hokage was in his hospital bed when Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Koharu and Homaru walked in.

The Sandaime saw them and looked at his teammates and said "Leave us, this is a private matter."

Both nod and left and Jiraiya said "It's good to see your awake sensei, how are you doing."

Sarutobi said "I am recovering and should be out within a week or 2....Jiraiya, while I am looking forward to speaking with you could you and Shizune please leave the room, I need to speak with Tsunade alone."

Both Shizune and Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade who was scowling and left the room and the Sandaime put up a privacy jutsu and the only warning Tsunade had was the alarm of the heart monitor flat linning before she found herself on the ground holding her face where the Sandaime bitch slapped the living hell out of her.

The Sandaime stood towering over her glaring down at her with as much hate as he could scaring her and she thought "_What the hell, I've never seen sensei like this."_

The Sandaime said in a heavy and hatred laced voice "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TSUNADE."

Tsunade said "I..."

The Sandaime bitch slapped her across the other cheek and said "SILENCE....I do not want to hear your voice at this moment. I am to pissed at you to hear your excuses. I know the pain and suffering you felt from the loss of your brother, I know about what you felt from loosing your fiance. I ignored the fact you refused to return to Konoha when I summoned you after the Kyuubi attack when I should have sent hunter nins after you, I let you go out and have time to mourn their loss and try and find happiness away from all the heartache and bloodshed you saw but I NEVER imagined you would go so far as to try and KILL a fellow Konoha ninja."

Tsunade said "WHAT, but I.." as she started to raise up.

The Sandaime had his fist raised back to punch her making her shut up and stop trying to get up and he said "You did Tsunade, you may have been drunk and from the reports I believe you were but you punched the ninja through six trees with your punch which one of the trees stabbed a branch through the ninja stomach and then you destroyed the scroll I sent to you and then kicked the ninja in the face leaving the ninja for dead. Do you remember now."

Tsunade thought a moment and said "I...I don't remember."

Sarutobi said "You did Tsuande, the ninja encountered Shizune before encountering you and from what I heard the things you said and done to her are just as bad. You are a disgrace Tsunade. That is why your cousin calls you dead."

Tsunade eyes widen and said "Cousin...I don't have any cousins."

Sarutobi said "Yes, you do. Your father had a sister who married a man from wind country. They both died but left a son who later died but also had a child. That scroll had the birth certificates and marriage certificates all the way back to the birth of your aunt. It was proof that you had a living blood relative."

Tsunade sat there shocked and said "Who."

Sarutobi shook his head and said "It doesn't matter now, your cousin knows of your actions to the ninja I sent to you. The ninja teammates told me if they had been any later in discovering the ninja when they return to camp the ninja would have died. You have fallen far Tsunade and I am sickened that I have to hand over the village your family has fought, bleed, and died for. They all would be sickened by who you have become. Your not Tsunade Senju, your a drunk old bitch who gambles so much people come up with the name the legendary sucker for them. You, the famous Kunoichi all the girls want to be like has a name in the world more famous then her medical skills or her battle experience and makes people think she's either sucks at gambling or great at giving blowjobs. With your teammates who is known as a legendary pervert and Orochimaru with his long tongue, most think it's the second one."

Tsunade was still shocked hearing all this and Sarutobi looked at Tsunade and said "I have killed Danzo for being a traitor, if I have to I will kill you also for being one Tsunade because your actions that I have seen and heard are on the border of treason. Now you are going to sober up, quit drinking and gambling, you are going to become the Godaime Hokage and lead this village the way it should be based on the ideas that I tought you and your family believed in and hopefully someday you will be able to earn the respect of your family should your cousin ever decide to reveal his or herself to you. If you try and run away again or not do your duties as best as you can then I will kill you. Do I make myself clear."

Tsunade who felt the KI could only nod because she was still shocked hearing all she heard.

Sarutobi said "Good, then go inform the people of your return and that you are taking over as Godaime and Tsuande......Get over your fear." as he took the blood from his arm where he ripped the IV out and wiped it on her face.

Tsunade began trembling as the Sandaime glared angrily at her and screamed "GO." as he unleashed his KI.

Tsunade being more scared of her sensei quickly ran to the door and opened it and left the room and a gasp was heard from Shizune as Tsunade ran down the hall, Jiraiya seeing the blood on Tsunade face came into the room to check on the Sandaime and said "What happened sensei."

Sarutobi said "Nothing to worry about Jiraiya, I was just giving Tsunade a reason to become the Godaime, that was all. Now if you will excuse me, I need some rest and could you send one of those cute nurses down to fix my IV, I seem to have accidently ripped it out in my excitement of seeing my long lost student after so long." in a kind voice.

Jiraiya gave a perverted giggle and said "Sure sensei." as he left while thinking "_What really happened in there."_

Shizune chased after Tsunade who had made it half way down the hall before she darted into a empty room and by the time Shizune caught up to her Tsunade was shaking back and forward hiding against a cabinet and Shizune said in a quite and calm voice "Tsunade-sama.....are you alright."

Tsunade ignored her as Shizune moved closer and when she saw the blood on Tsunade face began to use a piece of her dress she ripped off to wipe the blood of Tsunade face.

Tsunade kept shaking and Shizune said "Shh...it's OK...the bloods gone.....calm down Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade asked quitely as she began to slow down her shakes "Did....did you meet a ninja from Konoha."

Shizune blinked and said "When."

Tsunade said "Alone....sometime when I wasn't with you."

Shizune thought a moment and said "Not that I know of...why."

Tsunade calmed down and said "Sensei.....he...he said I tried to kill a Konoha ninja he sent looking for me....he said the ninja met you before encountering me...said you told the ninja I did some bad things to you."

Shizune froze and thought "_No....it can't be...Naruto."_ as she slowly moved her hand to her stomach and said "Um...did he say anything else."

Tsunade moved her hand to her head and said "He....he said I had a cousin....a living blood cousin." causing Shizune eyes to widen and she thought "_Could it be....if he does have THAT bloodline he could grow his own food, he said our child would never would have to go hungry."_ and asked "What did he look like."

Tsunade said "I....I don't know....wait...I never told you it was a he...in fact sensei always was saying the ninja, not shibobi or kunoichi but ninja...he seem to go out of his way to do that...do you know something Shizune." as she looked at Shizune with narrowed eyes.

Shizune gulped and said "A...a couple of weeks ago, I encountered someone in the woods when I was upset after you said some things to me....I was crying and a young man who was heading to the river to wash up showed up...he...he tried to make me feel better and told me a little about himself and I know he told me he was a ninja but he was going without his hiate because there were people who would be after him to stop him from finding the person he was looking for....he never told me who he was looking for and he wouldn't tell me what village he was from...but..." as she looked down.

Tsunade said "But what....what is it Shizune."

Shizune said "Did....did you really try to kill someone Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade said "I....I don't know Shizune...I....I really don't know....I don't remember telling you anything that would upset you enough to make you cry either...what did I say." as she tried to think about what it might be and thought "_What all have I been doing if I can't remember."_

Shizune looked away and said "It...it doesn't matter. I know you didn't mean it....but.....but if the person I met was the same person you might have attacked then.....then he might be your cousin as well."

Tsunade eyes widen as she heard this and said "What do you mean."

Shizune closed her eyes and said "He.....the guy I met...he told me about his trouble he was in....he was afraid once his village found out about his bloodlines of what they would do.....I....I can't say anything else because.....because I.....I'm with his child." as she let tears flow down her face.

Tsunade was frozen in place as she heard this as her eyes slowly looked down at Shizune stomach and asked "Are....are you sure."

Shizune nods her head and said "He....he told me that he had 2 bloodlines...one from his father and one from his mother and that he had a way to know 100 percent one way or the other if we were to have a child....he...he feared what his village would do to his children if they found out about his bloodlines and so he decided he wouldn't have any children in his village unless it was political and love which he was afraid would never happen....he said he would find families who husbands couldn't have them and offer to be a donar so that his children could live, even without him....I....I wanted to have a child before I missed my chance and....I asked if he would let me.....I don't regret it....but I only know about one of his bloodlines...he wouldn't tell me about the other.....but he did say it was one that he would never have to go hungry with."

Tsunade frowned and said "Mokuton maybe.......what...what did he look like."

Shizune said "Well....he looked like....now that I think about it, he looked like a young Minato actually.....but....he said he was a Jinchuuriki but didn't have a demon sealed in him. He said some strange things that make me think he could be even more related to you now that I think about it cause he said his family founded his village and he said he hated the villagers but there were those in it that he would protect from harm. He did say the village leader sent him on the mission disguised as another mission so people wouldn't know....He said he was forced to be a sacrifice for his village protection." as she seemed in thought.

Jiraiya asked "Did he look like this." as he appeared startling both woman as he was holding a picture.

Shizune looked at the pictures and said "Naruto....well not exactly, he didn't have those whiskers but that looks like him."

Jiraiya frowned and said "This is a picture of Naruto Uzumaki, Minato legacy on his last birthday."

Tsunade frowned and said "That....I think I remember seeing someone like that but the cloths are off and I...I don't remember what happened but I think I remember meeting him." as she held her head.

Jiraiya frowned and said "I got in touch with my contacts when I was in the village last, right after the kid graduated from the accademy, him, Anko, and a girl named Ino Yamanaka left the village together right before sensei confronted Danzo. From what I gathered Naruto came back and spoke with the Sandaime and left the village again the very same day just yesterday along with Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and some pink hair girl along with a client. When you met him, was he wearing cloths that had a lot of silver color in them."

Shizune eyes widen and said "Actually, yeah, they were made of this weird material now that I think about it. Why."

Jiraiya said "People are joking about him going from orange to silver.....but it doesn't make any sense, he has the Kyuubi sealed in him."

Tsunade frowned and said "Unless Minato is my cousin sensei was talking about. He did say my aunt had a son and that both her and her husband died and that their son died but had a child. If Minato was my cousin and he had grandfather bloodline he could have defeated Kyuubi the same way grandfather did."

Jiraiya frowned and said "But if that's true then why make everyone believe Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and why hide it from everyone...from me" saying the last part quitely

Shizune looked down and said "Naruto, the one I met said both his parents died the day he was born, did they....I see.....I guess it would make since to protect the village....Konoha was weakened after the Kyuubi attack right.......if Konoha enemies thought that Konoha had a Jinchuuriki then they wouldn't think to attack the village."

Jiraiya said "And Minato skilled enough to create a genjutsu seal to make the story believable and it would also be a way to protect Naruto from his enemies."

Tsunade frowned and said "Jiraiya...what kind of life has he had." not liking where this was going.

Jiraiya frowned as well and said "From what I heard, Hell.....that's all I can say."

Tsunade growled and said "I hate this village." as she clenched her fist.

Shizune looked between Tsunade and Jiraiya and said "But what do we do now if it is him...Naruto was scared to death of his village finding out about his bloodlines."

Tsunade looked down and said "I...I don't know Shizune....I can't take the chance of endangering you and your child by traveling again like we did and sensei basically told me if I don't own up to my responsibilities he's actually going to kill me for treason like he did with Danzo. He wasn't upset I didn't come back after the Kyuubi attack but he wanted to kill me for hurting Naruto."

Jiraiya said "I'm not surprised, word around is they have a grandfather, grandchild relationship. For most of the kids life sensei was all he had."

Shizune said "But Naruto-kun thought we wouldn't see each other again, he's terrified of the village and what they would do if they found out about his other bloodline and I don't blame him."

Tsunade asked "What is it."

Shizune frowned and explained what little she knew and both Jiraiya and Tsunade eyes widen as they heard that and Jiraiya said "Kushina had a bloodline like that....I knew she was hiding something but that I never expected."

Tsunade said "We can't tell anyone about this until we verify it's true. If it is then I'm going to do everything I can to get into his life and also make it where you and your child are taken care of also Shizune. It looks like it's a good thing I'm going to be the Godaime then."

Shizune said "But how do we verify if it's true."

Jiraiya thought a moment and said "Well...we can talk with Anko and that girl and find out what they did on their mission. That should help us."

Tsunade frowned and said "The way sensei talked...if I really did attack him things are going to be rough between us for a while...we can't tell anyone about his bloodlines if it is him and we can't let people know about the one your child has Shizune...have you checked to see if he was right Shizune."

Shizune said "Hai...I checked the night Jiraiya found us and confirmed it."

Tsunade smiled and said "Congradulations Shizune...and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what ever I said to upset you and I'm sorry I seem to have made your life hell...I...how far have I fallen Shizune."

Shizune looked down and said "It doesn't matter, you were depressed and suffering and..."

Tsunade said "STOP...I...I think sensei might have been right...if I attacked someone and can't remember it and caused you to cry and can't remember it, even after all these years of you being by my side then I...I have become a digrace to my family...no wonder my cousin doesn't want to be in my life." as she seem to begin to realize what all she has done.

Jiraiya said "Well I guess the first thing we should do is get to the Hokage tower and get you sworn in and then send for those two."

Both ladies agreed and got up and began to leave.

After they were gone the door next to the room they were in opened and a silver haired gennin walked out and pushed his glasses up and thought "_Lord Orochimaru will be most interested in this information."_

When the 2 sannins and Shizune arrived at the Hokage tower they saw the grim faces of Koharu and Homaru and Tsunade asked "What's wrong."

Homaru said "Ah Tsunade, have you agreed to become the Godaime Hokage."

Tsunade said "Yes."

Homaru said "Good, it will be a few days before we can do a public announcement but in the mean time we just recieved a message for aid from a mission that has upgraded. It appears that gennin team 7 under Hatake Kakashi mission has upgraded from a C-rank mission to an A-rank bordering S-rank and they are asking for assistance."

At this all 3 who just arrived eyes widen and paled and Tsunade felt the fear of her brother and faince death repeating with her new possible family and said "What happened." in a commanding tone.

Koharu said "The client, a man by the name of Tazuna lied about the dangers of the mission because he claimed his country is financially broke from the trade blockade Gato Shipping has on his home country of Wave. They were first attacked by a pair of C-rank missing nins named the Demon brothers from the hidden mist and they were able to kill them and then after hearing about the state of Wave they decided to continue the mission. Somehow they got information from an outside source and discovered that the people are starving and that their team would not have any food unless they brought it themselves and so they went to Silogan village to get supplies and while there Uzumaki somehow gathered information from the locals and discovered that Gato has a mercenary army of 3 teams of 135 men each and also that Gato has hired A-rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi to kill their client....um...on a side note Hatake also inform us that the Uchiha had a fling with a local while Uzumaki was gathering information and he seems to have caught....crabs."

Jiraiya burst out laughing and Tsunade muttered "I'll cut his fucking pecker off."

Shizune asked "Is the team all safe or do they need any medical attention besides the Uchiha."

Koharu said "It appears that everyone is safe and they are staying at Silogan village waiting on reinforcements."

Tsunade said "ANBU."

A team of ANBU appeared and Tsunade said "I am the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju and I have a mission of immediate importance..."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day in Silogan village where Team 7 was when a team of ANBU appeared in front of Kakashi and Kakashi tensed at first until he saw the mask and said "Dragon, what are you doing here. Are you the reinforcements my team asked for."

Dragon sighed behind his mask and said "I regret to inform you Kakashi-sempai but your mission has been cancelled."

Team 7 and Tazuna eyes widen at this and Sakura said "What...why."

Dragon said "Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, has taken over and she has determined since the client lied about the actual dangers of the mission, Konoha isn't responsible to carry out the mission...where is your other member Sempai."

Kakashi frowned and said "Naruto is currently in Wave. After gathering the info we sent back about the danger here and defeating the Demon brothers, because of skills he has gained lately it was determined he could go ahead to not only protect the clients family we thought would be used as hostages but also to gather more info in the area and threat we would be facing."

Dragon looked down and said "I'm afraid then that he is on his own." shocking everyone.

Kakashi jumped to his feet and said "Dragon, what the HELL are you saying. I taught you better then this."

Dragon said "I know and I hate it also but I have my orders. We were to return your team to the village immediately. If any of you argue against that then we have to knock you out and take you back. The Godaime doesn't want to risk the lives of our people and we were given orders to stay away from Wave country. She is going to notify Mist that Zabuza is there so they can send hunters after him but that is all we can do. We have no reports of Gato doing anything illegal in fire country so we can't take the word of a man who has already lied to us once about Gato being an evil man. I'm sorry."

Tazuna said "But...but what about me, what about my people."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "The dobes right, that woman is a bitch. What about you saying those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash. Are you saying we should just abandon the dobe there."

Kakashi shook his head and said "I can understand what Tsunade is saying Sasuke, Tazuna did lie to us once putting our team in danger and he could be lying again about Gato. While we do know that Gato has mercenaries so do other wealthy businessmen who use them as bodyguards and security and as far as we know those men could be just that. While hiring missing nins is frowned upon, it's not illegal. We are often hired to kill people as well. It's not the cancelling the mission that is upsetting, it's the part where Naruto is already there in danger and were abandoning him. All we can do is return to Konoha as quickly as possible and request Tsunade to send someone to aid him in returning to Konoha and hope he survives long enough until then. I'm sorry Tazuna, if you had only been honest from the start we wouldn't be in this situation and we have to leave you if we are to save Naruto."

Tazuna turned his head and said "I understand...and your right, how can you trust my words when I lied already and you haven't seen the suffering of my country." in a tired voice.

Kakashi said "Thank you and for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Let's go, the sooner we get to Konoha the sooner we can get Naruto some help." as he got up grabbing his things as did the rest of his team who shot sad looks at Tazuna and Kakashi stopped and pulled out a scroll and said "Tazuna...give this to Naruto, it might not be much but until help arrives this should aid him in staying alive. I'll request personally for a team to come and investigate your claims when they come for Naruto and if they find out your telling the truth about Gato then they be allowed to help you and your country." as he handed the scroll to Tazuna.

Tazuna smiled as he said "Thank you...at least it's better then I expected and for what it's worth I'm sorry for lying to you. I'll give this to the kid and I'll keep what I heard and saw a secret."

Kakashi nods and as the ninja in the room left Tazuna he sighed and thought "_Kami...please, we need a miracle."_

Team 7 was soon jumping through the trees and Sakura said "What should we do Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Both of you listen...what you heard and saw on this mission is not to be discussed with anyone without mine, Naruto, or the Sandaime Hokage permission. Not even to the Godaime so don't say a word about it."

Dragon heard this and asked "Has there been an issue with IT sempai."

Kakashi said "No, there is more then one secret about Naruto, one being his parents which was learned by his teammates on this mission through a slip up. Also...Naruto had to kill one of the demon brothers to save his life. You should be able to understand why I don't want that info slipping around."

Dragon said "I see...If it helps sempai, I will volunteer my squad to retrieve him once the Godaime approves."

Kakashi frowned and said "Thank you dragon...I only hope she does approve."

When Team 7 made it back to Konoha they quickly ran to the Hokage tower with the ANBU team and as they got there Shizune who was behind the desk saw them and recognised Kakashi and began to look around and began to pale as she didn't see Naruto and thought "_No."_ and said "Um, you may go in Kakashi-san." as she got up and opened the doors.

As team 7 and the ANBU enter the room Shizune came in also and closed the door and Tsunade looked up from the papers she was reading and she looked at the members of squad 7 and said "Where is your other member Kakashi."

Kakashi said "He is currently scouting for information and protecting the clients family in Wave. Your orders to return made us abandon him."

Tsunade eyes widen and Jiraiya who was sitting on the couch said "Where at Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Naruto is with Tazuna family. I don't know the exact location as we were going to be escorting the client there to meet him with reinforcements once they arrived."

Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk and said "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING A NEW GENNIN GO SOLO INTO ENEMY TERRITORY."

Sasuke said "What do you care, you already left him for dead once."

Both Sannin paled as did Shizune and Kakashi said "Sasuke, I told you not to say anything."

Sasuke said "I don't care, the dobe broke the rules to tell me the truth about Danzo being the one to kill my family and proving that Itachi MIGHT actually be innocent. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash. This..._Hokage_...made us become lower then trash to be on the same level she is."

Kakashi frowned and said "Look, this isn't helping anyone. Naruto is going to need help. He's skilled enough to survive on his own for a while and he's got a few skills that make it harder to even find him when he doesn't want to be found. I request a team be sent to Wave with the mission of aiding Naruto as well as investigating the claims of the client Tazuna to see if Gato really is killing their country and if so aid in protecting Tazuna until his bridge is built."

Tsunade who had slumped into her chair looked up and after a few seconds said "Jiraiya, Team 7 and ANBU squad Dragon. I am giving you a mission to head to Wave and find Naruto. Investigate the claims of the client and if they are true then help the people but send word back to me when you find him...I...go." as she turned her chair around to hide her ability not to say anything else.

The teams nods and quickly left and Shizune walked around the desk and hugged Tsunade who had tears flowing down her eyes and said "What have I done."

When Naruto opened his eyes he was blinded by the light and thought "_Damn it grandma."_ as he squinted his eyes several times and he tried to move his right arm and it never reached his face and then he looked down and saw the stump that had been bandage and saw him lying on a bed with a blanket covering him up and he tried to move his left arm and found that it was tied to the head board of the bed and Naruto tried to move his feet and found them tied also and thought "_Great. I've been captured again...but by who."_

The door to the room he was in opened and a girl around his age with black hair and brown eyes walked in wearing a dress with pink designs on it and the girl said "I see your awake Naruto."

Naruto looked at her a moment and said "The fake hunter nin."

The girl nods and said "My name is Haku. Zabuza-sama wanted me to make sure you were taken care of. Your arm is healing quickly and I don't know how long before it will completely restore."

Naruto frowned and said "Why am I still alive."

Haku looked at him and said "Zabuza-sama feels that you could be of use later."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "My things...where are they."

Haku said "Elsewhere."

Naruto glance around the room and said "So how long have I been out."

Haku said "2 days."

Naruto frowned and said "I see. What now."

Haku said "For now you are to rest and do not attempt to escape. Even if your bloodline allows you to heal quickly you still low on chakra and suffering from bloodloss."

Naruto asked "Why." causing Haku to look at him and ask "Why what."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You don't seem like a bad person if your actually worried about my health even though we are enemies so why are you working for someone like Gato, especially when he is going to betray you."

Haku was quite a moment and looked out the window and said "In the land of Water where I was born...people like us, people with bloodlines are feared and hated. The people believe that bloodlines are the cause of all wars...when I was 7, my bloodline awakened and I did not know I had one and showed it to my mother...I got it from her side of the family and she hid the fact she had one her entire life and when she saw me use it she slap me and told me to never use it again...unfortinately my father saw me use it and later that night he returned with a mob and killed my mother and when they tried to kill me I did what you did in our fight and instictively used my bloodline to defend myself killing everyone in the mob including my father."

Naruto was listening to this and Haku turned back and said "I lived on the streets for a while, barely surviving, unwanted and uncared for by everyone...until one day...one day Zabuza-sama found me and gave me a purpose, to become a tool for him and serve him...I was so happy to be wanted and needed that I would die for him...Zabuza-sama dreams of becoming the Mizukage and change the way the land of Water and make it better and he tried to assassinate the Sandaime Mizukage but his attempt failed and he was forced to flee...Now he goes traveling the world gathering money to help fund himself for when he returns to the land of water to attempt it again and so we must work for people like Gato."

Naruto looked down and said "It hurts, doesn't it...the loneliness of being different, being hated for something out of your control, something you had no choice on." in a sad tone.

Haku turned to Naruto looking questionably and Naruto said "The day I was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village...My father sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi but...in the process he made me a Jinchuuriki."

Haku eyes widen slightly and said "You have the Kyuubi inside you."

Naruto said "No...but my father made people believe that I did in order to protect Konoha from it's enemies. Nobody knew the entire truth and even the Sandaime thought that I had the Kyuubi in me..even now nobody but me knows the entire truth but...the day I became a ninja, the seal my father designed ended and I met my mother for the first time thanks to the seal since she died the day I was born but...but the people of my village believed I was the Kyuubi in human form...I was isolated in a village full of people. Those who didn't attack me either ignored me as if I wasn't even there or refused me service or trippled the price...I...I would hate them but there are those who saved me from the pain and the loneliness...one of those was the Sandaime who I see as a grandfather...I can understand why you serve Zabuza...because I feel the same way for Jiji, I would die for him and his beliefs...but I don't see myself as a tool. I am a person who has the right to chose my own path, to believe what I want and do what I want. Someday I will become Hokage just like my father and the Sandaime. I will earn the peoples respect and have them accept me as their leader. Zabuza quest is flawed like the way I once believed in my own quest. I thought if I showed everyone how strong I was or how strong I could become the people will have to recognise my stregth and make me their leader.

Zabuza believes that he has to assassinate the Mizukage to become the new one, to show everyone his strength...but people are stupid, they fear what they don't understand and they fear those who are different or who have power. If you don't show the people what kind of person you are and show them what you will do with the power of a leader then the people won't follow him and won't believe in him. There's an old saying, if you want to know what someone will do with the power you are going to give them then see what they do with the power they already have. I don't know Zabuza as a person and only know his name and that his is a missing nin. Besides that all I know of him is what I saw in our fight and what I heard from you, someone who has been with him and seen what he has done. I can respect Zabuza on some level as a ninja, and I can see he does have the compassion needed as a leader...but I also see that he has one flaw that I can not respect and it is a flaw I believe will cause him to fail in his quest."

Zabuza who had moved to the doorway holding his taped up ribs asked "And what is that flaw kid."

Naruto said "Answer this question and you should know the answer. What price are you willing to pay for victory."

Zabuza snorts and said "Here I thought you might be smart kid, you get victory at any cost."

Naruto said "And that is why you will fail in your quest. If an enemy invaded your village and all you cared about is victory at any cost you would sacrifice everyone in the village to achieve the victory but after you won, who would you be the leader of, who would follow you when everyone is dead, your village is destroyed and you maybe the winner but all you are the leader of is a graveyard. Just like here in Wave, you work for Gato because he has the money you will someday need but if you were to make a stand, to show that you would put the needs of the many before you own, to show the people that you are a leader already then you would see what is before you here in Wave...if Gato really is killing this country from what I heard my client tell me then by helping to defeat Gato and earning the respect of the people when the time came the people would respect you and aid you in your quest, giving you the money you need and the support, supplies to achieve your dream...but you are blind to this because you want to achieve victory at any cost and will kill this countries hope and with it another chance for you to show the world what kind of leader you are."

Zabuza who was looking at the piercing blue eyes of Naruto turned his head away from Naruto and looked away before he said "What are you."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh."

Zabuza said "Your not normal, you said it yourself, humans hate and fear what they don't know, understand, or those with power. I have power and strength and defeated you and here you are not even scared, even thought I could kill you right here and now but it's as if you are not afraid of me or even death itself."

Naruto smirked and looked at the roof and thought "_If only you knew."_ as he said "And even though I am the one tied up and lost his arm you are the one who is actually scared of me because you know the simple truth, I am right and can prove it."

Zabuza sneered and said "As if."

Naruto looked up and said "Then why is it the only person who follows you is the one who follows you not because of your strength but your compassion." as he looked at Haku.

Zabuza growled and said "Come on Haku, lets leave this fool alone." as he turned and started to walk away.

Naruto saw Haku starting to leave and said "Whose going to care if you die when your all alone Zabuza in the end."

After Haku left the room and closed the door Naruto thought "_OK, what was up with that."_

Desire said "**Zabuza desires a better life for the girl, he sees her as a daughter but he's afraid to admit it, afraid that his enemies would target her to get him. Haku desires to protect Zabuza because he has become a father to her and she desires to see him happy."**

Naruto thought "_Where are you at. I don't like not having you on my back."_

Desire was quite a moment and said "**Would you believe in the room behind the wall the bed is pushed against. Zabuza and Haku are down the hall a little."**

Naruto thought "_Good, at least now that I know where my stuff is I can try to escape when my arm regrows."_

Desire was quite a moment and said "**There is a way to get out of her now but it will be painful."**

Naruto thought "_How."_

Desire said "**While your bloodline does heal naturally by using chakra you can speed it up by sending chakra into the area you wished healed faster. It will hurt as all the pain of regrowing it will speed up. The more chakra, the faster you heal."**

Naruto bit his lip and began to concentrate as he saw his arm begin to push past the bandages and as he gritted his teeth and thought "_MOTHER FUCKER, THAT HURTS."_

Zabuza laid on a bed resting his ribs as he had an arm behind his head looking at the ceiling and thought _"Damn, stupid, know it all brats." _as Haku looked at Zabuza worriedly before the sound of voices was heard coming down the hall and Haku quickly grabbed her hunter nin mask and slipped it on just before the door opened and Gato walked in with his 2 bodyguards.

Gato said "What is the meaning of this Zabuza. Why isn't the bridge builder dead. My men tell me he's at his home now."

Zabuza said "He hired a team from Ninja. They sent a specialist to decoy the real trip back. I've captured the specialist and I'm waiting until I can interigate him on the rest of his team before I decide the best way to kill the bridge builder and the team so Konoha won't investigate you after the client is dead along with the team they sent...Unless of coarse you want several teams of ninja from Konoha here poking their nose around. I can just go and kill them now but then you would have to deal with the mess." as he sat up and reached for his blade.

Gato paled and said "Fine. We do it your way but who is this specialist that was able to injure the so called Demon of the Mist."

Zabuza looked back toward the door where Naruto was and said "He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Gato eyes widen and said "The son of the Yellow flash. I didn't even know he had a son."

Zabuza said "Neither did I. Apparently Konoha been keeping him a secret and killing anyone whose found out about him. He's really valuable and could be used as a hostage later which is why I haven't killed him, but just cut off his arm."

Gato said "I see...there's been a change of plans Zabuza. I am ordering you to keep your hostage secured. Iwa had a huge bounty on his old man and I'm willing to bet they would be willing to pay for a chance to kill his son. If I'm right I'll have them kill the bridge builder which will divert attention from my business. I'll pay you the agreed amount once were done with the kid but make sure he doesn't escape."

Zabuza clenched his fist under the covers and said "Right, just make sure you don't forget to pay me my money."

Gato said "I won't, just make sure your prisoner is alive and stays put until I say otherwise." as he turned and left.

Once Zabuza was sure they were gone he turned and said "Go check on the kid and see if he can be moved."

Haku asked "What."

Zabuza said "Gato going to double cross us like the kid said."

Haku asked "Are you sure Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza said "Yeah, Gato planning to sell the kid out and have us killed before selling our bodies also. I could just see the way his mind was working."

Haku asked "Then shouldn't we kill him now before he can betray us."

Zabuza said "No, with me injured we couldn't go far so our best bet is to use the kid to bargain with the Konoha nins."

Haku said "Very well." as she left and screamed "ZABUZA."

Zabuza quickly got up and got to where Haku was and said "Damn kid." as he saw Naruto had his arm regrown and had his equiptment from the next room where the wall had been rearranged to make a door and the window was open where Naruto had passed out.

Haku said "I can't believe this. How."

Zabuza said "The kids good, I'll give him that. He's not going to be any use unless he's awake so tie him back up and one of us will have to stand guard to make sure he doesn't escape again."

Haku said "Hai." as she quickly got to work putting Naruto back in the bed and tying him back up again.

Later that evening Tazuna was sitting on his couch looking down when there was a knock on his door.

Tazuna frowned and grabbed the crossbow from the closet and said "Who is it." as he pointed the crossbow at the door.

A voice said "Tazuna, it's me Kakashi."

Tazuna eyes widen and said "Is it really you...tell me something nobody would know."

Silence was heard a few minutes and Kakashi said "Sasuke got crabs."

Snickers could be coming from the other side while Tsunami blushed and thought "_Oh my."_

Tazuna chuckled and opened the door and saw Kakashi holding his Icha Icha in one hand while holding Sasuke off the ground with the other. Tazuna looked around and saw 4 others in mask, an older man with white hair and Sasuke and Sakura and Tazuna frowned and said "The kids not with you." with worry in his voice.

Kakashi frowned dropping Sasuke and said "No, we were under the impression he would be here."

Tazuna said "My friend that brought me back to wave said an entire team with me had came through already and he let them go 2 days ago. Theres been reports of some kind of huge battle going off near the old fishing lake. The place was flooded and there was strange damage and tree growth all over the place...along with a severed arm."

Kakashi said "Can you show us where this lake is."

Tazuna said "Um..sure. I hope nothing bad happen to the kid."

Inari said "He's dead. Anyone who stands up to Gato dies. You should all run while you can because Gato to strong to be stopped."

Tsunami said "Inari, that's enough."

Inari huffed and ran up to his room and Tazuna said "Forgive my grandson. He's been that way ever since Gato had his stepfather publically executed last year. Come with me, I'll show you where the lake is. I don't know what happened to the arm though. Tsunami, I'll be back shortly."

Tsunami nods and Tazuna closed the door and began leading them away.

When they got to the lake all the Shinobi began to look around the area and Dragon whistled and said "Sempai, can he do what I think he can do."

Kakashi said "I can't say."

Jiraiya asked "How does he have a summoning contract Kakashi. I recognise the indention on the ground there, that can only be caused by a giant summon and I have a pretty good guess which."

Kakashi frowned and said "He has 2 contracts Jiraiya-sama and no, it's not Orochimaru contract...apparently he was approached by another tribe of snake summons who don't have a summoner. They claim there are 8 tribes of snake summons and that the one Orochimaru has is actually the weakest of them. I don't know what the other contract he has is though."

Jiraiya said "That shouldn't be possible Kakashi. Nobody has more then one contract."

Kakashi said "He's not the number one hyper active suprise ninja for nothing...anyways has anyone found anything."

Neko said "I have sir, I found a kunai with some poison on it. I recognise the poison as one of Anko. This one I believe is a chakra poison and there is blood on it so someone has lost the ability to use chakra for at least a week."

Kakashi said "So he was able to weaken Zabuza. Hmm." as he walked over and said "Smart Naruto." as he moved a rock and pulled out 3 cards before he channeled chakra into it and Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto appeared before Kakashi stopped sending chakra to Zabuza and Haku and turned to Naruto and said "Your one of Naruto cards. I need a report on what happened after you left us."

CNaruto looked around and said "I was able to detect Zabuza about a mile back waiting in ambush and the Tazuna clone informed me there was no other way to his place so I was forced to spring the trap. He attacked from behind by throwing this huge ass sword. It turned out the moment he appeared I was able to detect a second chakra signature right where he was so his partner had to have been practically right on top of him. I called out to your clone that there was another and Zabuza called me a sensor and called out his partner named Haku who was female and was the hunter nin my kagebunshin detected earlier. She's solid Chunnin. Zabuza tried the hidden mist jutsu which I blew away with a great breakthru which pissed Zabuza off since he wasn't able to do something called silent killing. Then your clone took on Zabuza while Sasuke clone took on Haku. Sasuke, your chakra control sucks because your fireball jutsu drain way to much chakra. Anyways Zabuza was able to defeat your clone by blowing out the knee and then decapitating you while Haku was able to use senbons to take out Sasuke. After that Sakura was taken out by Haku while Zabuza took out the Tazuna clone. At that time I used my invisibility jutsu and began my own counter attack."

Kakashi frowned and said "You were suppose to leave."

Naruto said "My orders were to weaken Zabuza. Anyways I used the head hunter jutsu to pull Haku in the ground and used the tidal wave jutsu to try and take them both out but Zabuza was able to free Haku and jump to the tree before it hit. Luckily I was warned about the weakness of my invisibility jutsu and I set a trap to divide Haku and Zabuza and when Zabuza took out my clone on the water a kagebunshin used a capture jutsu to trap him and I attacked Haku. Haku has a bloodline to control ice and can use one hand signs. She is very efficiant at the use of senbons and can make them with her bloodline which she did. I was able to block her attack and then capture Haku again but then Zabuza began to attack me and I was forced to use my jutsu I got that you yelled at me about for not telling you of it and I was able to break a few of his ribs with it before hitting him with a poisoned kunai that makes it where he won't be able to use chakra for the next week. Haku ended my jutsu that broke Zabuza ribs and I wasn't prepared for that so I hit the ground and Zabuza used that moment to cut off my arm. I plan to throw the 3 cards showing what Zabuza, Haku, and me over toward the tree where a kagebunshin I had stay back to use attacks hid it under the rock..or at least that was the plan. I don't know what happened after I made the cards when I lost my arm."

Jiraiya said "Is Naruto alive."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and then at Kakashi and said "Whose he."

Kakashi said "Jiraiya."

Naruto nods and the next moment Jiraiya was on the ground holding his balls shocking everyone. Jiraiya cried out in pain "WHY."

Naruto said "Hello godfather. That was payback since I have never seen you EVER."

Jiraiya paled and Naruto looked around and said "I'm alive."

Dragon asked "How can you be sure."

Naruto said "I can hear...yeah, never mind. Lets just say that the real me is alive and on the island but I don't know where. I'm low on chakra and passed out and I'm with Zabuza and Haku. That's all the info I can give you."

Kakashi said "You've given us more then enough and I'll make sure Naruto gets these backs. Does he get the memories back from you like a kagebunshin."

Naruto said "Maybe, maybe not. I haven't tested that out yet."'

Kakashi cancelled his chakra and Naruto disappeared and he said "Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, Neko. I want you 3 to return with Tazuna to his house and stay guard there."

Sasuke said "But what about the dobe."

Kakashi said "This is to dangerous for you both to get involved in. With the info we got Zabuza and Haku could use Naruto as a hostage or a distraction. We can't fail the mission to save Naruto so do as I am ordering you so we can save him and the mission."

Sasuke grumbled but left with Sakura and Neko and Kakashi saw Jiraiya up but holding himself and said "Alright, I think we should see if we can get a scent track with my summons."

Jiraiya said "Agreed. Lets find the kid or Tsunade will kill us."

The next day Naruto awoke and found himself tied up again and he frowned as he heard Zabuza say "Your a tough kid to keep down."

Naruto said "If I wasn't so low on chakra I'd kick your ass all over the place again. I would have beat you if it wasn't 2 on 1."

Zabuza frowned and thought "_He might have."_ and said "Doubt it. Anyways we got bigger things to worry about right now."

Naruto frowned and looked over at Zabuza and asked "Like what."

Zabuza said "Gato came by yesterday, wanting to know why the old man was still alive. He knows about you and wanted to know why I hadn't killed you so I told him who you were. He was suprised like I was when he heard the Yondaime Hokage had a kid and he's planning to sell you to Iwa."

Naruto glared and said "You fucking bastard, at least let me defend myself. I should have used my other poison and killed your ass instead of weaken you."

Zabuza frowned behind his bandages and said "True, you should never show mercy to an enemy...but then Haku would have killed you after I was dead so we both can be blamed for showing mercy, but with me weakened and unable to use chakra and it's only 2 days travel from the closest Iwa outpost to here if he used his radio to send a message Iwa nins could be here anywhere from tomorrow on to kill you and your client since Gato wants Iwa to take the blame should Konoha investigate what is happening here."

Naruto said "And you as well so he could sell you and Haku to the mist."

Zabuza said "Smart kid. So you see the best chance we have to get out of this mess is a partnership of sorts."

Naruto said "What do I gain out of this since it's obvious that your doing this out of the kindness of you heart."

Zabuza said "Smart ass. What you gain is intel. Haku and I give you all the info we know about Gato and his men like where they are staying and how many at each location."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Here's the deal. I don't trust you or the girl but I do know that you would do anything to protect her since you see her like a daughter and she see's you like a father. Give me the intel and I'll use my mokuton bloodline to make a small boat, it won't be much since I'm not very good but it will be enough to get you across to the mainland. Once you do that head to Silogan village and find a girl name Shirley. I'll give you a scroll to give to her. She will hide you until Jiraiya, my godfather arrives. I'll ask him to hire you as part of his spy network. That way Konoha won't come after you and you can have some access to places in fire country as well as info of any hunter-nins that are after you. I'll give you my word that he will agree to meet you and discuss the deal and if things don't work out he will let you both leave unharmed."

Zabuza said "And how can I trust you."

Naruto said "Because I can feel Kakashi-sensei and his summon dogs heading this way along with...2..no 3 others I don't recognise. If I was going to double cross you I wouldn't have warned you about them or willing to get them to let you leave unharmed or tell them the fact it was YOU who sold me out to Gato. The way I see it you can either trust me or you could fight them in your condition."

Zabuza frowned and said "Fine. Haku, release him...but if he tries to double cross us, kill him."

Haku said "Yes Zabuza-sama." as she released Naruto who rubbed his wrist and walked to the window and raised it and said "HEY, KAKASHI-SENSEI. I'M UP HERE AND I GOT 2 PEOPLE WHO WANT TO MAKE A DEAL, GET YOUR TARDY ASS UP HERE."

In the woods Kakashi sweatdropped and said "That's Naruto for you." as he looked at the others who were with him before walking up to the window where Naruto was and glanced inside and saw Haku sitting by Naruto while Zabuza leaned against the wall.

Kakashi frowned and said "Zabuza Momochi...release my student."

Zabuza said "He's not a hostage but we got bigger problems. Iwa coming for the kid. Gato double crossed me and hiring them to kill the old man, the kid, and us."

Kakashi asked "And why are you still here."

Zabuza said "The kid busted my ribs and poisoned my chakra. All I have is my kenjutsu skills which are limited at the moment. The kids offering me a deal to join Jiraiya spy network in exchange for info on Gato and his men."

Kakashi said "Is this true Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, I'm not at a hundred percent either, no brows here cut off my arm above the elbow but luckily my bloodlines regrew it but the muscles are weak right now. Also I'm low on chakra and the girl here's high Chunnin. She's also the fake hunter-nin from before. Whose the 3 with you."

Kakashi tensed and said "3 ANBU."

Naruto frowned and said "Any news on the hag."

Kakashi said "She's in Konoha."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and said "Can I join you and become a missing nin." causing everyone to sweatdrop and look at him.

Haku said "What the hell." looking the most shocked.

Naruto said "Long story, anyways I've given my word that even if Jiraiya refuses to let them join they can leave unharmed."

Kakashi said "Your not in any position to make that kind of deal."

Naruto said "Kakashi, he let me live after I lost and he informed me about Gato seeing me and recognising me as dad's kid and he's protected me from Gato men by telling them my injuries were to critical to move since Gato wants me alive. He told me about Gato contacting Iwa and gave me an estimate on how long before they arrive which is tomorrow. If nothing else I owe him at least one escape and a chance."

Kakashi frowned and said "What do you think Jiraiya-sama." as he glanced to the corner of the room and the wall shimmered and Naruto said "What the hell. I didn't detect you."

Jiraiya ignored Naruto for the moment and said "Is what the kid said true."

Zabuza said "Mostly."

Jiraiya glanced at Haku and said "The same with the girl here."

Zabuza said "She's my apprentice."

Jiraiya said "I see...fine, tell me what you can about what's going on here with Gato and based on that I'll either hire you or not...but either way I'll let you leave provided you don't harm anyone from Konoha or the client for the mission."

Zabuza said "Agreed. Gato got 4 bases. One on each side of the island, he has his men capture women and children who are then loaded on boats or used for pleasure. He's got a blockade of around 40 ships which are mostly his security force but he keeps 30 close by and 2 ronin for body guards. He's killed the feudal lord here and using the Feudal lords palace as his home."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Alright, the info good enough I'll let you join my network."

Zabuza glanced at Naruto a moment and said "Is there anyway that Haku can join Konoha instead. She's never been registered as a ninja."

Haku said "But Zabuza-sama, my place is with you. I am your tool."

Zabuza sighed and said "Haku, shut up. Now What of it Jiraiya-sama, is there any way Haku can join Konoha."

Jiraiya glanced at Haku and Naruto said "Yes." causing Jiraiya to scowl and said "You can't make decision like that gennin."

Naruto said "Fuck off pervert, I have a way to get her into Konoha as well as make sure she won't be turned into breeding stock. I'll make sure she's protected as long as she's loyal to Konoha."

Zabuza said "Konoha...or you."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Make it me."

Zabuza said "Deal."

Jiraiya said "Now hold on a minute."

Naruto looked up and said "Hmm, you say something." causing Jiraiya to facefault and Kakashi to snicker.

Naruto said "Anyways lets get the hell out of this place. If Iwa gets here ahead of schedule this will be the first place to look and I need to get you that boat I promised." as he stood up and grabbed his sword before holding out his hand to Kakashi and said "Cards."

Kakashi said as he handed them to Naruto "Your going to have to explain this when we get back to the others. You do realise that."

Jiraiya said "As well as the fact your related to Tsunade and knocked up her apprentice."

Naruto said "I don't know what your talking about on either case." as he had his back to Jiraiya and walked out.

Jiraiya asked "Then what about the 2 summoning contracts."

Naruto said "Again, I have no idea what you are speaking about."

Jiraiya frowned and said "I am a Sannin and I order you to stop walking away and talk to me."

Naruto said "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall, kill the demon, it's weakened, hmm, you say something, I can't get no satisfaction, pervert, oh yes right theres the spot, fuck you, go to hell, kiss my ass, bite me..." as he kept talking.

Jiraiya said "What are you doing."

Naruto said "Following orders Ero-sannin, you ordered me to talk so I am talking about anything and everything I can think of at the moments, I am sorry if I am not speaking fast enough so I'll start talking fangirls. Oh Sasuke-kunI' herpiesandwillshare..."

Jiriaya screamed as he covered his ears and said "Oh for the love of Kami, forget it." as he marched off.

Naruto asked "Was it something I said." with a smirk."

Zabuza said "You are evil kid, E.V.I.L."

Naruto said "Men say I'm a demon, woman say I'm a god. Who am I to disagree."


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and the 3 ANBU arrived at Tazuna house Naruto thought "_Suckers, they don't know that Haku and Zabuza are really gone. Jiraiya, you fucked up because desire told me that you were thinking that the mist hunter nins would take out Zabuza and Haku which is why you were agreeing."_

As they walked inside Neko, Sasuke, and Sakura tensed as they saw Zabuza and Haku and Naruto said "Yo, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi said "I'm fixing to sue you for copyright violations Naruto."

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something."

Kakashi glared at Naruto and Jiraiya said "Alright can I have everyone's attention. The mission to protect the bridge builder is officially over." causing several eyes to widen and Naruto turned and walked over to Tazuna and said "It's good to see you made it home Tazuna. I assune this is your lovely daughter and grandson."

Tazuna blinked and said "Yeah, this is my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari...didn't you just hear that guy. He said your mission is over."

Naruto said "I know and the retrieve Naruto Uzumaki mission is over since I am back now but the original protect the bridge builder mission is still going."

Tazuna blinked and took a deep breath to relax and Jiraiya said "That is not what I meant gaki."

Naruto turned and said "Hmm, you say something."

Jiraiya said "Get ready, were going back to Konoha."

Naruto said "Tell me something. Is Tsunade paying you with a blowjob or an actual fucking pervert." as he sat down shocking everyone.

Jiraiya said "What did you say."

Naruto said "Naruto said "Well, let me ask Kakashi-sensei something since I trust his council. These ANBU here with us, are they trust worthy. I mean are the 3 guys and the lady trust worthy enough you know they would risk their life for a comrad."

Kakashi said "Yes, I know all 4 and they are trust worthy...why."

Naruto said "Just wondering if they knew why they are really here." as he looked at his nails.

Jiraiya said "What are you saying..." he was silenced as a blade was pushed against his neck as another Naruto appeared with desire drawed and pushed against Jiraiya neck.

Naruto said "Don't anyone move until I finish saying what I have to say. First off, I'm not really here. Both me and the one over there are clones. The reason I did this because I honestly believe that Jiraiya does not have the authorization to do as he claims he is here for and I want to tell you why I believe that."

Sasuke said "What's going on dobe."

Another Naruto appeared and said "First off my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and everyone thinks I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi...when in fact the day Kyuubi attacked a living blood relative of the Shodaimes used Mokuton to send Kyuubi away and my father actually died from a poison kunai that bounced of Kyuubi. Dad knew about the person who could use Mokuton as well as the fact Konoha was going to be weakened where other villages would attack and so he placed a genjutsu seal on me to make it appear I was a Jinchuuriki...if Jiraiya here would have even looked at the seal he would have notice it but after dad died he never once looked at me, even though he's my godfather, he instead see's me as Kyuubi and blames me for dad's death. He's been to Konoha countless times to give his reports and could peek on woman and write his books but he never ONCE looked in on me...so then why now, why before ever checking the situation here in Wave is he suddenly cancelling a mission after finding me and wanting to return to Konoha...because he thinks he can get free pussy or a blowjob from Tsunade since the Sandaime Hokage refuses to give her the information on who her other relative is and since I was given the mission to deliver a scroll originally to her with that information and I know who it is she needs me to get back to find her family...but Tsunade also attacked me sending me through 6 trees where a branch stab me through the stomach and I was bleeding to death and to add insult to injury she kicked me in the face and laughed as she walked away leaving me for dead." causing those who didn't know to look surprised.

Naruto continued "So why should I believe the word of a man who wants me dead for killing his student and a woman who attacks Konoha shinobi critically and leaves them for dead and cancel a mission when I have been given specific orders by the Sandaime that if I ever doubt the truth about a mission after what happened with Mizuki I am to request WRITTEN proof and since the mission to protect Tazuna was given to me by the Sandaime I will only accept Written proof with the Sandaime seal and signature on it. Also if Jiraiya was really here for the mission to protect the bridge builder that I was assingned that he is trying to cancel then you can all go back to Konoha and I will be marked as a missing nin since I am completing this mission...but Jiraiya can't let that happen because he needs me and me alone, the rest of you could all be killed and die and he wouldn't care...because none of you would get him the free pussy or blowjob from Tsunade which is the only reason he's here. Tsunade needs me because she recently found out that that she has another relative who doesn't want anything to do with her after her relative heard about Tsunade attacking and leaving me for dead. That has become a clan matter between her and that member and the Sandaime and I both are told to stay out of it since the Hokage and council can't get involved but here Tsunade is, using Konoha resources, for clan business...in fact you know why she's now the Godaime Hokage...Koharu and Homaru agreed to pay off her gambling debt that will cost Konoha 1/3 of it's treasury for her to take the title of Hokage. She taken it, using Konoha resources to deal with clan business, and then once she get's everything she can she will run like she has all these years."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya eyes and said "Tsunade should be killed for ignoring the summons to return after the Kyuubi attack, as well as when she was ordered to return after the Uchiha massacre but she doesn't care about the village. She only cares about herself, her alchohol, and her gambling and all Jiraiya cares about is getting pussy and being allowed to peep. That is why I believe that Jiraiya does not have the authority to cancel this mission and if I'm wrong then go back to Konoha and leave me here and mark me as a missing nin because I honestly believe that my mission here is the right one and that it is in Konoha best interest...but Jiraiya can't let that happen, can you asshole."

Jiraiya said "We have to get out of here before Iwa nins arrive and kill you."

Naruto said "And I won't appear before they do so is one dead last gennin worth the lives of 4 ANBU, a Jounin elite, and 2 gennins which include the last loyal Uchiha...no, my life isn't worth putting all their lives at risk...but you don't care about them because you can't return without me or Tsunade will kill you or cut you off from getting any."

Jiraiya said "I am a Sannin and you will follow my orders."

Naruto laughed and said "Oh that's rich, the 3 legendary sannins...who got their asses kicked so bad by 1 old man he felt sorry for them and gave them a name to make them feel better...or is it that you like being known as the legendary pervert, the legendary pedophile, and the legendary sucker...I don't know why Konoha respects that title. You should honestly feel shame because me, a lowly gennin was able to beat one old man and I was a underfed, undertrained, and abused accademy student...but 3 great Jounins couldn't do the same to one man who is supposedly weaker then the old man I defeated...I don't take orders from trash..I throw it away."

Jiraiya disappeared and destroyed 2 of the Naruto and Naruto said "It won't do you any good pervert, I'm not here so destroy me...but you know the funny thing about my sword. It only can cut if the person I use it against plans to kill me...that's a nice mark you got on your neck, blood and all. Cya when I return to Konoha after I finish the wave mission. I'll be around Tazuna so rest easy. I'm still here protecting you. Kakashi-sensei, take Sasuke and Sakura and get them out of here. No need of them getting caught in my fight with the pervert. If you can though leave that scroll of supplies we bought so I can use it to help these people. Good luck and in case I don't make it, good bye." before he went up in smoke.

Jiraiya said "Spread out and find him."

Sasuke said "But you order the mission cancelled and order us to return to Konoha...unless the dobe is right and you don't have the authority you claim you do...either way, I'm staying with the dobe. Mark me as a missing nin. It will make finding my brother easier."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Kakashi, control your student."

Kakashi said "I would Jiraiya-sama...but I find myself agreeing with some of what Naruto said. I do know that he did get that order from the Sandaime and this mission was given to him to get away from Tsunade and we are not allowed to interfere in clan business...so if you have the written order from the Sandaime then I will follow your orders...but if not then I am not going to abandon my team since Sakura I can see isn't leaving either." as Sakura shook her head in agreement to that statement.

Jiraiya said "This will be your career Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Probably...but I'll take my chances. Unlike you, I was there, I saw what happened to sensei son. It wouldn't of took but 2 minutes of your time to look in on him when you were in town...but you never did, you had to much research at the hotsprings...so the only reason I can see you are here now is because of the reason Naruto claimed...which we have no business interfering with since it's clan business. Dragon, take your team and go. Report back to Tsunade about what is going on and also speak with the Sandaime before you speak with her. That way your team won't be involved in something it shouldn't be."

Dragon said "Alright Kakashi-sempai. I'll leave things here with yours and Jiraiya-sama hands since I do not know whose orders to follow in this situation with the current info I have."

Jiraiya said "Your making a mistake Kakashi. Tsunade wants to meet her cousin."

Naruto appeared and said "But her cousin doesn't want to meet her so it's clan business we have no business interfering with. If Tsunade wanted to know she shouldn't of tried to kill me and if you wanted to be in my life then you should have...but because I don't have tits and a twat I'm of no interest to you. Jiji tried to lie and say your duties kept you away...but how many hours did it take for you to write and edit all those books you wrote...and why is it that I had to fight for survival and goto bed hungry at nights when you have all that money you pay prostitutes...your sins have come back to bite you in the ass. All you can do is suck it up and face the bitter truth...or run and hide...at least when I die, I won't have to look at the angry faces of my parents like you will. Imagine what Minato will say when he sees you and knows that you abandon your duty and ignored his final request." before disappearing.

Jiraiya frowned and said "Fine...Kakashi, their in your hands. If they live or die it falls on you." as he shushin away.

Kakashi frowned as Naruto appeared behind him and said "Relax. Everything will work out. I promise."

Kakashi said "I don't see how. Odds are Sakura, Sasuke and me will lose our shinobi license when this is over...if we even survive this mission."

Naruto smirked and said "Trust me."

Sakura said "Why do I feel like were all going to die."

Naruto said "Nope...because the mission is going to end tonight." causing everyone to look at him.

Sasuke said "What...but if you just going to cancel the mission then why did we just stand up to Jiraiya like that."

Naruto said "I never said we were cancelling the mission. I said the mission was going to end tonight. Tazuna, would you and the people of Wave be able to finish the bridge on your own if Gato and most of his men were taken care of...perminately."

Everyone's eyes began to widen and Kakashi said "Your not thinking what I think your thinking."

Naruto walked over to the table and pulled a map from up his sleeve and unwrapped it and said "This is Wave. The sections I have here circled is the location of Gato and his men, using the intel I got from Zabuza and Haku after I switched them with clones. Right here is where Gato keeps most of his men in this warehouse area. Gato a greedy man who doesn't even trust his own men so he keeps them away from everything of value...except slaves."

Kakashi frowned and said "Alright, tell us what you got Naruto."

Naruto said "I had a couple of Kagebunshin head over there to look. There are 5 buildings, 4 of the buildings have barracks for Gato men while the 5th Gato has set up like a store where his men can get alchohol or woman in exchange for payment. I originally planned to use exploding tags and blow the buildings to hell till I came across the slaves...as much as I hate to say it for the moment there is no way to save them...at least for a few hours. I figure our best bet to hit these buildings will be to do it after they have exhausted themselves or passed out from the alchohol and the sex at probably 4 am. Then it will be a simple matter of getting in and killing them one at a time...I'll have to be the one to do it since I can use my clones and my invisibility to get in and kill them in their sleep."

Kakashi asked "Are you sure Naruto...I know you've killed before but killing someone whose trying to kill you and assassinating someone are 2 different things."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I can still hear the woman screaming Kakashi...I'll have no problem killing those men."

Kakashi said "Alright, what else do you have."

Naruto pointed to a section and said "This is where Gato keeps his valuable merchandise. He's got 10 guards around 1 warehouse. It's a valuable target that we can take care of together after finishing the last target. This is Gato mansion...it use to be the Wave lord mansion but Zabuza informed me that he's dead. Gato had his men kill him. Gato got 5 men..2 personal guards...and 3 ninja from Orochimaru new village."

Kakashi looked up as did Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi said "Orochimaru village."

Naruto said "Yeah. Zabuza said Orochimaru started his own village called the hidden sound over in rice field country. It's made up of nothing but missing nin and the 3 Gato got were Gennin level at best. Gato sending slaves to Orochimaru for whatever purpose Orochimaru wants them for...the best I can see is we divide Gato forces up. At 5 am have Sasuke and Sakura use kunais and exploding tags on Gato warehouse that has the valuables. If they can kill a couple of his men while doing it then fine...but after they use their tags they retreat. The sound should travel all the way to Gato mansion and he will send those sound nins to check it out. When that happens you can get in and kill his 2 body guards and either capture him or kill him depending on if you want information on what he's doing with Orochimaru...by that time I'll have killed all of Gato men at his first base and the explosions should wake up the prisoners and I can see if there are any men I missed."

Sasuke said "You seem to have this all planned already dobe."

Naruto said "Because it's what I was planning on doing myself before you 3 decided to stay...thanks for that by the way."

Kakashi said "What about the 3 sound nins. What are we to do about them."

Naruto said "Nothing...at least nothing at first. Get in and get out. Retreat back to here. Konoha needs the info we have but making it back to Fire country, tired, while avoiding Iwa nins isn't something we should do. We come back after killing Gato and his men and rest. Seal Gato body so when we leave when the workers get to the bridge tomorrow after resting we can show them that they are free in case there are any stragglers we missed and then get back home. We protect Tazuna and his family, get valuable intel and eliminate a threat to Konoha and fire country as well as informing about the Wave lords death. That should be enough info plus the fact Tsunade needs me to find out for sure about her relative, by presenting all this info to the council which we demand to see when we return Tsunade won't be able to punish us directly and I have a way to make her not do anything indirectly either."

Kakashi said "Alright...We will worry about Konoha tomorrow. I think Naruto got a good plan...how did you come up with it."

Naruto said "Anko-sensei...she's a sadistic bitch...but she's one hell of a teacher."

Kakashi nods and said "Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, do you understand you mission."

Sasuke said "Yeah, cause lots of noise and attention."

Naruto said "Don't destroy the building to much. The people of Wave can use what's in that warehouse to save their country."

Sasuke said "Right, we can handle it."

Sakura said "Yeah...but Naruto...are you sure your going to be alright."

Naruto said "Sakura...I respect woman a lot..I may seem like a pervert...but I would never force myself on a woman and I sure as hell won't stand by and watch what I saw being done to those woman and do nothing about it. I've been called a demon and I'll sure as hell become one if it means saving them."

Sakura smiled slightly and Inari said "Your all talk but your all going to die."

Naruto turned to him and said "Kid, if I die I'll embrace death with open arms and accept deaths touch with a smile on my face so be quite. I'm tired and we need to get some rest before we move out in the morning."

Kakashi said "Right, I'll wake you all up at 2:30. Get some rest."

Naruto said "What about you."

Kakashi said "I'll be fine...now go."

Naruto nods and turned and said "Where can we rest at."

Tsunami said "Follow me." as she got up and said "You can stay in this room Sakura...and you both can stay here in this room."

Sakura went in her room and Sasuke went in his and said "You coming dobe."

Naruto said "I'll be there in a little bit."

Sasuke grunted and said "You sleep on the floor then." as he walked into the room and laid down.

Naruto turned to Tsunami and said "Are you alright."

Tsunami asked "What."

Naruto said "I asked, were you alright."

Tsunami said "Yes, why."

Naruto said "Because your worried about what your father and son will think when they find out the truth."

Tsunami looked shocked and stuttered "What truth."

Naruto looked at her and said "If you want someone to talk to, to let the pain your feeling out, I'll listen. I saw how you reacted when I was talking about those warehouses and what is happening there."

Tsunami looked scared and said "Please...don't tell anyone."

Naruto looked at her and said "Let's talk in your room. I won't tell anyone but you have got to let what your feeling out or it will destroy you and then destroy your family. Please, just talk to me."

Tsunami bit her lip and looked down and nods and Naruto followed her to her room and Tsunami sat down and after Naruto closed the door and sat down beside her on the bed he held her hand and said "When your ready. I have all the time in the world."

Tsunami smiled slightly and after a few minutes said "I...I was looking for Inari...he..he had ran off angry after dad had left to get help..I got worried and went to look for him and...and 2 of Gato men found me...I...they..." as she burst into tears and turned to Naruto crying into his chest.

Naruto began to rub circles around her back and whispered "I'll make sure they can never hurt you again Tsunami...I promise." as he tried to comfort her.

When she cried herself to sleep Naruto laid her back and covered her up and began to leave when she grabbed his wrist and said "No...please...please lay with me...I...I don't want to be alone...please."

Naruto looked at her and nods before slipping off his shoes and crawling in bed with her and she rolled over and laid on his chest before she fell back to sleep.

A few hours later Naruto walked back into the living room where Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura was and Sasuke said "Where were you dobe, you never came to our room."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it...you guys ready."

Everyone nods and Naruto said "Lets go then."

Sakura said "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why are you letting Naruto lead."

Kakashi said "Because I haven't seen a reason not to follow what he said to yet. I can't be there always for you so your going to have to learn to lead yourself."

Naruto said after 10 minutes "Well this is where we split ways. I'll meet you back at Tazuna house."

Kakashi said "Be careful Naruto. You got the most dangerous part of this."

Naruto said "Don't worry, I will."

Kakashi said "Both of you stay alert. Those ninja could arrive at anytime so watch your surroundings."

Both Sakura and Sasuke nod and Kakashi said "Well good luck you 3." as he leapt away as did Naruto.

20 minutes later Naruto was in a tree looking at the warehouse and then at the moon and said "You know, using Kagebunshin to watch us wasn't necessary."

Kakashi appeared on the branch and said "Maybe...maybe not...but I'm not going to let my comrads die because I wanted to save chakra...besides, I wanted you to know that you are not alone Naruto. You have others who are here for you."

Naruto sighed and said "I know...I'm going to have to face my demons when we return to Konoha...even if I don't want to. Hiding our pain will only consume us and destroy us." as an image of Tsunami entered his mind.

Kakashi said "Are you ready."

Naruto said "Yeah, Cya soon." as he punched Kakashi who went up in smoke and Naruto then turned invisible.

As he walked into the warehouse he found his first victim and a quick slice and it was over before the next and the next.

An hour later Naruto was 3/4 of the way through when an explosion was heard and Naruto thought "_Shit, I was going to slow."_ as he saw someone starting to wake up and he quickly killed the man before a shout was heard and Naruto who was still invisible began killing every male he came across but a man grabbed a bottle of sake and threw it in the air and shattered it with his sword and the liquid covered Naruto who frowned as he dropped his invisibility and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 30 of him appeared and began to fight.

Kakashi was waiting silent as the first explosion was heard and he saw 2 figures jump away and thought "_Well 2 out of 3's not bad."_ as he appeared behind the 3rd ninja and knocked him out before entering Gato mansion.

When Kakashi returned to Tazuna 2 hours later he saw Sasuke and Sakura there and he asked "Where's Naruto."

Before anyone could say anything the form of Naruto entered the room covered from head to toe in blood and said "Mission accomplished." before he fell to the ground with several weapons sticking out of his back and several shouts of "NARUTO." was heard before he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

When Naruto awoke he found himself on a bed and he looked around and thought "_What the hell...where am I."_

He began to set up and looked at his body and thought "_Why is it every time I pass out I wake up naked."_

As he stood up he looked around the room and saw his cloths were in a chair and he moved across to get them when the door to the room opened before an "EEP." was heard and then a thud.

Naruto looked over and saw Sakura passed out on the ground and thought "_Hmm, wait till Ino hears about this."_

When Sakura awoke she saw Naruto sitting in a chair dressed and she quickly set up and said "What happened."

Naruto said "You passed out when you walked in on me. Don't you know to knock first." with an amused smile on his face.

Sakura blushed and looked away emberassed and Naruto said "Sorry, with all the times you called me a pervert I had to milk it this time...so how long was I out and what's up."

Sakura said "It's been 6 days."

Naruto blinked and said "What the hell...why was I out so long."

Kakashi voice came from the door and said "You nearly died Naruto. You chakra reserves were so low I was afraid you would die. It slowed down you bloodline healing you and I didn't know if or when you last used a soldier pill so I couldn't take the risk of giving you one. Nearly every one of your organs had a weapon in them and you lost a lot of blood."

Naruto frowned as he looked down and Kakashi asked "What happened."

Naruto said "I was to slow...I was worried about making to much noice and so I went through the first 3 warehouses real slow...but as I just entered the 4th one the first explosion went off and a guy started to wake up and I killed him and someone saw him die and screamed alerting everyone and some guy seeing a guy die with me invisible took his sake bottle and threw it in the air and broke it causing the sake to cover everything including me so I quickly created some kagebunshins and went out side...but then one of the sound nins arrived. He hit me with some wierd attack that made my ears ring and bleed and my vision became blurry. It hit me and all my kagebunshin causing them to be easy to take out. I had about 25 mercs left and I got stab several times and they thought I was dead and turned their back on me...the sound nin came over and raised his metal covered arm and was going to use it on me again to make sure I was dead and...someone saved me...I don't know who it was but someone killed the sound nin by...this is going to sound crazy but I could have swore it was lava...I...I don't know what happened after that. Between the sound nins attack, my injuries as well as the loss of blood and losing chakra from my bloodline things got blurry...I started to limp back and pull out the weapons I could reach as I came back...I then passed out when I got here.".

Kakashi looked out the window and said "I see...then it must be them."

Naruto blinked and then stretched out his senses and said "The 3 signature I feel neaby."

Kakashi said "Yeah...They haven't approached us but have been around ever since the night of the attack...I don't know what is up but they took out the team from Iwa who arrived also."

Naruto frowned and said "What do you mean by that."

Kakashi looked outside and said "With your injuries I had Sakura and Sasuke stay here to watch you along with keeping an eye on Tsunami and Inari. I was at the bridge with Tazuna and explained to the people that we killed Gato and most of his men. 2 of them shadow me to the bridge while one stayed near the house...2 days ago I detected a battle going on..I don't know who they are but I found 3 Iwa nins dead when I investigated it. They are kenjutsu users."

Naruto looked outside and said "I wonder...where desire."

Kakashi blinked and Naruto said "My sword."

Sakura said "You named your sword desire."

Naruto said "No, she told...um...forget you heard that...I need my sword."

Kakashi said "There's something your not telling us about your sword."

Naruto said "Um...hmm...you know how my sword can only cut when someone is planning to kill me...the reason is...she's sentient."

Both Kakashi and Sakura seemed surprised by this and Kakashi said "Well...you didn't have it with you when you returned."

Naruto frowned and said "I see...Wheres Sasuke."

Kakashi said "He's downstairs eating lunch."

Naruto stomach grumbled and Naruto said "Then let's eat and then I need to go back over my steps. I just hope Desire won't be pissed at me over what happened." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura asked "What does she say and are you sure she's female."

Naruto said "Yeah, she's female...but I don't want to say anything until I get her back and make sure she wants that info known. She's very special." as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs."

Tsunami who was at the table got a relieved look on her face as Naruto walked into the room and said "Naruto-kun, your finally awake."

Naruto said "Yeah...sorry to worry you but it will take more then that to kill me." as he looked sheepish.

Sasuke shook his head and said "Dobe...it's good to see your awake."

Naruto nods and said "Well let's get a bite to eat and then I need to find my sword."

Tsunami said "Are you alright...I mean you nearly died, your wounds were so bad I..."

Naruto seeing the worried look on her face moved over and cupped her cheek surprising everyone and he whispered "I'm fine Tsunami-chan...I kept my promise."

Tsunami smiled softly and blushed a little and said "Thank you...Oh my, where are my manners...please sit down, I'll get you something to eat." as she got up trying to keep from getting emberrassed and quickly went into the kitchen.

After she was gone Sakura said "Naruto...is there something going on between you and Tsunami."

Naruto said "Nothing you need to worry about. We just had a very long talk and became friends over it and she was worried about my health since she's a friend."

Sakura said "I see." as she blushed and looked away and thought "_When did Naruto get so mature."_

Tsunami came back with a plate of rice and set it down and Naruto began to eat.

After everyone ate Naruto said "So what do we do about the 3 ninja and Tazuna. I have to find my sword so it's not an option of not finding it."

Kakashi said "I'll come with you and Sasuke and Sakura will stay here."

Naruto nods and both Kakashi and Naruto left.

When they got back to where the warehouse was Naruto looked around and said "That's strange...I don't remember doing all this." as he looked at the damage done to the area.

A female voice said "Because you didn't."

Naruto and Kakashi turned and saw a woman with brownish red hair and green eyes dressed in a blue dress with fishnet sewed into it. Naruto frowned and said "Your not really here...your a clone of some kind...Mizubunshin most likely since your chakra signature is so small compared to when I felt it with the other 2 who are with you."

The woman seemed amused and said "So your a sensor also. One of my guards is as well...I wish to meet with you Naruto-kun as I believe I have what you are looking for."

Naruto frowned and said "And that would be and you are if I might ask."

The woman smiled and said "Someone just like you."

Naruto eyes widen slightly and said "Hmm...I find that kind of hard to believe."

The woman said "We will have to see...but for now you and your sensei can come meet me on the bridge so we may speak as I have something you want and you have something I want." as she burst into water.

Kakashi who had remained silent said "What was that you were both talking about Naruto. She said she was just like you."

Naruto said "I have a few ideas but I can't be for sure sensei...sensei...don't underestimate that woman. Her reserves are larger then yours if that was only 1/10th her original power."

Kakashi did not look happy as he heard that and said "So what do you think."

Naruto said "I got no choice. She's got my sword. I just don't know what I could have that she wants..at least not for sure."

Kakashi said "I see...then lets go get Sasuke and Sakura and head to the bridge."

Naruto bit his lip and said "No sensei...I trust them with some of my secrets and if she was refering to what I think she was then I do not want Sasuke and Sakura to hear it...I believe that I could trust you though...but I rather wait until I ask permission to tell you what I'm talking about if she isn't talking about what I think she is."

Kakashi frowned and said "What kind of secret are you hiding that you don't want Sasuke and Sakura to know about."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "The truth about why you have never heard of the Kamichi bloodline before." as he jumped into the trees.

Kakashi persed his lips and jumped after Naruto.

When they got to the bridge Kakashi grimaced as he saw the same woman from before along with 2 men. One had blue hair with an eyepatch and was dressed similar to a hunter nin and was wearing a mist Hiate. The other man had blue hair and wore glasses and as Kakashi looked at him he said "Chojuro." catching Naruto attention.

Naruto said "Who."

Kakashi said "The shorter one. He's a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist just as Zabuza was but it appears he still loyal to the village. The other one I don't know."

Naruto frowned and looked at them from the distance and said "The one with an eye patch has a replacement eye under the eyepatch. I can feel the chakra molding just like the one behind your headband...as for the other one...I think he's a sensor. I'm getting the similar feeling I got from Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei...Hmm, that sword on his back is different...I think it's sentient as well because I can feel chakra coming from it."

Before Kakashi could say anything laughter could be heard coming from the woman and she said loudly "Very good Naruto-kun. You are correct on several things. Chojuro is in fact a sensor and his sword is special since it has it's own chakra network. You are also correct in the fact that Ao here does have a transplanted eye from a bloodline."

Naruto grimaced and said "I thought bloodlines were looked upon in the land of Water with hate."

The woman smile faded as she heard this as her and the 2 men walked forward until they were 15 ft away from Naruto and Kakashi and said "Yes...For a long time that was true about our land...Please forgive me for not introducing myself in case my clone did not. I am Mei Terumii, the Godaime Mizukage."

Naruto and Kakashi eyes widen as they heard this and Naruto asked "Are you the one Zabuza tried to kill."

Mei said "No. That was in fact the Sandaime Mizukaze."

Naruto said "I see...may I have my sword back. I know you have it on you."

Mei smiled slightly and said "Indeed I do...but how do you prepose to find it on me and get it from me."

Naruto frowned a moment before he smirked and said "Well, there are several options, I could give you a very careful examination going over every inch of your body and pay special attention to those places that are hard to reach, luckily I have a special tool that can reach those places easily since I'm sure it's hard finding someone trained enough to search those areas for you as I'm sure most are intimidated by a woman of power like yourself...Of coarse we could fight for it...or you could just give it to me and tell me what you want already and quit wasting both our time...personally I wouldn't mind the first option but I figure we will end up with the third one."

Kakashi slapped his head and Ao screamed "How dare you talk to the Mi..."

Mei said "Ao...shut up or I'll kill you." with a smile on her face. She then turned to Naruto and said "You think you could back your words."

Naruto said "Sure...especially since I got the feeling I owe you for taking care of those Iwa nins as well as saving my ass. I'm usually very _gracious_ when it comes to repaying those who help me. Especially a lovely woman such as yourself Mei-chan."

Mei got an amused smile on her face and said "If I wasn't here for business then I might just take you up on that offer...but sadly I must agree that it will have to be the third option. I got a report that Zabuza Momochi was in the area and that you engaged him in battle."

Naruto lips persed an said "Yeah, we traded licks. What do you want with him besides his head since he's a missing nin."

Mei said "I assume you know where he is."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi and said "Perhaps...why."

Mei said "I wish to meet him."

Naruto said "And what. I won't lie about this. Zabuza and I both have a respect for each other. Had our fight been a one on one fight I might have actually killed him instead of ending in a draw as we did. The fact he had his...associate not kill me after our fight and heal me instead earned my respect for him so I would rather die then let him die at the hands of a hunter nin...a member of the 7...or a so called Kage." as he looked at each respectively."

Ao said "Show some respect kid."

Naruto said "Respect is earned, not given. You want my respect, earn it or kiss my blond ass." as 2 Naruto appeared with a kunai each pressed against both Ao and Chojuro necks shocking all 3 mist nins.

Kakashi said "You know you just caused trouble right."

Naruto said "Considering I got my sword back." as he disappeared and the real Naruto appeared behind the 3 mist nins with Desire on his shoulder and said "I don't care."

Mei said "Impressive..I never felt you remove it...tell me, how did you get it out of my dress."

Naruto smirked and said "The same way I got your panties. A black thong."

Mei froze as she heard this and Mei persed her lips together and said "I should kill you for that."

Naruto said "But it also excites you...knowing that someone had that kind of power over you and you never knew it when I could have done so much to you but didn't...I know why you are here. You desire to get Zabuza to return to the hidden mist because you wish to recreate the 7 swordsmen of the mist...I can't speak for Zabuza and he's not on the island...but I do know where he is and if your willing to make a deal I can deliver a scroll from you to him and possibly arrange a meeting...but the question is if you are willing to trust me...someone who had the chance to kill both your personal body guards as well as a chance to do so much worse with you. The question is will you trust me or not."

Ao said "Don't do it Mizukage-sama."

Chojuro who was glaring at Naruto said "I agree Mizukage-sama. We should kill him for the insults that he has done here today."

Mei said "What do you think about what your student is saying Sharingan Kakashi. You seem to be following him."

Kakashi said "Naruto is a very honorable person. He gives his word about something he will die to complete it. While I may have the title of sensei I think we are more comrads then that since I have yet to teach him anything besides the basic of those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash."

Mei nods and said "Then I don't have to kill you for being stupid as even I can see there is more to Naruto-kun then you can see. I believe he is most likely a prodigy like his father who he strongly resembles. I will hear what your deal is."

Naruto said "If what you said is true about the bloodline civil war being over and the fact bloodlines are accepted then those who are like Zabuza and his associate might be interested so that they might someday return to their homeland. I can't promise that either way but the only way for that is if word got out about that as well as the fact that Tsunade isn't the first female Kage. Something I will take great _pleasure_ of pointing out when we return to Konoha. My deal is simple really. I will deliver a scroll to Zabuza since I was planning to contact him again myself before we returned to Konoha either by summon or face to face. I had an offer I thought Zabuza might have been interested in for employment but I think you might be able to fill the same catagory that I was thinking of hiring Zabuza for. The scroll will be a message from you to him telling what you want to say and ask him for a meeting face to face on neutral ground...say, Konoha Chunnin Exams that are coming up...it would be a great chance for the world to see the first true female Kage as well as start the word spreading about the changes your land now has. Send word to Konoha that Zabuza is removed from the bingo book so some idiot hunter nin doesn't try and take his head off by mistake. If Zabuza refuses to meet face to face then I will ask the Hokage to send a message to you informing you as such and you don't have to worry about paying me my price for delivery of the scroll and you can have him reinstated as a missing nin if you chose. Either way it will send a message to Zabuza who I am sure keeps tabs on the bingo book about the fact you are serious about wanting him to return. It's a win/win situation for you and your village."

Mei thought a moment and said "And what do you want out of this."

Naruto said "Well...Konoha will most likely be a bitch about having Zabuza around but I think I might have a way to help them...and you. I'm sure you notice the situation here in Wave. With Gato dead and his company now in question the trade between some areas is going to be fucked up for a while. I suggest a trade alliance between Konoha, Wave, and Mist. Have Wave become a neutral ground for trade which would help this country recover as well as a chance for Konoha and Mist to trade with each other without the headaches attacked the cloak and dagger shit that every village is involved in. I don't know the current political situation between our villages since I usually was to busy pranking ANBU to goto the accademy for that shit but I am sure with you trying to change the view of your village from the bloody mist, being allied in any form to a village that loves bloodlines like Konoha would help put the idea of the bloodline purges on the back burner to help you recover."

Mei said "So you want a trade alliance for your village and this country...nothing for yourself."

Naruto said "Well I never said that...That was just to get Konoha to shut the fuck up so you could meet Zabuza. Before I tell you what I want you got to tell me what your mizubunshin meant when it said you were someone like me."

Mei said "Someone with 2 bloodlines. When my guards and I killed those men you were fighting I saw your wounds healing increadibly fast...I followed you as you limped away and saw you were indirectly having a reaction to the plants in the area which seemed like they were trying to help you. I suspect you have a bloodline similar to the Shodaime Hokage Mokuton as well as some form of advance healing bloodline."

Naruto said "I see...and you want to know about them, right."

Mei said "I am currious. I will admit that."

Naruto said "Then a story for a story. I tell you what my bloodlines are...he tells how he has the Hyuuga eye." causing the mist nins to flinch and Kakashi to stiffen.

Mei said "I am afraid I don't know what you mean."

Naruto said "Relax, I'm not going to demand it back or anything like that. I actually had the heiress of the Hyuuga clan in my class. She was somewhat of a friend and her dream is to unite her clan and get rid of the cage bird seal. The fact your guard here has that eye shows the Hyuuga seal isn't as perfect as they believe and I think that with that with proof of that then my friend might be able to achieve her dream..besides, if you enter Konoha with him as your guard, sooner or later someone will get suspicious and a Hyuuga will check and see that eye since it's using chakra like a bitch which may cause trouble. If the fact you have that eye is known before hand and the Hokage and council know this then the Hyuuga can't do really anything about it without risking a repeat of that cloud incident thing I heard about so while you may get glared and insulted by them as long as you do nothing to prevoke the Hyuuga clan they won't be able to do shit to you while in the village. Even make it public knowledge by sending word about it to the fire lord as well and ask that he contacts Konoha about not trying to get it back."

Kakashi said "Your just trying to make Tsunade life hell, aren't you."

Naruto said "Damn straight."

Ao looked at the Mizukage who slowly nods and he said "Very well. I got this eye when a Hyuuga who was a member of ROOT attempted to assassinate Mei-sama shortly before she became the Mizukage after the disappearance of the Yondaime Mizukage. ROOT sent 40 men to try and take control of our village durring the time we were without a leader. It is believed that ROOT has some part in the Yondaime's disappearance. I lost my eye from a ROOT member and since the only one we captured was the Hyuuga his eyes were taken with me getting one and the other being given to another who lost an eye. The ROOT agent attempted to activate a seal on his tongue but his tongue was cut out so he could not kill himself. It was the fact that the bloodline resistance saved so many people from the ROOT agents who tried to slaughter them that our side gained enough support to take over with Mei as the Godaime Mizukage."

Kakashi asked "What happened to the Hyuuga."

Ao looked at Mei who said "The Hyuuga have never been a member of our country. We know they were ROOT so they were there without the Hokage permission since ROOT is ran by Danzo. We sent a message to Danzo demanding to be paid for the crime of attacking our people unprevoked. Danzo reply was to send an assassin to kill me and kill teh Hyuuga...luckily for us though we had took precautions ahead of time. We now have close to 60 children with the Byakugan in the land of water. We still have the Hyuuga body sealed in a scroll even though he's all but useless with the cage bird seal activating on his death."

Naruto said "Oh yeah, Tsunade life just became hell."

Kakashi said "Hell...the Hyuuga are going to hit the roof."

Naruto said "Yeah, with so many children there is no way the Hyuuga could go against them. They fucked up and it's all Danzo fault. Good thing the Sandaime killed him or the Hyuuga would."

The mist nins were shocked and Mei said "Danzo dead."

Naruto said "Yeah. I can't tell you why but the Sandaime got some evidence he was guilty of treason and killed him as such."

Mei said "I see...so what is it you want for your payment."

Naruto said "I got a scroll in a poker game that had a fucked up style of Kenjutsu the guy claimed he stole that belong to the Yondaime Mizukage. Anko-sensei told me when she saw the scroll it was a fake since it was the basic Samurai kata along with a taijutsu kata and a ninjutsu kata all mixed and matched together to look real when it didn't flow and was a piece of shit. She worked on it and added some of her own skills to it and I'm decent in it but I want something that is more suited for a sword like mine. Just something I could use to work with the style I already am using to try and make an actual style. I want 5 jutsu from your village as well as at least one chakra control technique that is not water walking, leaf balancing, tree walking, or kunai balancing as well as one water elemental manipulation technique so I could improve my water manipulation."

Ao screamed "WHAT."

Mei said "Silence...I'll kill you...I assume you were going to ask Zabuza to train you."

Naruto said "Yeah. I got huge reserves as I'm sure your scouter here can testify to. As such I have real problem with my chakra control. I know Water style:Tidal wave no jutsu and Mizubunshin no jutsu. I don't care what 5 suiton jutsu you give me as long as it's not those 2."

Mei thought a moment and said "Very well. I will agree to your terms but you still owe me an explanation about your bloodline."

Naruto said "Oh, one is Mokuton and the other is called Kamichi. I only promised to tell you what they are, not what they do."

Mei said "Smart ass...When will you be leaving for Konoha."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who said "When the bridge is finished."

Mei said "Very well. I will bring a scroll for Zabuza tomorrow to the bridge as well as a scroll for your village about the offer you made as well as an explanation about the incident with ROOT. Is that acceptable."

Kakashi looked at Naruto who nods and Kakashi said "Yes."

Mei said "Very well. Come." as she began to walk away.

Naruto said "Aren't you forgetting something." as he held the black thong up on one finger.

Chojuro became beat read and Mei smirked and walked over and shocked everyone but Naruto she kissed him as he pulled her close and when she broke the kiss she said "Keep it to remember me by...maybe when I come to Konoha we can see if you really can back up your words." as she shushined away.

Both mist nins glared at Naruto before shushining away.

Naruto turned to Kakashi who was looking wide eyed and Naruto said "What can I say. Woman love me."

Kakashi said "Um...yeah, lets go with that." and thought "_Nobody is going to believe this."_

Naruto smiled and looked at the sky and said "I don't detect anyone...do you."

Kakashi looked around and said "No."

Naruto smile faded away and said "You remember chance."

Kakashi nods and Naruto said "She's Tsunade mother."

Kakashi eye widen and he looked at Naruto and said "How is that possible."

Naruto said "Because she's not mortal Kakashi...think about her story, the village she from, the names she told you about..."

Kakashi frowned and said "Are you saying that she's some kind of Goddess."

Naruto walked over and looked out at the ocean and said "Bloodlines are formed when a mortal and a god or goddess have a child together. The child is called a demigod or half god. The bloodline is a gift given to them from their parent to help protect them and to make thier life better...I only know of 3 demigods myself...Hashirama Senju, Tsunade Senju...and me."

Kakashi said "Explain."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Hashirama Senju was the son of Inari, the goddess of fertility...the reason only he had the Mokuton bloodline was because Inari only wanted him to have that ability...it wasn't suppose to be passed on because she wanted it to be special to him. He had the summoning contract for the Ents, a tree like race. They were the personal summons of Inari herself...Tobimaru was in fact his half brother which is why their appearances were so differentt. Tsunade mother is Chance...also known as lady luck...Tsunade bad luck is actually her bloodline. Her mother gift was to warn her in advance when something bad was going to happen...the snake summoning contract I have...I got it from her just like Orochimaru got his from her also...he was suppose to use it to help protect Tsunade but once he betrayed Tsunade he had to start paying sacrifices for the snakes help. Her summon that she was gifted with from Kami was a snake named Snake Eyes...My mother was the Shinigami herself...the story I told about what happened with the seal and about the fox being sealed in me...it was a lie..Inari was coming to Konoha to bless the village as well as giving me the Mokuton bloodline so that I may use to help the people of the world. She made it where my children will also have it...but she was in her human form when she was attacked by some bandits...and you could say gods don't like the thought of mortals attacking them...she turned into her fox form and killed the bandits...but a patrol from Konoha saw her kill those men and attacked her while one returned to warn the village...it snowballed after that. She defended herself, Konoha thought she was attacking and defended themselves...mom...dad did summon mom spirit form to seal Inari in me...he didn't die from that. He died from a poison kunai that bounced of Inari..when moms spirit returned to her hospital room she discovered her mortal body had been destroyed by someone thinking she had died...I didn't know all this until the night I stole the forbidden scroll. I did meet my mother, and Inari, and Fate, destiny, chance, wisdom, and several others. I learned they couldn't contact me until I made a spirit connection with them which I did when I learned about the sealing...there's rules they have to follow." as he looked out at the see before he chuckled.

Kakashi asked "What's so funny."

Naruto said "Kami...Kami's my grandma and mom kicked most of the gods and goddess ass when Konoha called for my death when I was a baby. She wanted to come back and destroy Konoha...grandma made a deal and gave her the chance to watch over me and had a replacement take over for her for the next hundred years...guess who the replacement is."

Kakashi said "I don't know."

Naruto said "Imagine what those who hated me will do when they see none other then dad there to take their souls when they die."

Kakashi single eye widen and said "That's a good story Naruto."

A female voice said "It's no story Kakashi." causing both to turn and Naruto said "Chance."

Kakashi said "What are you doing here."

Chance said "You really should listen to Naruto. He's telling you the truth. I really am the goddess of Chance and Tsunade is my daughter." as she was covered in a golden energy.

Kakashi eyes widen and paled and Naruto said "Why are you here chance."

Chance walked over and said "I came to talk to you...You know how we told you that as a demigod that you have the chance to someday become a god after you die by completing a task Kami has set before you while living...well...there is another way to become a god...if a demigod is willing to trully sacrifice his mortality for a just and noble cause in Kami eyes he or she could become a god while living...but there is a flip side to this...if a demigod gives up their mortality for something that Kami does not consider a just and noble cause...the demigod will become a fallen god...or as the world knows them as...demons...the other night...when you went to kill those men...you nearly transformed into either a god or a demon Naruto...this is not a joke, it is not something you should play around with...the only one who will decide if you will become a god or demon is Kami and if you purposely try to become a god she will consider your acts an act of pride and will curse you by turning you into a demon. It's why we didn't tell you but with how close you came I had to come tell you to please be careful. I don't want to see you become something you are not. You must become who you were meant to be. Don't let your anger, your hate, your vengence, or your pride destroy you Naruto. Killing those men was the right thing to do so they cant hurt others...but killing to protect and killing for revenge are 2 different things. Make sure when you kill it's for the right reason." as she kissed his forehead.

Naruto looked down and said "I'm tired Chance...I just want it to end."

Chance closed her eyes and said "I know Naruto...nobody should have to go through what you have...no one should be betrayed by friends and family like you have...but you are better then them Naruto...you are a demigod, you can be something others could only dream about...just don't give up and find something to believe in...I know you will make others proud...I'm already proud of you as are your mother and father...though you might want to avoid your mom if you meet her sometime...she's kind of pissed that you ignored her warning about charging head strong into an enemy thinking you could survive...She shoved a lightning bolt up Zues ass...again."

Kakashi asked "Whose Zues"

Chance said "The god of thunder."

Kakashi blinked and Chance turned to Kakashi and said "Normally I would wipe your mind of all you have heard Kakashi...but Naruto trust you and he needs someone to be able to turn to. Even though I am a goddess I can't be there for him all the time. If I could I would have been there for my children...but there are rules we have to follow. You were like a son to Minato so he begs that anything you think or feel you owe him that you use to treat Naruto as a brother and be a family for him. If he could he would name you Naruto godfather now since you were more of one then Jiraiya ever was."

Kakashi swallowed a lump in his throat and said "You...your really a goddess then."

Chance said "Your father, I've talked to him once...he said he is waiting by the camp fire to hear your tale."

Kakashi closed his eye as a tear fell and said "We couldn't see each other much...we would make a trip once a month out of the village on a camping trip...we would sit by the camp fire and tell about all that happened in our life...it was our secret...I...Naruto, would you accept me as your godfather."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and after several moments said "Yes..I respect you for everything you done and the fact you trust me and are willing to go with my decision, even when they are probably bad."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and reached up and said "This is a secret no one outside my family know Naruto. You have shared with me probably your greatest secret and so I will do the same." as he pulled down his mask and showed his face to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked and Kakashi pulled up his mask and said "I trust you not to tell anyone as I will never tell anyone your secrets."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you."

Chance said "Anyways, I must be going. Good luck with my daughter and you have my permission to knock the hell out of her."

Kakashi sweatdropped and Naruto snickered as Chance disappeared.

Kakashi said "You have a very...unique family Naruto."

Naruto said "Tell me about it...come on, lets get back." as he leapt away with Kakashi following.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Naruto and Kakashi got back to Tazuna house Sasuke said "I see you got your sword dobe."

Naruto said "Yeah, the Mizukage had her."

Both Sasuke and Sakura blinked and looked to Kakashi who said "Yeah, it seems our 3 friends turned out to be the Godaime Mizukage HERSELF as well as a memeber of the seven swordsmen of the mist and and a member of Kiri Hunter Nin division."

Sasuke said "So there here to kill Zabuza."

Naruto said "No. They are here to ask him to return since the bloodline civil war is over and the bloodline side won."

Kakashi who was leaning against the wall said "Now I have got to ask something Naruto. How in the hell did you do that back there."

Sakura asked "Do what."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Nothing."

Kakashi said "Naruto, even I don't think I could have done that. Hell I don't think even Jiraiya could have done that."

Naruto looked in thought and said "True."

Sasuke said "So what did you do dobe that shocks Kakashi-sensei so much."

Naruto said "Stole my sword out of the back of the Mizukage dress."

Kakashi said "As well as stole her panties she was wearing."

Everyone blinked and Sasuke snorts and said "That's a good one sensei, dobe. But seriously, what did you...do." as he saw Naruto holding the thong up causing Tsunami and Sakura to go beat red as Kakashi gave a perverted giggle.

Naruto said "She told me to keep them as a reminder of her...until she comes to Konoha. I got the feeling she's going to try and rape my ass then." as he put them back in his pocket.

Sakura screamed "PERVERT." as she went to punch him when he grabbed her fist and spun her around causing her to lock her own arm around her stomach like a lovers embrace with his arm around her also and he whispered in her ear "I'm only a pervert if I do something that is not liked by the person I am doing it to. If a woman is willing to permit something like that happening by a guy then she must find him and his actions somewhat desirable...Just like the fact your frozen in place and red faced while you screamed pervert and tried to attack me you froze when we got in this position because you may not like me in other ways, you do find the embrace of being held so intimately by me desirable _Sakura-chan_." saying the last part with lust in his voice before he slowly slid his hand across her arm that was across her stomach causing the chills on her spine to go to her arms.

Sakura blushed and looked away and Naruto said normally "Anyways to answer your question when I replaced myself with a kagebunshin and used my invisibility to get behind her and the other 2 I saw the handle of desire barely sticking out of her dress top through her hair. Her hair had chakra running through it so she uses it for some kind of attack I believe so I knew I couldn't touch her hair and get away without serious harm so what I did was created my 2 kagebunshin that I had created and held a kunai at the necks of the guys to use replacement trying to grab my sword while dispelling at the same moment so they never touched her. When I did that one had successfully grab my sword while the other accidently switched with her panties instead and I used the smoke screen from the kagebunshin to grab them before I revealed myself."

Kakashi said "But why replace yourself with something that low instead of at the top where the handle was."

Naruto said "Because if my clone missed then I would really have been up shit creek for replacing with her dress...besides I didn't know what kind of reaction her hair would have had if it came in contact with my chakra. Anko told me Jiraiya got this crazy jutsu that turns his hair hard as steel and spiky that can cover his entire body. I didn't know if she also knowed this or something else. Which ever case I didn't feel safe coming in contact with her hair in any way, shape, or form."

Sasuke asked "So what happened now."

Kakashi said "At noon we are meeting with the other workers at the bridge since the concrete should be hard by then. Tomorrow the Mizukage is going to come to the bridge and give us a scroll to deliver to Zabuza. It's part of a deal Naruto made with her so if you want to know ask him. After that we are going to stay here until the bridge is completed so I can train you as a team finally since Naruto skills are ahead of both of you but not where I would like them to be."

Sasuke sighed and said "As much as I hate to admit it I know your right...so what are our skills at."

Naruto said "How about we do a quick run down, name something to see if we know it and if one of us don't then we get that person caught up with the others. Agreed."

Kakashi said "Sounds good...tree walking...good you all 3 know. How long can you do it."

Sakura said "I can make it up and down 6 times before stopping to rest."

Sasuke said "About 2 hours."

Naruto said "Don't ask. I just gave up trying to get tired after 12 hours with Kagebunshins."

Kakashi said "Alright...water walking."

Naruto and Sasuke both said yes and Kakashi said "Alright, how long can you do them."

Sasuke said "30 minutes."

Naruto said "12 hours again with Kagebunshins."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "Well then we need to increase Sasuke and Sakura chakra reserves and stamina as well as teach Sakura water walking. Hmm...do you have anything you could work on while water walking Naruto."

Naruto said "Maybe...Anko-sensei had me working on my earth and water manipulation by pulling one or the other out of mud and she had me cutting a leaf to learn my wind manipulation. I've gotten better but it's still a bitch as I know I am still wasting to much chakra and don't have the proper control on those even though my chakra control itself is mid chunnin. I could try to mold the water while standing on it to see if I can get it to react similar to my bloodline does...but I'm not sure how."

Kakashi looked in thought and said "Alright, here is what we are going to do. Once Sakura learns Water walking she will join in this. Naruto, your going to stand 100 yards away from the bridge out on the water. I know a minor D-rank jutsu that is used to put out camp fires. It's nothing much in it's basic form but if you can learn to control it you could increase your natural elemental affinity to water to high chunnin level. I will show you all 3 this jutsu as you will have to eventually learn it. It's only one handsign." as he showed the sign.

Kakashi said "It's called Water spout no jutsu. What you do is focus your chakra in this seal and control the water to mold it into a stream like a water hose. I want you to learn to use it and Sasuke will run from the top of the bridge down the support beam out to you and he will try and touch you. Once he does he has to return to the top of the bridge and he get's one point. When Sakura can water walk she will do the same. You will use the water spout to try and hit Sasuke and later Sakura with it before they get to you. If you hit them then they have to run back up to the top of the bridge and start again. First one to get to you 100 times wins. If Sasuke makes it to you 100 times then he gets the chance to stand out there while you run up and down while he tries to hit you with the water spout no jutsu. Then if Sakura can get you or Sasuke 100 times then she will learn the jutsu. I want to get to the point where all 3 of you could do this excercise with each one of you taking shots at the other 2 with the water sprout before we return to Konoha. If you do then you will be low chunnin on chakra control, reserves, and stamina while also gaining some water manipulation skills."

Naruto said "It's designed like a game."

Kakashi said "Because it use to be a game that was played in the accademy back durring the 3rd ninja war."

Naruto said "Alright, that sounds good but do you mind if I use my kagebunshin to do it also. That way when Sakura learns water walking we could use team tactics to have my kagebunshin help them which gives all 3 of us a chance to work on teamwork."

Kakashi said "That's a very good idea. We will begin this today when we get to the bridge in about 2 hours. Until then everyone rest and prepare." as he pulled out his Icha Icha paradise book and sat down.

Naruto sat down in a lotus position and pulled desire out and set her on his legs and closed his eyes and began to meditate.

He soon felt all light leave and he opened his eyes and found himself in a void of darkness and said "What the hell."

Desire said "**Hello Naruto."** in a neutral tone.

Naruto said "Desire...I'm sorry I left you. I didn't mean to. I've been trying to call you ever since I woke up and then when I got you back."

Desire said "**I know and I am not mad about that...I am mad at the fact that you used me as you did. When you fought those men you forgot all your form and training and swung me around like an untrained idiot. I take pride in the body I have now and you treated my body with so much disrespect in that fight that it hurt me."**

Naruto said "But I was trying to defend myself."

Desire said "**No you weren't. You were swinging me around like a useless piece of trash. As punishment you are going to train to use me. When your teammates are resting you will summon 100 Kagebunshin and you will not attack a single one. You will only react to their attacks. No ninjutsu or chakra besides the Kagebunshin you created and water walking so no replacement and no counter jutsu. You will do that until every break until I tell you otherwise to earn back my respect. Do you understand. If not then I will shut up and ignore you."**

Naruto paled and said "No...please...I didn't mean to hurt you. I need you desire."

Desire said "**Then treat me with love and respect like you do others you love and respect. I may not have a human body but I do have feelings and thoughts of my own."**

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I'm sorry."

Sakura said "Sorry for what Naruto." causing him to blink and said "Huh."

Sakura who was slightly bent over where she had touched Naruto shoulder said "You said you were sorry. You've been mediating for a while and it's time to goto the bridge."

Naruto who could see down her shirt raised his eyes up to meet hers and said "Oh...thanks Sakura. I...I guess I just had something on my mind."

Sakura nods and turns and walked away and Naruto thought as he watched her walk away "_Since when has Sakura started to do that around me. She could give Ino a run for her money swaying her hips like that...oh god, why the hell am I becoming so much of a pervert."_

His only answer was hearing Desires laugh in his head.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and walked over and grab a glass and got him some water out of the sink and he tensed as he felt a pair of arms encircle him and he heard Tsunami voice in his ear "Thank you." as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto swallowed and turned his head and looked at Tsunami who had tears on her face and he turned to where he was looking at her face to face and he put his hand under her chin and said "I promised I would make sure those men could never hurt you. I always keep my promise." as he looked into her eyes and Tsunami bit her lip before she dived forward and smashed her lips to his.

Naruto began to kiss back giving her as much passion as he could in the kiss as he pulled her close and Tsunami wrapped her arms around him and both had their hands began to move across the others body when Sasuke was heard from the next room "HURRY UP DOBE, WERE LEAVING."

Naruto sighed and said "I'M COMING...How about we continue this tonight after I get back." in a whisper.

Tsunami smiled and said "I'd like that."

Naruto smiled and began to walk away when he felt his ass pinched and he smirked as he looked over his shoulder and said "Paybacks a bitch."

Tsunami after he was gone put both her hands to her cheeks and said "Oh my.." as she smiled slightly.

When Naruto got to the other room Kakashi looked at Naruto and blinked before looking at the kitchen and said "Hmm, I didn't think red was your color Naruto."

Naruto said "Hmm...what do you mean."

Kakashi giggled as he began to walk away ignoring Naruto question and Naruto frowned before he walked out with Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

When they got to the bridge Kakashi said "Alright Sakura, go down to the shore below and send chakra to your feet, to much you blow off, not enough and you will sink. Start shallow and don't over do it. Naruto, Sasuke, you already have your directions...go."

Naruto quickly jumped over the rail and flipped to land on his feet before dashing 100 yards away from the bridge. Sasuke took a few moments to run down the supports of the bridge and then made it to Naruto in only 4 minutes as he lost control at high speeds and slowed down to compensate. Naruto himself having tried the handsign and having a little knowledge of water manipulation was able to make water rise 6 inches before losing control.

By the time Sasuke made it back to the bridge after the first time he was sweating a little.

Sakura who was trying to keep herself on top of 2 inchs of water had the thought that entered both Sasuke and Naruto mind "_This is going to be hard."_

That evening when they returned to Tazuna house Naruto was carrying Sakura bridal style as she was passed out and Sasuke was just barely supporting himself and staying awake.

Naruto took Sakura to her room and heard the door to the room he was sharing with Sasuke close and he walked back down the stairs and said "I hope you don't mind Tsunami but could we put Sasuke and Sakura meals in the fridge."

Tsunami nods and said "Sure Naruto-kun. Anything for you."

Kakashi said "You know, red is such a lovely color for you Tsunami." causing Naruto to scowl and Tazuna said "What are you intentions toward my daughter kid."

Naruto said "My intentions toward Tsunami is between her and me and not a couple of over the hill perverts."

Kakashi said "I have you know that I am only 30."

Naruto said "That's over the hill for a Shinobi."

Kakashi said "Hmm, you say something."

Naruto sat down at the table and frowned as he saw some vegitables that looked bad and he said "Kakashi-sensei, I won't be able to work on the bridge tomorrow." causing everyone to look at him.

Kakashi who had his book out lowered it and asked "Why."

Naruto said "It's time I practice my mokuton bloodline. I'll be near the bridge so I can meet the Mizukage but I won't be actually working with the others. I need to see if I can help the people here by growing some food."

Kakashi said "Alright. I guess I can just have Sasuke and Sakura working on physical excercise since they ran really low on chakra today."

Naruto nods and Inari came down and said "Mom...why are you wearing that dress. You haven't worn it since Kaiza was killed."

Tsunami bit her lip and Naruto said "Because it's time for a change kid since Wave is now free. Your mom just trying to show that she's happy to have a chance at a new life. Right."

Tsunami blushed and said "Yes."

Inari sat down and said "Hmm...but why are you guys still here if Gato and his men are dead."

Kakashi said "Because we were hired to protect your grandpa."

Naruto said "You know...I was saving this for a special occasion but I think we should honestly celebrate the fact that we actually freed this country from Gato." as he unsealed a scroll and unsealed the bottle of Ambrosia."

Tazuna said "But you just got that bottle back in that town."

Naruto said "And you remember how after I heard they got the bottle I quickly accepted it. This is Ambrosia, the drink of the gods. Kings would give away their entire kingdom for just a sip. Tsunami, can you get us 5 glasses."

Tsunami said "5. Inari to young to drink alchohol."

Naruto said "Tsunami, I ask you to trust me, this is most likely a once in a lifetime opertunity. I will only give him just a sip but he deserves a chance to have one sip of this legendary drink."

Tsunami frowned but got up and Kakashi said "Is that really the drink of the gods."

Naruto said "Yeap." as he pulled on the cork and it open and Naruto turned and poured a half glass to Kakashi, Tsunami, Tazuna and a small sip to Inari before he poured a full glass for himself and recorked the bottle.

Tazuna said "I never seen gold alchohol before."

Naruto said "Because there is no other like it. Take a sip." as he took a drink and smiled.

Kakashi reached for it and turned and took a sip and froze before he turned and said "This is the best drink I have ever had. It like the best food and drink in the world put together."

Tsunami slowly took the glass and took a sip before her entire body shook and her eyes fluttered and Inari said "Mom..are you OK."

Tsunami said "Yes son...it's OK. I'll let you just this once. It trully is the drink of the gods." as she took another sip and savored the taste.

Inari took the small shot he had and drank it all in one gulp and his eyes fluttered and said "Oh wow. This is better then chocolate." with a shit eating grin on his face.

Naruto said "Told you. Now go ahead and get to bed kid."

Inari didn't argue and got up and left while wobbling a little.

Kakashi said "Can I get another sip."

Naruto said "Um...sorry Kakashi-sensei. I don't know if I will ever get a chance to get another bottle so I'm saving the rest for a special occasion."

Kakashi pouted and said "Spoil sport. I think I'll go to bed and dream of drinking more of that someday." as he got up and left.

Naruto looked at Tazuna who was passed out and then to Tsunami who looked extremely content and Naruto grab her hand softly while creating a couple of clones who started to clean and Naruto lead Tsunami to her room as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning when Naruto awoke he looked at the face of Tsunami who was asleep and then he looked at his hand and saw the ring still there and thought "_I made the right choice..I care for her as much as I care for Shizune from just the little bit I know her...but I couldn't just abandon her with a child. Maybe someday I can come back for her but for now I'll just be content with a friends with benifits."_

Tsunami began to stir as she arched her back pushing her bare chest into Naruto and she slowly opened her eyes and said "Morning _koi."_

Naruto smiled and said "Morning hime...how are you."

Tsunami moaned as she said "Soar...I haven't done that is so long that I forgot how it felt...thank you."

Naruto said "Naruto said "That's my line...your beautiful."

Tsunami shook her head and said "I'm an over the hill milf."

Naruto put his hand under her chin and said "Never sell yourself short Tsunami. If I could I would stay here with you forever."

Tsunami closed her eyes and said "I know...you don't know how much you mean to me. You took away all my fear and pain, longing, and suffering, and replaced it with happiness, hope, and love...I know you can't stay. I knew all along...and I wanted to keep myself from getting hurt...but I couldn't help but fall for you." as she laid her head on his chest and a tear fell.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Do you know why we die."

Tsunami bit her lip and Naruto said "It's so we can learn about the pain of losing those who are close to us so that when we die and join them we don't forget the pain of losing them and can treasure them for all eternity...someday you will meet Inari father and Kaiza again in the after life along with your mother and all the others you lost over the years...you care for me but I would be a replacement for the ones you have already lost..I'm a ninja...any day I could go on a mission and not return...I didn't want to hurt you..but I couldn't stand back and see you continue to hurt like you were so I had to do something...and in the end I caused you more pain and suffering."

Tsunami sat up and said "No...even if all I could be with you is a day, it would be an eternity in heaven to me...never think you are a cause of pain and suffering..your like that ambrosia, a gift from the gods that is so rare I may never drink of again...but I am honored to have had a chance to hold you in my heart."

Naruto sat up pulling Tsunami against him and he looked into her eyes and after a moment said "I can't right now but someday I will do all I can to make you happy Tsunami."

Tsunami smiled and said "You have already." as she kissed him before pushing him back on the bed and straddle him as she bent down to kiss him passianately.

Sasuke walked by Tsunami bedroom door a few minutes later and heard the sound of springs squeeking and his eyes went wide and said "Damn it dobe. I swear your going to get killed one of these days." as he walked down the stairs.

In the room next to Tsunami Sakura who had bloodshot eyes thought "_Will they give it a rest...I wonder if it's Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, or Naruto though."_

Kakashi knocked on Sakura door and said "Were leaving in half an hour Sakura. Sasuke and I have already had the shower."

Sakura said "OK." and thought "_Naruto."_ before a muffled moan of "_NARUTO."_ was heard through the wall causing Sakura to blush.

When Naruto got to the bridge it was 3 hours after the others and Mei who was sitting with her arms crossed glared at Naruto and said "Did you FORGET you had an important meeting with ME."

Naruto said "No, but it would have been wrong of me to just up and abandon a woman in need. You could have also given the scroll to Kakashi-sensei and left if you were really in a hurry...unless there was something you were needing to discuss..._Privately."_ as he wink at her.

Mei said "Be careful Naruto-kun. Some woman like to keep their _toys_ locked away."

Naruto said "But those toys gather dust from not being used. The best ones are the ones your not afraid to display since their your pride and _joy."_

Mei smirked and said "You are an amusing person. I look forward to seeing how much _FUN_ you can be."

Naruto said "I aim to please."

Mei pulled out 3 scrolls and said "This scroll is for the Hokage and village of Konoha, this is for Zabuza...and this is for you. I hate to say it but I must be returning to my village but I will be seeing you at the Chunnin exams."

Naruto said "Looking forward to it."

Mei swayed her hips as she walked away before shushining out of sight.

Naruto thought "_Woman."_

In Konoha Tsunade sighed as she signed another paper and thought "_Damn it. That brat is getting an ass kicking when I see him. Not only did him and his entire team ignore my orders to return, had sensei order me to leave them alone and emberrased my reputation but he left me with an apprentice who is suffering from morning sickness. That's the 3rd time I signed that same order after she puked on the other 2 stacks. I'm cutting off his, the Uchiha, and Kakashi peckers."_

Back in Wave Naruto looked at his clones that had turned the road into rows of vegitables and fruit before he turned to a small snake and said "So do you think you can do it."

The snake said "**Yes master."**

Naruto said "Then go, but please make sure that you give that scroll to Zabuza or Haku and only them."

The Snake nods and slithers down in the water and swims away.

Naruto thought "_Now it's time to train."_


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since the day Naruto sent a message to Zabuza and Haku. Durring that month Sasuke and Sakura both were able to get to the point they could last for 3 hours on the water without needing a break. They got a little experience with water manipulation with the water sprout no jutsu...but they were NO WHERE near the level Naruto took that jutsu.

Kakashi looked over the rail of the now completed bridge and said "I can't believe he was able to progress that far with so simple of instructions."

Beside him Sakura said "Kakashi-sensei...I know you and Naruto have told us that Kagebunshin transfer back their knowledge when dispelled but and Naruto can make god like numbers of them thanks to his bloodline making so much chakra over the years but...is that really even possible what we are seeing. I mean...could it be another bloodline besides his normal 2.

Sasuke who had his sharingan spinning looked down below and said "It's all him Sakura. It's not a bloodline because I can copy it with my sharingan...but I have no where near the level of control or chakra to pull off what he is doing...hell, I don't think Kakashi-sensei or Itachi could do what Naruto is doing."

Kakashi said "No...I don't think anyone below a Kage could. Naruto in in the middle of a 100 ft wide whirlpool that he has created by molding hundreds of chakra sprouts at a time...he doesn't even need the handsign now. He's had 200 Kagebunshin working on the water sprout no jutsu while you both tried to get to 100 times and then when you needed a break him and his clones then would have a kenjutsu battle where he would destroy them while completely on the defensive."

Sasuke said "That's what scares me and excites me at the same time. Naruto learned to use his sword to deflect an enemy attack into another enemy. I guess nearly being killed when he got surrounded made him want to insure that he's never placed in that situation again."

Sakura asked "So since you have been using your Sharingan to watch him when he spars are you going to take up using kenjutsu also."

Sasuke was quite a few moments and said "Before we started this mission if you asked me that I would have said yes...but I've seen how much blood and sweat Naruto has put into his training...I then remember his words about knowing 1000 jutsu and mastering a jutsu. Naruto has a learning curve thanks to his kagebunshin that is nearly as good as my Sharingan and he could learn 1000 jutsu quickly. He's got a lot that he COULD have learned while here...but he didn't. He spends one day a week working on his bloodline, 1 earth, 1 wind, and 1 water jutsu with each jutsu being worked on by 100 kagebunshin. He trains physically by carrying buckets of fruits and vegitables to as many people as he can while running on that day with the food his clones had grown. The rest of the time he's been training with us on this one excercise while also having his kagebunshin training it...it's humbling honestly...it's like he going directly against the things I took for granted that I was entitled to for having the Sharingan."

Kakashi said "He's also worked with his summoning a little. He's been meeting his snake summons 1 by 1 and learning their names and what their abilities are and adjusting his chakra amounts to proper levels for the summon he wants."

Sakura said "I'm just glad he asked you for a privacy jutsu to put up on Tsunami room. I don't know how long I could have lasted hearing them in the next room...Kakashi-sensei...what if Tsunami get's pregnant."

Naruto startled her as he came over the bridge rail and said "That won't happen Sakura."

Sakura turned and said "I know you probably used a birth control jutsu Naruto but there is always a chance that it will fail."

Naruto shook his head and said "No..you see, my bloodline makes me 100 percent fertile Sakura. If I sleep with someone there is 100 percent chance she will become pregnant, UNLESS..." stopping Naruto before she could say something.

Naruto said "Unless I have this on." as he held up his hand and showed the ring.

Sasuke asked "What's with the ring dobe."

Naruto said "It's a gift. It protects my bloodline completely. If someone took my blood, sperm, bone, hair, or anything else while I had this ring on then they would find all the samples were completely useless. This ring also can't slip off or be pulled off no matter how much force someone tries. It can only be removed if I chose to remove it and it's also make it where there is 100 percent chance that any woman I sleep with won't get pregnant."

Sasuke looked at the ring in shock and said "Is there any way you could get another of those rings...for me."

Naruto said "I honestly don't know Sasuke. I doubt it since this was designed specifically for me. It can't be stolen or forgotten as it will summon itself back to me if it gets past so many feet from me and like I said, it can't be taken off or cut off. If someone cuts off my hand the rings effect still are in effect on my body. It also can't be used by anyone else. I had Ino try and put it on. The ring propelled her hand away from it making it impossible for her to put it on."

Sasuke said "Hmm...so are you done with your little experiment." as he looked over the rail

Naruto looked back at the ocean seeing the whirlpool spinning and said "Yeah, I think that will work but only time will tell."

Sakura asked "Why did you create a whirlpool there and how did you get Tazuna to agree to it."

Naruto said "There's a chance that a ship or something could damage the bridge someday by going under it so I told Tazuna I wanted to try and see if I could make a whirlpool near the bridge to help pull debri from the bridge and make ships turn away from going under the bridge and instead go around the island. He agreed with the ideal and since they call this the great Naruto bridge after me, if you look at what side of the bridge the whirlpool is on think about my name and see if you can get it."

Kakashi chuckled and said "The spiraling maelstrom of wave and wind. It's on the side where Wave country faces Wind country. The Whirlpool of Wave and Wind. If that Whirlpool does continue to exist then you would be always remembered."

Naruto said "Yeah, it's like a little personal joke for me...so are we ready to go. I used about half my chakra reserves doing that but that will be plenty to get Zabuza and Haku if they accepted what was in the scroll I sent them and then be able to return to Konoha."

Kakashi nods and motions to leave and said "You seem happier." as the group began to walk away from Wave.

Naruto smile faded a little and said "I'm still pissed at Jiraiya and Tsunade but I've had a chance to calm down some...Also with the fact I feel I can trust you 3, even though I still have secrets and trust issues I feel you 3 treat me as...human."

Sakura looked down and said "Naruto...I...I know I said I was sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger. You didn't deserve it."

Naruto smiled and said "No, I did deserve some of it. I was annoying as hell. I'll admit that. My screaming I was going to be Hokage and asking you out on dates constantly really pissed you off. Especially when you wanted to be with Sasuke like all the other girls."

Sakura said "You really have grown up Naruto." with a slight smile.

Naruto said "Well, I guess. I've had time to come to terms with things...I'm not alone anymore."

Sakura said "So are you and Tsunami going to be together."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Maybe someday...I helped Tsunami through some personal issues."

Kakashi said "You mean when she was raped." causing Naruto to pale and Sasuke and Sakura to look in shock.

Sasuke said "What, she was raped."

Naruto frowned and said "I guess I wasn't the only one to notice how she reacted when I meantioned what was going on in those warehouses."

Kakashi said "I suspected but I wasn't for sure."

Naruto said "If you guys can, please don't bring that up again. Tsunami couldn't tell her dad she was raped when he came to Konoha or tell Inari that she was because she had been trying to find him when she was captured by some men...she was drowning in her own pain and suffering and couldn't turn to anyone she could trust so I offer to become the shoulder she could cry on. I...I know how she felt feeling alone surrounded by people and I guess that was why we were so close since we were able to support each other...I felt...trapped because I'm afraid of what's going to happen when word about my bloodlines gets out and she was trapped because of fear of what her family would think...Tsunami a very lovely woman with a good heart...I wish that I could be with her...but she doesn't deserve the life of being with a ninja..me leaving her all the time on missions and her never knowing if I was coming back home...it's why I made sure to keep my ring on all the time...she's got a chance to start her life again with a new start, she shouldn't have to worry about being tied down with a relationship with me or another child to look after."

Sakura said "You got a big heart Naruto."

Naruto said "And as a ninja it's probably my biggest weakness also...at least I can take comfort in knowing that I am the dobe in that reguard." with a chuckle.

Sakura blinked and said "You know...that's actually kind of funny...but it makes me kind of depressed...Sasuke was the rookie of the year and was basically acted emotionless now that I took time to think about it and you were the dobe but also the most human but I was the top kunoichi so does that mean I was basically emotionless."

Silence was her answer and she said "Guys...guys...HEY ANSWER ME DAMN IT."

Naruto said "I think that rule is backwards for woman Sakura since woman mature faster then guys."

Sakura said "So you think I'm mature."

Naruto said "In your own way then yes."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said "What do you mean in my own way."

Kakashi thought "_You had to avoid one exploding tag and set off another, didn't you. Lets see you defuse this one."_

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Every woman is different in her own way. It doesn't matter what you look like, or how big your breast or how skinny you are. What matters is you accept who you are and are happy with it or if your not happy then change who you are until you are happy with who you are." as he moved forward till he was right in front of her and said "Like this, I know you feel insecure about your forehead...but I think your forehead is beautiful. It makes me want to..." as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Sakura face turned beat red as Sasuke gaped and Kakashi dropped his book.

Sakura brought her finger together and started to push them together and said in a shy voice "You really think my foreheads beautiful."

Her answer was another kiss on it from Naruto before he smiled and said "Now come on Sakura."

Sakura blushed and began to follow Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said "Did he..."

Kakashi said "Yeah."

Sasuke said "I wonder if I can get him to get rid of the rest of my fangirls."

Naruto heard him and said "That reminds me Sasuke, WHY the hell do you still avoid woman. I mean you've been with one and know the pleasures of the flesh now so why do you still avoid them."

Sasuke said "It's not that I avoid them..it's just my girlfriend would kill me if I went after them."

Crickets chirped and all 3 other members of team 7 slowly turned their head to Sasuke and Sakura said "Girlfriend...what girlfriend."

Naruto said "It's not the hooker back at that town is it."

Sasuke looked away and said "No...it's...Hinata."

Everyone blinked and blinked again and Naruto said "Hinata...as in my stalker fangirl Hinata."

Sasuke said "Yeah...the stalker thing was mostly an act. She's a Hyuuga and I'm an Uchiha. Our clans have a rivalry going and if they found out she and I liked each other her clan would put that seal on her. It's why she wants to unite her family and get rid of that seal so she could be with me without worrying about her getting that seal. She came up with the idea to act as if she liked you so no one would know we were going out."

Naruto said "Um...Sasuke, what do you think she's going to do when she finds out about your...friends."

Sasuke said "Kill you for hiring me a hooker who took advantage of me while I was drunk." with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged and said "Oh well, she can take a number...everything will work out in the end. When I reveal what I found out from the Mizukage Hinata will probably thank me and forgive me instead."

Sakura who was shocked hearing Sasuke words said "Why...Why didn't you ever tell us...tell me that you had a girlfriend."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said "If I told you I had a girlfriend Sakura then you and all those others who stalked me constantly would have tried to find out who she was and then the entire village would hear about it and that would put Hinata in danger of being killed or tortured for the rest of her life...the only reason I am even telling you this now is I trust you 3...Kami, I can't believe I said that but it's true...I actually trust you 3."

Kakashi said "Well I'm glad to see our team has bonded so well but I think we should get going...so where are we going to meet Zabuza and Haku."

Naruto said "You will see." as he jumped into the trees.

2 hours later the group made it to Siligon village Kakashi said "Is this where we are to meet Zabuza."

Naruto said "Yeah, come on." as they made it to the bank and Naruto entered the bank and short man walked up and said "Can I help you."

Naruto looked around and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The man said "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Namikaze, please go on into the manager office." as he motioned for a door

Naruto nods and said "Your skills are pretty good...Haku."

The man was covered in smoke and said "Thank you Naruto-kun. Zabuza-sama is waiting for you in the office."

Naruto nods and said "Ladies first."

Haku giggles as she walked over and open the door and walked in and Naruto followed with the rest of team 7 and Zabuza was sitting in the corner and said "Hey brat, took your time getting here."

Naruto said "Sorry, had to make sure the Mizukage didn't have anyone watching us. I maybe a sensor but she knows that and could have had someone spying from outside my range. So what do you think."

Zabuza said "I'll agree to meet her. I know her and Chojuro and they are usually pretty honest. I'll wait to make a decision to rejoin until then."

Naruto nods and said "So where are the girls at."

Zabuza said "The Sannin sent order for them to go somewhere else. They gave me that scroll on the table for you. I've been acting as the president of the bank and Haku as a teller while they were gone."

Naruto walked over and read the scroll and said "I see. Did they have any problem with you being here."

Zabuza said "No, that scroll you wrote me to give to them seem to reduce some of their worry. They had me and Haku wear henges while here with Haku as a teller and me security until they got that message a couple of days ago."

Naruto said "Are you going to keep running or you want to keep a low profile."

Zabuza said "Probably keep a low profile for now..why."

Naruto said "Wwell in that case if you want the girls won't be back for about 2 months. They left all the titles here and I need someone I can trust to watch over my business here. I can hire you both to just do what you been doing and you can take 10 percent out of my share for yourself. I may not be rich as Gato but at least it will be enough to support you until you can meet the Mizukage durring the Chunnin exams and I can send word back here once things are safe in Konoha for you."

Zabuza said "Yeah, that will work but I want to know something...why did you do it. Why put your neck on the line like you did and replace us."

Naruto said "You earned my resect. You may say one thing but your actions prove another. You treat Haku here like a tool but when I had her dead to rights in our fight you had a choice to leave her and let her die or save her and you saved her. I know people see ninja as tools to be used and thrown away but like I told you. What's the use of winning at all cost when you have no one to go back to because you cost them their life. You could have killed me after I passed out when you took my arm...I still owe you another ass kicking for that by the way...but I think I durring our fight I earned you respect which is why you defended me against Gato."

Zabuza frowned behind his bandages and said "Yeah kid...you did..you stood toe to toe with me...if it was just a one on one fight, I honestly don't know which of us would have won that fight. Haku was the deciding factor in that fight...Kid...you ever need someone to watch your back, send for me. Anyone who can face death like you and willing to stand up for something like you did is someone I would be honored to fight beside." as he stood up and offered his hand.

Naruto walked forward and shook hands and said "Same to you no brows. Take care of him Haku."

Haku said "I'll try."

Naruto said "Well come on guys. I got to go see the old hag." as he walked out.

Zabuza said "Sharingan Kakashi." catching Kakashi attention who looked at Zabuza.

Zabuza said "Watch out for him. I don't give respect often. Anything happens to him, I'll come for you."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "I'll keep that in mind." as he walked out.

After he got outside Kakashi shook his head and said "You have a strange affect on people Naruto."

Naruto said "I guess...so you want to say hi to your lady friend while we are here Sasuke." with a smirk.

Sasuke said "I'll hurt you dobe if you don't shut up about that."

Naruto said "Relax Teme. It's Karma paying you back for being an ass so long...so you actually tried the alchohol idea."

Sasuke glared and said "That is none of your business."

Naruto laughed and Kakashi said "You know, you seem to be pretty relax about Zabuza not joining us. Why was that. I thought for sure you would have beg him to come."

Naruto said "You know Inoichi."

Sakura said "Mr. Yamanaka..What about him."

Naruto said "The scroll back there said that Inoichi and both his teammates are in the area. They are asking around about me but not officially..clan business. I have a feeling I know what it's about and if I'm right having Zabuza and Haku with us would be a bad idea."

Sasuke said "Something you haven't told us."

Naruto said "There is a lot I haven't told you teme. This just happens to be related to one of them."

The group traveled for 20 minutes after that in silence before Naruto said "Guys...were being followed."

All 3 other members of Team 7 tensed and Kakashi said "How many and where."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "There's 3 of them...I think it's Inoichi and his teammates."

Kakashi said "Is whatever it is they are asking about you for something that could endanger the team."

Naruto said "Team...no. Me, yes."

Sasuke said "I'm starting to see a patern in these surprises Naruto."

Naruto laughed and Kakashi said "Well lets keep going normal until they decide to do something but stay alert just in case."

10 minutes later Naruto said "So...any of you know what guys are suppose to do when they are going to be a father." as he continued to walk.

Sakura asked "What do you mean...are...are you going to be a dad Naruto."

Naruto was silent a few moments and said "I don't trust Konoha...When I heard about my bloodlines and what they could do I became scared of what will happen. I could see them turning me into breeding stock, turning my children into weapons...and countless other things I don't want to think about...I...I honestly decided I was never going to have a child with anyone in Konoha unless it was a political thing where if I had a political marriage with someone then the child would be protected...so I decided I was going to look for couples who couldn't have children or woman who would be good mothers and could take care of a child but didn't have a husband and lover or didn't want one...I would be a donor to allow them to have a child to ensure my bloodline didn't die out since I knew my families enemies would target my children also...I met someone who fell in that catagory...I didn't know a lot about her but I told her about myself some, not a lot and she didn't know where I was from or who I was since I was without my hiate...turns out kami's a bitch and she turned out to be Tsunade apprentice...I thought odds are I would never see her again but now I have to deal with Tsunade without destroying the bridge between me and her apprentice because there's no way I can deny being the father since I've always wanted a family...plus I got to somehow tell Ino about it."

Sakura said "Damn...you just can't win for losing huh...so what's the deal with you and Ino...really."

Naruto said "Truthfully...she's my slave."

Several sets of eyes popped out and looked at Naruto in shock as he turned to look at his team.

Sasuke said "I must have heard you wrong...did you say Ino is your slave."

Naruto said "Yeah...it's a long story and the funny thing is, Inoichi doesn't know and he's basically paying me to do whatever the hell I want to her."

Kakashi said "You dead, you know that right. Inoichi going to mind rape you and then kill you."

Naruto said "No...once he finds out the truth I think he will actually be grateful for it."

Sakura said "I don't see how he could be grateful that you have Ino as a slave."

Naruto said "Simple, because if I didn't Ino would have killed herself...if you want proof you can enter my mind for yourself Inoichi." as he looked to the left toward the woods.

A very pissed off looking Inoichi landed on the ground and said "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

Naruto said "Because I spoke the truth. Enter my mind and see the first time Ino entered it and see what happened from that point on with us."

Inoichi said "And how do I know this isn't some kind of trap."

Naruto said "Why do people fall."

Inoichi blinked and said "What are you talking about. Quit avoiding the question."

Naruto said "I'm not avoiding it. The answer to my question is the answer as to why Ino asked to be my slave and the answer to why she was ready to kill herself...People fall so that they learn to get back up. Every time in Ino life she fell she was never allowed to get back up on her own. Others picked her up and made it where she couldn't fall again. The time she broke a bone when she fell out of the tree you had Choji and Shikamaru start after that go over and be ready to catch her so she wouldn't fall again and eventually she just gave up climbing. When she tried to burn your kitchen down so you would punish her you told her it was an accident and you wouldn't let her cook again. When she demanded a $1000 dress she never actually wore you gave in and got it for her instead of letting her learn she can't have what she wants...every time she tried to fall you and everyone else would pick her back up and put her on a pedistal like a good little princess that you look at but don't touch...she told me she was numb inside, that everyone acts like they love her but how can she know what love is when she never been allowed to feel the pain of not being loved, of being hurt...how can she trully LIVE if she's just a trophy in a display case...Ino entered my mind and somehow I was pulled in and found her before she could see any of my memories...unlike everyone else I didn't let her go or tell her it's OK. I caught her and I yelled at her and I punished her. I made her clean an abandon apartment while telling her about my friend who died when the council members daughter sold out her 3 relatives on a mission...you know who I am speaking about. I told her that if she didn't grow up she would be just like that girl...somehow I got through to her. I gave her the wake up call she needed her entire life and let her experience her first fall...when she learned to get back up I gave her that purple dress...how often does she wear it...and how often does she wear that $1000 dress you bought her. Which does she care more for and why...she cares more for me then you and the entire village because I let her fall and learn to get back up..She offered to give up her ninja carreer, her clan name, her innocence...EVERYTHING. Just as long as I treat her as a servant, a slave...I'm the one whose got her training to protect herself instead of a fangirl. I'm the one who got her to start taking her duties more serious...I haven't ever abuse the power I have. I may have spanked her when she test to see if I will keep my word but I not taken advantage of her. Anyone else could have had her be a sex toy or broke her...but I'm actually helping her be human...ironic, the demon teaching a princess to be human. Now if you will excuse me but we need to return to Konoha. I'll let Ino know I told you and if you want to speak to her fine. She is your daughter...but if it came to a choice she would chose me over you any day simply because I don't treat her as a glass doll. Come one Team. Inoichi and his 2 drinking buddies need time to think over what they just heard since they are realising they made a mistake...luckily I'm not like Orochimaru. Ino would have made the perfect spy for him having been conditioned all her life as she has." as he began to walk away.

He made it 10 ft when a shadow caught him and froze him and Shikaku said "Inoichi...see if he's telling the truth. See if this is why Ino bitch slapped Tsunade."

Suddenly before anyone could react Naruto sword flew into the air and and glowed before the entire area was covered in darkness.

Then when everyone could see they could see Naruto training to use Mokuton when he was pulled into his mind. Him finding Ino in his mind and then her fleeing. Naruto chase after her and then capturing and screaming at her. Then Naruto 'torture' of Ino and his punishment. Then the next day when Ino threw a kunai at Naruto and confronted him. Him telling her to goto the apartment and clean it. Arriving at the apartment and soaking her with the water balloon. Talking to her about being a bitch and treating others wrong. The confrentation about his former tenant and talking about the night Ino went to the orphanage. Naruto showing her the dress and the book and left her and then the memories of the clone watching Ino begin to clean after she read the book. They saw as Ino brought lunch and talked to Naruto and hearing her confession and both taking a nap in the sun. Then Naruto seeing Ino dream and how she desired to be treated as a slave. Waking up and acting on the dream and their vows to each other. Then when Naruto 'rewarded' her. Leaving together with Anko, training together, sleeping in the same bed. Then Ino finding him near death after he met Tsunade and returning, him asking her to watch his plant and giving her the key to his apartment.

Then there was a flash of light and Naruto blinked as he looked around and saw everyone looking at him.

Inoichi rubbed his hands across his face and said "Release him Shikaku."

The shadow retracted and Inoichi looked at Naruto and glared at him and said "I should kill you Naruto...but my father in law should have killed me also...Ino is her mothers daughter."

Chouza who walked out of the trees said "I'll say...why didn't she ever talk to us about her feeling that way."

Naruto said "Because you saw her for what you wanted to see her as, just as the people of Konoha see me as Kyuubi, you saw her as a princess that needed protecting. You heard her own words and confession...I know your probably pissed at the way I first punished her but she needed that wake up call."

Inoichi pinched his nose and said "Yes...your right...all these years we really were picking her up and not letting her fall...so what are your plans for my daughter."

Naruto said "Depends."

Inoichi glared and said "Depends on what."

Naruto walked over and grabbed desire and slipped her back on his back and said "It depends on her really. Saying she's OK with something and actually being OK with it are 2 different things...she will either accept me being with others like I told her and she claimed she didn't care about or she will care and feel I betrayed her. If it's the first you might as well start thinking of me as a son in law...but don't worry, it will be several years before you become a grandpa." as he rubbed his head trying to lighten the mood.

Inoichi unleashed a little Ki and said "And if she doesn't accept you being with others."

Naruto said "A falls a fall. She'll experience heartache and betrayel and will make her want to be loved to forget those feelings and return to the ones she felt protected by before meaning she will return back to you to try and ease the pain. Either way she will grow loved and cared for. I may 'punish' her when she purposely does something wrong to see if I keep my word but I will never actually hurt her because I do care for her and want to see her happy...but I also want to see her live."

Inoichi said "How did you get so...wise."

Naruto said "With time knowledge becomes wisdom. As I learn more as I get older I gain wisdom."

Shikaku said "How did you do that. Show us your memories."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Um...I rather keep that a secret."

Inoichi said "How about you entering Ino dream."

Naruto said "Again a secret."

Chouza said "And the sword."

Naruto said "It's a..."

Shikaku said "secret...troublesome."

Naruto asked "So Ino slapped Tsunade."

Inoichi said "Yeah. A couple of days ago her team entered Tsunade office and Tsunade was in a bad mood and meantion something to Ino about you and Ino slapped her. Right now she's been suspended from her duties as a ninja and is on lock down at your apartment building. We came out here to find out what set her off since both her and Tsunade refuse to speak about it."

Naruto sighed and said "I'll deal with it when I get back to Konoha and get Ino off suspension."

Inoichi said "Why did Ino slap her though."

Naruto said "Remember my injuries where I nearly died...Tsunade did that to me. As you saw I can use Mokuton. I'm the great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage however all the proof I had of that claim was in a scroll I gave to Tsunade who instead of looking at it punched me through 6 trees, burnt the scroll and then kicked me in the face while I was bleeding to death pinned under that tree. It's really a clan matter that is getting Konoha involved but I'll get it sorted out when we get back. If you don't mind give me a couple of days and I'll have Ino come talk to you about her feelings and about her being my 'slave...damn I need a drink."

Kakashi said "How about some of that ambrosia."

Naruto glared at him and said "No, and hell no...so...do I need to worry about having my mind destroyed, body crushed, or compelled to jump off the Hokage monument...I'll survive that one by the way. Done it twice already."

Sakura said "You jumped off the Hokage monument." in a shock voice.

Naruto said "Jumped, thrown, same difference when you hit the bottom. Hurts like hell."

Inoichi frowned and said "I'm not paying for Ino staying with you anymore."

Naruto said "Yeah, you will. I'm not going public with my relationship with Ino yet. Not until she can defend herself should Iwa try something since they know I'm the Yondaimes son now and already sent a team after me. Also you might want to get a heads up. The Hyuuga clan are going to be extremely pissed when I inform them that not only does the hidden mist village have a set of their eyes...but they also got 60 children with the Hyuuga bloodline as well thanks to Danzo."

Everyone but Kakashi and Naruto eyes widen as they heard this and Shikaku said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "I got a scroll from the Godaime Mizukage on me for the council and the Hokage. She will be coming for the Chunnin exams to possibly have Momochi Zabuza rejoin her village since the bloodline civil war is over and the bloodlines side won."

Shikaku asked "And how do you know that."

Kakashi said "Because Zabuza currently working for Naruto."

Naruto said "I also got a possible trade alliance between the hidden mist village, Wave country, and Konoha for the council. We've had a prosperous trip."

Kakashi said "I still can't believe you stole the Godaime Mizukage panties she was wearing."

Naruto said "Hey, I'm still taking bets she tries to rape my ass when she comes to Konoha."

Kakashi said "Well considering you basically beat her at her own game of sexual flirting I can understand."

Inoichi said "Your joking right."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it before unsealing Mei thong and held it up and said "Nope."

Sasuke said "You have got huge balls Naruto to not only steel those but to tell Inoichi your basically screwing his daughter."

Naruto shrugged and said "Men call me a demon and woman call me a god. Your one to talk though. I only have to worry about having my mind destroyed. Your girls dad could do a lot worse."

Inoichi said "I don't think I can take much more. Lets...lets just get back to Konoha."

Naruto said "If you don't mind don't tell anything you seen or heard. I need Tsunade still to be unsure if I am really her cousin or not for my plan to work."

Inoichi said "If you hurt my daughter, I'll do more then destroy your mind. I'll make you compost for my flowers."

Naruto gave him a smirk and said "I said it before, I'll welcome deaths embrace when I die."

Kakashi thought "_Of coarse you do. Your going to meet your parents."_

The group took to the trees after that and the 3 clan heads were surprised that team 7 was able to keep up with them at chunnin speed.

2 hours later the village of Konoha was seen coming in the distance and Naruto jumped from the trees and landed on the ground and stopped.

Everyone heard or saw him goto the ground and then stop and they each pulled up on thier running and Kakashi asked "What's wrong Naruto."

Naruto looked at the 3 clan heads and said "Do you 3 need to go see Tsunade for anything since you were out of the village."

Chouza said "No, since we are the heads of our clans and claimed we were out of the village for clan business we don't have to report to her...Why."

Naruto took a deep breath and pulled out his deck of cards and faced one toward him and tossed it to Kakashi after the image appeared and said "Wait an hour and then check into the village. I'm going to sneak in and speak to Tsunade before you guys do so that way we can get our family business taken care of before you arrive. OK."

Kakashi said "Your not going to kill her...are you."

Naruto said "No...but just give me and hour." as he disappeared shocking the 3 clan heads.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to a tree and sat down pulling out his Icha Icha paradise book and Inoichi said "What are you doing Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Waiting an hour like he requested."

All 3 clan heads looked confused as Sasuke and Sakura both took a seat under a tree and Shikaku said "Your just going to listen to him...just like that."

Kakashi looked up and said "When was the last time Jiraiya came to Konoha."

Inoichi said "I believe when Tsunade took over as Godaime...why."

Sasuke snorts and said "He's a coward after what happened back in Wave huh."

Kakashi said "Perhaps."

Chouza asked "What happened back in Wave."

Kakashi said "We basically all 4 became missing nins by refusing to follow Tsunade and Jiraiya orders. It's a good thing we did though. We got some serious intel to several threats to Konoha thanks to that."

Inoichi asked "What kind of intel."

Kakashi said "Orochimaru has started his own village over in Rice field country called the hidden sound village made up completely of missing nin. He was buying people for his experiments and sacrifices from Gato who we assassinated and freed nearly 100 victims of a slave ring that Gato was running along with the fact Gato had the feudal lord of Wave killed."

Shikaku whistled and said "Now that is some intel...how did you get it."

All 3 member of Team 7 looked at each other and said at the same time "Naruto."

Tsunade was signing her paperwork when a voice said "Hello bitch." startling Tsunade who looked around the room and bit her lip trying to break any genjutsu.

The voice said "What's wrong, getting blind in your old age."

Tsunade growled and said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The papers flew off her desk and the voice said "I'm someone who is deciding if I should kill you or not for being such a disgrace or if I should see if your reputation as the legendary sucker is real."

Tsunade said "Why don't you show yourself coward."

Laughter could be heard and the voice said "Coward..this coming form a woman who attacks a simple gennin with a sucker punch because she knows she couldn't stand up to him in a real fight."

Tsunade pursed her lips and said "Who are you. How did you get in here."

A chuckle was heard and the voice said "Didn't Jiraiya tell you about me...oh that's right, he only was interested in doing a favor for you in exchange for getting a blow job or maybe some skanky old pussy from you."

Tsunade clenched her fist and jumped away as something hard slapped her across her ass and she looked around the room as she backed up to the wall and said "ANBU."

Chuckling could be heard and the voice said "Sorry, I put up a privacy jutsu to keep from others hearing. I don't want Shizune coming in here in her condition."

Tsunade eyes widen slightly and said in an unsure voice "Naruto."

Naruto voice said "I see your brain finally figured it out and it only took 7 minutes. I guess all those brain cells you lost because of drinking to much are catching up with you."

Tsunade frowned and said "I know it's you Naruto, show yourself."

Naruto said "No."

Tsunade said "I order you to."

Laughter was heard again and Naruto said "Sorry, if Jiraiya had the balls to come back here then he would have told you I basically declared myself a missing nin so I don't follow your orders."

Tsunade paled as she heard this and said "Your lying."

Naruto aid "Why should I lie. Why would I want to follow orders from a woman who tried to kill me when I was delivering a scroll from your cousin asking for your help."

Tsunade blinked and said "My cousin...but aren't you my cousin."

Naruto said "And what would make you think that I was your cousin. I know you know I have 2 bloodlines and I told Shizune about one of them...but I never said my second one was Mokuton like your cousin is, and I know the Sandaime won't tell you because it's clan business. The only ones who know who your cousin is for sure is your cousin, the Sandaime, and me." as he stayed invisible.

Tsunade frowned and said "Then who is he."

Naruto said "Or her...you really don't know for sure. Jiji and I have made sure you don't even know the gender, much less what he or she looks like after what you did to me."

Tsunade said "Look, I'm sorry."

Chuckling could be heard again and Naruto said "Your right about that...you are sorry...you are a sorry excuse for a kunoichi, a sorry excuse for a ninja of Konoha, a sorry excuse of a woman, a sorry excuse as a person, and a sorry excuse for a kage."

Tsunade growled "Who the hell do you think you are."

Naruto said "Who the hell do you think you are. One of 3 ninja who sucked so bad an old man who you couldn't defeat gave you a name signifying you as the 3 legendary losers...you each went on to make your name mean even something greater, the legendary pervert who has to peek on woman because he's a 50 year old virgin. A legendary pedophile who likes to play with little boys and the legendary sucker who is said to be able to give a blowjob so good she can get any guy off in less then a minute and not miss a drop."

Tsunade flinched as the words the Sandaime told her bounced back in her head and Naruto said "Why don't you just leave you old hag. I mean the only reason your here in the first place is because Koharu and Homaru agreed to do anything to get you to return and they gave you 1/3 Konoha treasury, blood money that was paid for by your fiance, brother, and the rest of your family, all so little Tsunade could go find another guy to blow and gamble her life away...I know the only reason your actually Hokage is because the Sandaime bitch slapped you and threaten to kill you for being a traitor. I see you for who you are. Your family would think of you as a disgrace."

Tsunade had tears flowing down her face now and Naruto sighed and said "The truth hurts...doesn't it."

Tsunade remained silent as she looked lost and Naruto said "Now you know how your cousin feels...to know that the person who was thought could make their life better would go so far as to destroy all the proof that you were both related as well as attempt to kill the messanger...I bet you don't even remember what you said to Shizune the day before."

Tsunade said "No...I don't...I wish I did..."

Naruto said "You told Shizune she was an old maid whose to ugly to even get a man to look at and will never know the joys of being a woman. You said the only reason she follow you was because men are always trying to get with you and that Shizune was hoping that one of them will be so desperate to get laid and would feel sorry for her...a woman who gave up everything she knew at the age of 13 and followed you all these years and you had the nerve to say that to her."

Tsunade fell to her knees crying and Naruto sighed and said "You have a lot to make up for Tsunade...right now your not a Hokage in my eyes. A Hokage is someone who is willing to sacrifice everything to protect what is special to them...your only the Hokage because you were paid to come back and because you were scared you would die if you didn't...but you have time, you have a chance to change and to fix your mistakes."

Tsunade looked up and said "How." with a little hope in her voice.

Naruto said "You want to meet your cousin right."

Tsunade said "Yes."

Naruto said "Then your going to first draw up some papers. These papers will have it where when your cousin becomes an adult by civilian and ninja status that he or she will become the clan head of your clan. Your clan name will then be changed to your cousin name and all rights and properties of your clan will be signed over to your cousin."

Tsunade said "What...but why."

Naruto said "Because it's going to take time for you to earn your cousins trust. Your going to have to show your willing to swallow your pride to get him or her to meet you. It will also make it where he or she will be responsible for the future of a clan that will be dominated by your cousin since you are unable to have children at your age. It will also protect your cousin should something happen to you so that he or she won't be turned into breeding stock for his or her bloodline."

Tsunade frowned and said "Very well."

Naruto said "You will also call a council meeting in an hour. I will take the scroll you drawed up and take it to the Sandaime who will sign it as a witness making it legal and then at the council meeting your cousin will reveal his or herself."

Tsunade bit her lip and said "Alright."

Naruto said "Not so fast." as he saw Tsunade reach for some scrolls.

Tsunade frowned and said "What."

Naruto said "I'm not doing this for free. You owe me for nearly costing me my life and a finders fee for helping you and your cousin meet."

Tsunade thinned her lips and asked "What do you want."

Naruto said "First I want Ino reinstated with her team and all charges against her dropped and you will not try and get revenge another way against her. I don't know all the details but Ino and Anko found me after you left me for dead and she cares for me. Seeing the person you care for dying is a pain you should know well Tsunade so you can understand the pain she must have felt being helpless to save me when they found me nearly dead."

Tsunade flinched as the memories of her loved ones hit her and she said quitely "Done."

Naruto said "That is only the first thing I want. I assume that you know who my parents were. Iwa already knows who I am as they already sent a team to kill me so there is no use hiding it. I want my fathers name and I want the truth about who I really am along with the REAL TRUTH about the Kyuubi revealed first to the council and then to the entire village as well as who my family was. If you don't know the REAL truth then ask the Sandaime to tell the truth during the meeting. I want Sannin travel rights and I also want it where my bloodlines are protected and me or my past, present, or future family can't become breeding stock. I want any rights Jiraiya has as my godfather revoked and any possession or jutsu that belong to either parent or family turned over to me. I want all possession or jutsu that I own to be protected from the Hokage and the council."

Tsunade said "So your basically wanting clan rights as well."

Naruto said "If I get clan rights I want the right to remove my family from Konoha if we don't like it here because I do not want those idiots who see me as the Kyuubi to target my children or lovers. If they do I want the right to leave this village without having hunter nins come after me or my loved ones."

Tsunade thought a moment and said "Very well...anything else."

Naruto said "Yes, I want all charges past and present up through today for anything that might be a crime for me or my teammates completely cleared. We did disobey your orders to return but there was a lot going on in Wave that Konoha needs to know so that is mostly why I want that so if anyone finds out we didn't return like we should have they can't have us suspended or killed as well as removing our so called missing nin status."

Tsunade said "I have a problem with that one. You need punished for it."

Naruto said "Orochimaru."

Tsunade frowned and said "What about him."

Naruto said "What if I told you we know where he is and what he is up to. Would that be of interest to you."

Tsunade said "Yes."

Naruto said "What if I told you we also have 2 possible trade alliance for Konoha as well as military info on 2 hidden villages as well as a slave ring. Also information on a Konoha bloodline now in the hands of another village thanks to Danzo. Would that be enough information to have my teams actions excused since if we didn't do what we did then we wouldn't have what we have."

Tsunade said "I'm sure Jiraiya will inform me of this."

Naruto chuckled and said "After I busted his balls about the fact he never set eyes on me till that day in Wave in my entire life he told Kakashi-sensei we were his responsibilities and left to go peek on woman since I wouldn't come back and he couldn't get a blowjob or pussy from you without me."

Tsunade scowled and said "I see...is there anything else."

Naruto said "Yes...I want Anko to train with me when she wants to...unrestricted."

Tsunade said "Why."

Naruto said "That is my business. So do we have an agreement."

Tsunade was silent for several minutes and said "Very well."

Naruto said "Good, then draw up the contracts and I'll wait for team 7 so they can come to the council meeting also and then I will go see Jiji about getting those documents signed and meet your cousin."

Tsunade frowned and began to write down on several documents and 15 minutes later she said "Done."

Naruto said "Set them on the desk. I don't want to take the chance you double cross me since I don't trust you yet either."

Tsunade did and Naruto grabbed them and the documents disappeared from sight and he said "Bring Shizune to the meeting but tell her to please keep us a secret for now." before the door opened and closed.

Tsunade thought "_How did he do that."_

The Sandaime was in his clan house when he tensed and said "Who are you."

Naruto appeared and the Sandaime said "Don't sneak up like that Naruto. I almost attacked you...what are you doing here."

Naruto said "I got a couple of scrolls I need you to look at quickly and make sure Tsunade didn't write them up wrong. Also I need this in a hurry since we got a council meeting soon."

The Sandaime said "A meeting...what about."

Naruto said "I think it's best you wait until hearing it at the meeting. It's important though...very important."

The Sandaime read the scrolls Naruto gave him and chuckled and said "Very cleaver Naruto. I only see one or 2 minor loop holes I fixed for you but it appeared she was being honest with you...so are you going to forgive her."

Naruto said "After today most of our problems will be taken care of but dealing with what my team learned is more important right now."

A knock on the door caught the Sandaime's attention and he said "Come in."

An ANBU in a bird mask came in and said "Sorry to disturb you sir but there is a council meeting at 2:30."

The Sandaime said "Thank you. I'll be there." as he saw Naruto had disappeared.

After the ANBU left the Sandaime said "Playing hide and seek huh."

Naruto said "Something like that. My team should be at the gates in about 5 minutes so I need to meet them and take them to the council meeting. Are they done."

The Sandaime said "Yes."

Naruto said "Oh, before I forget, you will probably have to tell the real truth about Kyuubi and me. Iwa already knows who I am so there's no use hiding it."

The Sandaime who handed Naruto the scrolls said "I see...are you sure."

Naruto said "Yeah. It's time to face my demons."

The Sandaime said "Very well. I'll see you at the meeting then Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Jiji...I'll have a present for you after the meeting." as he disappeared again and left.

When Naruto saw his team arriving at the gates and he got beside Kakashi and said softly "Stop the card Kakashi. I'm back."

Kakashi said "Got everything done." as the real Naruto appeared just behind the fake Naruto and Naruto grab the card after the fake disappeared and said "Yeah."

Sasuke said "So...did you get everything worked out."

Naruto said "We got a council meeting at 2:30 we have to goto. Also Sasuke, I need to know do you trust me."

Sasuke said "Of coarse I do dobe...Didn't we already go over that."

Naruto said "Good, then I need you to trust me and not get angry or reveal anything until I am finished with what I got planned. You will thank me later but at first you will be angry with me."

Sasuke frowned and said "Why do I think this is going to be one of those things I hate the most."

Naruto said "Probably...hey you guys, guard duty again." as they actually stopped at the gates.

Kotetsu said "Hey Naruto, your finally back. You need to watch out. For some reason Tsunade pissed at you."

Naruto said "I know, we got to head to the council for a meeting so I'll deal with her there. Can we go ahead and enter."

Kotetsu said "Sure. Good luck."

As they entered Naruto looked at Sakura and said "You OK Sakura. You've been quite ever since you heard about me and Ino."

Sakura looked down and said "I...I don't know Naruto. When I heard what you called Ino I immediately thought of all the bad things someone in that position faces...but when I saw those memories of what really happened and listened to yours and her words...I can't help but reflect on my own life."

Naruto said "Boyfriend and girlfriends, husbands and wives, servants and masters...all these are just titles people use to classify the relationship other share. Look at us. Team...Friends...comrads...again, just titles. They don't mean anything really...it's the bond they represent that actually defines them."

Sakura smiled slightly and said "Maybe I should become a servent."

Naruto said "Maybe you should be friends first Sakura...you need to know who you are first before you can figure out what you can be. Talk to Ino as a friend before you ever decide to think of something like that and know not everyone is as kind as I am."

Kakashi said "You know, I honestly feel like the fifth wheel on this team."

Naruto said "Sometimes you are...but you are a member anyways...well damn, we must have gotten quicker then I thought. There's the council building and it appears everyone is moving in." as he saw several well dressed figures walking in

Kakashi said "So what are we doing exactly."

Naruto said "Your mostly just going to stand there, look pretty, and keep your mouth shut. Unless asked a question of coarse."

Sasuke said "So this is going to be just like Wave then...Works for me."

Sakura said "And me...somehow, it's I feel Kami on our side."

Naruto said "Probably more then you know Sakura...but she's still a bitch."

Kakashi sweatdrop and thought "_Kami, please don't kill me for your grandson actions and words. I'll try and get him to change."_

As the group walked to the building and in the hall a Chunnin stepped forward in front of Naruto glaring hatefully and said "What are _you_ doing here."

Naruto smiled and said "I'm being court martialed for insubordination and will most likely be killed since my team thinks I've lost my mind...hmm, what was that master...oh yes, Kyuubi-sama said we need to hurry because he wants his freedom when I die. All hail Kyuubi-sama, All hail Kyuubi-sama."

The Chunnin looked paler then Orochimaru and had pissed his pants and Naruto grab his stomach and said "No master, it's to early. He's coming." as he looked to be in pain.

The Chunnin screamed and ran away screaming "KYUUBI ESCAPING."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all 3 burst out laughing and Kakashi said "That was so wrong Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "Serves him right. Anyways lets go." as he walked on down the hall.

Sasuke said "You seem to know where your going."

Naruto said "I do. I was declared an adult before I ever entered the accademy by them and I had to come for that meeting since they thought if they made me an adult I couldn't be a ninja. Luckily for me your dad actually screwed them on that one because it would have made your brother lose his ninja license." as he stopped outside a double set of doors and said "Now remember, let me speak."

All 3 other members nod and Naruto knocked on the door and both doors were opened and Tsunade who was inside said "Ah, team 7. Good your here. Come on in." as she looked at all 4 members and Naruto said "Remember the jutsu I displayed to you before you couldn't figure out. He's using it...Hmm...oh, he wants to know where your clan seat is so he can sit down." as he turned his head to the side like he was listening to someone.

Tsunade said "It's over by sensei but he needs to reveal himself."

A snort was heard in the room shocking most as the chair besides Sarutobi was pulled out and then pulled closer to the desk showing someone was in it but no one could see who it was.

Sarutobi bit his lip and said "I presume that the issue of our friend here can wait Tsunade as I am sure you have more important reason to call this meeting."

Tsunade frowned and said "Yes, alright, what is all the information you have that you felt was needed to call this meeting team 7."

Naruto said "If I may speak for my team."

A civilian said "Why would we listen to the likes of you."

Naruto said "Sandaime-sama, perhaps it would be best if you explained to these people who my parents were along with what REALLY happened to the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi said "Very well since Iwa is already aware of your parentage it doesn't do any good to hide it and the real truth about the Kyuubi was going to come out soon anyways...with your permission Tsunade may I reveal some information about the figure currently hiding his looks beside me."

Tsunade nods and Sarutobi saw Naruto nod slightly and he said "First the person beside me is in fact the great grandson of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage." causing nearly everyone eyes to widen though a few shot looks at Naruto.

Hiashi said "Another member of the Senju clan...how. I thought Tsunade never had children."

Tsunade said "I didn't...I was recently contacted and informed about him. his grandmother was my aunt, the daughter of my grandfather Hashirama. She married and left the village and later was killed but not before having a son."

Sarutobi said "That son actually died the night of the Kyuubi attack when he used the Mokuton bloodline to send Kyuubi away just like his grandfather had done many years ago. The Yondaime didn't die from sealing the Kyuubi...he died from a poison kunai that bounced off Kyuubi and hit him on accident."

Several murmors were heard throughout the room and Tsume said "But how is that possible sir, we all saw the seal."

Naruto said "A special genjutsu seal...Konoha was to weak after the Kyuubi attack so what better way to protect Konoha from other villages then to make them THINK we had a Jinchuuriki who could release the Kyuubi. Why else do you think jiji here told the entire village about the sealing then told you all not to tell anyone when he could have kept it a secret. It was to make our enemies think it's our worst kept secret...and the plan worked except for one small detail...almost nobody saw me as the hero my father asked for protecting you by pretending to be the Jinchuuriki."

A civilian said "But it was the Yondaime that asked that...it can't be.." as he looked really good at Naruto.

Naruto said "Yeah, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki. Konoha made my life hell for no reason."

Murmors broke out in the room and someone shouted "It's a lie, I saw the demon healing his body."

Chuckling could be heard and everyone turned to Naruto who said "Oh, that's easy to explain. You see...I have 2 bloodlines and I'd like to demonstrate one of them for you real quick."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and set his hand on the ground and drew back and to the shock of everyone he cut off his thumb.

Naruto winced and stood up holding his bleeding hand and Tsunade screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

Naruto held up his hand and concentrated and to everyones shock Naruto thumb began to grow back and within a 2 minutes he had a brand new thumb. Naruto began to make a fist with his hand and opening it and closing it several times and said "Still hurts like a bitch."

Murmors broke out in the room and Inoichi said "How did you do that."

Naruto saw everyone get quite and he said "My bloodline is from my mother, it's called the Kamichi. It's a chakra based bloodline. As long as I have chakra in my body I can heal pretty much from anything and the more I heal the more chakra I make which is why I have such high chakra reserves. I also become immune to any poison I come in contact with after the first exposure to it and as you can see I can regenerate from lost limbs. I've actually regrow an arm, a hand and now a finger along with all the times I had to repair bones in my body. Theres a few more things about it but I rather keep it a secret."

A civilian said "We should have him reproduce that bloodline. It could make Kono..."

Everyone in the room froze as KI started coming off Naruto.

Naruto who had closed his eyes said "I think you should know a few things first. Before I came here I had a meeting with Tsunade. In exchange for helping to reunite her with her 2nd cousin and her learning the truth about the Kyuubi attack, my heritage, and a few other things including learning I have 2 bloodlines she agreed to a few demands I had. One such demand was clan status so the Namikaze clan is now an official clan...she also gave me Sannin travel rights and the right to pick up my clan and all present and future members and leave should Konoha continue it's actions against me because of their IGNORANCE...but she gave me one other things she didn't quite realise the full extent of that she gave me...she gave me full immunity for all crimes past and present THROUGH today...so for the slow idiots I am sure some of you are...If I decide to kill you and everyone in Konoha for all the shit you put me through with all the years of abuse and hatred and the isolation and the fact you think you can turn me into breeding stock...you know, killing them doesn't sound like a bad idea the more I think about it. I also got the same rights for Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke hates Konoha because he knows Danzo, a member of this council was involved in the Uchiha massacre and either did it with his root and framed Itachi or aided Itachi in doing it so the fact none of you realised that could give him a reason to hate you...what do you say, feel like a little revenge avenger."

Sasuke said "Sounds like fun."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "You heard Sasuke, as his loyal fangirl you want in." as he winked at her.

Sakura realising it's a prank said "OH Sasuke-kun...I'll help you anyways I can."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "What about you. Get revenge for the way people treated you because of your dad."

Kakashi said "Hmm..."

At this several members began to sweat and Naruto shrugged and said "I'll just kill them later. I'll wait to see what they do after today. I don't really need permission to kill them." asd he looked forward and saw several people pale.

Naruto said "Anyways, since I'm protected by clan rights now what were you going to say about turning me into breeding stock. Just remember the council and the Hokage has no power over clan affairs...isn't that right Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi bristled as the san part but said "Yes."

Naruto said "Yeah, that reminds me, is there anyway I can speak to you privately for about 5 minutes. I think a couple of people in this room need to change their shorts since it smells like piss and shit in here. Do you mind taking about a 5 minute recess Tsunade."

Tsunade said "No, I believe we all could use it after hearing the shocker we all just did. We will continue in 15 minutes from now. Dismissed."

As everyone began to leave the room Naruto walked over to Hiashi who was still sitting and Naruto looked left and right and said "Look, lets skip the formality for a few minutes because some of the info my team discovered on our last mission could really screw you and your clan over."

Hiashi said "I doubt that."

Naruto said "Really...so your willing to take a chance at a repeat of the cloud incident once the info I have becomes public."

Hiashi became serious and said "I do not like what you are implying."

Naruto said "All branch members of your clan are under the direct control of the main family correct."

Hiashi remained silent and Naruto said "Have any branch members became missing nins in the last 20 years."

Hiashi said "Never."

Naruto frowned and said "Damn, I was hoping you would say yes. That means the only way this cluster fuck could have happened is if members of the main branch were involved if you don't know about the fact that there were branch members of your clan working for Danzo in ROOT."

That caught Hiashi full attention and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Let's put it this way. Because of Danzo and whoever in your clan was working with him to hide the fact branch members were working in ROOT, the Hyuuga bloodline has not only been compromised by another village gaining the eyes of said branch member but also was able to start a breeding program that has over 50 children alive with your bloodline in that village and more appearing every day."

Hiashi said "That's impossible."

Naruto said "Sorry, I saw a working transplanted Hyuuga eye along with my sensei and heard the story of how they obtained it from the leader of the village that now has it. The problem is what to do about it because if the story comes out you and your clan are going to look like traitors to Konoha because of how they got the eye...of coarse the only Konoha nins who know the real story are Kakashi and me and Kakashi feels he owes my family to much to say anything so the story of how they got it can remain a secret and I sort of know the leader of the village and could convince the leader to not tell anyone in exchange for you not trying to steal the bloodline back which would cause a war or your clan looking like traitors...the question is what your willing to sacrifice for my assistance and silence and what you plan to do afterwords."

Hiashi frowned and said "Can you tell me how this happened."

Naruto said "Sure, I have more to gain by telling you then keeping it silent and you can see the situation you are in. The Yondaime Mizukage disappeared from office some time back and because of the bloodline civil war there were several factions trying to gain power to become the Godaime Mizukage. Danzo sent several teams of ROOT to the Hidden mist to try and take over by killing all who opposed them. They didn't care who they killed. Ninja, civilian, bloodlines, or non-bloodlines. The leader of the bloodline side had her side defend all those who were being attacked by ROOT and they killed them all but one...a branch member of your clan. Because of this action the woman who was the leader of the bloodline side was named Godaime Mizukage and ended the bloodline civil war and became the first female Kage. They kept the Hyuuga sedated and took his eyes and sperm and used them to create several children. Danzo sent an assassin to kill the Hyuuga that sealed his body but by the time he did the hidden mist had enough sperm to create over 50 children and 2 ninja of the hidden mist have 1 Hyuuga eye each so you can see, because of Danzo and whoever in your clan that hid the fact your clan had branch members in ROOT your bloodline has now been passed out in the world and if you tried to stir up trouble over it then Kumo could try and kidnap one of those children since I bet the Mizukage didn't tell me the real numbers of Hyuuga they have or they could make an alliance with the hidden mist to trade for it...but I might be able to prevent that from happening since as I said, I know the Mizukage and we have sort of an arrangement going on the side. In fact I have a message from her to the Hokage and the council and she is comming to Konoha for the Chunnin exams for business and possibly an alliance...so what do you feel your clan image is worth." with a smirk.

Hiashi frowned and said "What is it you want."

Naruto said "Now don't feel upset. I think I can actually help you with a problem you have been facing for some time. How to keep both your daughters from getting sealed."

Hiashi said "How."

Naruto said "You and I both know there is no way that a branch member could have been in ROOT without a main branch members being involved. You can reveal that information to them to force them into releasing Hinata from getting the seal and if you accept both parts of my deal you could make your other daughter clan heiress while Hinata is moved out of your clans hands. That way you have a strong heiress and protect both your daughter and keep the secret about how the Hidden mist got your clan bloodline."

Hiashi was silent for several moments and said "Very well...I'm listening."

Naruto said "I'm not as much of a fool as everyone thinks I am. I know the only way I can actually protect myself and my future clan from the people of this village is to get the help of the existing clans. I want a public statement saying that your clan wishes to thank the Namikaze clan for our service to the village, yada, yada, yah, I'm sure you could make a speech that would make you smell like roses off that but the main point of it is that you wish to help show support to my clan by having Hinata join as a member of my clan. That will move her out of you clan hands so they can't seal her as I refuse to have any member of my clan having a seal without their consent. I already have a servent from another clan who has made a similar agreement and I might have a third clan who is willing to marry into my clan. By having 3 or more of the clans of Konoha supporting my clan as an ally to my clan and any action taken against my clan would be consider an action against their clan I think that would cause most of those who are to stupid to accept the truth from doing anything...after all, if they refuse to let my clan shopping in their stores, the loss of several clans would severely hurt them and make them tolerate my clan out of neccessity. So what do you say. You get to protect both your daughters and your clan image, ally yourself with a new clan that might help your clan in the future by mixing our bloodlines depending on how things work out and making it where you can gain more control from the other main branch members by begining a rat hunt to find the traitor and limiting their power since they have betrayed your clan. Possibly gain enough support to finally get rid of that seal so others don't have to follow the path of your nephew Neji."

Hiashi said "You have given me much to think about."

Naruto said "Yes...but unfortinately you will have to make the decision very soon because we are fixing to have to give intel on the mist village and other things we learned on our last mission so it comes down to a choice of telling everyone or not so is it worth it to you to accept my deal. If so send for Hinata so she can be placed in my clan durring this meeting as proof that you keep your end of the deal and I will have Kakashi and me keep our silent about the Hyuuga. Your choice." as he turned and started to walk away.

Hiashi frowned and Naruto walked over to his team who had moved by the door and Sasuke said "What did you do dobe."

Naruto said "Sasuke, How much does your girl mean to you."

Sasuke looked around and then at Hiashi and frowned as he said "Why."

Naruto said "If my plan works I could have her unsealed and married to you by the end of the day...but it will cost you."

Sasuke eyes got wide and asked "How."

Naruto said "Don't worry about how. The question is if you are willing to sacrifice for her."

Sasuke bit his lip and nods and Naruto said "Then it will cost you half your clan fortune and half your clan land. You will also become allied to me by marring a member of my clan. Hinata."

Sasuke eyes widen and he frowned and said "How is Hinata joining your clan."

Naruto shrugged and said "I just blackmailed Hiashi."

Sasuke and Sakura sputtered and Kakashi dropped his book and Naruto said "Don't meantion anything about the Hyuuga bloodline being stolen or how it was stolen Kakashi-sensei...in fact don't meantion the Hyuuga at all."

Kakashi frowned and said "Alright Naruto but I don't like this."

Naruto said "I know...but it's for the best."

Tsunade said "ORDER...Is everyone back."

Hiashi said "I am expecting my daughter Hinata here momentarily Hokage-sama. I sent word for her because I have recently made an agreement to support the Namikaze clan for their years of service of protecting Konoha and I hereby state that any actions directed at members of the Namikaze clan will be considered actions directed at the Hyuuga clan as well. I feel that a marriage between the Namikaze clan and the Hyuuga clan would be benificial to Konoha."

Several eyes widen and Shizune covered her mouth and Naruto said "I believe you have slightly spoke out of context Hyuuga-san. The agreement was for Hinata to join my clan, no marry into it. Remember how I spoke about another who has allied with my clan secretely recently. For the moment I do not believe I will be marrying any woman do to the fact I will have to have several woman in my clan and I do not want to show favoritism of one over the other."

Hiashi looked confused and said "But you said another clan was thinking of marrying into your clan."

Naruto said "Oh, I see where you are confused. You see...I have a sort of confession. I guess a little of my pranking humor was revealed today as you remeber the little invisible person routine earlier...well, the great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage." as he flashed through handsigns and slammed his foot on the ground and a chair began to form out of the floor made of wood and Naruto siad "Is me."

Hiashi said "So you are a senju."

Naruto said "Actually no, Tsunade signed a scroll stating when I become an adult by ninja and civilian standards that I would inherit all Senju clan property and the Senju clan would be renamed after my family name the Namikaze clan since my father was the Yondaime and he used Mokuton to stop the Kyuubi and devised the genjutsu seal to trick our enemies. The member I was refering to possibly be married since I am now the clan head of the Namikaze clan and Tsunade is just a member of the clan I can arrange for her to marry another."

Tsunade went pale and red face at the same time and screamed "WHAT."

Naruto said "Yeah, you see, I've got a little arrangement with the Uchiha clan to end the rivalry between our clans and Sasuke has agreed to trade me half his clans wealth which will help to restore our clans funds as well as half his land and property which I plan to fix up and rent out to help Konoha to prosper as well as make our clan more prosperous and well thought of in the comminity to help support the future clan. Sasuke been real excited about the prospect ever since I first meantioned it and though I hadn't told him who he was marrying when he allied with my clan he knew about you and since your reputation as the legendary sucker is so welled known and your genjutsu makes you so desirable he's liked the idea though we never named names."

Tsunade said "You can't do that. I forbid it."

Naruto said "The Hokage and council can't get involved in clan business Tsunade. You should know that already and as Hokage you can't order me not to and since I'm clan head it is well within my rights. This way you can help to restore all those funds you lost over the years gambling and drinking. I know it's sudden but just think, it's for the future members of our clan."

Tsunade said "You little bastard. I should have killed you when I had a chance. I'll fucking cut off his pecker before I let him touch me."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said "She seems like a wild one Sasuke. You sure you can handle her."

Before Sasuke had a chance to say anything, the door opened to the room and Naruto saw Hinata enter and she bowed and said in a stutter "You wish to see me father."

Hiashi said "Yes. I have recently made an agreement with the Namikaze clan for you to join his clan. You will not be recieving the cage bird seal as part of the agreement that was met and your sister will be taking over as heiress to the clan.

Hinata stiffened and said in a stutter as she tried to control herself "Hai father...but who is the Namikaze clan."

Naruto said "That would be me Hinata."

Hinata froze hearing Naruto voice when a voice was heard in her head and said "**Don't say anything Hinata. I'm friends with Naruto. I need to know if what Sasuke said true, are you and him secretly dating and your crush on Naruto a fake. Answer honestly and think your answer."**

Hinata who was shocked thought "_Yes."_

The voice said "**Then you and Sasuke will be together but you need to play along in the greatest prank ever. Now faint like you usually do."**

Hinata did just that.

Naruto quickly caught her and Sasuke looked at Hinata and heard the voice in his head and said "Naruto...I'm not sure I can handle Tsunade, I think she really will cut off my manhood and I need that to restore my clan. I would like to prepose a challenge. If I win then I get the right to chose which member of your clan I marry since I am aware of several members you have secretly. If I lose I will still marry Tsunade but you get the entire Uchiha clan fortune and land and I will change my name to Namikaze or whatever branch name you would chose for me to have." shocking everyone in the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "So let me see if I get this right. You wish to challenge me for the right to pick which member you marry, if you lose the Uchiha clan will die with your brother and everything you own will belong to me...that is a very risky deal for both of us. What is this challenge."

Sasuke said "I know about Hinata secret crush on you. Hell I think most of the village does. We all know no matter how big of an idiot you are she always fallows you. I bet I can make Hinata become angry with you and come to me heartbroken and angry at you just by saying two sentence. If she does then I win. If she doens't then you win."

Naruto said "You do know that's a suckers bet right. I mean Hinata liked me for years...what do you think Hyuuga-san. I know both our clans had a rivalry with the Uchiha in the past. If Sasuke fails then the Uchiha clan will cease to exist in Konoha. I think we should do it. What about you. I ask your opinion."

Hiashi thought for several moments as Hinata began to stir and said "Very well."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stuttered out "What happened."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nods and Sasuke said "Hinata, Naruto has been flirting with other woman and he has the panties of another woman in a scroll he carries with him. He also hired me a prostitute after he got me drunk and she gave me a problem I had to get treated for."

Hinata who eyes began to water turned to rage and she screamed "WHAT..." as she quickly got to her feet with her bloodline activated and she said "You are within my range of divination 8 trigrams 2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm...64 palm strike." as she struck Naruto multiple times causing him to fly backwards before she turned and fell into Sasuke arms crying.

Naruto coughed a few times and said "It's always the quite ones you got to look out for." as he slowly stood up and said "Damn, that hurt...so looks like you won Teme...who do you want."

Sasuke said "Hinata."

Hiashi screamed "WHAT...you can't do that."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't like it either Hyuuga-san but a deal is a deal. She's still a member of my clan even when she marries Sasuke so our agreement is still valid. In the end I guess everyone wins. I got my agreement, you got to protect both your daughters from sealing...and Sasuke got him someone who can look out for those little medical problems for Sasuke."

Hinata glared at Naruto and Naruto smirked and thought "_Your both welcome."_ and both heard him.

Naruto stood up and said "Well looks like my bloodline heals those also. Damn, that still hurt...so since we got the clan business out of the way, lets get what this meeting was called for done. I'll summurize everything. The Fuedal lord of Wave country was assassinated by Gato of Gato shipping company who either had his mercenary do it or ninja from the hidden sound village. The hidden sound village is a village created by Orochimaru and is located in Rice field country. As their name suggest they use sound base attacks that mess up balance and visual and kami knows what else. Gato had several teams of mercenaries under his employment and we were able to take out a large group of them and assassinate Gato freeing Wave country from his countrol. We were able to capture a sound ninja that Kakashi-sensei was able to interrigate for more info. We also met the Godaime Mizukage who is named Mei Terumii. Like me she possess 2 bloodlines. The bloodline civil war in the land of water is over but Konoha was partially responsible for that. Danzo sent ROOT ninja to kill everyone they could and try to take over the hidden mist village durring the fighting to see who would become the Godaime Mizukage. All the ROOT ninja he sent are now dead thank to the faction that was lead by Mei which gave her the support of the other factions for saving so many from the ROOT ninja. She does not blame Konoha though. She will be coming here durring the Chunnin exams to meet Zabuza Momochi who is currently employed by my clan as a security guard somewhere as his missing nin status has been revoked for the time being. I have a scroll from her to the council and the Hokage about a possible trade alliance with Konoha and Wave. Wave country is currently being lead by Tazuna who was the client team 7 was sent to protect while he finished the great Naruto bridge that now connects Wave country to Fire country. There was a seperate matter that was discussed between Mei and myself for clan business and I don't know if she put it in this scroll and I would like your permission Tsunade to see if it is in there and if it is I ask that you not read it as we are still in discussion of it."

Tsunade frowned and said "And why should I agree to that since you just tried to basically sell me off."

Naruto said "Hey, I originally planned to use my invisibilty jutsu and a couple of Kagebunshin carrying baseball bats and have them swing for home runs against those jugs you have on your chest. Since I decided against that and the other deal fell through I still have the right to decide what to do to you to get my revenge. I've got 2 choices I am leaning toward and depending on if you keep quite if what I want to remain a secret is in this scroll or not I will let you chose which of the 2 choices you will accept as punishment for the incident in the woods."

Tsunade frowned and said "Your trying to blackmail me."

Naruto said "Yeap. It maybe illegal but you already excused me for it so you can't do shit."

Tsunade said "Where did you learn so much about tricks like this."

Naruto said "1/3 of all documents the council sent to the Sandaime to be either passed or failed was actually decided on by me to help jiji with the paperwork. I yelled for years I was going to be Hokage. Jiji was already training me for the job."

The Sandaime coughed as several people looked at him shocked and Naruto said "So, I'll give you the 2 choices you got. I'll either make the same deal with Jiraiya as I was going to make Sasuke, half his fortune in exchange for marrying you or you will have to serve from now until the Chunnin exams in your free time when you are not at the hospital or Hokage tower as a personal doctor and massage therapist for the Sandaime and Kakashi-sensei...oh, and you have to wear one of those naughty nurse outfits that are to small and show off your figure while keeping your genjutsu up."

Several perverted giggles were heard as Kakashi dropped his book and the Sandaime blew back with a nosebleed and Tsunade screamed "I'm going to kill you." as she jumped to her feet only for 2 Kagebunshin 2 appear beside her with baseball bats drawed back shocking everyone and making Tsunade freeze and Naruto said "Try me."

Tsunade took several deep breaths and said "I'll get my revenge, just you wait. I'll get my revenge."

Naruto said "Maybe..but you will have to do it while taking one or your other punishment...so the question is, what will you take legendary sucker. The naughty nurse, or the wife of the writter of Icha Icha paradise. I'm sure Jiraiya would love to use you as his inspiration for all his future books. Of coarse you could just read what's in this scroll reguardless of our clan secret and I'll see if I can't bust those things you call breast and make you flat chest again like Jiraiya use to call you."

Tsunade frowned and said "Very well...I'll take the naughty nurse only because I'll spend all my time as Hokage and working at the hospital."

Naruto said "Good, then you will make my clan respectable again. No matter what I always win."

Hiashi said "You lost earlier."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Hinata and said "Did I. I got everything I wanted. An alliance with both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan so now if anyone refuses me service like they have in the past then they lose the support of both clans which could bankrupt them and I might make alliances with other clans or have already that I don't want to meantion which will hurt those who will target my friends and family. I also got rich enough where I have now 1/4 of Konoha properties that I can use as well as about 5 percent of all the money in Konoha plus my trade agreement my clan has with a couple of places in fire country outside of Konoha and in Wave country so in about 3 years the Namikaze clan will become the 3rd richest clan in Konoha I figure. Sounds to me like I won. Huh."

Everyone thought of his words and realised he was right which scared some of the ones who were still hateful toward Naruto. In the end after the scroll was opened and read it was learned to be just a general notification stating the Mizukage was coming to Konoha for the Chunnin exams and would like to meet with the Hokage and council durring her stay to discuss the future of both villages.

The meeting was called and Sasuke and Hinata slipped out quickly, Hiashi left while looking constipated. Tsunade tried to find Naruto but discovered he was gone as was Shizune

Up on the Hokage monument Naruto took Shizune and Naruto said "Sorry about that back there."

Shizune smiled slightly and said "It's alright, I understand you were trying to protect the future of your clan...but can you please stop abusing Tsunade-sama as you have..she feels a lot of regret for her actions."

Naruto said "Yeah. My punishment for her was all dished out today. She will have to deal with her choice for now but I will try to get to know my cousin...how are you and the baby."

Shizune said "I'm doing fine and the baby healthy...what was that with the Hyuuga girl."

Naruto said "Her and Sasuke have been dating secretly for a while now and I decided to help them get together. Most of that was an act to get what I wanted out of certian people since I couldn't trust Tsunade to help deal with the council after what happened...I didn't know you were Tsunade assistant."

Shizune smiled and said "It's alright...this has been...shocking."

Naruto looked over at the village and said "You know I'm still going to have to be with several woman right. To make sure both my bloodlines continue now that I've revealed them."

Shizune said "I know...we thought we never see each other...but I'm glad we did and I'd like to be with you."

Naruto said "And I want to be with you also...but we can't just yet...there's one other I care for as much as you who I'm having to keep secret as well...well her slapping Tsunade kind of revealed it some."

Shizune eyes widen and said "Now her slap makes more since...is she.."

Naruto said "No..I think she's to young for that and our relationship is...complicated. I'll tell you about it sometime but for now I really need to get some sleep. I'm almost out of chakra and all this stress can't be good for you and the baby."

Shizue smiled and said "Your right...I need to help Tsunade with the fall out of all that has happened anyways...can I see you sometime."

Naruto said "Yeah...but besides you, Ino is the only one I have real feeling for in Konoha...I've flirted with a couple here and there just to throw off suspicion like I suggested except for a special case but there is no one else pregnant out there."

Shizune kissed him and said "I'll come by some time to see you."

Naruto said "Alright, if you miss me and Ino around just leave a message with her. I'll get it and come see you."

Shizune nods and kisses him again before shushining away.

Naruto sighed as he began to trip to his place and when he got there he saw it was a mess and he walked into his room and saw Ino asleep in his bed and he walked in and flipped the bed causing her to scream and he said "Get the mess cleaned up and sleep in your apartment tonight as punishment. Go."

Ino pouted but slyly smiled and said "Yes master...welcome back."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah...I need sleep. Cya tomorrow and Ino...if you get done before I fall asleep, if you can find a place in my bed I'll let you stay the night...but it has to be before I fall asleep."

Ino eyes widen and got moving as quickly as possible cleaning it up and Naruto thought "_She didn't realise I sent a clone here who spied her messing it up on purpose to get in trouble...damn woman."_ before he closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Naruto awoke and found Ino laying on his chest and he smiled and looked at the clock before he reached under the covers and slap Ino hard across the ass.

Ino jerked awake and screamed a moment in pain and shock before looking around and said "What the hell was that for."

Naruto said "For purposely messing up my apartment when you heard I was in town."

Ino looked sheepish and Naruto asked "So how are you doing."

Ino said "Better now that your here."

Naruto sat up and blinked as he saw Ino was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top and he shook his head and said "So what all did you do while I was away."

Ino looked down and Naruto said "Besides slapping Tsunade that is."

Ino eyes widen and said "I guess you would hear about that."

Naruto said "Yeah, your old man came looking for me along with his 2 buddies to see if I knew what was up with you."

Ino looked up in shock and Naruto said "Poor guy, didn't know what the hell to think after desire showed him what happened between us."

Ino paled as her eyes got wide and said "What...what are you talking about."

Naruto pointed to his sword and said "Remember how I saw your dream that one time...well desire over there is alive. She was the one who was able to pull me into your dream. When your dad and his buddies found me and my team on the way back I guess she felt I was in danger and cast a genjutsu over my entire team and your dad and his teammates. She then showed from the moment you first attack me, to my punishment of you, and nearly every little talk we had including your real feelings though she did keep our more intimate moments a secret but he knows that your my servant now and he actually said your just like your mother who was the same way. Bet you didn't know that did you."

Ino eyes widen and said "Mom was like that...I...nobody ever told me."

Naruto said "Well if your mom was like that it was probably a lot of bedroom activities and I don't think your dad with his previous image of you would have thought to tell you things like that...I think him hearing you say you had breast and a pussy and how you should be used was the one that finally woke him up."

Ino said "So daddies not going to kill you."

Naruto said "No, he did give me the protective father speech I heard so much about but nothing after that...we actually had a lot of other shit to deal with at the time so I figure he will want to have a more private talk with me later...and one with you."

Ino looked down and said "Oh..."

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said "I told him I would have you come see him in the next day or 2. It's your choice. It's not something I will force you to do but I do think you honestly need to have a heart to heart once with him. Tell him how you really feel. You have had years of practice of telling others what you think. I think you should do it again but this time your real thoughts."

Ino bit her lip and said "I'm under house arrest. I can't leave the building."

Naruto waved his hand and said "I already got you cleared and got your put back on duty again so your fine. I've got my revenge on Tsunade and also gained some political power in the village. I'm also very rich right now and own a lot of buildings."

Ino looked confused and asked how and so Naruto told her about Sasuke and Hinata secret relationship and then about the council meeting and Ino bit her lip and said "Oh my god, I can't believe that you tricked Hyuuga-sama like that."

Naruto said "Well I can be sneaky when I want to be. Especially when I had help...anyways there's something else I need to talk to you about...The day before you found me in the woods bleeding to death while you and Anko were in town...I met someone in the woods. It was Shizune, Tsunade apprentice...but at the time I didn't know she was Tsunade apprentice, I just saw her as a woman who was crying in the woods that I tried to help."

Ino smiled slightly and Naruto said "When I first heard about my bloodline I was scared of the village and the way they would treat me and my children...that was why I wanted to find Tsunade in the first place...I had the idea of securing my bloodlines and protecting any children I had from both my families enemies and Konoha...when I met Shizune I still had that idea in my mind and..."

Ino eyes widen and said "You slept with her."

Naruto said "I did more then that. I told you about my ring. I didn't tell her how but I did tell her before we did anything she would get pregnant and she agreed...I honestly thought she was a woman who wanted a child to raise and didn't have a husband or lover and that we would never see each other again...I...I just wanted to protect any children I had." as he looked down.

Ino frowned and said "So what does this mean for us."

Naruto said "I told Shizune about us last night. In Konoha you and her are the only 2 I have any feelings for. I've flirted around to throw off suspicion and I've formed a bond with one other but there are no other babies out there...your the strongest bond I have though...I know that Shizune and I have feelings for each other and they could grow...but thier different then the ones I have for you."

Ino looked down and said "Because I'm just a servant."

Naruto said "No...you were never just a servant Ino." with a small smile as she looked up in shock.

Ino asked "I'm not."

Naruto said "No...remember the vows we said to each other. I meant every word of them. You are my first true friend and my companion. They may not sound like much but to me they mean more then you could ever imagine. If I could you would have been the only mother to any child I had...but I knew that there was no way I could pull that one off. My bloodlines will be to desired and sooner or later either they would try to steal it or force me into producing more heirs. To protect you and any children we might have I have to have more then one lover."

Ino said "So your just using Shizune."

Naruto said No. The bond I have with Shizune is unique as well...we both thought we would never see each other again. I know Shizune cares about me but she cares more about the child she is carrying. While she would like me in her life and the childs life she would raise him or her by herself if she thought it was best for her child. I would like to be in their life though...that is why I told her about you and why I am telling you about her and the baby. I could have kept it a secret as Shizune would deliver and it will be known she was pregnant before ever coming here so nobody would have known who the father was besides her and me so I could have hid it...but I didn't because I thought you deserved to know the truth."

Ino bit her lip and Naruto reached up and pulled it out of her teeth and said "Stop that. Only I get to bruise them."

Ino covered her mouth to keep from laughing but Naruto could see the way her eyes curled up and she said "Alright...I knew before that I would most likely be pushed to the back for someone else since that was what I asked for...but thank you for not pushing me back. I know you have to have others...and I think your right about your reasoning..but how many are you planning to have and who."

Naruto said "Well Sakura been hitting around the idea but I think I'll keep her as just a friend and teammate that I flirt and tease...her rejections over the years hurt me a lot so I doubt I could ever trust her with a relationship more then that. Her feelings for Sasuke are real also and even though he has Hinata he still going to have to have more then one so I think I might be able to help them get together...Ayame sweet but I see her as a sister of sorts. That red eyed sensei Hinata has is hot in a exotic kind of way but I don't know anything about her and I think I would only care about the sex since she's is good looking but that shallow of me so I won't try to get to know her since I want real relationships, not just sex flings. Hmm.."

Ino said "Been thinking about it _much_ huh."

Naruto said "Some. You have to understand I didn't know how much I could trust you at the beginning...I was going to release you at the Chuunin exams, remember."

Ino looked away at that and Naruto said "But I don't think I'll ever release you now...I care to much for you to let you go...unless it made you happy and then it would hurt."

Ino said "So you haven't got anyone else that you want to help you."

Naruto thought a moment and said "There's one I would like to get to know as a possible friend but none that I could see as a romantic relationship here in Konoha."

Ino said "What about out of Konoha."

Naruto said"There's one I would like...but she's already a mother of a child and I did sleep with her...but that was more of a comfort thing then a lover sexual thing...but her situation was very...VERY unique...but she deserves a better life then any I could offer her...I might see her sometime if I am ever in her area...but that's only cause I'm literally the emotional shoulder she needs to cry on. Her husband was murdered in front of her and her son. Her sons father was killed in a fishing accident, her country had been enslaved and some things happen that were worse then seeing her husband killed in front of her and the worst part is she couldn't talk to anyone about it because she had to be the pillar of strength for her family to take care of her son and her father who was our client."

Ino thought for a few moments before her eyes widen and Naruto said "I bet you could guess what I'm not saying so drop it."

Ino looked down and Naruto said "Sorry...I...I'm defensive about it because I don't want to upset you but the situation I have with Shizune and Tsunami are both ones I wouldn't change just because I feel a connection to them...both are woman who have experienced pain in their life and it reminds me of my own pain and I...I..."

Ino pulled him into a hug and said "I understand...you have a big heart Naruto, you know that...who do you turn to when you need someone shoulder to cry on though."

Silence was her answer and she waited a few moments and said "Just let it go..I'm here for you."

Naruto was silent a few moments and started speaking quitely and got louader the more he spoke "I hate them...I hate the villagers, I hate Tsunade, I hate the Sandaime, I hate my father, I hate all of them...I never had a choice. The Sandaime lied to me about my parents and why I was hated, my father chose me to protect the village and left me nothing. Tsunade doesn't care about me. She cares about the connection I have to her past, just like Kakashi-sensei, he doesn't actually care for me, it's just his bond he had with the Yondaime..the villagers are shallow assholes who only care about their own. They made my life hell and they aren't sorry for it. I have to be the one to forgive them and be the better person...why can't I be selfish and petty, why can't I get revenge against them...why the hell do I have to follow their rules, and act like everythings OK...it's not OK." as he was huffing for breath at the end.

Ino was shocked hearing Naruto and she whispered "Shh...I'm here...just let it out."

Naruto shook his head and said "Crying doens't do any good...I...I just got to live with it."

Ino looked at Naruto and said "Then make me pay." catching Naruto attention.

Naruto blinked and said "What." as he looked at her.

Ino said "I'm a member of the village. I helped make your life hell. I invaded your mind, attacked you when we were kids, helped others make fun of you. I'm as guilty as the rest of the people in Konoha so take your anger, your hate, your aggression out on me. Make me pay for all the pain and suffering you had."

Naruto looked into Ino eyes and saw the resolve she had and thought angrily "_Suit yourself."_ as he drew back his hand and looked at Ino eyes waiting for her to flinch or doubt but she never moved her eyes away or weakened his resolve and Naruto felt all the strength he felt from his anger he had fade away and he dropped his hand and began to cry.

Ino pulled him close and thought "_Something I heard from daddy when I was younger. Even the strongest pillar needs the support of others to help hold the burden. You have become my support and I'll become yours Naruto. Let me hold some of your pain. I'm strong enough to do that."_

When Naruto finally quit crying he looked up at Ino who face was showing kindness and compassion and he reached his hand up and rubbed it against her face softly before putting it behind her head and pulled her forward and he smashed his lips to hers.

Ino was at first shocked by this but then began to return the kiss and she let her hands move along his back as he pulled her closer and closer as he fell back on his bed pulling her on top of him before rolling them where she was on the bottom.

Ino felt the kiss break as Naruto began to trail kisses down her neck to her colarbone and he began to give small love bites to her neck causing her to moan as he reached up and began to rub her breast with his hands and he started to unbutton his shirt before he groaned and said "Damn it."

Ino blinked as she felt Naruto stop and heard his groan and said "What's wrong."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Naruto said "Your dad's here."

Ino's eyes widen and then she sat up as Naruto rolled off of her and she said "What does he want."

Naruto said "How the hell am I suppose to know. I'm going to go wash up. Invite him in and offer him something to drink." as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Ino stood up and began to fix her cloths quickly before she went to one of the doors before opening it and looked as her dad was at another door leading into the apartment and she said "Hello daddy."

Inoichi frowned a moment and said "Ino...is your _master_ here."

Ino said "Yes daddy, he's refreshing himself and will be out shortly, please come in and have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink."

Inoichi closed his eyes and came in the door Ino opened and said "Water please." as he walked over and sat on the couch.

Ino closed the door and walked into the kitchen and Inoichi said "So you really are his servent then."

Ino said "Yes." as she came back with a glass of ice water and set it on the coffee table in front of her father.

Inoichi rubbed his head and looked at Ino for several minutes as she stood there and he asked "Why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way...I could have..."

Ino said "What...what could you have done. Love me more, bought me more things, spent more time with me...none of that would have made me feel any better. In fact it would have made me feel worse...I was numb inside daddy. Nobody saw the real me. I could say nobody cared about me but the truth is EVERYONE cared about me so much I didn't know the difference between what real love and just respect for being the heiress of the Yamanaka clan was...Naruto was the first to see the real me. He was willing to punish me when I should have been punished and made me EARN what I had...you told me once there was something special about seeing something you had to work at grow and bloom...I understand that now because I'm finally growing and I'm finally starting to bloom...all these years I was just a seed in a bag and then pulled out of the bag and put in the soil. I didn't have to do anything up to that point. If it wasn't for Naruto odds are I would have stayed in the soil and died just like bad seeds do...but now...now I'm growing on my own power...can't you understand that daddy."

Inoichi bit his lip and said "Yes...I can understand that...now...I'm sorry Ino. I just wanted to protect you and raise you the best I could..I never meant to make you feel that way."

Ino said "I know daddy...I know it's because you love me, and I love you...but I also love Naruto daddy. I know you don't like the idea of me being a servant but I'm actually happy. He takes care of me but he's not afraid to stand up to me...I...Yesterday when I saw him passing by I purposely messed up his place and then acted like I was asleep. As soon as he saw his place and saw me pretending to be asleep he flipped the bed and told me to clean it. He didn't let it go, he didn't sugar coat it. He proved that he wasn't going to let me just do what I want without carrying about the cost of my actions...I...I tried to do the same thing before with you and the others but..."

Inoichi said "The kitchen fire, the dress...I heard it from his...memory genjutsu...it's shocking for me to have seen and heard that...I...I pride myself on being able to see things and gather information...but I failed to do that and I had to have it pointed out by someone I didn't really have any respect for...no, hear me out. My lack of respect for him had nothing to do with the Kyuubi. It had to do with the fact he acted like life was a joke. The way he laughed and smiled no matter what and showed such disrespect for people...it pissed me of..."

Naruto voice came from behind him and said "Then maybe you would have been happier if I was a typical jinchuuriki. One who took his anger and revenge out on the village. Maybe if I started making examples..." as he walked around and drew back his hand in front of Ino.

Inoichi eyes got wide and he jumped forward and when his fist hit Naruto, Naruto went up in smoke and Naruto voice said "See, you were just lying to Ino and yourself. If you were telling the truth then seeing me attack and possibly kill someone would have earned your respect, reguardless of who it was I attacked or killed. But obviously that's not the case. You really don't have a problem with me, it's just pisses you off that you failed to see the truth yourself and you want someone to blame...just like Konoha wanted someone to blame for the pain and suffering the fox caused. I'm an easy target not only because I'm the one who pointed it out to you but because you feel that I've taken Ino from you, that she respects me more then you...and in some ways your right...but you are and will always be her father. I won't forbid her from seeing you or you seeing her because like I told you before, master and servant, husband and wife, they are all just titles given to define a relationship. I honestly see Ino as I would a wife in all ways but name. I don't want to reveal our relationship publically because I want to protect her. If you don't respect me then tell me what it will take to earn your respect. I'm rich now, I'm a successful business owner who can take care of your daughter if either of us were injured. I come from a highly respected family. All the same things Sasuke had and I never heard Ino say you were against her chasing him. As for the respect. I do respect people, but only those who have earned that respect. Should I respect people like Danzo who tried to basically kidnap your daughter, killed the Uchiha clan and nearly started a war with another village. He was a respected member of the council and was nearly the Sandaime Hokage once. Should the people respect me for protecting Konoha by pretending to be a Jinchuuriki to scare other villages away or because I'm the son of a Hokage and related to 3 of the Hokage's...the answer to both is no. I should be respected for the things that I do myself, not others. Maybe you believe that ninja should be emotionless tools. If so I'll ask Tsunade to get the records on Danzo training of his ROOT and put Ino through it."

Inoichi said "DON'T YOU DARE."

Naruto voice said "Then why can't I smile or laugh...isn't life to short not to try and enjoy it, especially when were ninja's and our lives are shorter then even civilians."

Inoichi growled as he pulled at his hair and said "Damn it, this isn't how I wanted things to go. I just wanted Ino to come home and give up this idea of being a slave. I wanted you to give up your control over her."

Naruto said "Done." shocking Ino and her father as he continued "Ino has the right as she always had to come and go as she please. There are no legal documents claiming her as my servant or wife. It's all her choice. It's not me you have to convince. It's Ino. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go meet my team and find out what we are suppose to do today. Just close the door when you leave." as he appeared dressed ready in his normal cloths and started toward the door.

Inoichi said "That's it." in a shocked voice.

Naruto turned and said "What, you thought I would fight you or argue against you. It's pointless. You should know Ino better then that. You raised her and should know she will do as she wants mostly reguardless of what you or I decide. Personally I would like to have your approval to be with her but in the end it's not really my choice or yours. The only thing either of us have to really think about is what Ino will want and what she will do. Being a slave is her desire and dream. Also she squeels when she's really excited when she's punished by me."

Ino turned bright red as Naruto walked out the door and Inoichi glared at his back before he turned to Ino who was wanting to get away from an emberrassing conversation and she said "I'm staying with him. He makes me happy."

Inoichi sighed and said "Ino...your not old enough to make a decision like this."

Ino said "I'm a kunoichi, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to have sex, and old enough to die. I could be offered as a political marraige or asked to be a mother already. If I'm old enough to do all that then why the hell am I not old enough to make a decision about what makes me happy." as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Inoichi.

Inoichi rubbed his nose and said "You are definately your mothers daughter...I...I just don't want to see you make the same mistake your mom did."

Ino asked "What mistake."

Inoichi was silent a few moments and said "Your mother...When I first met your mom...it wasn't some great romantic moment or anything like that...actually...I broke her nose."

Ino eyes got wide and said "What."

Inoichi said "Yeah...Me, Shukaku, and Chouza had just come back from our first b-rank mission and we went to a bar and got really drunk...I..I don't remember everything but your mom was a newer gennin...somewhere about where you are now, and she came in the bar and got some alchohol and she also used the phrase old enough to kill, old enough to drink...I was really drunk and I meantioned that she should go back home because she wasn't old enough to kill, old enough to drink, or old enough to have sex...she didn't like being told that and she went to punch me in the face and I grabbed her fist and she tried with her other hand to punch me and I grab that one also and I headbutted her breaking her nose after she tried to kick me in the nuts...the headbutt sober me enough to cause me to worry about her after I saw the blood coming out of her nose."

Ino asked "What happened."

Inoichi eyes glossed over and said "She slashed my arm with a kunai when I went to check on her and she tackled me to the ground. She held the kunai at my neck and said 'see, your dead'...I...I sort of lost it. I threw her off me, grab her, bent her over a bar table, ripped her panties off and spanked her right in front of everyone."

Ino was shocked and Inoichi shook his head and said "Looking back I don't know which of us was more shocked, your mother, me, my teammates, or everyone else in the bar...but then your mom turned while still on the table, looked me dead in the eyes and for a moment she had the same look you had from that genjutsu thing Naruto did of what happened in that shack." Ino's eyes widen at that and thought "_Oh shit. He knows about that."_

Inoichi didn't notice as he was lost in his thoughts and said "But then her eyes harden and she said 'well, what the hell you waiting on bastard, I already proved I could have killed you, you got my panties off so fuck me and prove I'm old enough for that and then buy me a beer...she shocked me so much I didn't even realise it until later that she replaced herself with me and I was the one on the table and she used the same kunai to cut my belt and pulled my pants down and...well...Let's just say when her dad walked in, I thought I was a dead man...but your mom surprised everyone by defending me against her dad...I fell in love with her right then and there...after that we became known as Inoichi and his hellcat. She would cause all kinds of shit around town and I would have to stop her by punishing her...you couldn't imagine the shit she could cause. I remember this one time she...um...maybe I'll tell you that later..." as he shook his head.

Ino said "But why do you think of it as a mistake dad."

Inoichi looked down and said "Because of that night...because of what she was doing when her dad walked in...she had to quit being a kunoichi...her body couldn't handle being a mother at such a young age...You...she delivered a baby boy who was still born...she had so many complications from your brothers birth that her health was affected by it the rest of her life...it's what ultimately lead to her death...that's why it was a mistake Ino...I'm afraid that you might accidently get pregnant at such a young age and the same thing will happen to you."

Ino bit her lip and said "It can't happen...I can't tell you why but Naruto is 100 percent fertile so any woman he sleeps with will get pregnant...but his family left something for him that makes it where he's 100 percent unfertile while using it. There is no middle ground on this. I won't get pregnant unless he wants me to when we do...um get that far and he thinks I'm to young also. I promise you dad, I won't get pregnant until I'm ready."

Inoichi said "I...I just don't want to see anything happen to you Ino. I love you."

Ino said "And I love you dad...but like you made mom happy, Naruto makes me happy. Please accept and approve of him being with me. I'll be with him regaurdless but I would like your approval."

Inoichi sighed and said "I never could tell you no...but I get to threaten him to make sure he takes care of you...and if he ever looks like he's going to slap you like he did ealier I'll kill him."

Ino giggles a moment before she frowned and said "Dad...I need advice."

Inoichi grabbed his chest and said "Oh god..."

Ino glared at him and he asked "So what do you need advice about."

Ino said "Naruto got a lot of emoitonal baggage...before you came here today I was trying to help him...I got him to open up some...but he's got a lot of anger and hatred built up from all the years of abuse he's had and I'm afraid it's going to someday consume him...is there anything that can be done to help him."

Inoichi thought a moment and said "Give him some hobbies, he seems to like gardening. Get him to try it without his bloodlines help. Maybe painting...maybe you can get him to play Shoji or go with Shikamaru..maybe cooking. I can talk with Shikaku and Chouza if you want since he seems to be marrying into the family sort of."

Ino said "I think he would like that. Also...I can't tell you who and it's not me...but he's got a baby on the way dad. If you could talk to him about being a father, he's nervous about that even if he doens't admit it."

Inoichi said "I thought you said there couldn't be any accidental births."

Ino said "This one wasn't an accident. Both him and the woman planned it...I can't say anything else without breaking his trust and I probably already said to much...but I want him to form a bond with you dad. This will give you a chance to get to know him better and be more in my life...please."

Inoichi said "Alright...I'll see what I can do and I'll keep what you told me a secret...damn, I'm wrapped around your finger just like your grandpa was wrapped around your moms."

Ino smiled and said "Thanks dad...but we should get going. I need to meet my team and find out what's been going on while I was under house arrest."

Inoichi said "So he got you released."

Ino nods and Inoichi said "Then I guess that means you can start working at our shop again...today, after team practice...if you can."

Ino said "Yes daddy." as she closed the door behind both of them and Inoichi left while Ino went to get her supplies from her apartment.

As Naruto walked through the village he saw a lot of people were looking at him in shock and thought "_Either they thought I was dead or word spreads faster then I thought."_ as he jumped up on the roof of a building and began to travel by rooftop till he was outside the village nearing the training grounds.

When he made it to training ground 7 he blinked as he saw the rest of team 7, Team 8 and 10 minus Ino there and he said "Am I late."

Kakashi said "Only 10 minutes."

Naruto said "Then Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

Both Kurenai and Asuma sweatdropped and Naruto said "So what's up."

Kakashi said "Actually, I'm not sure. When we got here the other 2 teams were already here and both Asuma and Kurenai said they wanted to wait until all of you got here...I sent a Kagebunshin to get you and the others but it just met Ino and her father leaving your building. I informed Ino her team was here."

Asuma said "But isn't Ino still under house arrest." looking surprised.

Naruto waved his hand and said "Nah, I got that cleared yesterday...so if you didn't tell Kakashi-sensei what your here for then why are your teams here if you don't mind me asking."

Kiba said "Hey, why did you get Ino out of trouble, dobe. Everyone pretty much heard she basically bitchslapped the Hokage and how did an orphan like you get her out of trouble."

Naruto looked at Kiba and said "You mean you don't know."

Kiba said "Know what." in a confused voice.

Naruto said "Turns out I'm the great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage, great grand nephew of the Nidaime Hokage, and son of the Yondaime Hokage. I'm also the 2nd cousin of the Godaime Hokage."

Kiba snickered and said "Yeah right dobe."

Kurenai said "Actually Kiba...he's telling the truth."

Kiba eyes widen and said "Huh...well...just because your family famous doesn't mean shit. Your still the dobe."

Sasuke said "Shut the hell up Kiba. Naruto the strongest and best out of all of us."

At this everyone was looking at Sasuke in shock, especially the gennin knowing Sasuke would never admit someone was stronger.

Sakura said "He's right. Naruto killed 2 Chunnin missing nin, battle a Jounin level missing nin as well as his apprentice, and killed over 100 mercenaries, eliminated a slave ring, created a plan to liberate a country, and practically saved all of teams 7 lives as well as our client."

Team 8 and 10 looked at Naruto in shock who said "What."

Kiba frowned and said "I call bullshit. There's no way you could be that good."

Naruto shrugged and said "Think what you want Kiba. I'll prove to you and everyone else that there is more to me then what they think...so anyways, what are you guys here for. I can feel Ino chakra getting close and she should be here in less then 2 minutes."

Kurenai stepped forward and said "I want the deal you have with the Uchiha cancelled. Hinata doesn't love him and you had no right to use her like that."

Team 7 looked at each other before bursting out laughing and Naruto who was holding his sides said "You...you didn't tell them Sasuke."

Sasuke tried to hold his side said "No, I thought Hinata-chan did."

Sakura said "Oh god, that was actually almost as funny as watching Naruto play the council for idiots yesterday."

Kakashi saw Kurenai was red faced from being laughed at and said "Hinata, I think you might want to talk your sensei privately a few minutes and explain things. It's not funny to see her make herself look foolish for not knowing all the information."

Hinata blushed and looked at Sasuke who said "Sure, go ahead. You are my wife now since we had the marriage cerimony last night so no one could back out."

Kiba screamed "WIFE...What the hell."

Ignoring Kiba scream Hinata took a deep breath and said in a stutter "Sensei...Sasuke-kun and I have been seeing each other for nearly 4 years now."

Kurenai eyes widen and screamed "WHAT...but...but what about your crush on Naruto...all the times I saw you looking at him with you bloodline."

Kiba was also shocked and he looked at Hinata in shock and then at Sasuke in anger.

Hinata stuttered "It was to keep my family from finding out since the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan don't like each other. If they thought I liked Sasuke then I would have had that seal placed on me...my...my family thought that I was a disgrace even before I met Sasuke...he found me and comforted me after father said he would no longer train a failure like me."

Naruto said "Damn, I wish I would have known about that. I would have blackmailed Hiashi more then I did."

Kurenai looked at Naruto who said "So...is there some other reason you brought your team here then to demand me to do something that your student didn't even want done."

Kurenai looked emberrassed and said "I..I wish to oppologise Namikaze-sama."

Naruto said "Well...if you really are sorry you could do me a small favor."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and said "Oh...and what might that be."

Naruto saw Ino enter the training ground and said "Take all 3 kunoichi here to the hotsprings and discuss with them their training and give them advice as a seasoned kunoichi to them while letting the 6 guys have our own discussion and advice day. That way all 3 of the sensei can evaluate their training of their students and see where we all our in our skills. The Chunnin exams are coming up and I want to see how all 3 of our teams compare to each other and since Hinata husband is here and Sakura and Ino are or were both fangirls of her husband it might be a good idea to make sure there are no...problems...of coarse like me Sasuke falls under the clan restoration thing so he might try and take all 3, who knows."

Hinata glared at Naruto and said "I still owe you for buying Sasuke a prostitute."

Naruto said "Why is it when your angry you don't stutter...ow well, once I get rid of you 4 I'm playing on hiring a hooker for all the guys here."

Everyone screamed "WHAT."

Naruto said "What's so shocking. If we enter the chunnin exams with so many heirs to the clans of Konoha the idea of sending in seduction specialist to try and steal Konoha bloodlines is a possibility so by having each of the guys here experience seduction skills they could better prepare to resist...As far as I know the only 2 guys here whose ever had their cherries popped has been me and Sasuke. I even question our sensei on that one. Do you guys really want to die virgins...Hell, I'll even hire you both one also just to make sure." as he looked over at the pale Asuma and Kakashi.

Kurenai marched over and went to punch Naruto on top of the head and he moved in and placed his hand on her stomach and said "FREEZE."

Kurenai blinked and said in a demanding voice "What the hell are you doing." as she started to move and Naruto said "DON'T MOVE." in a commanding voice.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she felt chakra on her stomach and said "Alright, I'll bite, I can feel chakra on my stomach. What are you doing."

Naruto said "I've molded my chakra in a replacement jutsu. If the connection to my hand and your dress is broken, you will lose your dress and be standing only in what you have on underneath it."

Everyones eyes widen and Kurenai paled and said "You wouldn't."

Naruto smirked and said "Believe what you want."

Kurenai frowned and said "Alright, what do you want."

Naruto said "Simple, I want the honest truth. All 3 of you will most likely put your teams in the Chunnin exams. All of us except Sakura is a clan heir or heiress. That many heirs in one exams would be a huge target to either try and kill or capture, even if it is in Konoha. Have any of you honestly thought of how to prepare your teams in case someone tries to take our bloodlines during the exams. People die in these exams and I've heard theres a survival part so if there's a survival part then there is a time where we have to protect ourselves. All I am wanting to know is what you 3 plan to do since if something happens to one of us, it falls on YOU." as he cancelled the chakra and step back.

Silence went through the clearing and Kakashi said "I honestly hadn't thought of that possibility. Have either of you."

Asuma frowned and said "No."

Kurenai said "Me neither. The exams are what 2 months away."

Kakashi said"6 weeks."

Kurenai frowned and said "Alright, I admit I was wrong and upset about assuming that Hinata didn't like the situation you put her in...but I'm not having my students sleep with prostitutes to train them."

Naruto said "Of coarse not, I was just joking about that anyways to get you to attack me."

Kurenai blinked and asked "Why would you want me to attack you."

Naruto said "Because your a rookie Jounin who is angry about being emberrased in front of your team and you are looking for a way to save face and I figure that if I brought up the possibility of what could happen in the chunnin exams that you would lie and say you had a plan and then you would spend the next month trying to actually come up with a plan so you don't look like an idiot in front of Kakashi, Asuma, or us. Your proud and you have every right to be. Woman are naturally looked down on as weaker even though it's a crock of shit and have to work twice as hard for their rank...but pride is as much of a weakness as lack of skills and I wasn't going to take the chance you let your pride endanger others."

Kurenai frowned and said "And how do you know so much about me."

Naruto said "Ino and I had a mission with Anko-sensei. She meantioned you once in her lessons she taught us."

Ino said "Yeah, that was about the time she was teaching you to be a sensor and basically beat the living hell out of you and your pride."

Naruto said "Yeap, I learned the hard way pride can be your greatest weakness...She also made me read that book...The art of war by Sun Tzu..." as he looked at Ino.

Ino said "Yeah, I think that was the name of the book and the author. I don't really remember since she had me learning about poisons at that time."

Kiba said "Ino...why is Naruto scent all over you...it's like your practically bathing in his scent."

Naruto said "She lives in my apartment building and we run into each other. Ino also been looking after my plants while I was away so she's most likely got my scent from that. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to ask such questions mutt."

Kiba growled and said "What did you say deadlast."

Kurenai said "That's ENOUGH...alright Naruto, since you obviously wanted to talk about the chance someone could be trying to steal Konoha bloodlines durring the exams, what is it that you think we could do to prevent that."

Naruto said "I've actually got a good idea..well I think it's a good idea. I'm not sure though...but if it works then it will complete one of your students goals in life." as he scratched his head.

Kurenai said "How so."

Naruto said "Well...I don't really know a lot about this subject so I'm not sure if it will work but...what if we requested a seal designed that would allow us to protect our bloodlines but have it where it can only be turned on or off by the person who has the seal on them...it's just an idea and I'm not sure it will work but it might be possible."

Kakashi said "It could be possible but not in the timeline were talking about...couldn't you ask for some more of THOSE."

Naruto frowned knowing Kakashi was talking about the ring and said "No Kakashi-sensei. I can't sum...Hmm...hey that might work."

Ino asked "What might work."

Naruto said "A summon seal...I admit I don't know how they work but I've seen Jiji summon people immediately to him with a scroll in his office. What if we had a summoning scroll that would summon us just as a precaution. Maybe put a small signal seal on us somewhere, that way if one of us believe that someone isn't in the exams for the exams but to steal our bloodlines we could activate the signal seal and our sensei can pull us out of danger. I think each of us wouldn't mind failing an exam if it meant protecting our bloodlines."

Kakashi said "Hmm...that's a good idea but there's a chance someone's not after your bloodlines and you could have activated the seal on accident."

Asuma said "I just had a crazy idea...Konoha in charge of the exam this time...there's no saying we have to do things the way they have before...since we have a new Hokage it would be easy to claim she changed the way the exams were because she felt the old exam was outdated. All we have to do is convince Tsunade that due to the danger to the heirs and heiress of the clans that we should change the exams...but to change it to what is the question."

A grin grew on Naruto face and said "I think I know the perfect test."

Ino said "Why do I feel scared all of a sudden."

Naruto smirked and said "Do you really want me to answer that...thought so, what I was just thinking is the Wave mission with a twist. If I hadn't of gotten that info on Zabuza and Gato we would have probably all died on that mission. What if the test was information gathering, tracking, recon, and capture. Make it where we have to start some where in the village and we have to gather intel on a target. Say a Chunnin whose been given special orders to stay in the village while changing locations every hour but once every 6 hours he meets up with another person who also has the same orders. The teams would have to first find their target, follow him or her. Have some kind of password the 2 would share along with a location of an item and then where they are to meet someone giving the password. Say the scroll could be hidden say training ground 7 under the bridge. The team comes here gets the scroll but then they have to get it to the person in a time limit. If not then they fail. It's a little rough but I'm sure it would be usable with a little planning."

Asuma said "What about the threat to the villagers."

Naruto said "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't work."

Kurenai said "No, it would work, just not the way your thinking. Let's say we start at the accademy, Each team that passes the first stage gets a scroll and a training ground. They then have to take the scroll to the training ground they got. The teams fight for scrolls and either steals the scroll, kills for it, or the other team forfits their scroll. If they have both scrolls and it's the same scroll then they have to stay and defend their training ground they are given while the losing team goes back to the accademy. The losing team now has information they could trade for information by finding out what team has what scroll from the other losing teams. Say both teams had a scroll with heaven on them and lost and when they got back found a team that lost their earth scroll they could go and fight the team on another training ground for the earth scroll and if they won then they could go and fight the team they already lost to once in order to get a match set. Once a team has both heaven and earth scrolls they open them both and summon a proctor who marks them as a finalist."

An aged voice that all of the ninja recognised said "All of those are very good ideas."

Everyone turned and said "Sandaime-sama." except Naruto who said "hey Jiji." and Asuma who said "Hey pops."

The Sandaime smiled and said "Hello everyone. I was just coming by to see how Team 7 was after returning from such a dangerous mission recently and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about the threat to the clan heirs in the test. I agree you do make some valid points and I like the idea but a few extra rules I could think would make it even more real like the team that wins can't leave their training ground so all the supplies and food they have is what they have on them. That gives the other teams an advantage of being able to rest, resupply, and prepare to ambush the winning team. It's possible that some teams would only have one battle and pass to the 3rd round but others could have several battles and still not pass and then there is the chance of false information. I will discuss this idea with Tsunade and the council and I am sure we could improve off the idea as to not only make it more difficult but also make it where your 3 teams don't have a huge advantage."

Kiba said "Excuse me Sandaime-sama but doesn't Naruto being Tsunade cousin give him and his team an unfair advantage."

Laughter could be heard and everyone turned to Naruto who said "Actually Kiba, my team is at a more disadvantage. First there is Iwa who has already tried to kill me because of who my dad was. Odds are they will send a team in that will try and kill me just on principle. Then there is the fact Tsunade and I don't get along. In fact I publically emberrassed the hell out of her at the council meeting by not only offering her to Sasuke as a wife but now when she's not working at the Hokage tower or the hospital she has to wear a naughty nurse outfit and give massages to jiji here and Kakashi-sensei. I wouldn't be surprised if she had us catching Tora the rest of our lives and not allowing us to take the exams."

Kiba looked around and said "Why is it that none of you seem surprised about this."

Ino said "I am...but I was under house arrest."

Sasuke shrugged and said "Wierd things happen around our team all the time so it's not that surprising."

Choji said "Because Naruto won't make it to the Chunnin exams because I plan to kill him right now." as he pulled out a kunai and began to run at Naruto to the shock of everyone and as he got closer the kunai in Choji hands broke apart as a click sound was heard as Naruto removed his hand from his sword.

Everyone was frozen by that and Naruto turned his head and looked at Choji and he heard Desire talking while Ino screamed "CHOJI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. YOU CO..." as everyone tried to figure out what's going on.

Naruto said "Silence Ino." in a commanding voice causing her to stop talking.

She turned and said "But..."

Naruto said "No Ino." as he looked at her and she lowered her head.

The Sandaime said "Why did you attack a fellow Kon..."

Naruto cut his eyes and said "Stop Jiji..This is personal clan matter over a misunderstanding similar to the misunderstanding between Kurenai and I earlier. The matter will not cause anymore trouble as Choji and I will settle it privately."

Choji glared at Naruto and Naruto sighed and said "Fine...Choji is upset because he see's Ino as somewhat a sister and he also has a crush on her...as does Shikamaru. They both are angry at me which is why when Choji was charging me Shikamaru sent his Shadow behind him to grab me at the last second to keep me from reacting...but before either could connect I used wind manipulation to cut his kunai in half. The reason they are angry at me is the same reason Ino has my scent all over her and the fact she quit talking when I told her to. I'm..."

Ino said "His fiance." causing several to go wide eyed.

Choji said "No your not, your his slave. Quit protecting this asshole Ino"

Ino shook her head and said "Husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend, fiance, master and servant, lovers, friends...their all titles used to describe a relationship one has with another...I've been with Naruto since before we were put on the same team together...I'll admit that he's spanked me and scolded me for being bad...but I'm a bitch. Getting in trouble excites me and the entire servent, slave thing we have was my idea...Choji...Shikamaru...I see you both as brothers, teammates, and friends...but I could never feel for you the same way I feel for Naruto...he's saved my life, he's protected me, got me to start taking my career serious as well as to start treating other better...I'm not a little princess who has to be protected or who has to be put up on a shelf and looked at. I've got tits and a twat and I'm not afraid to use them."

Kiba blew back with a nosebleed moments later as Choji gaped and Shikamaru slapped his forehead and said "Troublesome."

Clapping could be heard drawing everyones attention and everyone looked up in a tree and saw Chance said "You know how to pick them Naruto." and the Sandaimes eyes widen slightly and thought "_It can't be_, s_he looks just like..."_

Naruto looked nervous and said "Chance, what are you doing here." as he rubbed his head.

Chance said "What, can't I come see my godson when I want to."

Naruto said "Well yeah...but..."

The Sandaime said "Who are you and how did you get in the village." in a commanding voice.

Naruto bit his lip and Chance said "I'm Naruto godmother...as for how I got in the village, Naruto has a summoning seal on him that allows me to summon myself to his location...But you already know my name...Toddler." as she looked at Sarutobi

Sarutobi paled as he looked at Chance and said "Impossible...You..."

Chance said "All will be revealed shortly, remember the first lesson Hashirama taught you, patience...but for now I have a more pressing matter as to why I am here." as she turned her eyes away from the Sandaime and looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "What is it."

Chance said "Pull out the color Joker."

Naruto frowned and pulled out the cards and then shifted through them until he got the color joker card out and Chance said "Good, now take your shirt and cloak off."

Naruto blinked and said "What, why."

Chance looked nervous and said "Naruto...you remember what I told you and Kakashi about on the bridge."

Kakashi frowned and said "I remember...what's going on."

Chance glanced at him and then back at Naruto who was looking nervous as everyone was glancing between Chance, Kakashi, and him and she said "Naruto, you know I respect your privacy of things related to your parents and your bloodline...but a couple of things happened that we never could have predicted...you remember on the way back when Desire was able to cast that illusion of your memories."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah...what about it."

Chance said "The reason she could do that is...is because she's accidently absorbed some of your chakra and your blood...more specifically, the blood and chakra you got from your mother."

The Sandaime said "What is going on..Kakashi, Naruto, explain, what is she talking about."

Kakashi frowned and said "I...I can't say for sure until I know more. Please let her finish explaining so I can properly explain if Naruto doesn't sir. I think I know but I could be wrong."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and then at Chance and said "Then will you explain."

Naruto looked in thought and said "Is this related to why I've been feeling different lately."

Chance said "Yes."

Naruto frowned but took desire off his back and then began taking his cloak off followed by his shirt and several blinked or blushed seeing Naruto body.

Chance whistled low and said "You've gotten even more buff since the last time I saw you."

Naruto said "I've taken my shirt and cloak off. Now what's going on."

Chance sighed and said "A day for a day...I didn't tell you the entire truth when I told you about the color Joker. The color Joker was to only be used on your birthday for a reason. I didn't want to tell you the reason why it was decided to be used on your birthday is every time you use it you will lose one day off your life."

Everyones eyes widen at this and the Sandaime said "WHAT."

Chance said "The card is specifically designed to bring Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto mother, back from the dead for one day. It's designed to take one day of his life away from him in order to let her live for one day. Normally I wouldn't do this and would never had meantioned the cost of it...except Kushina is the only one who can prepare Naruto for what is about to happen to him. She's the only one who can teach him to use it also without destroying himself. There is a reason the kamichi bloodline hasn't been known before now."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes and said "And is this jutsu the same way you are alive Lady Senju." causing several to blink.

Sakura said "Senju...are you related to Tsunade and Naruto."

Chance looked at Sakura and said "You could say that...there aren't many who would remember me when I use to live in Konoha...Toddler here does."

Asuma asked "Toddler."

The Sandaime turned a little red and said "It's nothing."

Chance said "I gave him the name when he would come pick up my daughter for training."

The Sandaime said "You still haven't answered my question."

Chance said "Somewhat...I think we should discuss this later though since Naruto needs to summon his mother back to life before something happens that he will hate the rest of his life."

Naruto frowned and said "Like what exactly is happening."

Chance frowned and said "Like accidently killing every living thing on the planet."

At this everyone's eyes widen and Naruto turned pale and he whispered "What do you mean."

Chance frowned and said "Naruto...just trust me...I can't say anything. Only your mother can."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine, tell me what to do."

Chance said "Cut your hand and put your blood on the Joker while sending chakra into it. Just keep sending chakra to the card until your mom appears...but please, don't use this card more then once a month. If you use it more then that instead of losing 1 day off your life, you will lose 1 year off your life every time you use it and it will still only allow her 1 day. Please don't abuse this gift."

Naruto said "I...I understand...here goes." as he cut his hand with a kunai and put the blood on the card and began to send chakra into it.

The Sandaime frowned as did several others as the card began to glow as did Naruto and after 20 seconds there was a puff of smoke in front of Naruto.

Several coughed until the smoke cleared and the adults paled while Naruto got a real smile on his face as there stood Kushina who smiled at Naruto and said "Hello, my son."


	14. Family Reunion?

Kushina was quickly tackled by a hug from Naruto and she spun around with him a moment to keep her footing.

As they stop spinning Naruto reluctantly let go and Kushina looked at him with loving eyes and she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

The Sandaime said "Kushina...is that really you."

Kushina turned to look at him before her happy look turned into a very angry look and she said "Do you want that answer, before, or after I kick your fucking ass you worthless piece of shit."

Sakura said "Hey, you can't talk to the..." she was silenced as Kushina appeared behind Sakura with a scythe in her hand held against Sakura neck at a speed no one besides Chance was able to follow.

Kakashi swallowed and said "That's definately her." in a scared voice.

Naruto said "MOM...stop...please." as he looked at Kushina.

Kushina looked at Naruto and said "Fine." as she removed the scythe and slapped Sakura across the back of the head sending her flying 30 ft away causing everyone to look at Kushina in shock except Chance.

Naruto glared at Kushina who said "What. After all the times she hit you growing up she had that coming. Even if she has changed."

Sakura slowly stood up and held her head and the Sandaime said "Why are you here Kushina...why were you brought back to life."

Kushina looked over at him and then at Naruto and then frowned and said "Son...are you ashamed of who and what I am."

Naruto eyes widen and said "WHAT...Of coarse not mom. I never could be ashamed of you. The day I first met you was one of the happiest days of my life."

Kushina smiled and wiped a small tear away and asked "Well then do you hate your father."

Naruto looked confused and said "I...I'm angry with him...but I can't hate him."

Kushina walked over and sat down on her knees in front of Naruto and said "Then are you ashamed of who and what you are then."

Everyone but Chance seemed confused and Naruto said "No...what's this about mom..Chance said that something is happening to me and you had to come explain it...what's going on."

Kushina closed her eyes and said "Close your eyes son...please, trust me."

Naruto frowned but closed his eyes and Kushina said "Now send chakra to your eyes, just a little...good, now open them."

Naruto opened his eyes which were now glowing blue and Kushina opened her eyes that were glowing green and Kushina said "Now look around and tell me what you see...Start with Ino."

Naruto turned to look at Ino as everyone there observed him and he said "What the hell."

Ino asked "What...what do you see Naruto."

Naruto said "I...I see white...well no, that's not accurate...it's like I can see inside of you and your inside is mostly white but you got a couple of little dark spot...woah...Jiji...you're body is about 30 percent black...what am I seeing mom."

Kushina said "Their souls." causing everyones eyes to go wide.

Naruto stop sending chakra to his eyes and screamed "WHAT...but...but how. How can I see their souls." as he turned to look at his mother.

Kushina stood up and said "Son...I hate to say this but I have no choice...before sunset today you will transform...When you do, the world will relearn the secret of how bloodlines are first created...and everything that goes with it."

Naruto began to go pale and whispered "So...that means my secrets as well."

Kushina said "Yes...but for you it get's worse." as she looked at the ground.

Naruto screamed "Worse...WORSE...HOW THE HELL COULD IT GET ANY WORSE."

Kushina closed her eyes pulling the hood from her cloak over her head and leaned forward slightly and the black robe she was wearing began to move and black feathered wings shot out of her back through some slits that were in the robe shocking everyone.

A golden glow began to cover Kushina giving her a more holy look as the scythe reappeared beside her and she put her hand in front of her face and a mask began to appear on her face as her eyes glowed through the eyes of the mask.

When she removed her hand from the her face the flesh around her fingers dissappeared showing bones.

Naruto looked at her as everyone else but Chance looked at her in fear as the figure of the Shinigami stood before them.

Kushina looked at her son and said "**Do you hate or fear me now son."**

****Naruto who did not look scared said "No mother...I somehow knew you looked like this...Am I going to transform like you."

Kushina closed her eyes and blackness covered her as her flesh returned and the mask disappeared along with the scythe and Kushina pulled the hood off her head and said "I...I don't know what's going to happen to you. All I was told was that you would have to accept who and what you are...or be destroyed by what you would become." as a tear fell.

Naruto lowered his head and the Sandaime said "Kushina...what is going on."

Kushina turned to look at Sarutobi and she heard "It's alright mother." as she turned to look at Naruto who walked over and sat down on the bridge letting his feet hang off over the water.

Kushina looked at Chance who nods and Kushina walked over and sat down behind Naruto and pulled him back to where he was leaning against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I'm here son."

Both remained silent as Chance said from the tree she was in "I will explain what is happening...but only if EACH of you give me your word, verbally, that you will keep what you are about to hear a secret."

The Sandaime said "Why should we do so."

Chance smirked and snapped her finger and the entire clearing was covered in smoke and when it cleared there were thousands of snakes of different sizes in the clearing and wrapped around Chance was a white snake and she said "Because I'll have my pets here kill each and everyone of you if you don't. The only reason I don't now is because of Naruto as I know it would hurt him. Oh, and in case you think you could just destroy these little ones here and escape I should tell you something...there are 8 tribes of snake summoning contracts...One is possessed by Orochimaru...and another by Naruto...however ALL the snake summons including the bosses will listen to me because this little guy right here is FATHER of ALL snakes...summons and regular...and I am his master. Isn't that right my little baby." as she kissed the snake on the nose.

Snake eyes said in a slithering voice "**Yes my Lady."**

Sarutobi paled as he heard this and Chance looked at him and said "You should know that better then anyone Toddler since I was the one who first gave Orochimaru his summoning contract."

Sasuke said "Wait, then that means Naruto lied to us about how he got his."

Chance said "No, he told you he was approached by a summon snake which he was. I had my little pet here approach him after I left your group and give him the same test that he gave Orochimaru to get his contract. He bit him and which ever summon tribe he became immune to is which tribe he got...Naruto got the contract for the second most powerful snake contract out there...while Orochimaru got the weakest...so do I have your attention or do I let my little pets feed."

Sarutobi frowned and said "I promise to keep what you say a secret...and I order all of you to do the same." as he looked at the other Konoha ninja.

One by one each of them gave their word and after they did Chance said "See, that wasn't that hard...but you should know, don't think you can go back on your word...after all you wouldn't want to break your word with a goddess, would you...allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the goddess of Chance, also known as Lady Luck...Naruto mother over there is known to some of you as Kushina...but her real name is Shinigami...the goddess of death...Naruto is in fact a demigod, half mortal, half god."

Kiba snorts and said "Yeah right."

Chance said "You doubt me boy...how about a little game then. Does anyone have a coin."

Kakashi said "I do Chance-sama." as he pulled out a quarter.

Chance said "It has 2 different sides...good, please give that boy the coin...now kid, you doubt me...to prove that I really am the goddess of Chance or as some call me Lady luck, I want you to throw that, I don't care how you do it...but that coin will always land on it's side where it will never be heads or tails until I say otherwise...go ahead...prove me wrong mortal." as she leaned back and pulled out a nail file and began to buff her nails.

Kiba said "Yeah right...lucky call...dumb luck...this a trick coin."

Chance said "Nope, give it to someone else, anyone there and when they throw it call out heads or tails while it's in the air...you will lose every time."

Kiba glared at her and said "Here Sensei...prove her wrong...heads...tails...heads...heads...what the hell...your cheating somehow. Using magnatism or something."

Chance said "Really...then name any game of luck and you will lose...you decide the game."

Kiba said "Rock paper scizzors."

Chance said "Sure turn your back from me and I'll make my sign here so I can't see you and you can't see me and you can have everyone here see that I am telling the truth and you will lose every game...ready...go."

Kiba had a smug look on his face when Kurenai said "You lost Kiba...again...again...again...again."

Kiba began to get angry with every time he didn't win and he turned around and screamed "Your cheating somehow."

Chance laughed and said "Of coarse I am. I am the goddess of luck. If you played the card game 21 I can't control the choice you make about playing or if you want to hit or stay...but I can decide when the cards are being dealt what the next card can be...just like you throw a kunai...I can't control the angle or how strong you throw it...but if it bounces off what you throw I decide if it goes left or right or up or down...in fact that is what happened the night the Kyuubi attack and why the Yondaime died. Someone threw a kunai that bounced and I decided it would go left. I didn't know what would happen after that point but it was partly my fault that he was hit by the poisoned kunai. The other 2 peoples who are to blame were the person who threw it originally for throwing it in the first place and Minato for not dodging or deflecting it...but you know...I don't like being doubted...so I'm going to curse you mortal...Until the Chunnin exams, anything that requires luck you try...you will lose, every single time."

Kiba became pale as did everyone else there and Asuma asked "If I may, why are you here."

Chance said "You were always the currious one Asuma, even as an infant...I remember changing your diapers after you were born...but to answer your question I have a question for each of you...do any of you know how your families got their bloodlines."

Each of the ninja looked at each other and Chance said "I would actually have been surprised if you did...the answer is one of your ancestors was a god or goddess...When a god or goddess has a child with a mortal the child is called a demigod. These children are in fact the first generation bloodline users...the reason no one has ever heard of the Kamichi bloodline that Naruto has is because he is the first to have it...just like Hashirama was the first to have the Mokuton bloodline and Tsunade to have the Kurotama bloodline."

Sarutobi said "Blackball...what's that."

Chance laughed and said "Do you really think Tsunade bad luck at gambling is really a curse. I'm the goddess of luck. I gave her the Kurotama bloodline to let her know when danger was coming...I gave the same bloodline to Nawaki also...it's how he was able to save the rest of his teammates the day he died...they had just set up camp on their first mission outside of town and got the fire and water and food gathered and Nawakii pulled out some cards to help pass the time while they waited on the meat to cook...their sensei left them to go scout the area...I made it where males would start losing when something was wrong since they are more addicted to gambling while females would start winning because I've seen how woman had to pay off their debts if they bet to much and lost which is something I didn't want for my children...When Nawakii started to lose he got nervous as did both his teammates since the only times he lost was when his father died, when I left...and when the assassin was sent to kidnap him before I left...he knew whenever he started to lose that something bad was going to happen...I know how much Shinigami wanted to return back to the mortal world when Konoha was trying to kill Naruto as an infant...I wanted to so badly also at that point." as her voice went from happy to regretful and sad.

A cold voice said "And why didn't you."

Chance saw Tsunade walk into the clearing looking angry. Chance sighed and said "Because your grandmother made it where we couldn't...Kami created a rule saying if our mortal bodies were destroyed then we have to wait a couple hundred years before we could return...my mortal body was never destroyed since I left you and your brother."

Tsunade clenched her fist and said "You abandoned us."

Chance said "Do you remember how desperately I tried to get both you and Nawaki to give up being a ninja...how I told you I didn't want for you and him die or become killers...You were to prideful being the granddaughter of the Shodaime and great neice of the Nidaime...Nawaki wanted to be just like his father...you both told me I didn't know what it was like to have pride in our family and village and that you both refused to back down from being ninja...I thought since you both got determined to honor your grandfather and your fathers memories by being ninja that you would honor mine some way as well...you did by becoming the greatest medical ninja you could since I was the villages greatest healer back then...when gods or goddess live amongs mortals we are given one day for one day...every day that we are here in this world is one day we are not allowed to return to this world before...I lived for 10 years as a mortal...I couldn't return for 10 years...I watched helpless as your brother died and joined me on the other side and I watched you grow into a proud and lovely woman...do you remember the dream you had of me...the one shortly before Dan died."

Tsunade frowned and said "What of it."

Chance said "Do you remember I tried to warn you...I told you that I was disappointed in you and you needed to quit your drinking and gambling...do you know why I did that."

Tsunade kept silent as Chance said "Because you were with child." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Tsunade said "WHAT...but I never was pregnant."

Chance said "You were...you were only 2 months along...but the alchohol was hurting your child so I tried to warn you...but you ignored me because you were still angry over our last conversation..the one where I begged you and your brother to quit being ninja...you were just to damn prideful to listen to me...if you would have quit drinking you would have delivered a child...that was why your chakra control was so screwed up and why your chakra wouldn't heal Dan right. You were pregnant...the alchohol you drank and the stress you had after his death caused you to miscarriage but you were to depressed to notice the signs."

Tsunade anger began to drain as she heard the words and Chance said "They miss you...Nawakii and Dan...their looking forward to seeing you when you pass on and hearing your stories about the life you had. You probably hate me more then you did...it's nothing new...but I still love you...but I am disappointed in you also...I've watched you..I was there the day you nearly killed Naruto...I was there when you nearly killed Shizune."

Tsunade eyes widen as did several others including Naruto who was still on the bridge.

Tsunade said "What...when." in shock.

Chance said "The one year anniversery of Dan's death...you got drunk and you told Shizune she would never leave you...Shizune tried to make a joke and said 'at least until I find a rich handsome man to have a family with and live happily ever after...you got angry and broke both her arms, 3 ribs, her left leg, her nose, and stab her several times with a broken sake bottle and while she was bleeding you stood over her and told her if she ever tried to leave you that you would do much worse to her. You then healed her...well most of her...you broke her spirit that day and she became to scared to ever leave you and submit herself to a life of..."

She was cut off when Tsunade slammed into a tree by a huge fist made out of wood.

Everyone was shocked when they saw this and saw the wood came out of the bridge where Naruto was glaring at Tsunade shaking to get free while Kushina had her arms wrapped around him from behind holding him in place and he screamed "Let me go, I'm going to kill the bitch."

Kushina said "No son, control yourself."

Naruto said "Let me go..damn it, I'm going to make her pay."

Tsunade broke free of the wood and screamed "That did it you little punk. I put up with everything before but I'm not going to stand around and take your shit any longer."

A second fist came out of the wooden arm that was still there even though Tsunade destroyed the fist and tried to punch her again when Tsunade slammed her fist into destroying it.

3 puffs of smoke appeared and 3 clones of Naruto began handsigns and water shot out of the stream and headed toward Tsunade who flashed through her own handsigns and a wall appeared in front of her blocking the 3 streams of water that came at her.

Kushina disappeared from behind Naruto and burried her fist into Tsunade stomach causing her to cough up blood before she reappeared in front of Naruto putting a knee in his stomach causing him to gasp for breath as he fell to his knees grabbing his stomach.

Kushina said "**THAT'S ENOUGH...**I will not have you both acting like a couple of spoiled little rich boys fighting over a toy...look at you both...Tsunade...you have had a long life...longer then most...you may hate your mother but you've been given a blessing also...you now know that when you die you will see your brother and fiance again...but your going to have to face them as you will remember all the things that happen in your life, good and bad...that's the reason mortals die. So when you meet your friends and family on the other side that you will cherish them more because you know the pain of not having them...you think your mother doesn't care about you or wish she could be with you...I had to escort my own husband to the afterlife after he died and had to leave my son alone in a village that hated and dispised him...do you think I didn't want to be there for him...to hold him when he cried at nights alone, to comfort him after the villagers put him in the hospital...to kill the people who tried to kill him...I'm the **FUCKING GODDESS OF DEATH**...but I couldn't be there for him."

Tsunade frowned and said "But did you leave willingly to abandon your son."

Kushina rubbed her face and said "Are you so sure that's what really happened with your mother."

Chance said "Shinigami...stop."

Kushina said "No chance. She deserves to know the entire truth."

Tsunade looked back and forward and said "What truth."

Chance frowned and looked at Sarutobi and said "You want to tell her or me."

The Sandaime looked confused and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Chance said "Your aunt, Naruto grandmother...the reason she was married to a man from Wind country is because your great uncle got the idea send me to be married to one of the minor nobles to gain support against Iwa. Sarutobi here was the person sent to deliver the orders from Tobimaru that I was ORDERED to marry another man, simply because my last name was Senju...this village tried to force me to become another mans wife because he didn't want to send a blood Senju family member. I never was a ninja of this village, all I was, was a healer, wife to your father, and your mother...you remember Sarutobi when you delivered the message, you remember what the other part of the message you were told."

Sarutobi eyes widen after a moment and said "But I didn't know. I didn't know what was in the scroll. All I was told to do was deliver it to you and to tell you that if you couldn't do it he would have Tsunade do it instead. I just thought it was a simple request like give someone a tour around the village or something."

Chance said "Nope. I went to Tobimaru and told the little pencil neck prick that if he tried to use Tsunade for ANY of those kind of missions all the village secrets that I knew would reach the ears of every other village before I disappeared. The rest of his life he thought I was hiding to keep my threat and he had to make the lie I died to cover up the fact I was out there somewhere which is why Tsunade never had to marry someone by force or do any Kunoichi only missions."

Kushina said "I put the little bastard in hell where he still remains until the day Tsunade dies where I had plan to tell her about this so she would know the truth and could punish him herself. After that I think I might send him on to the other side...when I get around to it that is, if I don't forget." with an innocent look on her face.

Sakura said "You put him in hell for that."

Kushina said "Oh, you think that's bad. Right now I'm on vacation. I got my husband Minato taking over for me for the next hundred years. Every person from Konoha who hurt him because they thought he was the Kyuubi will be sent to hell by the man they claimed they were honoring by trying to kill his son. They will remain there until the day I take back over."

While everyone paled it was Kiba the first to get over it and asked "Kyuubi...what about Kyuubi."

The Sandaime sighed and explained about how the Kyuubi never was sealed in Naruto and how it was a lie to protect Konoha. Kiba was shocked hearing this and he said "Wait, why aren't any of you shocked to hear this."

Hinata stuttered "Sasuke-kun told me already."

Shino said "My father informed me after the council meeting."

Ino said "Naruto already told me."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome, our parents told us after the council meeting."

Kiba frowned and said "Then why didn't mom tell me."

Tsunade said "Because she and I had a long meeting until early this morning."

Chance said "Yeah, you got the cuts from her claws all over your back where she gave you a bitching...verbally and physically."

Tsunade glared at her a moment before frowning and Naruto glared at Tsunade and said "CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH."

Kushina sighed and said "Alright...now you all should know that as long as your blood of a god in them your bloodlines will work but over time that blood gets thinner and thinner and your bloodlines get weaker and weaker...the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan know this which is why they try to marry inside of their clans so much. There can be no written proof that bloodlines are from gods. Anyone who puts that down will die. Kami has decided that is a crime...you have also all given your word not to tell anyone so if you do tell I will kill you for breaking your word with a goddess. Now the only real difference between the rest of you and Naruto is he's the first to have his bloodline...except he has 3 possible things that normally can happen to him that can't happen to any of you. The first is that he lives his life like a normal person and dies where he will be judged and if he completed some secret task that only Kami knows about in his life he will become a full blooded god...now there are 2 other options that could happen to him normally...he can decide to give up his humanity for a cause. If Kami thinks that this cause was a noble cause then he will become a living god among mortals...but if Kami believes that it was a selfish reason...then he will be cursed by Kami and become a fallen angel...or as you know them..demons."

At this nearly everyones eyes widen.

Shikamaru said "You said normally this is what happens. I figure you mean with other demigods, write."

Kushina said "Yes...but Naruto is my son...the son of the Shinigami..he's the first and only child I have ever had...however there is something that is different about Naruto that others didn't have...Inside that sword is a special spirit who has bonded with Naruto. This spirit was one that was created before all the other gods and goddess. She is a spirit who has never had a body. Naruto allowed her to have a body by bonding with his sword. In Wave. Naruto nearly gave up his humanity to save the people of Wave when he attacked and killed over 100 of Gato men who were repeatedly raping woman who were slaves. In doing so he nearly became a god or demon. I don't know which...but because of the bond he has with the spirit in his sword and the fact he is my son...he didn't just kill them...his sword instantly sent them where they would go in the afterlife...all 100 men due to their sins were instantly sent to hell."

Everyone looked at the sword in fear and Sakura said "So anyone Naruto kills with that sword will be sent to hell."

Kushina said "No...remember when I had Naruto look at Ino and Sarutobi souls earlier. If the soul is 50 percent or more black then if Naruto killed them then they would be sent to hell. If you had less then that you would be safe and be sent to heaven...but."

Naruto said "But, what."

Kushina said "Son...you are a demigod, you have the ability to become a god or demon...you also now have the ability to judge someone of being good or evil...Every evil you kill and send to hell will make you closer to becoming a god...every good you kill will make you closer to becoming a demon...I don't know if this was Kami plan for you or if this is just something unexpected but you now have the ability to become the greatest champion of good or the most feared evil in the world. Every person you kill will either strength or weaken you depending on which way you decide to go. This is your blessing and curse you must bare...every demigod is a task that Kami believes they can do. I believe this is yours."

Naruto said "But mom, I thought you said I was to become the god of Spiraling maelstroms of Wind and Wave."

Kushina said "Son...that is what I believed...but I don't know everything. The only one to truly know is your grandmother and she doesn't tell us what she has planned. Chance believed that Tsunade would be destined to be the greatest healer of all time...but there is a chance someone could someday pass her. We never know what the future brings, even gods and goddess have that weakness. If we did then Chance wouldn't have left and protected her son, I wouldn't have let Minato die and leave you alone...I'll tell you about one of your cousins, Achilles. Your uncle Prometheus had most of us believed that Achilles would one day become greater then his father all because he had his mothers blood in him...this actually scared many of her would be husbands away. Achilles grew up with many watching him believing in his greatness where we saw as he was completely untouchable, where no weapon was ever able to hurt him, and he could defeat any foe...in the end though, he was killed by a simple arrow here." as she touched her achilles heal.

Kushina said "Just that simple weapon hitting that one spot destroyed the man who we all believe might one day surpass the gods. It shocked us all."

Chance said "Yeah, but none were more shocked then Achilles himself." with a small giggle.

Kushina said "True." with a giggle.

Naruto scowled and said "What does that have to do with me."

Kushina sighed and said "What I am trying to tell you son is that even though I'm a goddess and all your relatives on my side are gods or goddess, none of us know what the future is or will bring. We don't know what your ultimate challenge Kami has placed before you is...your future, like everyone else here is the one you create for yourself. If you remain human, become a god, or a demon, I will always love you my son and will be proud of you...but now it's time you learned to control your powers. Grab your blade and prepare."

Naruto asked "Prepare for what."

Kushina summoned her scythe and said "Prepare to face me...and don't go easy on me...because I sure as hell am not going easy on you. I told you if you ever foolishly went into a battle thinking your bloodline would save you I was going to beat your ass and I meant it...you got 10 seconds left before I attack..9...8...7...6...5...4..."

Naruto had moved quickly and just grab desire bringing her around to block Kushina scythe before Kushina kicked him in the ribs an sliced him across the chin as he flew back slamming into a tree.

Kushina smirked and said "That's one cut, only 9,999 more to go." causing Naruto to pale before he was forced to defend again and again.

As Kushina and Naruto began to fight Chance walked over and said "Now, since you all know the secret about bloodlines, Shinigami and I decided to have a little family reunion of sorts." as the clearing was covered in smoke a moment as several people appeared.

Chance said "First we will start with you Sasuke Uchiha. Allow me to introduce Sasanoo, god of the sea and storms, Amaterasu, goddess of the Sun, and Tsukuyomi, god of the moon. Have fun."

The 2 gods and goddess vanished while grabbing Sasuke before he had a chance to blink.

Chance turned and said "Now for you Kakashi, you see this guy, this is Zeus, he is the god of lightning...but he's also a very big whore dog which is why you are such an open pervert. Take him and get out of here before I let Shinigami shove a lightning bolt up your ass again."

Kushina shouted "I'll do it." as she kicked Naruto in the nuts and Naruto fell to the ground holding himself and cried out in a high pitch voice "_Mommy_."

Zeus grab Kakashi and said "**So tell me, are there any other lovely ladies in this land besides the fair maiden with ruby eyes my decendant**." as he grab Kakashi shoulder and began to walk away while glancing at Kurenai.

After they were gone 2 men walked up and Chance said "Sakura...this is Ying and Yang, they are the source of that annoying other voice in your head. Go with them please."

Sakura looked at the 2 men and notice one had black hair and green eyes while the other had green hair and black eyes and both said "Come with us to stay out of trouble, or stay and get involved in the royal rumble."

Sakura sweatdrop and said "My ancestors are dorks." as she was lead away by the 2 gods.

Chance looked at the others gods there and then smirked and said "You...with the shades. What's your name."

Shino told her his name and Chance said "I see...well you the guy with the bow on his back right there...yeah, his name is cupid, the god of erotic love and beauty...well he's your ancestor."

Shino said "I believe you are mistaken."

Cupid walked over and said "**Actually know, don't bugs pollinate flowers to help them spread their beauty...also, haven't you ever heard of the love bug**." as he began to lead Shino away.

Chance looked over at the other 5 gennin present and said "Hmm, now which should I introduce next...I know...Hinata...I think I will let you meet your ancestor. This is Apollo...I'll let you find out about him." with a kind smile on her face."

A man with a harp walked over and said "**I see much kindness and wisdom in you. I think I am going to enjoy speaking with you."** as he gently lead Hinata away.

Chance looked over and shuddered and said "I can't believe I am going to introduce you. Mother, What am I thinking."

A god smirked and said "**Ah, I'm harmless**."

Chance shudder and said "Kiba...you see the smirking insanity there. His name's Loki, the trickster god. Be careful when your around him. Beside him, the wolf is his son Fenrir who was your actual ancestor.

Kiba shuddered as he looked at the wolf and asked "What did Loki do, fuck a bitch."

Loki said "**She was in heat. what do you expect." **with a shrug and a smirk.

Chance shudder and said "Just listen to Fenrir but keep Loki on his leash."

A growl was heard and Kiba wimpered before following after Fenrir with his head hung.

After they were gone Chance said "Alright you 3, Ino, Shika, Cho, as hard as this is to believe but all 3 of your families come from the same goddess. This is Artemis, goddess of hunting, the wilderness, and animals. Please go with her."

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome." as they were lead away ignoring the cries of pain from Naruto.

After they were gone she turned and said "Now as for you 2 Sarutobi, this is Thoth, the god of wisdom and knowledge. Please go with him."

Sarutobi said "Why."

Thoth said "**Because you need the wisdom I am to impart on you to be as knowledgable as you can to understand what is happening so your people do not destroy themselves."**

Sarutobi frowned and said "Very well. Come Asuma."

As they walked off Chance looked at Kurenai and said "And then there was one."

Kurenai frowned and looked around and said "I take it that means I am not related to a god or goddess since I don't see any."

Chance chuckled and said "Shinigami, bring your son over here. I got someone I want you to meet."

Kushina came walking up with Naruto who was black and blue with cuts all over him and she dropped him on the ground and chuckled as she looked at Kurenai and Tsunade said "Well are you going to introduce her to whoever you want to...mother." with a scowl on her face.

Kushina said "I think you should shut up before I wire your mouth shut Tsunade...Son, hurry up and heal yourself."

Naruto began to glow as he pushed chakra into his body and after a few minutes he looked tired but healed and Kushina said "Good...now Inari whispered something to you when she gave you the Ent summoning contract. Would you be so kind as to tell what it was."

Naruto frowned and looked at his mom a moment before glancing at Kurenai and said "So I was right,wasn't I."

Kushina nods and Naruto looked at Kurenai and said "Do you have anything against me or Konoha." as he looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai said "No, I'm a loyal Konoha kunoichi."

Naruto shrugged and said "Then my lips are sealed. What she does or doesn't want said is her problem." as he turned and started to walk away.

Kurenai blinked and blinked again and said "Wait...you mean that's it...that's all your going to say."

Naruto stopped and said "No...I also wanted to tell you thank you...now if you will excuse me, I just want to get something to eat, get drunk, and go to sleep. I've had a hell of a day and I just want to rest."

Tsunade crossed her arms and said "Will someone please tell me what is going on here."

Chance looked at Kurenai and eplained about the real Kyuubi being killed by Hashirama and the fox that attacked and was sealed turned out to be Inari and explained about Naruto learning the truth and Inari leaving Naruto body.

Chance finished "...and so you see, Kurenai here is not really a human...she's a Kitsune." causing Tsunade eyes to widen.

Kurenai glared at Chance and said "Why did you have to reveal my presence here. I have served Inari-sama faithfully for years and watched over Naruto when I could without raising suspicion to myself. I was happy here."

Chance smiled and said "Because Inari asked me to give you this." as she pulled out a small bell and handed it to Kurenai.

Kurenai gasped and said "This..."

Chance said "Yes, that is your mothers kitsune ball. For all your hard work she has found it for you and thought that it should be you who would take it to your mothers grave. I revealed your status to Naruto so he could thank you as well as so my daughter here would allow you the time off you need to goto your mothers grave and return to her, her kitsune ball so her spirit may rest."

Kurenai let a tear fall and said "Thank you...you don't know how much this means to me."

Kushina said "No, you don't know how much all the times you saved my son means to me. I'll make sure when I return that your mother is sent somewhere comfortable to wait for you."

Kurenai nods and looked at Tsunade who said "Just...go, I need some sake."

Kurenai said "Thank you Tsunade-sama and I swear that I am loyal and will do my duty to the best of my abilities to serve you and Konoha when I return."

Tsunade nods and Kurenai quickly left in a swirl of leaves.

After she was gone Kurenai disappeared and Naruto scream was heard "Not the face, not the face." as Chance said "So..."

Tsunade sighed and said "Come on mom...lets go have a drink."

Chance said "Didn't you already get enough of that."

Tsunade said "Damn it mom, your already nagging me. I'll quit drinking forever if you just let me get drunk today."

Chance said "I'll hold you to that. Forevers a long time."

Tsunade paled and thought "_FUCK."_


	15. Chapter 15

That evening all the gennin and Jounin besides Kurenai had returned to the field along with the Gods and the Hokage's."

Chance walked over and spoke with all the gods and nods and she stepped forward and said "NOW." catching everyones attention "I am sure that your all wondering why the gods and goddess have taken such an interest in you. It's true that Naruto is a big part of it, but only because if it wasn't for him then we might not have paid attention to what was going on here since the affairs of mortals doesn't usually cause us to take action...this time, it's different."

The Sandaime asked "How is this different...and are you drunk Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Sensei, leave me alone. I got to drink Ambrosia, the drink of the gods but me and my big mouth made a promise and now I am forbidden from ever taking another sip of alchohol again forever so please let me enjoy my buzz before it disappears. Go ahead mom, I think the others need to hear what you told me."

Chance said "Now, to answer why this is different...First, Naruto strength and skills he earned. He's spent thousands of hours training, we may have given him advice just like we have been giving you but that is all we really did for him so don't think because he's a demigod that makes him more special to us then you. If that was the case we would never have introduce ourselves to you today and let you all die with what is coming."

Shikamaru said "What do you mean what is coming. I though you didn't know the future."

Chance said "True, we don't know the future, but we can see what is going on anywhere in the world without being caught and we learned that Konoha is going to be attacked soon." catching everyones attention.

The Sandaime eyes widen and said "Explain." while the others looked curious

Chance said "Konoha will be attacked by the Hidden Sound village along with their secret ally, the hidden Sand durring the Chunnin exams. That is the first threat that you all need to worry about. Orochimaru is the leader of the Hidden sound village and he plans to try and give Sasuke the Curse seal because he has created a jutsu that is a crime to us and has found a way to become immortal by switching bodies every 3 years. He wants to steal Sasuke body for his bloodline while destroying Konoha."

Everyones was pale as they heard this and Kushina said "That's not the only problem though..there is a group called Akatasuki. Their goal is to collect the Bijuu and use them for their evil purpose. That normally wouldn't bother us but mortals becoming immortal is something we gods don't take kindly to. In this group there are 3 who in one way or another have discovered a way to cheat death. One is Kakazu of Waterfall. He fought the Shodaime Hokage and is able to stay alive by taking the organs of other people to replace his old or destroyed ones. He usually has 5 hearts he's taken from people. Next is Hidan of hotsprings...he is in fact a demigod. His bloodline makes it where as long as he gives a blood sacrifice to his father through a ritual that he lives one day. Every day since his bloodline activated since he was 14 he has killed a person or killed 2 people in order to skip 1 day or killed 3 people to skip 2 days of killing. As you can guess this guy is going to be hard to defeat. To kill him you must destroy his body completely where nothing of him remains or remove his head and destroy his body and make sure that his head is secured somewhere that time can pass and after the number of days pass the number of kills he made he will finally die."

Naruto said "Mom...if he's a demigod like me then why are you telling us how to kill him...isn't he your nephew."

Kushina looked at Naruto and said "Son...I'm going to tell you the best advice you will ever hear. We gods may seem to be more powerful then mortals because we are, we may seem to be wiser then mortals because we are since we have lived so long...but we are still just as petty as mortals at times as also. We fight, we have wars, we plan, device, plot, and try to either kill or punish other gods just like mortals. Some of us have morals, others don't. Take Zeus over there, he's married to a goddess and he's had thousands of children over the years with other woman besides his wife. His wife has destroyed thousands of town to get revenge against him, plotting to kill his children, make him look like a fool, even tricking his children or lovers into trying to kill him over the years for his infidelity. Being a god or goddess does not make you noble...hell, the only true people who can be called Noble are those whose willing to sacrifice everything including their life to save a perfect stranger. Your team on your last mission could be considered noble after you continue your mission after you learned the client lied and could have quit then. Nobility is a goal to work toward, not something you are blessed with by being born in a certain family, or come from a certian village. It's not who you are that makes you noble, it's what you do that defines who you are meant to be. You wanted to remain a secret that you were a demigod because you know there is no difference between you or anyone else here."

Naruto frowned and said "I...see...I...I always thought that by being a god or goddess that made you...holy I guess."

Kushina smiled sadly at Naruto and said "Son...remember when we told you that if you became a god of Whirlpools that you may someday have to create a tornado in Suna that destroys a village to pull water inland so that it could rain in fire country to put out a forest fire or that you would have to create a whirlpool that would sink a ship to allow fish to create a home out of the ship so that thousands of others would not starve from no fish being in the area...we are each given a purpose..sometimes to some it seems like we are holy and other times it seems we are evil. As the goddess of death I have to take the souls of the dead to the other side. I've taken old men and woman whose body have aged to the point they are in constant pain and that death is like relief to them...and I have taken infant children who had their entire life ahead of them...To some I seem like a goddess and others I seem like a demon...do you understand what I'm trying to say son."

Naruto sighed and said "I think so...it...it just seems...I don't know, couldn't grandma make life peaceful or where everyone loves everyone or something."

Kushina said "She could son...but then by doing so she would have taken the greatest gift she gave all life away...the gift of choice. If every day was exactly the same, peace and peace and peace...would you trully be happy..content...the answer is no son. Life is about experiences, change, choice...If everyone wins and no one loses what's the point in playing. It would be meaningless...I know life is hard and painful...but this pain is what defines us and makes us into who and what we are...that's a lesson each of you should remember." as she looked at the others.

Chance said "Don't let her beauty or intelligence fool you. She's a hell cat both in the sack and in a fight."

Kushina blushed and screame "CHANCE." as she looked away from Naruto.

Ino began to giggle and then burst out laughing and said "Naruto...look your still the same person you were in my eyes. It doens't matter whose blood flows through you or who your parents are or what bloodline you got. You are Naruto. Choji is Choji, Shikamaru is Shikamaru and Kiba is still a mutt."

Kiba said "Hey, don't talk like that to me...but she's right. You may have awesome parents and a kick ass bloodline...but I'm still top dog and your the dobe."

Naruto looked around and saw the others nodding until he looked at Sasuke who said "Dobe...I only have one thing to say...I'm not stopping my wife from kicking your ass, no matter what."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks everyone...I...I didn't know about any of this until the night we graduated. Since then it's been one thing after another...but I have a question...why are you all here. Something doesn't seem right to me." as he looked at the gods and goddess."

Chance said "Well...there's a couple things we haven't had an opening to say yet. There is one other who has found a way to cheat death that you are all needing to know about. He is most likely the most dangerous compared to Orochimaru, Hidan, and Kakazu."

Sasuke said "Who."

Kushina said "Madara Uchiha."

At this everyone paled and the Sandaime quickly said "That's not possible, Madara Uchiha died fighting Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End."

Kushina asked "Was his body ever found...no. The reason is because he unlocked a special ability that allows him to use his Sharingan to turn his body into a spirit and then change back. While each of you could hurt him if you were able to get strong enough and catch him off guard so he could be weakened...the only one here who could actually kill him is Naruto because even if Madara turns into a spirit Naruto can see him. Also his sword can hurt him as a spirit because it has his chakra and blood in it now."

Naruto said "So your basically telling me that I've got to face all these guys who have found a way to cheat death."

Apollo said "**No...what were saying is you and our decendants are getting hired to do a task for us."**

Loki said "**It's going to be fun for you all."**

Zeus said "A long time ago in my prime we had a clash of the Titans...now you mortals are going to have your own clash. You've got to protect your village, face some immortals, and...deal with some demons. Nothing that should be to difficult for you lot."

All the mortals were looking freaked out hearing this. Sarutobi said "I won't let you come in here and force my people to do your work."

All the gods laughed and Chance said "That's brave of you to say Toddler...but the thing is..it's not us you are having to worry about...we are actually here to help you prepare, not send the dangers at you. You mortals have dug your own grave. You failed to kill your student Orochimaru when you discovered him in his lab and because of that now you and your entire village is in danger of him. Your village has been taking all the missions of Suna and your other allies and not giving them any, Madara Uchiha wants revenge on Konoha and the Uchiha clan for siding with Hashirama instead of him. All these things were done by mortals, we had little to no involvement in any of the affairs. We said that Kami greatest gift to all living things was the gift of choice. It was mortal choices that brought the events that are coming into fruition, not ours...but it is our choice to wish to protect our decendants some...which is why every night between now and the beginning of the Chunnin exams, you souls will be brought to the other side to train with us while we strengthen the blood in each of you so that in the end, each of you will be basically a demigod just like Naruto...after that most of us you won't see again until you die. I'll be popping by to see Naruto and Tsunade and on Naruto birthday his mother will come by and see him...but other then that, I don't think any of us will be back...I think, you can never be sure. But...we won't force you into it, the choice is yours. We have each told you things to help you see we could help you get stronger, the choice you each must face is do you want our help to make you stronger. Either way, the dangers we expect to be coming will still come. The question is how prepared are you going to be for it."

Everyone was stunned hearing this and Sarutobi frowned and said "It seems that our mistakes will always come back to destroy us...very well, I accept."

Chance said "What about the rest of you."

One by one everyone agreed and Chance said "Well then good luck and live your life normally, we will only see you when you sleep." as her and the others gods and goddess left except Kushina.

Naruto asked "Mom, I thought I was going to transform or something. Didn't you all say something like that."

Kushina said "I did...channel chakra to your eyes while holding your sword."

Naruto did as he was told and as he did he winced and leaned forward as bones for 2 wings formed and a few white feathers and a few black feathers appeared and Kushina said "Look at your back son...see those wings...those feathers represent if you are becoming a god or a demon...if you notice you have about 20 feathers that are white and abour 7 that were black. Those 7 represent 7 things that Kami judged you have done evil in your life, those 20 represents 20 things Kami thought of as noble so you are closer to becoming a god then a demon...but you have to be careful...the more noble or evil things you do the more feathers you will get which will make it easier for you to someday fly easier. When you activate your eyes to see a person soul then your wings will come out."

Naruto asked "Are you saying I can fly now."

Kushina said "If you tried real hard you might be able to get 5 feet in the air...or increase your speed slightly...but it is extremely difficult and extremely painful because like a tooth that needs pulling your wings are extremely sensitive right now. As they get more feathers to protect them it will get easier and hurt less."

Naruto asked "How do I move them."

Kushina sighed and said "Send chakra into them, as you do you will feel life flow into them and using chakra and chakra control you will be able to learn to move them. It should help you in learning better control but with your reserves and control it will take lots of hard work and time...but for now, you still have 6291 more cuts to go." as a evil smirk appeared on his face.

Naruto paled quickly jumping back and as he did winced as he felt the wings react to the wind of moving and went to block wheh he was cut across the arm.

Sarutobi looked around and said "Asuma, I think you should go and start training your team, no missions today and everything that has been said, seen, or heard today is to be kept a secret. Team 8, your sensei has gone for away on a trip for a little while and until she returns I will take over as your sensei. Tsunade, I suggest getting to the Hokage tower before the paperwork gets higher."

Tsunade paled and said "Brat, I'll get you later." as she left quickly.

Kakashi said "Well team...seeing as Naruto...ow, that's got to hurt...seeing as Naruto training, lets have you both spar against me."

That night, after spending a few hours talking with his mother getting to know her, not the Shinigami, but her as a person as well as hearing stories about his father, eating dinner showering and at the stroke of midnight his mother leaving the world again Naruto crawled into bed mentally and physically exhausted.

As he fell asleep he found himself in his mindscape that now looked like Wave and he saw his mother appear and she said "Hello son, ready for training."

Naruto groaned and said "Your going to cut me up some more."

Kushina said "No, not today, you see, it's not just you who is changing...desire is also changing...the more white feathers the more majestic she will become...the more black feathers you get, the more evil she will become. What I am going to do is spend one night a week working on a different field, either chakra control, kenjutsu, genjutsu, strategy, taijutsu, and soul attacks."

Naruto blinked and said "Soul attacks."

Kushina said "Yes, it's not commonly known but KI or killing intent is not actually what you think it is. KI is actually a very crude soul attack used to crush or suppress your enemy spirit. Soul attacks can be used to increase a person desire to continue on or a person will to give up. Your father used a soul attack to make others believe in him to inspire the troops on the battle field while making his enemies weaken at his presence. It wasn't just the Hiraishin that made your father feared and why Iwa sent assassins after you. It was his ability to cause inspiration and doubt in his allies and enemies. If you doubt yourself you have already lost the battle."

Naruto thought a moment and nods and asked "So what about the 7th day. You only meantion six things."

Kushina said "The seventh is a day of rest. While I want to protect you I don't want to take over your life. completely."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Mom...I want to say I'm sorry..I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier...it's just...everything has been going on and it's been so hard to adjust and..."

Kushina wrapped him in a hug and said "I know son...if only I could have been there, I could have explained all this to you earlier in life and let you had time to adjust...the world is built on what if's, and could of's...but they both end always with what did happen, what is happening...and right now, you need to get stronger...not only for you...but all of your loved ones."

Naruto smiled and said "Your right mom. Let's start."

Across the village the members of the Rookie 9 and their sensei, minus Kurenai, Tsunade, and the Sandaime, were all beginning their training.


	16. preporations

The next day the council of Konoha had been summoned by Tsunade and as clan head Naruto was summoned as well.

As Tsunade took her seat she said "Thank you all for coming and I know many of you are wondering why I have called this meeting. I believe this one will be more productive then our last one." as she glared at Naruto as a few people chuckled under thier breath.

Tsunade said "Anyways, the reason I called is with the Chunnin exams only 6 weeks away I felt a few changes were needed to show Konoha strength to all our VIP. I have called you all here to discuss a few of these ideas and get your opinions on them so they may be implimented as easily as possible."

Sarutobi asked "What are these ideas."

Tsunade said "The first order is I want all Konoha ninja to appear in top condition for our VIP's. In order to do this I am ordering each ninja to be able to complete an obstacle coarse and a physical excercise test based on thier rank. Any ninja who fails their test will have 2 weeks to get in shape for their rank or be put on advicement. If after 4 weeks they still have not gotten up to the standard ability to pass these test then they will be demoted."

Murmors went through the crows and Hiashi said "What if a person obtained their rank do to unique skills."

Tsunade said "Each ninja will be judged by the person I am going to ask to over see these test which is sensei. He knows are personel better then I do and if the person can not pass the test he will know why and if it is because they have let their skills and body go then they need to get in shape. This will not only make our ninja more efficient but will make it where any VIP that see them will be impressed by our village strength and will help remove the doubt that Konoha has become weakened in all these years of peace that I have heard spoken about in my years of travel."

Hiashi said "I see."

Tsunade said "Does anyone else have any question about the test."

Naruto said "Yes, I do, will these test become a manditory thing every year and if so will they be used on gennin and accademy students."

Tsunade blinked and said "Gennin are considered ninja just as Chunnin and Jounin so yes, they will be in this test...but why do you ask about accademy students."

Naruto said "Because they our the future of our village. Any VIP who comes by will walk right by the accademy and can see the students training and if they appear to be stronger then average children playing it would make it appear that ninja from our village are above the standards of other villages."

Shibi said "That's a very interesting point. Any suggestion on what the test should be."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Maybe teach the tree climbing excercise to the senior class and have it where they have to reach the top and back to the bottom a set number of times. Civilians seeing children running up trees without hands when they can't would not only impress them but would also inspire children from non clan families to enter the accademy. It's a dirty PR move but it would increase the number of possible accademy students by at least 10 percent or more after the first year. It would also increase the skills of the future gennins since the sensei will have more time to train them in combat and stratagy instead of chakra control."

Homaru said "That is a very good idea...what do you think Tsunade."

Tsunade was quite a moment and said "I agree, I would also like to arrange for a medic to come and teach each senior class basic and field first aid. I once stated that I wanted to have a medic on every team and was told that it was not possible at the time because we were at war. Well were at war now so I would like to start the ground work in moving that direction. I want every ninja, Gennin to Kage to know basic and field first aid at least...clans are not exempt from this. Having you clan members knowing these skills will help protect them and your clans future so any clan member who doesn't get these skills will not be sent on missions for this village. I rather have a pissed off living clan then a bunch of dead bodies that could have been saved."

Tsume said "I agree with Tsunade, knowing basic and field first aid would only take what, 2 weeks to learn and would not only help our clan members become stronger by knowing not only how to heal but also areas that will do more damage in a fight."

Naruto said "Tsunade, from what I have heard and seen I believe that all of the Rookie Gennin will be put in this Chunnin exams either to gain experience for them here at our home or in hopes of passing. Of those 9 gennin, 8 are clan heirs or heirress...Theres a chance that another village will either try to acquire those bloodlines or eliminate them to weaken the future of our village. We should plan ahead for that possibility to not only prepare for spies in the exams but also people trying to compromise the exams. I don't know much about the exams but I believe that I heard the exams when it is here is always basically the same. If that is true then by knowing what our past exams were other villages could use that to their advantage to strengthen their village or weaken ours."

Murmors began to go through the room and Koharu said "That is a very good point that has not been addressed before."

Sarutobi said "Indeed it is, which is why I think we should change the exams but for security reasons we will have to discuss that at another time since you yourself will be in the exams Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, I have no problem in that and if no one has any objections in case it comes to a vote I will vote ahead of time for changing the exam and which ever way changes it the most from our current postion while protecting those in the exams as well as are village is the one I would vote for because predicatability is a weakness for ninja."

Tsunade said "Agreed. Now you pointed out predictability is a weakness for ninja and froma certain point of view I agree. For that reason I want our village partrol patterns to be changed and I ask each of the clans to look for weakness in our village security that could be exploited so we may come up with ways to reduce these weakness. Since the Sandaime was injured in his office and I haven't seen combat in a while other villages may doubt my ability to lead and protect this village properly and would use these exams as a chance to plan for future missions against our village."

Inoichi said "I agree with you Hokage-sama. If it would not be an issue, I think you should ask Naruto to take an active role in that area. After all, he has on several occassions expoited such weakness by not only painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight wearing orange without getting caught until he was done but also several other incidents such as that."

Naruto chuckled slightly and said "The biggest hole in our village security is actually the village security itself."

At this several people blinked and Shikaku said "Come again, I'm sure I didn't understand what you said correctly."

Naruto said "No, you probably heard me right, the village security itself is the biggest hole our village has. I don't even have to check to be able to guess where most of our village is right now. It's Thursday. Every Thursday Anko, Yuugao, Kurenai, and Hana goto the hotsprings to relax and meet each other. As such one team of ANBU will be going around with the betting pool on how many perverts will wind up in the hospital today. 2 teams will be stationed around the hotsprings to get the perverts to the hospital so they don't die after the ladies get done beating them down. 1 team will be at the bar on Wakashi street relaying the information they recieve from the 2 teams at the hotsprings to the team running the betting pool along with updating the score board on the side bets of who does the most damage to the pervert. That's 6 of the 8 teams that are on duty in the village all busy today. The other 2 teams are divided into 3 locations. One is the Hokage vault where 2 members will be stationed, another 2 at the front gate in case any prisoners come in so they can be taken either to the hospital or T&I. The other team is divided into 2 member each with 2 standing guard outside the Hokage office when she is not there and the rest of the time waiting in the Jounin lounge playing cards or watching TV. The other 2 are stationed outside this very room while meetings are going on or when no one is here. So all an enemy has to do is wait until a Thursday and enter the village any way they want besides the front gate because there are no active security members on patrol in the village."

Homaru asked "And how do you know this."

Naruto said "All my big pranks were always performed on Thursday. The rest of the week I just gathered my supplies and planned my escape routes. Haven't any of you ever notice that."

Just then Shizune entered the room and said "Forgive me for interupting Tsunade-sama but there's been an incedent at the hotsprings. It appears Hana and Anko found a couple of perverts including Jiraiya-sama at the hotsprings peaking on them and they attacked the perverts. Unfortinately all 3 need medical attention. I wouldn't have contacted you about this but you wanted to know immediately when Jiraiya-sama was found."

Tsunade clenched her fist as several members paled and she said sweetly "Thank you Shizune. Please tell the Hospital staff to keep the victims detained at the hospital until I arrive so I may get their statements."

Shizune said "Yes, of coarse Hokage-sama." as she glanced at Naruto and left.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said "I rest my case." with a smirk on his face.

Hiashi asked "How were you able to obtain the information on what the patrols were for today."

Naruto looked at Hiashi and said "Are you seriously asking me that question. In the last 10 years the only times I have seen the village security patrol patern change was the day after the Uchiha massacre when we were forced to come up with a new patern because of the loss of the Uchiha police force and on Thursdays when those 4 goto the Hotsprings. Other then that day the patrol every other day of the week is exactly the same. The teams maybe different but the patern is still the same. Anyone who actually took the time to look would have realised this after 3 days of investigation. Hell, it's surprises me that this weakness hasn't been exploited by someone else besides me truthfully...or it may have and nobody realises it. The sad fact though is that the village isn't the only ones whose fallen into this routine. What time is it."

The Sandaime said "8:35 am. Why."

Naruto thought a moment and said "At the Hyuuga compound you have a man on the east wall looking in the direction of your clan, another guard is taking out the trash from the kitchen, 2 at the front gate and one on the south wall looking toward the Hokage monument. To get in your clan compound all you would have to do is come in over the south east wall and exit the same wall, between 7:30 am and 8:45 am. In that time frame you could do anything from kidnap a member of your clan to plant explosive tags on the outside wall or release a poison gas in the compound."

Hiashi was wide eyed and said "Absurd."

Naruto said "Sunrise, the sun rises over the walls protecting our village at 7:26 am. From that point until 8:48 am any Hyuuga who is looking in that direction, with or without their bloodline will be looking directly into the sun and either will start seeing spots or be blinded from the sunlight creating an opening that anyone with average stealth skills could exploit. Your bloodline maybe has it's strengths but it also has it's weakness's that can be exploited. Don't feel bad, your not the only clan that has a weakness that could be easily exploited. The Aburame clan could be attacked or destroyed easily by someone placing exploding tags and poison gas bombs on their walls during a storm. Not only would the rain weaken their bugs, but also weaken them with the poison making them easy targets."

Shibi nods his head and said "A valid weakness my clan has been working on eliminating but have not come up with a valid counter."

Naruto said "Simple, Taijutsu of Kenjutsu. Your clan is known for it's long range attacks. Find or develop either a Taijutsu or Kenjutsu style that will allow you to get up close and personal. Strengthen yourself by playing your weakness instead of your strengths. That's something I think every ninja should learn. The Hyuuga could branch off in either genjutsu, medical jutsu, or ninjutsu since everyone knows that the Hyuuga don't allow learning anything outside of clan related jutsu which are mostly close range attacks."

Hiashi said "What brings you to this conclusion that our clan teachings are not enough." as his lip twitched.

Naruto said "Alright, lets say your facing 4 enemies who only skill is throwing kunais. Lets say all 4 surround you in trees while your on the ground and all 4 throw a kunai at you at the same time. What would you do."

Hiashi said "I would use my clans ultimate defense to deflect the weapons and then attack.

Naruto nods and asked "I'm afraid I don't know your clans ultimate defense, what exactly is it if I may ask."

Tsume said "It's basically a big ball of chakra that surrounds them completly while they spin."

Hiashi glared and Naruto snorts and burst out laughing and said in gasping breaths "That...That's your clans ultimate defense...damn that's easy to get by."

Hiashi became red face and said "Then enlighten us on how you would defeat it."

Naruto said "Well there are 4 ways I can see to defeat it. The first is just have the guys in the trees to start throwing the weapons one right after another after the first throw so once your in this ultimate attack if you stop you get nailed by a kunai and make sure the kunais are laced with a poison the either kills or poison chakra if your wanting to capture you alive. Sooner or later you will realise that you will have to take a chance and stop your attack getting nicked and poisoned or run out of chakra and die. That's the simple way I would defeat you if I had 3 others to help me. If it was just me I would use a couple of clones, a couple of poison smoke bombs that I was immune to and just force you into tracking me down among my clones while becoming weaker due to the poison. I also could use sleeping gas instead of poison. Hmm...maybe paint thinner and a water balloon. The vapors from that shit can screw with your head and pelting you with a couple of water balloons full of that or covering the area you fight with that shit would make watching you become high on it a hillarious sight or make you easier to get in close and take out."

Silence filled the room as Hiashi had turned from red to pale as he realised any of those situations could defeat him and his clan and Naruto said "Oh well, not my problem...but I do think I'll meantion that to Sasuke and Hinata so they could prepare to counter those kind of situations." as he looked thoughtful.

Shikaku said "What about our clans."

Naruto looked at him and said "I haven't ever really had a reason to plan anything against your clans so I don't really know much about your clans besides what I saw your kids do. If you have the same weakness as they do then I would say you should swallow your pride and have not only your kids but yourselves ask Anko to evaluate you and your clans and work out a training program for you. I know from the mission I had with her and Ino that Anko basically took apart Ino clan style and rebuilt it where Ino probably one of the top 10 poison experts in the village thanks to her knowledge of plants and Anko instructions on how to use that knowledge to create poisons and cures. She also taught Ino the basics on how to use that knowledge to it's fullest potential by changing her taijutsu into one that would allow her to poison and subdue and enemy herself instead of having to rely on choji to beat an enemy down or Shikamaru to capture an enemy for her. It's not finished but she's at least going in the right direction I believe. If you have the same weakness as your kids then you rely on teamwork to much and let your individual skills weaken. If that's the case all an enemy would have to do is target each of you individually at the same time to make it where you are unable to work as a team. The Inuzuka clan has the same weakness, they train so much to work with their companions if an enemy came up with a way to seperate them then they would be at half their normal strength. I guess the best way to say it is divide and conquer."

Tsume said "What about you. What do you think is your weakness."

At this everyone seem to perk up and listen closely and Naruto said "Truthfully..experience."

A civilian screamed "What kind of bullshit answer is that."

The Sandaime said "A wise one actually." silencing the murmors that had began to spread in the room.

Naruto said "Thanks jiji..but truthfully I think that is my greatest weakness right now. Everything else I can think of is already being worked on to improve."

Tsunade said "Well that is something that can be discussed another time. While I wasn't planning on pointing out weakness in different clans I think the clan heads should at least think about them to see if you agree with what was stated so you can look stronger and improve your clans image. Now onto the matter of those patrols. Sensei, do you agree with Naruto statement."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "I do not recall ever seeing a change in the patrol paterns meantioned in all the paperwork that I did so I am forced to agree."

Tsunade said "I see...I am going to investigate those who have duty today and find out why they have not been doing their duty. They will be punished accordingly. Shikaku...Naruto, I want both of you to meet with Ibiki and come up with at least 4 patrol patterns for our village security by the end of the week. Sensei, once I have those patrol patterns, you and I will go over them and see if there are any changes we want to make a change to them. Do you 3 understand."

All 3 nod and a civilian said "Why are you letting _him_ help with this. He is but a gennin."

Tsunade said "Damn it. This is revenge isn't it." as she looked up at the sky before she said "Listen up all of you. From what I have seen so far Konoha really has become weakened over the years if someone is stupid enough to ask that question. From what I have heard from several sources, Naruto here as an ACCADEMY STUDENT, has exploited weakness in our security that were ignored, he's out ran Chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU for hours, and apparently knows more about what's going on in this village then everyone else in this room since it was Naruto who discovered the proof that Danzo was involved in the Uchiha massacre, it was Naruto who discovered a kidnapping plot against a high profile citizen of the village. It was Naruto who has basically given us a brand new trade agreement with the land of Wave and it was Naruto who basically arranged a meeting with the Godaime Mizukage who is coming to Konoha to discuss a trade alliance. In fact, as much as I hate to admit it, but it appears that Naruto has done more since becoming a gennin then every other person in this room has this entire year. In fact he is partially responsible for me being here...Now the reason I have him helping design the patrol patern is because he is the one who has exploited the old one and brought the issue to light."

As much as anyone wanted to deny it, what they just heard was all true and everyone reluctantly agreed except Naruto who said "Not that I don't mind helping the village get better protected and I'm honored to have your vote of confidence in me to be of use in coming up with a new patrol pattern, but if I may ask, do I have to actually be there physically or can I just send a Kagebunshin since I want to prepare myself and work with my teammates to prepare for the up comming exams as well as any missions we are assigned."

Tsunade said "A Kagebunshin will be fine if it won't hurt your training or distract you to much."

Naruto looked at her and said "Your joking right...does anyone know how many kagebunshin I can make."

The Sandaime said "I believe I heard over a hundred."

Naruto said "When I was in Wave I worked with nearly 1000 every day working either on jutsu helping me master the ones I know or chakra control."

The Sandaime asked "That reminds me, how is your mokuton coming along."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "Well...that's something I'm actually confused about. I can make Mokuton Bunshin no jutsu fairly easy since it takes about 1/4 my total chakra. I can also do simple growth which makes things grow at an accelerated rate, and I can make a wall of wood for defense...but I've notice that plants seem to react strangely to me. They seem to be able to either read my thoughts or know what I am wanting and do it."

Tsunade said "Explain."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Well...when I fought Zabuza and his apprentice I was channeling chakra into my feet on a tree and thought block and a wall came up and protected me from the attack. I then thought capture and the tree actually trapped the one I was fighting. Then later when I was severely wounded the plants seem to try and wrap around my wounds to stop the bleeding long enough for my bloodline to heal me. Another time was when I got angry at you yesterday and wanted to punch your face in and well..."

Tsunade said "So those 2 wooden fist weren't actually being controlled by you."

Naruto said "Not exactly...at least I don't think I was. I mean I could do that same thing and I think I used handsigns but I didn't actually have to guide the strikes...it was like the plants saw my target and used my jutsu to attack my target. I plan to get some more practice with it when I can but it's harder then you think. My summons told me all they could to get me started but..."

Tsume asked "Summons...you have a summoning contract."

Naruto frowned and said "2 actually and I rather keep them on a need to know basis for now."

Tsunade said "I am aware of what they are and for now I agree, both are a surprise that could be valuable to Konoha later. I can tell you this though...one of his summons helped the Shodaime build the forest around Konoha and the other...well from what I have seen and been told...it's stronger then all 3 of the Sannins summons."

Everyone was wide eyed at this and Homaru asked "How is that possible. How did you come across that contract and what is it. That is something we need to know."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "All I can say is there are 8 different tribes of the contract I have. I have the 2nd strongest of the tribes and while the weakest of the tribes is known about, mine has never had a summoner before. As for how I got it I was approached by the head of all the tribes who gave me a test that I had to pass and I did...but only because of my Kamichi bloodline. Anyone else would most likely have died taking the test due to the risk of death. As such it will probably become a clan summoning contract."

Murmurs broke out and Tsunade said "ENOUGH...we did not come here to keep discussing Naruto abilities. I have other matters far more important to deal with besides that."

Koharu said "What else is there to discuss. You have already stated that we are going to have to do test to prove we have kept our skills up for our rank as well plans to change the village security to make the village more secure. We have also discussed the idea of changing the Chunnin exams a little. What else do you have planned."

Tsunade put her fingers together and said "Simple, I do not like being questioned by civilians on ninja matters. The Civilian council has not now or ever had the right to mess with the village security. As such I see that the council has let thier mouths write checks thier ass's can't cash. As such from this day forward the civilian council will meet with Koharu, Homaru, and Sarutobi-sensei who will meet with me to discuss any issues that the civilians deem important. In matters of village security they will no longer be present and I will no longer have a reason to meet with them face to face."

A civilian said "You can't do that. The council runs the village while the Hokage is the figurehead."

Tsunade got a smile on her face and said in a sweet voice "Really...and what makes you believe that."

The civilian said "Because when we had issues we would vote and give our verdicts to the elders who would see to it that the issues were passed."

Sarutobi looked at Koharu and Homaru who had began to sweat under his look and said "And how many of you agree with Ikido statement."

All of the civilian members raised thier hands and Tsunade said "ANBU."

A team of ANBU appeared and Tsunade said "Each of the civilian members here have just admitted to treason against the Hokage."

The civilian who spoke before screamed "WHAT. We did no such thing."

Tsunade said "The Hokage is the leader of this village, not a figure head. The council is only and ADVISORY commitee. By going behind the Hokage back and doing things without the Hokage permission is treason. Now each of you will be taken to the Torture and Interrigation department to find out exactly what all you have been doing behind the Hokage back. Homaru and Koharu. I have been told that you both are already under punishment for suspicion of treason. When I get a report back from the T & I department you will look at it and anything you can think of that was done that was not confessed about you are to inform me immediately. If I do not agree with the things that were done then each civilian council member will be fined for the village resources that were used without the Hokage permission. If any of you is not completely honest about what you have done when question, and I find out from Homaru and Koharu that you are not, you will have all your assets including land, bank accounts, homes, and any other things of value siezed by the village. You will be publically exposed for your crimes to the public where you will be publically whipped 100 times to be made an example of before you are banished from the village with seals that make it where you will be unable to speak about anything you know about Konoha and your chakra will be sealed off as well in case you had Shinobi training. So the way I see it you can either be completely honest and be put under some minor punishment or have you and your entire family publically shamed. Your choice. ANBU, get the civilians out of here and tell Ibiki and Anko to have fun."

At this the civilians began to scream in fear and anger before kagebunshins of Naruto appeared behind each of them knocking them out.

Naruto said "What. I got other places to go so I want to hurry up and get this meeting over with then listen to them bitch and whine like little kids who get told they can't have something. Only reason I am here today is because boobzilla over there sent 2 teams of ANBU to get me and I didn't feel like playing with them today."

The clan heads chuckled and Tsume said "It looks like your going to be fun to have around pup. So since the Uchiha clan is working on restoring itself, have you given it any thought yet."

Naruto smirked as he put his hands in front of his face and said "Are you asking for your daughter or yourself...I do have a little reputation as a milf hunter."

Tsume blushed and said "I see you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk."

Naruto saw the last of the civilians were taken out and said "Well for your information I've already started to restore my clan but for the child and mother's protection I'm keeping the identity and location of her a secret for now. All I will tell you is the child was concieved outside of the village and is under the watchful eye of someone I can trust."

Tsunade began to smile slightly until Naruto said "What are you smiling about. You haven't earned my trust so any other clan members current or future I plan to add is something I won't inform you about until you prove to me you really are a Hokage. I may have called a truce since if we fought Konoha would be destroyed but that doesn't mean I still don't think your are nothing but a drunk old bitch whose only skills are on her knees or on her back after a night of drinking. If I didn't have others to worry about I honestly would put you on an auction block and sell your ass to the highest bidder."

To say the clan heads were shocked and Tsunade closed her eyes and said "Look, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto said "I could answer that 2 ways and say your right you are sorry, that your a sorry piece of shit. I could also say no your not sorry becuase you actually don't know what the hell I am trully upset with you about."

Tsunade frowned and said "It's because I put you through those trees and destroyed that scroll. Right."

Naruto shook his head and said "No...I can understand you could have thought I was a debt collector and the scroll was saying something about ordering you to pay a debt. I could also understand that you could have thought I was an enemy shibobi since I didn't try to hide my chakra that I am sure even in your drunk state you could have detected...It's not even the fact I could have died from the injuries that I trully hate you for. It's not entirely what you have done to Shizune either that I am angry about."

Tsunade asked "Then what is it."

Naruto looked her in the eyes and said "You left me...You abandon me, just like you abandon Konoha. The reason I don't see you as nothing more then a big breasted drunk old hag is because I honestly believe that when something you don't want to deal with comes up, you will abandon everyone again. That is why I hate you...I've been alone my entire life until a few months ago, having people telling me my family didn't want me, that they abandon me, that I wasn't worthy of living...and then when I met you...you did just as the people of Konoha told me my family did. Imagine living my life, hated by most of the village where I have been beat, tortured, mutilated, starved, had my education sabatoged, been placed in genjutsu where I saw everyone whose ever been nice to me call me a monster, or see them dead on the ground and me covered in thier blood while people call me a monster and a demon. Having people claim they are my parents and give me hope where they take me into their home and then tie me to a metal bed and use raiton jutsu on the bed to torture me for days while giving me dozens of shots every day with poisons from Konoha hospital. Having my hand cut off so I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker by losing blood. Having sensei who I've been told that I am to listen to and trust make me commit crimes for them before trying to mentally destroy me and then kill me...you want to know why I hate you. It's simple, I hate you because I thought that I could trust those that I consider family...but then when I meet my family, I'm nearly killed and then abandon...you want my forgiveness, a chance for a family. Then prove it. Not say you do but show me that you won't abandon me again and that I can trust you...that I can trust anyone. If you can do that then maybe someday I'll see you as something...but for now, your nothing to me but another example not to get to close to anyone."

Tsunade asked "So there's no one you trust." as she had her eyes closed.

Naruto said "There is only 1 mortal I trust that has nothing to gain and nothing to lose for me to trust, while showing me I can trust that person."

Sarutobi asked "And who is that."

Naruto said "Ironically...Sakura Haruno."

At this every person in the room was shocked or confused and Tsunade said "Sakura, your teammate...why her..why not the mother of your child or your friends or...anyone else."

Naruto said "The answer to that is simple. When Sakura learned about my bloodlines, nothing changed between us, when she learned about my heritage, nothing change between us. When she learned about the Kyuubi and then the truth about the kyuubi defeat nothing changed between us. Yes she's attacked me in the past when I bugged her but those attacks were attacks I honestly deserved for invading her space, making advances to get more personal with her she didn't want, her friendship I earned. Her respect I earned. None of her anger was influenced by those around us, she held no animosity toward me because of her parents, while some of the things she said to me at times hurt like my lack of skills or my clothing or my attitude, all those were honest opinions. Not hurtful remarks to make me feel smaller...are respect and trust was mutual and honest and neither of us has an alternative motive like trying to strengthen thier clan immage, or gain popularity, or setting a trap to use me and throw me away, or use me for their own gains to get what they want...even the mother of my child truthfully only wanted a child in the end and any relationship we have was just a bonus. As for my other relationships...well, I have to question, is it me, or what I represent that they are after." as he glanced at Inoichi.

The Sandaime said "So you don't trust me."

Naruto looked at him and said "I respect you...but you hid my parents, the Kyuubi, why I was hated, my godfather, my family name, and god knows what else from me...and don't say it was to protect me because we both know that's bullshit. The needs of the many over the needs of the few. If you revealed my parents or my name then Iwa would have attacked the village so that was taken from me for the village sake. You told the entire village, but I had to hear from a traitor who tried to kill me about the Kyuubi and why I was hated. I respect you for protecting the village...but I can't trust you because you have proved that in the end I was more valuable as a weapon and deterant, then as the grandchild relationship we seemed to have...I have to question after everything that happened, was our bond nothing more then a way to control me. Where can thier be trust on a relationship built on lies."

Naruto turned away and said "Now that the lies have been pulled away and the truth revealed, I have no choice but to sit back and see where the future leads us...and ask the one question that I know will never be answered. What was so different about me as a person before the truth was revealed that you can accept me when you couldn't before...now is that all. I got team training and missions. I have a feeling that damn cat's lose again."

Tsunade said "Yes...you may go." after swallowing hard.

After Naruto got up and left Inoichi thought "_I see what Ino meant."_

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and filled some tobacco in it and said "That boy will either become our greatest hero...or our worst enemy." and thought "_The irony is not lost on me. He will either become a god amongst men...or a demon we created."_

After that day things around the village began to change. At first it was minor. News about the civilian council reached the ears of the village...of coarse the fact that a guy was tied to the Hokage tower and given 100 lashes with a whip after Tsunade told the village the man had been found guilty of theft of Konoha property, being a traitor to the village who leaked information to an enemy to Konoha that resulted in the death of over 20 Konoha ninja, and was one of the people who helped assassinate the Uchiha clan, the village learned Tsunade wasn't the Sandaime...of coarse watching Sasuke give the ROOT agent the 100 lashes was justice. Of coarse the family of one of the Konoha ninja who he helped to get killed recieved a scroll informing them of the fact he was responsible for thier loved ones death and the former civilian council members body was found 2 miles from the village brutally beaten to death since he was unable to use chakra to defend himself.

After having the rest of the civilian council witness this they were quick to spill their guts on everything they had done..several of which, even Koharu and Homaru knew nothing about. Seeing 6 _respectable_ council members fighting over a card board box was interesting until it was set on fire by an accademy student 'cough Konohamaru cough' was even more interesting.

The ANBU patrols that Thursday after Tsunade left the council meeting were each punished by the most degrading D-rank mission Tsunade could find from septic tank cleaning to cleaning pig farms, to clean bed pans at the hospital, all without the use of Chakra and 1 week of training with ANKO in the forest of death with their chakra sealed off after Anko was told about their betting pool...yeah, those teams failed their ANBU rank test the first time for being in the hospital and put on probation.

Those test turned out to be a blessing since it was manditory Ibiki got 3 new play things when 3 undercover spies were found since all ninja had to have thier records updated and found 3 enemy ninja had replaced Konoha ninja at some point and had been using the Konoha ninja identity to spy on the village.

A couple of ninja were demoted but after seeing the public whipping the ninja learned Tsunade wasn't going to sit back and take it easy like the Sandaime had.

The changed village patrol routes turned out to be another shocker as 11 spies were discovered in or around Konoha, some even going through the main gate disguised as merchents. So far the 14 spies have been divided up as such, 3 from Iwa, 2 from sound, 1 from Kumo, 4 for the firelord and 4 ROOT members who were continuing their mission even with Danzo death. The 3 Iwa nins were discovered to be planning to assassinate Naruto and were gathering information on him. The 2 from sound turned out to be 2 civilians from rice field country who were threatened with death of thier child that was kidnapped by Sound ninja were they had to pass messages that they were to pick up at a location each time they came to Konoha indicating a spy in the village. The 1 from Kumo was a missing nin and was the brother of the ninja Hiashi killed the night of Hinata kidnapping and was plotting revenge. Finally the 4 from the fire lord were assigned to spy on his wife due to his lack of faith in her loyalty to him and were released with after sending a message that they wouldn't interfere in the fire lords investigation as long as the spies checked with Tsunade when they entered or left the village which was quickly agreed upon in exhcange that the fire lords wife didn't find out about the spies.

The training of all Konoha ninja in basic and field first aid was a little rough at first but was taken care of quickly after the general grumbling or ninja thinking they didn't need it while Shizune herself was assigned at the accademy to teach the lessons and Tree climbing was introduced to the gennins.

Jiraiya...well, after Tsunade beat the living fuck out of him for peeping, she healed him and then beat him again for abandoning the mission she sent him on, healed him and then beat the hell out of him again for abandoning Naruto not only in Wave but his entire life. Jiraiya upon failing the physical exam being in the hospital was publically demoted back to accademy student and placed in Konohamaru class where he was knocked out with the sexy no jutsu and then robbed of everything but his boxers and super glued to his seat with the word dobe tattooed on his forehead. Anko made a special appearance to do that tattooing after being given a tip that Jiraiya was there and his involvement in peeping on her. She also was assisted by a blond hair girl with whiskers who helped organize the punish...I mean prank.

Ino and Shizune both heard about what was said at the council meeting and both question Naruto about it.

When Shizune asked Naruto he said "Shizune, I care for you, Hell I probably love you. I don't know if what I feel for you is love which is why I can't say more then I care for you and would die for you and to protect you...but what I questioned was trust. Not love. If you were faced with staying with me or leaving with Tsunade, taking our child with you...which choice would you chose."

Shizune bit her lip and looked down and Naruto said "Don't answer. I know if you ever have to face that situation it will be the hardest one you will ever have to make. Either way a part of you will feel hurt and destroyed. The pain you feel just thinking about it...that's the same pain I feel and I want to protect myself from it. That is why I can't trust you. I don't want to lose you...but I don't want to be hurt again."

Shizune sighed and said "I...I don't like it but I understand...but I hope someday I do earn your trust."

Naruto said "And I hope someday things will work out where you will never have to face that situation and we can be a family together...but for now, I'll take what I can get and give all I got."

When Ino asked Naruto asked "If the day came where I could not stay in Konoha and decided to leave, would you honestly be able to leave your friends, family, and home behind to come with me...you have a life here, people who care for you...when faced with that I can't trust you to chose me over that life."

Ino said "I hate you...I hate that I can't answer that question. I...am I really willing to give up everything for you...I...I don't know."

Naruto pulled her into a hug and said "Then can you accept that I can't trust you but I can still care for you."

Ino reluctantly agreed.

As the exams got closer those who were at the meeting with the gods began to act wierd in the opinions of others by disappearing or working on things they refuse to speak about while the clans worked on working to defeat their weakness and trying to figure out what thier children were up to.

Kurenai retuned after 3 weeks away and quickly caught up to training her team that the Sandaime had taken over in her absence.

Finally...the week of the Chunnin exams arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto was sweating and breathing hard as he stood over the bodies of Sasuke and Sakura who both were on their backs panting heavy each.

Sakura said "Damn it...even after all our training combined we weren't able to beat you."

Naruto who had moved to hold his knees said "Maybe you didn't beat me...but you both pushed me to my limits. My chakra so low I don't think I can safely use my bloodline to heal myself without dying. I'm having to force my body not to heal which sucks by the way." as he fell back on his ass.

Sasuke looked around the training ground and said "I am SOOOO glad we don't have to pay to repair this place."

Sakura said "We would be flat ass broke if we did."

Naruto said "Well what do you think Kakash-sensei. How did we do."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was in and said "Hmm...well I would say for you Naruto, I would say your weakest area is speed and taijutsu. Your faster then both your teammates but anyone who has mid chunnin or higher could still get in your guard. If you were taijutsu oriented instead of kenjutsu I would drop the speed issue but since your kenjutsu oriented your strikes are not fast enough for me to feel you are as good as you should be. I think when Zabuza and the Mizukage arrive you could tak to them and see if they would give you a suggestion since the only real kenjutsu user is Hyatte and his style wouldn't work for you. As for taijutsu, I still feel you rely on kenjutsu to much and if someone were to get you away from your sword they would have the advantage."

Naruto said "Unless I used THAT."

Kakashi said "Unless you use that but I still want you to work on your taijutsu some."

Naruto nods and Kakashi turned to Sakura and said "Sakura...Your skills have improved greatly since you graduated. Your chakra reserves have improved to solid chunnin and you have chakra control on par with Tsunade. Your stamina has increased to the point you lasted 4 hours of near constant fighting. That is something to be proud of. Your weakness are your taijutsu, speed, and predictability. Sasuke and Naruto are both primary combat fighters with you as support. When teamed with them your weakness is covered but in a one on one fight you would be at a disadvantage because you strategies are to straight forward. Your have 2 styles of taijutsu you can use. The accademy and the one you learned from your family...however your body has not adapted to either style since you haven't trained enough in either to flow with the style as you should be able to. Something that should have been fixed in the accademy but in Naruto words, they were more worried about making cookie cutter soldiers, instead of ninja's so it's not entirely your fault. Speed..well you are the slowest member on the team but your speed is solid Chunnin but because of your lack of muscle memory on your taijutsu it reduces it a little."

Sakura said "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I'll do my best to improve those area's when I can."

Kakashi said "I know you will. That is one thing I am glad we discussed after Naruto had that council meeting. Targetting each of our weakness has improved all of our skills, not only you 3 but me as well."

Sasuke said "What about me."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said "Sasuke...while you should be proud of your improvement before I tell you where you stand I want you to hear me out. We know you have been targeted and you know what is at stake. If you meet him escape. All 3 of you. Your good enough to take down me...but even I doubt I could defeat him. It's not just power he has over you...it's experience. Do you all 3 understand."

All 3 nod and Kakashi said "Very well...Sasuke, your weakness are kenjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Your good. I won't deny that, but you rely on your Sharingan to much to deal with Genjutsu and you lack the proper strength to defend with a kunai against a kenjutsu user. Your taijutsu is your family style but it is built around reacting to your opponent. I'm not an Uchiha by blood and only someone who trains against another Uchiha can use that style properly since your eyes tell you how to react defensively but you don't have the knowledge on how to use it offensively. That's not my oppinion. That is a fact I was told by my teammate who gave me this eye. You have taken your family style about as far as you can go with it. Until you pick up another style that will compliment your skills then I can't see your taijutsu improving much more then refining it."

Sasuke nods and said "I understand. Hinata and I have actually both been working on a style that will incorparate both our styles but it's not anywhere close to being called an actual style yet."

Kakashi nods and said "Now, if I thought this was just the regular Chunnin exa...is something wrong Naruto." as he looked at Naruto who had turned his head to look away from Kakashi and the rest of his team.

Naruto said "Shizunes coming this way and theirs no one else in the area so she's got to becoming for one of us." as he turned back to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi said "I see. Anyways back to what I was saying, if this was just the exams I would say all 3 of you were over qualified for the exams. Since we know there is suppose to be more I can say I feel sorry for anyone who underestimates you and I believe that you have learned all you can before the exams. All we can do now is rest and prepare our supplies and mentally...Ah Shizune, Naruto said he detected you, can we help you with something."

Shizune bit her lip and held her hands in front of her stomach and Naruto said "If it's something about the baby or us my teammates already know so you can speak freely."

Shizune took a deep breath and said "I came to ask if you wanted to come with me for my check up today...Tsunade-sama is going to do an ultra-sound on the baby so we can see it and I thought you might like to come."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Um...what's an ultra-sound."

Sakura said "It's a machine that lets you see the baby inside it's mother so they can check to make sure he or she is healthy and if they are far enough along then you can even find out if it's a boy or girl. How far along are you Shizune."

Shizune said "I'm starting my second trimester."

Naruto scrunched his nose looking confused and Sakura slapped her head and said "Naruto, you really need to read up on pregnancy and baby development if your going to be in your childs life."

Naruto said "I tried to Sakura, but there were so many words and medical terms that I didn't understand and I got completely confused on what they were, I mean I thought a woman was delivering a baby but I read about delivering a placenta or something like that, whatever the hell that is. Then there was something about boiling water until it broke and...I just got so confused...I want to do things right and be a good father but I also want to protect Shizune and our child. I mean Iwa already came after me once and then we know about someone planning to try and steal one of Konoha bloodlines and if they found out about Shizune and the baby then they could try to kidnap her and...I just don't know what to do." as he rubbed his temples.

Everyone seem to relax hearing Naruto words and Shizune said "Naruto...are you really that worried about me and the baby."

Naruto said "Yes...Shizune, I know things are tough between us. Things are tough between me and Ino as well. I hate the way they are playing out but...I just don't think I could take being hurt again...I'm scared...It's ironic, most people are scared of death...but I'm fine with death, I'm scared of life."

Shizune bit her lip a moment and took a deep breath and said "Kakashi, are you done with your team training for the day."

Kakashi said "Besides giving them these, were done for the week." as he held up 3 pieces of paper which he gave to each of his students.

Shizune said "Good, Sakura, would you be a dear and go find Ino and bring her to the hospital, 3rd floor."

Sakura saw the determined look on Shizune face and nods before running off.

Naruto said "What are you doing."

Shizune walked over and grab his arm and said "I'm not hiding any more. You want proof you can trust Ino and me well your going to get it. I've come to terms that I'll have to share you with Ino and were going to be a family someday so we are going to look at our future son or daughter together and we are going to get pictures of the baby and show them to everyone in the village. Now come on or do I have to use my medical skills to force you to come or have Ino take over your body and force you to come. Either way your coming just like any other father and that's final."

Naruto said "But."

Shizune shot him a glare and he quickly shut up and thought "_She's scarier then my mother."_

20 minutes later Naruto and Shizune were sitting in the waiting area on the 3rd floor when Ino and Sakura arrived and Ino asked "What's going on. Forehead said there was an emergency and that I was needed at the hospital." as she looked at Naruto and Shizune.

Shizune said "Ino, you love Naruto right."

Ino glanced around and Shizune said "No Ino, can you admit it in public that you love him, yes or no."

Ino said "Yes, I love him...what's going on."

Shizune said "I've done come to terms that I know I have to share him and that you will be in his life so I'm going to prove once and for all that he can trust you and me. We are here today for my check up and to have an ultra-sound of the baby. Being a member of his family you have the right to be here...and where do you think your going Sakura, your friends with Naruto and Ino and Naruto trust you so if he needs someone he can talk to it will most likely be you so both you sit your skinny asses down and wait with us."

Sakura said "Moodswings much." causing Shizune to glare at her and Sakura flinched and said "She's scarier then your mom Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth and quickly shut it when he saw Shizune glare at him. After she turned away he quickly nods his head and Shizune said "I saw that."

Naruto flinched and thought "_Fuck."_

When the 4 of them went into the hospital room a nurse said "The doctor will be here shortly."

Naruto blinked and said "I though Tsunade was going to do this."

Shizune said "She is. The nurse was just telling us that so we won't mind having to wait. It's part of bedside manners that we are taught about."

A few minutes passed by and Shizune had went into the bathroom with a hospital gown and came out and got up on the bed and covered herself with a blanket and Naruto looked confused and Shizune said "Tsunade has to check me down there and also has to have skin contact for the ultra-sound."

Naruto nods and there was a knock on the door and the door opened and a brown hair woman came walking into the room backwards pulling a machine and said "Sorry to interupt. I needed to move the ultra-sound machine in." as she pulled it on the other side of the bed and looked at the people in the room and said "Is everyone doing OK today."

Shizune said "Yes we are doing fine Chichi."

Chichi smiled and looked at Shizune before her eyes landed on Naruto and frowned and said "Excuse me Shizune-sama, but what is _he_ doing here."

Naruto thought "_Why does she look familiar...oh, wait, I know." _as he bowed shocking everyone and said "I am sorry about what happened that day. You were not the one I targeted with that prank. The nurses schedule had the woman I was targetting was scheduled to work that day and the prank was for her. I would have told you I was sorry sooner but you kind of demanded that I don't come anywhere within 100 ft of you so I couldn't say sorry."

Chichi frowned and Shizune said "What prank."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "It was right after I had been tortured and poisoned by a woman claiming to be my mother. I had to spend some time in the hospital to recover from being electricuted so many times and this one nurse discovered that I sort of got scared of needles because of what happened while I was being tortured and she took every chance she could to come and draw blood, start an IV, give me a shot, everything she could. I had my IV changed 36 times in 2 days. Both my wrist, my arms, my feet, legs, stomach, back...she took great pleasure out of sticking me with needles and so when I was released I snuck around and looked at the nurses schedule and plan to pay her back. I didn't know thay she had traded schedules with this woman here and she unfortinatley walked into my trap."

Sakura asked "What did you do Naruto."

Chichi said "He put dogshit over every wheelchair in the hospital, put the hospital entire supply of laundry detergent in the 3 washing machine's we use to clean the bed sheets causing them to over flow and he mixed up all the boxes of medicine in the medicine cabinet putting one bottle in different box. Luckily each bottle had it's real name on them and was easy to fix before someone got hurt on accident...unfortinately it took the entire weekend to clean up the mess and I was schedule to work all 3 days double shifts since Irein was sick those 3 days and couldn't come in. It was a nightmare."

Naruto said "So was what that woman did to me and I said I'm sorry and I have stayed out of your way all these years. What more do you want."

Chichi frowned and said "What exactly are you here for."

Naruto frowned and Shizune said "He's here for the same reason Sakura and Ino are here. Thier here to see the ultra-sound of the child I am carrying."

Chichi sighed and said "In that case I guess I can go ahead and do that part and get it out of the way until Tsunade-sama gets here." as she moved around and plug in the machine and turned it on and a low hum was heard. Chichi then grab a sheet and covered Shizune up and giving her some privacy while pulling the hospital gown up enough to show Shizune belly.

Chichi asked "How far along are you." as she grabbed a tube of gel.

Shizune said "I'm starting the 2nd trimester...brr...that's cold."

Chichi said "Yeah, sorry about that but it makes seeing the ultra-sound so much easier." as she moved a device in her hand against Shizune belly looking around and she stopped moving it as the room heard a quick pulsing sound and Chichi said "The babies got a good heartbeat...hmm...there you are." as she touched the machine flipping some switches and turning some nobs as the scree zoomed in on a section.

Everyone was looking at the screen and Naruto said weakly "It's so small." in a awed voice.

Chichi glanced at him and said "Yes...about 4 inches and I say about 2 and a half to 3 ouces in weight."

Chichi watched as Naruto came around the bed slowly and looked at the screen and then at Shizune stomach and then back at the screen as the sound of the baby heart was still being heard in the room.

Shizune smiled softly at Naruto and took Naruto hand.

Chichi thought "_Hmm, not that was unexpected."_ and said "Would you like a picture of your child." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto didn't catch it as fast as the others in the room did and he said "You can take pictures of him."

Chichi said "Yes I can...but it's not a him or a her yet. Gender isn't determined for some time. So would you like a picture of you child Naruto."

Naruto eyes widen as he caught it that time and Shizune said "Yes he would."

Chichi nods and pressed a couple of buttons and after a few moments 2 copies of the ultra-sound slid out of the machine and Chichi pulled the ultra-sound away and began to clean it as she handed a picture to Shizune and Naruto. After that she cleaned the gel off Shizune.

Chichi said as she started to move the machine toward the door "Well I'll leave you to wait for the doctor and good luck...oh and Naruto, if you want to earn my forgiveness then you have to come to the hospital after the Chunnin exams are over and you are to help changing the daipers of all the infants here for an entire month every chance you get. It will not only be my punishment against you but also give you a chance to practice for your own daiper duty. If you don't come then it shows your not really sorry. Good luck." as she left.

Naruto paled and said "Oh man." as he looked down at the picture in his hand and said in a shock and scared voice "I'm going to be a father."

Sakura said "You already knew that Naruto."

Naruto said "I know...it's just...until just now it didn't seem real...didn't dawn on me completely." as he looked at Shizune stomach and he lowered his head down and whispered "Hi...I'm your daddy."

Shizune smiled as did Sakura and Ino and a flash went through the room catching everyones attention as they saw Tsunade with a camera and she said "So I hear they already did the ultra-sound...oh, it's so cute." as she looked at the picture.

Tsunade said "I see it's finally dawning on you huh brat...this little one will depend on both you and Shizune. It's a big responsibility."

Naruto stood up straight and said "I won't let him down."

Tsunade said "So you think it's a boy."

Naruto said "I...I guess...I don't like calling him and it and I feel like he's a boy."

Tsunade nods and said "Well lets see how..he is doing." as she pulled on some gloves.

Naruto stayed by Shizune side as Tsunade examined her and Tsunade said "Well everything appears to be exactly as it should be. You and the baby are both doing great Shizune."

Shizune nods and Naruto bit his lip and looked at Shizune stomach and she said "It's amazing, isn't it. A natural miracle."

Naruto said "Yeah...I...I'm sorry everyone." as he closed his eyes and said "I..I've been a jerk to you Tsunade and...well you did deserve some of what I did to you but I went to far...Ino...Shizune...I'm also sorry for the way I've been acting saying I didn't trust you..I...I just..."

Shizune squeezed his hand as Ino wrapped her arms around him and Ino said "Just shut up master, we know and we understand...right Shizune."

Shizune nods and Naruto let a tear fall and said "Thanks."

Tsunade asked "So does that mean I can have a hug finally."

Naruto said "Is Jiraiya a pervert." with a small smile.

Tsunade pulled Naruto in a hug and he flinched at first but then after a few moments he started to wave his arms around and Sakura said "Um, Tsunade-sama, I think he needs air."

Tsunade quickly let go and Naruto gasped for breath and said "I swear I saw my mother."

Everyone in the room laughed and Naruto looked at Shizune and said "Wait...you know about that."

Tsunade said "Shizune met my mom who explained about what's going on."

Naruto said "Oh." as he looked sheepish.

Shizune glared at him and said "That's something I didn't like finding out from someone else instead of you Naruto. Why didn't you tell me."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well...when I first found out I was told not to tell anyone. I asked mom why her and the others revealed themselves like that and she told me something was going on that they couldn't tell me about and that they weren't allowed to directly get involved in it. They could use us to deal with it but they themselves couldn't. She wouldn't tell me what it is though."

Tsunade said "Well I need to get back to my office. Why don't you all go and relax and spend time together."

Naruto said "Sounds good."

Sakura said "Well I need to get home. I'll see you at the exams if not sooner Naruto." as she quickly left.

Shizune said "Well let me get changed and we could go get something to eat. I'm starved."

As she went in the bathroom Ino said "You OK."

Naruto said "I'm scared out of my mind...I don't know what to do as a father."

Ino said "Well, how about talking with my dad Chouza and Shikaku. I'm sure they would be glad to tell you what they can."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Sure, I'd like that."

Shizune came out of the bathroom dressed and said "Ready."

Naruto said "Yeah, come on." grabbing both Ino and Shizune arm.


End file.
